Kori no Akuma
by 0nfateswings
Summary: Aisu Risika has buried her past and strives to live a normal, peaceful life in Human World, but Spirit World has other plans for its "retired" #1 assassin. Her last mission: rescue Ice Maiden Yukina and kill the Toguro Brothers.
1. Prologue

_disclaimer: i don't own Yu Yu Hakusho._

_author's note: the story is set right before Yusuke is sent to Tarukane's mansion to rescue Yukina. Enjoy and please review!!!  
_

**Prologue**

"_Thousands of years ago, demons roamed freely between the Human world and Demon world. The Kekkai barrier had not been erected then so demons of all class entered the Human world, terrorizing and eating humans without opposition. It was a kill or be killed world where the strong preyed on the weak. _

_ While the majority of the demons migrated to the Human world to feed and wreak havoc on the humans, one particular group of demons remained behind in Demon world – preferring to live in peace and solitude. They were commonly called Ice Demons. With Demon World empty of the rowdy, bloodthirsty demons, the Ice Demons expanded their territory, dominating the Northern half of Demon World and covering the lands with a beautiful and peaceful blanket of winter. _

_ However, on the day the Kekkai barrier was erected and the demons forced back into Demon World, fighting soon broke out. Many powerful demons found their old territory covered in snow and inhabited by disgusting, peace-loving Ice Demons. With so many demons suddenly flooding back into Demon World and so little land left to divide among them, it was no surprise that the strongest – the S class demons – decided to take back what was theirs. _

_ The Ice Demons decided to fight back. Their king, Okori, was legendary. His power was on equal playing fields with the other two kings – Raizen and Mukuro. So the three kings fought over the land; but up against two S class demons and their armies, Okori soon found that his lands crumbling away, swallowed up by the other two kings. Finally, Demon World was divided into three almost equal kingdoms –the Ice, Mountain, and Forest Kingdom ruled by Okori, Raizen, and Mukuro respectively. This unstable peace lasted for the next two hundred years… until one day Okori was assassinated. _

_ This was the moment Mukuro and Raizen were waiting for. They attacked with full force, determined to conquer Okori's now vulnerable and leaderless land in one final battle. With enemies attacking on both sides, the Ice Kingdom's army was wiped out in the blood bath that ensued. While the males fought to their deaths, the women and children were evacuated into the Ice Kingdom's capital. Soon, Raizen's and Mukuro's army surrounded the capital. There was no one left to defend them – their army, their men, and their king were all dead. _

_ It was then that the Ice Maidens stepped forward. The Elders of the Ice Maidens fused their powers together and did what was thought to be the impossible – they turned the Ice Kingdom's capital into a floating continent. The two kings and their army could only watch in awe as the ice castle took flight and disappeared above the clouds. From that day forward, the Ice Kingdom was located in the sky, floating in the heavens where no one could reach them. _

_ Upon their island of icy solitude, the women and children grieved for their husbands, fathers, brothers, and lovers. The Ice Maidens could only watch as grief over took the remaining Ice Demonesses – some fell into madness and threw themselves over the edge of the island while others killed themselves, wanting to join their loved ones in Spirit World. Those that remained tried to marry and breed with their own sons. _

_ This was the final straw for the Ice Maidens. Disgusted at how the women have fallen to pieces without men, they purged their island of this taint. They killed the men and the women who have fallen into madness. For those that remained, they were given a choice to either join the Ice Maidens or live in exile. Many joined and were converted; those who did not descended to Demon world where their fates remain unknown to this day…"_

_

* * *

  
_

Koenma, son of King Yama (the ruler of Spirit World), shut the heavy book and set it down on his desk.

"Um, pardon me, Koenma, sir, but what does the Ice Kingdom's history have to do with Yusuke's new case?" asked Botan hesitantly.

Koenma pulled out a video tape from his drawer. "I want you to give Yusuke this video tape. It'll brief him on this case. The history was for background information on the target – an Ice Maiden name Yukina."

"Oh, I see." Botan took the video tape and tucked it into the folds of her pink kimono. "Is there anything else?"

"No. That'll be all."

Botan bowed and left the room, her blue pony tail trailing behind her as she hurried to Human World.

As soon as Botan was gone, Koenma pulled out a thin, manila folder and hopped off his plush red armchair.

"Now it's my turn. I can only hope she's willing to listen before trying to rip my head off," muttered Koenma darkly. Ogre was waiting for him and together they made their way to the Human world.

* * *

_Two days ago…_

"Hey, Riri-chan! Wanna go to the arcade with Sayoko and me?"

Risika looked up from packing her school bag to see her classmates, Yumi and Sayoko watching her anxiously. Yumi had short brown hair that was pulled back with a hair band while Sayoko had black hair tied in pig tails. Both were very nice but chatty girls who strangely became Risika's friends even though Risika was a girl of few words.

"Oh, sorry Yumi, but I can't. I have to go grocery shopping today. Maybe next time."

"Aw, come on Riri. You never hang out with us. You're always busy doing this or that – "

"Yeah! Between work and studying you never have any time to have fun," said Sayoko.

"I'm really sorry guys but the book store is understaffed and I'm the night manager so I have more responsibilities."

Yumi sighed and shrugged. "I guess it can't be helped. You live alone so you need the job to support yourself."

"You're so responsible, Riri. No wonder the class elected you president."

Risika smiled. "Thank you, Sayoko-chan. And I'm sorry but I have to go now. I'll see you guys tomorrow, okay?"

Yumi and Sayoko nodded. "See you, Riri!"

Risika was almost out the door when her homeroom teacher stopped her. "There you are, Aisu-chan. You're heading home, right? Please deliver this to class 3-C. There was a mix up in the teacher's lounge and their handouts ended up in my box."

"Um… sure – "

He hurriedly shoved the box into her arms. "Great. I'm going to be late for the faculty meeting so please deliver this right away."

"Right…" Risika watched her homeroom teacher practically run down the hallway while smoothing his hair back. "Faculty meeting my ass… more like a date."

Risika sighed as she headed in the opposite direction towards Classroom 3-C. "With my luck, 3-C's class president will have stuff for me to do too… I'm never going to get out of here."

Her mind drifted to her shopping list and she was so distracted that she accidentally passed the classroom. Risika quickly doubled back and hurried in only to crash into the student closest to the door. The force of the crash knocked Risika back and she fell to the floor. The box flipped over and landed on her head as piles of paper were scattered across the floor.

Risika cursed at the mess. She readjusted her glasses on her face and quickly grabbed at the papers. She stuffed them into the box while frantically apologizing to the student she hit. To her surprise, the boy stooped down to help her gather the papers. He had vibrant green eyes and red hair the color of roses. For a boy he was very pretty and feminine looking.

"Sorry! Sorry! I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention and – "

"It's all right." He smiled. "Here." He handed over the last of the papers, which Risika quickly stuffed into the box.

"Thank you and I'm sorry again."

"It's fine. Don't worry about it. What's the box for?"

"Oh, they're your class' handouts. They got mixed into my teacher's handouts so he asked me to bring it here. Do you have any idea where I should put it?"

"Hmm, our teacher usually keeps handouts on his desk so I think if you put the box there it'll be fine."

"Thank you. I'm Aisu Risika. I'm class 3-A's class president."

"It's nice to meet you Aisu-chan. I'm Minamino Suichi."

"Suichi… what a gentle name." Though personally, Risika didn't think it suited him. He had an aura around him that said he was a lot fiercer than he let on.

"Thank you. I'm heading home now. What about you?"

"Same. Just dropping this box off and I'm out of here." Risika quickly placed the box on the teacher's desk and left with Suichi. They descend down two flight of stairs and exited campus together.

"I'm heading for the bus stop," said Risika. "I'll see you around okay?"

"Sure. It was nice meeting you, Aisu-chan."

"You too, Minamino-kun."

Risika caught the bus to the local grocery store. Luckily it was only a few blocks from her apartment so she didn't have to go far carrying all her groceries.

"Today's list is extra long too," muttered Risika as she grabbed a shopping cart and entered the store. She checked her watch and estimated that if she hurried, she could be home with dinner ready before sun down.

"If I didn't have to deliver that stupid box of papers I'd already be done with this by now… though then I wouldn't have met Suichi…" For some reason, his name was familiar. Like she'd heard it somewhere before… But Risika was sure she'd never met the boy before today.

But aside from that, she really needed to get this shopping done. Risika rushed up and down the aisles, grabbing everything she needed – carton of eggs, a couple boxes of instant ramen, some vegetables, and a gallon of milk.

_Hmmm… it's almost that time of the month again…_ Risika quickly grabbed a box of black hair dye and proceeded to the checkout line.

The sun was starting to set as Risika made her way home. The sunset gave the city a feel of peace, she noted. People were going about their lives without disturbance – kids were hanging out at the arcade or watching movies; couples walked hand-in-hand down the streets; and parents were driving home from work to spend time with their families. This peaceful air made Risika smile and it soothed her soul.

_I'm glad I decided to move here… this city is much nicer than the last one._

Risika lived in the top floor of an apartment complex. Her apartment was one of the largest in the entire building – it took up half the floor and the rent had been paid for the next four years.

"Toji, I'm home!" called Risika as she took off her shoes at the door. A pure white cat leaped onto the kitchen counter and purred in greeting. Risika scratched Toji behind his ears before turning her attention on making dinner.

She made a small pot of chicken curry and had just turned off the stove when the doorbell rang.

"Hmm… now who could that be?"

Risika opened the door to find a small package sitting on her doorstep. She looked around but there wasn't any sign of the person who left it there. Risika picked up the mysterious package and shook it. The box rattled.

Curious, Risika sat down in her living room and opened the package. Inside was a black video tape with a note taped to it that read, "Please watch."

"Who would send me a random videotape?"

Toji hopped onto the coach next to her and meowed.

"Oh, you're curious too, huh Toji. Okay then, let's pop it in and see what all this is about."


	2. Dilemma

_author's note: special thanks to Delu and Alice for reviewing and everyone else who favorite and/or story alerted! _

**Chapter 1**

"Ne ne, Riri-chan. What's wrong?" asked Yumi the next day at lunch. "You've looked troubled all morning."

"Huh? What?" Risika, Yumi, and Sayoko had put their desks together while they ate their lunch in their classroom. Risika had been staring out the window for the past thirty minutes and hadn't been paying attention to what the other two girls were saying.

Sayoko sighed. "She's probably stressing over the upcoming exam. Always number one, that's Riri-chan for you."

"Oh yeah… right," said Risika absently.

"Honestly, you study too hard, Riri. There's nothing wrong with getting second place."

"Sayoko-chan!" exclaimed Yumi.

"What?"

"Did you forget?" hissed Yumi. "Riri may be number one in our class but she's tied with Minamino-kun from class 3-C for first in our year."

"Oh yeah! I hear he's not your average nerd either. He's really smart and lots of girls have already asked him out but he's rejected every one of them. I wonder why. Do you think he already has a girlfriend?" asked Sayoko.

"No way. If that were true, the whole school would know by now. I bet he's looking for a girl that's as smart as him."

"But he's like a genius! Who could possibly compare?"

"Uh, hello? Did you forget? Riri and Minamino-kun are _tied_ in first place. She's perfect for him!"

"Of course! You're right, Yumi. What do you say, Riri?"

Risika blinked. "Hm? What?"

"What do you think?"

"About what?"

"Asking Minamino Suichi out!" Sayoko practically shouted.

Risika cocked her head to the side. "Why would I ask him out?"

Yumi sighed, exasperated. "Weren't you listening to anything we were saying? Oh, never mind. Minamino-kun probably doesn't want a girl who doesn't pay attention to what he's saying anyways."

"Sorry you guys. I just have a lot on my mind today."

Risika got up and left the classroom. She let her feet carry her and wasn't surprised to find that they took her to the roof of the school. She leaned over the railing, watching some of the students on the grounds play basketball during their lunch break. Her thoughts quickly drifted back to the video tape.

Why now? wondered Risika. When she had finally found a comfortable home and a new life, why did her past have to come back to haunt her? The past only brought back grief and pain. Risika had spent a large part of her life shutting out her emotions and burying her past. So why did that videotape have to come and shove it all back in her face?

A cool breeze swept across the school roof and Risika sighed. The wind was comforting. Risika reached up and pulled the ribbon out of her hair, letting her long black hair fall down to her waist. Normally, she wore her hair up but she really enjoyed the feel of a cool breeze flowing through her hair. It reminded her of a time long ago – long before the pain and grief – where there was only peace, happiness, and love.

"You should wear your hair down more often. The look really suits you."

Risika jumped and turned to see Suichi leaning against the wall with a book in hand.

"How long have you been standing here, Minamino-kun?"

Suichi shrugged and tucked the small book into his pocket. "Do you come to the roof often?" he asked as he joined her at the railing.

"Only when I have stuff on my mind. The fresh air clears my head."

"I see. Like right now?"

Risika nodded. "What about you? This is the first time I've run into anyone up here. Normally, everyone either hangs out on the grounds or in their classroom."

"I was looking for a quiet place to read."

"Well, I don't want to disturb you. I'll see you later, Minamino-kun." Risika headed for the stairs.

She had just opened the door when Suichi called out, "If you need someone to talk to, I'm willing to listen, Aisu-chan. Maybe today, after school?"

Risika paused, caught off guard. She watched him carefully, trying to figure him out. Though Risika had connected Suichi to the boy who was her rival in grades, she really didn't know him. She'd only met him twice now. What was he thinking? Only an idiot would take his question the wrong way and see it as an invitation for a date, but Risika was hesitant to call him out on it.

"I'll think about it," she finally muttered before heading down the stairs.

Risika was still thinking about it when the bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. Tomorrow was the weekend and everyone was excited for a day with no school.

Sayoko and Yumi approached Risika as she put her books away. She could tell they wanted to hang out, but Risika really wasn't in the mood. Besides, on top of all her troubles, tonight was _that_ time of month again…

"Hey, do you want to go watch a movie? There's this new romantic comedy that just came out," said Yumi.

"Um… I – er, I have – " Her mind raced to find a believable excuse but should couldn't come up with anything.

"You can't have work today. It's Saturday! Come on Riri-chan. Please?" begged Sayoko.

"I'd love to, Sayoko, but I, um…"

"She promised to meet me today after school," said Suichi from the doorway. He was leaning casually against the door frame with his hands in his pocket and a polite smile on his face.

Sayoko's brown eyes widen and Yumi gasped. The other girls in the room began muttering to each other, watching Suichi as he approached Risika.

"Shall we go, Aisu-chan?"

Risika wasn't sure if she should be glad to see him or not. She bit her lip but decided to follow his lead and get away from the others.

"Sure."

Whispers followed them all the way down the hall. Risika waited until they had passed the school gate before rounding on Suichi.

"Look, I don't know what you're playing at Minamino-kun, but that was totally uncalled for," she snapped.

Suichi cocked his head to one side. "What do you mean, Aisu-chan?"

"You gave everyone the wrong impression. You do realize that now everyone is going to think we're dating."

Suichi shrugged. "People tend to take things the wrong way. They prefer to believe whatever their imagination tells them rather than actual facts. Besides, your face told me you were trying to escape from those girls."

That was true but Suichi didn't have to butt in on her business.

"You know I have half a mind to slap you, Minamino Suichi." But instead Risika turned and stormed off to the bus stop. She sat down on the bench and waited impatiently for the bus to arrive.

Suichi sat down on the other side of the bench – his legs were crossed and his hands folded over his knees. He had an aura of calm around him that unnerved Risika. What was this boy playing at? If he knew who Risika _really_ was he'd high-tail it out of here and never speak to her again. Hell, he'd probably move to the other side of the world if he ever discovered Risika's true identity.

"Do you still feel like talking?" he asked after several minutes of silence.

"No."

"Very well then. I apologize for upsetting you. Have a good weekend, Aisu-chan." He stood up.

"You too," Risika muttered as he walked behind her and disappeared around the corner.

Risika checked her watch.

_Only nine hours left until midnight…_ And at midnight Risika suspected she was going to have to give up this new life of hers. No more attending Meioh Private Academy, no more Sayoko or Yumi, and certainly no more Minamino Suichi.

Risika sighed as the bus pulled up and she boarded. She found a seat in the back by the window and proceeded to stare out as the city slowly passed by.

Minamino Suichi was a fool. Even if talking to someone would help, Risika would have to be insane to confide in Suichi what's been bothering her all day. It wasn't something she could tell just anyone, least of all Suichi.

Risika snorted as she pictured sitting down in some local café with Suichi and sipping coffee while Risika explained to him that she was a retired assassin from Spirit World. Yeah, that would be a perfect conversation to have with a human boy that won't involve her sounding like she was stark raving mad.

Risika rolled her eyes. This was her problem and she was going to have to solve it without involving the people around. If it falls down to her moving again, then that is what she'll have to do.


	3. Moonlight Meetings

**Chapter 2**

Koenma waited on the roof of Meioh Private Academy as the full moon rose above the city. He checked his pocket watch. It was almost midnight. Ogre stood behind him, huddled in his trench coat as a cold gust of wind blew against their backs. Dark clouds covered the moon, casting shadows everywhere. When the clouds finally drifted away, moonlight illuminated a figure who hadn't been there before.

"It's been a long time, Koenma," said the figure whose features were unknown thanks to its black cloak.

"Yes, nearly five hundred years, correct?" Koenma, who was in his adult form, watched the figure carefully. They were nearly the same height but Koenma was slightly taller. "You watched the videotape, I presume?"

"Of course."

"Then you know why I'm here."

"Naturally, but that doesn't mean I plan to play along."

"The girl, Yukina, she's an ice apparition, you know."

"And that concerns me how?" said the figure in an icy drawl.

"She's been taken captive by the crime lord, Gonzo Tarukane, and is being tortured even as we speak. He's doing it to acquire the Hiruseki stones she produces from her tears. Don't you want to do something? She's one of your people."

"The Ice Maidens were never one of my people. And I left that lineage behind a long time ago."

"Can't you reconsider? If anyone can get her out, it's you. You were Spirit World's number one assassin. Surely you can get in and out of Tarukane's stronghold without bloodshed."

"You have a Spirit Detective to do this job for you. Why are you asking me?"

"My Spirit Detective is currently being briefed about this mission, but I don't know if he will be able to pull this off in time."

"In time? Is there a time limit on that girl's life?"

"No. It's her brother," explained Koenma. "Her twin brother will no doubt get wind of her captivity and rush in to rescue her. The problem is, he'll kill every human along the way, even the servants. And we both know to kill a human – no matter what the reasons – is a very serious crime."

The figure remained silent.

"Innocent lives are at stake here! Please, won't you reconsider?"

The figure gave out a tired sigh. "I'm retired, Koenma. I've left that all behind me. I just want to live in peace."

Koenma's heart sank and his body slumped in defeat.

"However, I can't stand by while innocents are hurt. I was taught me better than that."

"So you'll do it?" asked Koenma with new hope in his eyes.

The figure nodded. "But, I want you to promise me one thing."

"What?"

"When this is over, I don't want to ever see your face again. This will be the last time I'm taking orders from Spirit World. I meant what I said five hundred years ago, Koenma. I am retired and I want to live in Human World, undisturbed."

"I understand, and I promise this will be the last time you'll hear from us."

Koenma pulled out the manila folder and handed it to the figure. Pale hands extended from within the folds of the cloak to accept the folder. The hands gracefully leafed through the pages as the figure scanned the contents of the mission.

"It contains a map to Tarukane's stronghold and the profiles of your allies. The boy in the green is my Spirit Detective, Yusuke Urameshi. The boy in blue, is Kazuma Kuwabara. He has a heightened sixth sense so don't be surprised if he can sense you. The short guy in black is Hiei, Yukina's brother. He's the one you need to watch out for. He's fast so you need to beat him to Yukina if you want to stop the blood bath that will ensue as soon as Hiei arrives on the scene."

"And the girl with blue hair?"

"That's Botan, a grim reaper of Spirit World. She's there to assist Yusuke on this case."

"Very well then." The figure shut the folder and tucked it into the folds of the cloak.

"So do you have any idea how you're going to go about this mission? You can team up with Yusuke and the others," suggested Koenma. "I can take you to their place and introduce you – "

"Sorry, Koenma but I don't do well in the spotlight. I prefer to work alone. Besides, tonight's not a good night. I can't very well go to the Spirit Detective's house looking like this – "

The hood of the cloak was thrown back and long white hair billowed out, catching the rays of the moonlight and turning the strands silver. Golden eyes gleamed in the darkness, watching with predatory intent. The woman was beautiful and frightening at the same time.

Koenma was rooted to the ground, captivated by her eyes. He felt unnaturally calm yet his instincts screamed for him to run. The woman was truly a predator of the night.

"I – I see your point."

The woman pulled on her hood and her eyes were once more obscured by the black cloak, breaking the spell.

"I will depart as soon as I can. In the mean time, try to keep your Spirit Detective alive." Another cloud passed over the moon and when the light returned, the woman was gone.

Ogre shivered. "That woman is really creepy, sir."

"It's to be expected. Even after five hundred years, that part of her won't ever change."

"Are you sure it was wise to promise her that? To never bother her again? What if a new case comes up and Yusuke can't close it?"

"It's a risk we're going to have to take," replied Koenma. "If Yukina isn't rescued in time and Hiei kills Tarukane, I'll have to send Yusuke in to arrest Hiei. That would end very badly… for all of us."

* * *

Spirit Detective, Yusuke Urameshi shoved his way noisily through the woods, grumbling on about stupid crime lords living in stupid mansions in the stupid mountains and stupidly kidnapping ice apparitions for stupid money.

"Hurry up, Urameshi!" yelled Kazuma Kuwabara from ahead. Kuwabara's entire body was trembling as he restlessly waited for Yusuke and Botan to catch up. "Geez, you're slower than my cat."

"Why are you in such a hurry? Didn't you say you're not going on anymore of my cases?"

"Stop dressing up the facts. Besides, I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing it for Yukina," he said her name in a dreamy voice. "From the moment I laid eyes on her I knew we were destined for each other."

"Gosh, he seems awfully fond of her. I wonder if he even knows about Yukina being Hiei's sister," mused Botan loud enough so only Yusuke could hear.

"Doubt it. He ran out of the room before we finished the video. That stuff was at the end of the tape."

"Should we tell him?"

"No. It's Hiei's business anyways."

Suddenly Botan's compass watch started beeping frantically.

"What is it Botan?"

"The compass is picking up demon energy about 20 meters away."

"Hey, guys! There's someone coming!" called Kuwabara.

Yusuke and Botan hurried to his side and Yusuke soon spotted a man walking casually out of the woods. He was dressed in a black suit and wore dark shades on his very pointy nose.

"You kids are trespassing on private property. I suggest you turn back before you get in trouble."

"Oh, but we're really lost, mister. We don't know the way back," said Yusuke sarcastically with his hands in his pockets. "How about letting us stay at your master's place?"

"Yes, pretty please? It's going to get dark soon," added Botan.

"Come on. We know he's got plenty of room in that mansion of his," said Kuwabara.

"Yeah, all those crime lords seem to have more space than they can use – "

"Crime lords? You kids seem to know an awful lot for being lost." The man smiled. "I'd love to help you kids out, but I've been ordered to t kill all intruders… oh well."

Demonic aura surrounded the man and Yusuke watched as he turned into an ugly, green demon with tentacles as legs. The suit was reduced to shreds and the glasses fell from his pointed nose – which had turned into a green suction-like trunk.

"Sorry ugly, but we have no intention of getting killed by someone as weak as you," said Yusuke.

"That's right, because we're on a mission to save the one I love." Kuwabara charged forward while summoning his fiery orange Spirit Sword. He cut the demon into four pieces and leaped away just as Yusuke fired his Spirit Gun to finish the job.

"All right! And that's how it's done," cheered Botan.

* * *

Night had fallen. The waning moon spilled its fragile light onto the tower window where Yukina had been held captive for the past two months. Her ruby red eyes were filled with sorrow and despair. In her hand was a small, blue feather – it had once belonged to the little blue bird who had given her comfort and hope in this cell. Now it was dead… and it was all because of her.

"Sweet bird… why did you have to come near me? Didn't you see? It's dangerous to be near me. And now you're dead… all because of me." Tears threatened to fall but Yukina forced them back… back into the icy depths of her heart.

Toguro's words haunted her mind.

_I suggest you stop hoping and start learning how to cry. It'll make things easier on yourself._

Maybe he was right, thought Yukina. There was no hope for her now. There was only pain, death, and despair…

Suddenly a white glow appeared in the corner of her cell. Yukina watched in awe as the light grew until a white cat the color of untouched snow stood before her. He watched her with gentle and warm, golden eyes. The cat sat in the corner, surrounded by the light and emitting a soothing aura. Yukina felt comforted and reminded her of her mother's touch. The aura seemed to be protecting and comforting her at the same time.

Yukina smiled before suddenly remembering where they were.

"You have to get out of here, little cat! It's not safe here. Go, before they come and kill you too!" Yukina tried to shoo him away but the cat didn't so much as blink.

"Why won't you leave?"

_Are you the Ice Maiden called Yukina?_ asked a voice. It came from the cat's direction but the cat hadn't opened its mouth to speak. Yukina had a strange feeling that the voice had come from the light surrounding the cat.

"Um, yes, I am. Who are you?"

_Do not despair, Yukina. Do not give up hope. When the time comes, Toji will lead you to safety, but you must have the strength to follow him._

Yukina stared at the cat. "Toji?"

The cat blinked at his name but remained silent.

"Am I dreaming? I must be… "

_Toji is very real. See for yourself,_ said the voice.

The cat came forward. Yukina knelt on the ground and held out her hand hesitantly. She was afraid that if she touched the cat, he'd disappear and she'd wake up to discover this had all been a dream… that the small ray of hope that this cat brought with him was only a figment of her imagination and reality was only filled with despair.

But when her fingers brushed against Toji's fur, Yukina gasped. "You're so warm!"

The cat allowed her to stroke his fur and he eventually curled up in her lap purring softly as she scratched him behind his ear. Yukina smiled and couldn't help the warm feeling spreading from her heart to the rest of the body.

_Don't lose hope, Yukina. Be strong…_ The light slowly disappeared but the cat remained.

Yukina hugged the cat as the voice's words echoed in her mind, replacing Toguro's.

_Don't lose hope… Don't lose hope…_

Yukina soon drifted into comfortable sleep with hope and Toji keeping her Ice Maiden heart warm.

* * *

Risika smoothed the wrinkles out of her white apron before entering the room carrying a bottle of wine and three glasses. Gonzo Tarukane had his back to her. He was sitting in a plush armchair facing two men. One of them was very tall and broad with black hair, a green trench coat, and black shades. He sat with his legs crossed and his hands folded over his knee. The other man was small and lean. He wore a blue suit and his hair was a sickly gray that reminded Risika of decaying human flesh. The smaller man was hanging over the bigger man's shoulder, like some twisted pet.

Risika moved to the bar to pour the drinks while listening intently to the men's conversation.

"So what do you Toguro brothers make of these intruders?" asked Tarukane.

"I've heard a rumor that two human boys with extraordinary spirit energy have emerged. They've defeated some extremely powerful demons – the legendary Four Saint Beast and the human-hunter Rando. There is a very good chance that these intruders are those boys," said the broader man.

"Hmm, very interesting Toguro," mused Tarukane.

Risika carried the wine on a silver platter and brought it over to the men. As she set the wine on the table, Tarukane continued.

"These intruders just might be what the Black Book Club needs. What do you say, Toguro? Pit your demons against those intruders? It'll be a great gambling spectacle."

"If those intruders are the boys from the rumor then they'll make quick work of my first group of demons in my Apparition Gang."

"Even better! I'll make so much money off the others that by the end of the day I'll be the richest man in the world!"

"Indeed you will."

The way Toguro said that made the hairs on the back of Risika's neck stand up. This man was hiding something, thought Risika as she placed the wine glass before him, but she couldn't tell what. His aura was masked and so was his brother's.

And what did he mean by his Apparition Gang? Was it a gang of demons? Risika had been out of the loop for so long she barely knew anything about the underground world. Everything's changed from five hundred years ago.

"Hey, who are you? Where's Sakashita?" asked Tarukane, who had finally noticed her.

Risika bowed and spoke in a calm, respectable tone, "Sakashita-sempai is currently phoning all the members of the Black Book Club, sir. He sent me to bring you refreshments. Is there anything else I can do for you, sir?"

"No, that'll be all." He waved his fat hand dismissively.

Risika bowed again and backed up to stand by the door. She had a strange feeling Toguro was watching her from behind his shades, but she couldn't be sure.

_God, I've gotten rusty. I can't even pick out Toguro's spirit energy._

But Risika was sure that Toguro couldn't see through her disguise. She had infiltrated the manor flawlessly. Risika had knocked out one of the maids, stolen her uniform, read Sakashita's mind to gain information on servant decorum, and located Yukina all in the span of one hour. Now she just needed to wait for the opportune moment when Tarukane was distracted.

While Tarukane went over his plans for tomorrow's gambling excursion, Risika turned her mind inwards to concentrate and meditate. She hadn't done this in a long time so even reading human unprotected minds was difficult. Her senses had dulled as well, but hopefully by tomorrow, they'll have returned to a somewhat decent level.

"Hey, you dumb bitch! Are you deaf or something?" shouted Tarukane.

Risika blinked and jumped back into character. She bowed until she was half bent over and began apologizing, "Forgive me, my lord. What can I do for you?"

"I told you to get Sakashita in here! Now get going!"

"At once, my lord." Risika bowed again and rushed out of the room.

_Okay, that was a slight miscalculation right there, but I'll get back into shape by morning… I have to if I want to save Yukina._


	4. Gambling with Time

_Author's note: special thanks to Delu and Moldy Strawberry for review and thanks to everyone who favorited/story alerted. it made my day ^__^  
_

**Chapter 3**

Morning came and Risika found herself summoned to Tarukane's private chambers. Sakashita had asked her to bring refreshments again since he had other preparations to see to. Risika brushed the wrinkles out of the dress so that she didn't look like she'd slept in the maid outfit all night. She redid her bun and adjusted her square glasses in the mirror in the hallway. Her amber eyes had small bags under them from the lack of sleep but other than that, she looked very presentable and servant-like.

"All right. Time to see what that asshole's up to now..."

She pushed open the double doors and wheeled in the cart Sakashita had left for her. On top was a platter of marinated shrimp, a bowl of dipping sauce, and a bottle of red wine. The cart's wheels squeaked softly on the red carpet as she headed deeper into the darkened room. Towards the back were five monitors lined in a row on the back wall and another screen on the left.  
Tarukane was seated in his red armchair and was speaking to the men on the five monitors before him. The Toguro brothers were standing silently behind Tarukane as the crime lord explained the situation to the others.

"As you can see, there are three intruders heading for my mansion. They're up against the Apparition Gang." The left monitor switched to a map with twelve red dots surrounding the mansion and three blue dots slowly approaching. "So what will it be? The intruders or the Apparition Gang?"

"How can three humans possibly defeat twelve members of the Apparition Gang?" asked the first man.

"Yeah, are you that eager to lose money, Tarukane?" asked the third man.

"I'll bet a hundred million on the demons." "Me too." "Here too." "I'll bet two hundred million on the demons."

"What about you, Sakyo?" asked Tarukane, turning to the last man on the far left screen.

Risika noted that this man was very young compared to Tarukane and the others. He seemed to be in his late twenties – early thirties at most. He had long, jet black hair and dark, sharp eyes. He also had a prominent scar cutting across his right eye, but it only made him more handsome and dangerous looking.

Sakyo exhaled a breath of smoke before calmly replying, "Five billion on the intruders."

"WHAT?!" exclaimed the other crime lords, including Tarukane.

"Have you lost your mind?" "Three humans against the Apparition Gang! There's no way they can win."

Sakyo took another drag of his cigarette. "Under normal circumstances, yes, but I've heard a rumor about two boys who've been going around slaying some very powerful demons. I have a feeling these intruders are them."

Risika noted that Tarukane seemed tensed.

_Where did Sakyo get that kind of information? Oh well, I'll just have to get him in the next round…_

Risika felt nauseated from reading Tarukane's thoughts. His mind was disgusting and full of greed. It was starting to give her a headache so she shielded her mind and began pouring the wine.

"My lord, your wine and refreshments." Risika placed the platter on the table beside Tarukane's armchair and turned to leave. She sensed eyes following her out but she didn't dare look back in case it gave her away. As soon as she was out of the room, she headed down the hall, towards Yukina's tower.

Koenma's Spirit Detective had great timing. He'll distract Tarukane and Toguro while she grabbed Yukina and got the hell out of there.

Risika reached out with her mind and brushed against Toji's. The cat opened his mind and Risika saw through his eyes that Yukina was sitting silently in her cell with a look of misery on her face.

_Get ready, Toji. It's almost time…_

Risika was about to head up the stairs to Yukina's tower when she ran into Sakashita.

"There you are! Have you delivered the refreshment to Lord Tarukane's chambers?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Now help me wheel this cart. I suppose the bidding has already begun?"

"Yes, sir." Risika cursed her luck as she helped the man wheel a metal cart with a mysterious, veiled pile on it. Whatever was on the cart, it made pushing a very difficult task, especially since the floor was carpet.

Risika found herself once again standing in the dark room. The back of her neck itched from the close scrutiny she was sensing from unseen eyes. Whoever had watched her leave was now watching her even closer upon her return. Risika purposely kept her head down and her face hidden behind her bangs as she used her ears to listen. She stood behind Sakashita as the man unveiled the contents of the cart.

"In the event of a win, Lord Tarukane will be double the amount that was wagered," explained Sakashita. Upon the cart sat the largest pile of money Risika had ever seen. It towered over Sakashita, and the butler was a good six inches taller than her.

"Well, it looks like you'll be able to pay the rest of us with the money Sakyo's going to lose," laughed one of the men.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen. Why don't we just sit back and see how things play out, hm?"

Out of the corner of her eye, Risika noticed Toguro frowning – and she wasn't the only one to notice either. Tarukane looked up questioning.

"What is it Toguro?"

"Interesting… six of my demon's spirit energy suddenly disappeared… these boys are ever better than I expected," he smiled.

"What?!" Tarukane quickly flipped through the channels until he found one showing Yusuke and Kuwabara fighting off the last of the demons.

Risika had to admit, she was pretty impressed. They took down the demons without even breaking a sweat.

When the last demon was killed, the Black Book Club sat in stunned silence.

"Wow, that was the fastest money I ever lost," said the man on the second monitor.

"Ah, but Sakyo won quite a bit, eh Sakyo?" commented the first man.

Sakyo smiled. "Yes, I believe you owe me ten billion, Tarukane."

Tarukane growled, his fat hand squeezed his wine glass so hard it started cracking. After a moment he managed to compose himself to continue the game.

"All right boys, here's the next round: the intruders versus… the Demon Triad."

One of the men whistled.

"The DemonTriad?! You must be forking over a lot of cash to get them on your side."

"What will it be, boys?" asked Tarukane, his greedy smile once again on his face as the first four men each bet over five hundred million on the Triad. But the smile quickly vanished when Sakyo bet fifty billion on Yusuke and Kuwabara. The other crime lords sat in stunned silence, unable to find words for Sakyo's absurdity.

Risika wondered if Sakyo had some sort of inside information about Yusuke and Kuwabara or had he just gotten lucky. Though his excuse was that he heard a rumor about them, was it enough to justify betting all that money on a fight?

"The wagers have been made. Now let the fight commence," said Tarukane, nodding to Toguro.

Toguro snapped his fingers and three demons appeared out of the shadows. The first one was a woman in a red dress with blue hair and a horn perturbing from her forehead. The second demon was really small and dressed in a black cloak with black hair and two long horns. The last demon was a giant, brown brute with red hair and three horns.

"We'll take care of those intruders and show you no one messes with the Demon Triad," said the female demon confidently.

Watch out, Yusuke, thought Risika as the three demons left the room. They could be tricky to beat… but not as tricky as trying to get away from Tarukane without being noticed.

Risika frowned as she continued to feel the unseen eyes watching her. Who was paying so much attention to her? Surely a simple maid wouldn't register in anyone's mind for long… especially if they were filthy rich crime lords wasting valuable money on sick death matches.

Regardless, Risika needed to use this opportunity wisely. Time was trickling away and who knew how close Hiei was to the mansion. He could already be here for all she knew, and Risika was stuck in this room playing maid to this disgusting, evil man. She just needed an excuse to leave…

Suddenly, the floor began shaking, causing the wine bottle to fall over and shatter on the floor.

"What was that?" asked one of the men. "Sounds like a freakin warzone!"

"It looks like the intruders found my landmines," smiled Tarukane as the monitor switched to a new channel showing a sea of flames surrounding the mansion.

_ Oh shit – Yusuke!_

"Hey, clean this up, you dumb bitch," snapped Tarukane, gesturing at the spilled wine.

"Oh, at once, sir." Risika quickly gathered the broken glass and soaked up the wine with a towel. She then hurriedly excused herself from the room, hoping that Yusuke was all right and thanking him for giving her the opportune moment she'd been waiting for.

_It's time, Toji. Let's get Yukina out of here._

* * *

Risika had just cleared the staircase when Toji's mind reached out to her. Risika skidded to a halt.

_What do you mean she won't leave?!_

Toji projected his memory to her.

_Her mother's stone? _

Then she remembered that Ice Maidens shed a special tear when they gave birth. That special Hiruseki stone had a blue, crystal hue to it that signified the mother's love of that child. Every Ice Maiden carries her mother's tear with her at all times.

And Tarukane probably took Yukina's from her when she was captured, mused Risika.

_Please, whoever you are, help me get it back_, pleaded Yukina, sending her thoughts directly into Risika's mind. _That stone was the reason I came to the Human World. I can't leave without it._

_How do you know Tarukane hasn't already sold it?_

_I can feel its presence… it's somewhere in the mansion. Please, you have to find it. There's no point in me escaping if I leave my mother's tear behind._

Risika cursed. Damn it all, why did things never go according to plan? Before she had retired, she carried her missions out without any setbacks, but now, after five hundred years and on her very last mission, there were setbacks at every turn!

My luck has definitely taken a turn for the worse, thought Risika.

_All right, Yukina. I'll get your mother's tear back and then we get you out of here. No more detours or anything for whatever reason, got it?_

_Thank you._

_Toji, stay out of sight and protect Yukina. _

Risika ran as fast as she could to Tarukane's office. She prayed this search wouldn't take too long. Her window of opportunity was quickly closing and she needed to get Yukina out of here.

She searched the entire room, dumping out the contents of his drawers and checking for secret compartments in the furniture. When that didn't turn up anything, she started checking the walls for hidden safes. She found one behind a portrait of the crime lord and cracked the code in five minutes. Inside she found a collection of Hiruseki stones but none of them had the blue hue of Yukina's mother's tear.

"If I was a greedy crime lord, where would I keep a rare Hiruseki stone?"

Probably on him at all times, she reasoned, especially if Yusuke defeats the Demon Triad and Tarukane ends up owing Sakyo a hundred and ten billion yen. He'd probably hang onto it and escape with it in hopes of getting his fortune back… and he'd probably take Yukina with him!

"Shit!" Risika raced back to Yukina's tower. Using her sixth sense, she reached out her mind to brush against the human servants'. There was panic everywhere and after shifting through their thoughts, she gathered that Yusuke and Kuwabara had defeated the Demon Triad and were coming for Tarukane.

_Yukina, I'm coming for you. I suspect your mother's stone is with Tarukane. I'll get you to safety and then I promise I'll come back for it – _

_ No! Don't come near me!_

Risika halted in her tracks, senses on high alert. _What's wrong, Yukina?_

_They're here… I'm being escorted to him right now. You have to get away before they catch you._

_Don't worry, it's only a few humans – _ No, wait. If Risika concentrated using Toji as a medium, she could sense two very potent demonic auras being suppressed… they were coming from the Toguro brothers!

"Shit! How could I have not sensed this before?" _Retirement has definitely dimmed my senses. Why couldn't I have been assigned this mission before I retired?_

_ Please, get away. We've just left the stairs. Hurry!_

The sounds of footsteps echoed down the hall. Risika quickly hid inside the closest room and waited as four sets of footsteps passed by. She sensed Toji's presence and briefly tapped into his mind to see Yukina being escorted by two humans from behind and the Toguro brothers in front. The smaller brother peered over his shoulder and smiled sinisterly down at Yukina, terrifying the young Ice Maiden.

_Where are they taking you, Yukina?_

_I – I don't know… please, you have to get away. These demons are very powerful. They're too dangerous. They'll kill you if you try to rescue me so please, get out of here._

Risika ignored the girl's pleas. She'd faced worse demons in the past, and she wasn't about to let two scumbags like the Toguro brothers scare her off.

_**But in the past you were a lot stronger than you are now…**_said a small voice in the back of her mind.

_Shut up! _Risika shoved the voice back into the depths of her mind – down to where she had buried her past.

She waited patiently and watched through Toji's eyes as Yukina was led to the basement and into a room that overlooked a metal arena. Tarukane was there and so was the Black Book Club, who were watching the spectacle from another set of monitors. The crime lord showed Toguro the way to the arena while four men kept an eye on Yukina.

This was the moment Risika was waiting for.

_I only have five minutes at most… I better not waste this._

Risika took off her glasses and placed them securely into her pocket before she yanked open the door and rushed out, running so fast, she disappeared in a blur of black and white.

* * *

_author's note: get ready cause the big showdown is coming up!  
_


	5. Maid to the Rescue?

**Chapter 4**

"What the hell are these things?" asked Yusuke as they ran down the basement corridor. There were cages lining the walls on both sides contain grotesque looking creatures. Some had extra heads or limbs while others had jagged spikes protruding from all parts of their bodies. They reminded Yusuke of some crazy mad scientist's experiments.

"They're disgusting," said Botan as they passed by a particularly large cage where a bloody carcass was splattered all along the walls and glass windows.

"Come on guys, we don't have time for them. Yukina's up ahead! I can feel it." Kuwabara put forth more speed and Yusuke had to admit, when Kuwabara put his mind to it, he was a hell of a runner.

Yusuke spotted the double metal doors slowly swinging shut up ahead. "Uh oh, the door's are closing!" he pointed.

"Hurry!"

The trio managed to clear the threshold just before the doors gave a metallic _thud_. Yusuke found himself in a domed arena. His eyes immediately fell on the two men standing confidently before them – well, one of them was standing with confidence; the smaller one was kind of perched on the big guy's shoulder like some twisted pet bird.

"I take it we have one more fight," growled Yusuke, clenching his hands into fists.

"Don't worry, Urameshi. Their total spirit energy couldn't hurt a fly," said Kuwabara. "Hey look, there she is!" he pointed.

Yusuke looked up and spotted a large, rectangular window on the wall behind the two fighters. The girl from the videotape was standing behind the glass next to Tarukane. Turquoise blue hair framed a pale face with red eyes filled with worry and fear while her arms were being held back by two of Tarukane's men.

"Don't worry, Yukina! I'll rescue you!" shouted Kuwabara.

"Hey, Toguro Brothers! Don't blow this!" yelled Tarukane through the intercom.

"Hmm, it seems Tarukane is a little on edge," said a new voice. It was then that Yusuke noticed the five monitors located under Tarukane's window. There were five men sitting in expensive looking chairs, smoking fat cigars, and watching them with amusement in their eyes.

"Well, it's not every day that your entire financial future depends on a single fight," said the man in the second monitor.

"Still, sixty-six trillion… the loser's going to have to sell everything he has from his mansion to his organs to pay that off."

"Hey, who are the freaks on the monitor?" asked Kuwabara. "Do they think it's funny we're risking our lives here?"

"They're awful," said Botan.

"Well, we have nothing to worry about," smiled Kuwabara with his hands on his waist. "Those two's spirit energy are nothing compared to ours – "

"Wait, Kuwabara." Yusuke placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. He studied the Toguros carefully. Something about the way they presented themselves seemed off. Why would Tarukane send demons with such low spirit energy as his last line of defense? It just didn't add up.

"Something's not right here… but I can't figure out what. My instincts are telling me there's something big in this room but I can't locate it."

"Do you think it's a hidden fighter?" asked Botan looking around.

"Well, I don't sense anything," said Kuwabara.

"Please be gentle, we're fragile," said the taller Toguro.

"How about you just get out of our way? We're here to rescue Yukina," said Kuwabara.

The taller Toguro chuckled. "Ready, brother?"

The smaller man gave a high pitched shriek as he transformed, morphing his pale, gray body into a huge sword.

"What the hell?!"

"I bet he's popular with the ladies," commented Yusuke while the hair on the back of his neck stood on ends. That little guy was really creepy.

"You see my brother has the ability to transform his body into any shape and form. And here's my power." A huge gust of demonic energy rushed out of Toguro's body, knocked the three of them back a few feet.

"Where did all this energy come from?" exclaimed Kuwabara.

"He was probably suppressing it," answered Yusuke. _Which explains why all my instincts were going off._

Toguro's entire upper body had grown broader. He had muscles in places Yusuke didn't think possible. His bicep alone was bigger than Yusuke's entire head.

"Holy crap, this guy must have been taking steroids since he was three." Yusuke turned to Botan, "You better stay back. This isn't going to be easy – "

"Heads up, Urameshi!" shouted Kuwabara.

Yusuke looked back just in time to see Toguro charging at them with incredible speed. Yusuke grabbed Botan and leaped out of the way as Toguro swung his sword down, creating a giant crater on the floor.

Yusuke landed a few feet away and realized that though he'd managed to get out of the way in time, Toguro's aura alone had cut a huge gash in his green uniform. "What the hell?!"

"Spirit Sword!" yelled Kuwabara. The orange sword of spirit energy had barely formed in his hands before Toguro was on him. Kuwabara was barely able to block Toguro's attack.

Yusuke watched as Kuwabara strained to hold back Toguro's sword. Then out of nowhere, Toguro delivered a punch to Kuwabara's stomach. Yusuke heard a sickening crack of a rib as Kuwabara crashed into the wall, leaving a giant crack behind as he fell to the floor.

"Kuwabara!" But to Yusuke's relief, his friend managed to struggle to his knees. He spat out some blood as he glared at Toguro.

"I'll… get you…"

"You stepped back just enough to avoid a fatal blow. I'm impressed. But this is the end for you!" Toguro charged forward.

Yusuke moved to intercept him.

"Hey stupid! Did you forget something?" shouted Yusuke, aiming his right index finger at Toguro. "Spirit Gun!"

A ball of blue energy shot out of Yusuke's finger, heading straight for Toguro, but he dodged at the last second. Yusuke charged forward and leaped into the air.

"Take two, Shot Gun!" A huge wave of miniature spirit balls of energy shot out of Yusuke's fist. But to his dismay, Toguro deflected the Shot Gun with just his aura. "Damn it."

"Is that all you've got, kid?" taunted Toguro.

"Raahhh!" Yusuke charged at him. Toguro raised his sword but Yusuke dodged his swing and came up from under him. "Try point-blank! Spirit Gun!" He poured everything he had into his shot and was rewarded with an explosion that surrounded Toguro's head.

"Hah! Hard to block, right?"

"He did it!" "All right!" exclaimed Botan and Kuwabara simultaneously.

Yusuke smiled, "Don't worry I hear headless is in this season… What the – ?!"

The smoke had cleared and Togura emerged unscathed. His brother had changed from a sword into a shield, which must have deflected Yusuke's Spirit Gun.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but my brother makes an excellent defensive weapon too."

"What – !" Suddenly, Toguro delivered an upper cut that sent Yusuke flying into the wall. He hadn't even seen the demon move!

"Urameshi!"

_We're in deep shit now…_ thought Yusuke as he painfully pushed himself to his feet. He wasn't sure if they could get out of this alive.

"You heartless bastard," snarled Kuwabara, who had managed to stand up.

Toguro shrugged. "I'm only being a professional. But I had hoped you'd provide me with much more entertainment than this!" He delivered a swift kick to Kuwabara's gut, sending him flying, and reappeared behind him just to knock him back into the ground.

Yusuke didn't have any time to worry about his friend as Toguro turned his attention to him. Yusuke leaped back as Toguro landed in front of him and barely dodged Toguro's first punch. He never saw the round house kick that sent him flying head first into the wall.

"Oh no! Yusuke!" cried Botan.

Yusuke's head was pounding in pain. He could hear Tarukane's stupid laughter echoing in the room, giving him a head ache on top of his injuries.

"Hahaha! The Toguro Brothers are truly invincible! So how are you going to pay me, Sakyo? Cash or credit? Or maybe you should just wire it to my account?"

"Shut up you stupid meat head," growled Yusuke. "Quit counting your money. This isn't over yet!"

He got up and charged Toguro, aiming a right hook at his head. Toguro easily dodged it and delivered a punch to Yusuke's gut. Yusuke was thrown back into Kuwabara and they both crashed landed in a heap of bruises.

Yusuke coughed up blood as he tried to stay conscious. He was losing feeling in his arms and legs. Everything became a blur of pain. Toguro tossed them around like they were a bag of meat. When Toguro slammed Yusuke into the floor, Yusuke almost blacked out. His vision was darkening and his brain wasn't working.

_I probably have a concussion…_

Toguro picked Yusuke up by the front of his shirt. Yusuke didn't have the strength left to even twitch his foot, let alone throw a punch. He was really going to die here…

Suddenly the sound of guns going off emitted from the intercom. Shouts and grunts echoed throughout the arena. Then everything went deadly silent. Yusuke and Toguro both looked up at the window to see what was going on in the upper room.

"What the hell is happening up there, Tarukane?" asked one of the men on the monitors.

Tarukane's fat head appeared at the window. He pressed the button to activate the intercom and spoke in a trembling voice. "Uh, Toguro, y – you can s –stop now. L –let those, boys go. Uh, that's an o – order."

"What?!" exclaimed the men on the monitors.

"You do realize that you'll lose the bet if you stop the fight," reminded the first man.

"He'll lose more than the bet if those two boys are killed," said a cold, female voice. There was a sound of a gun being cocked.

"Hey – hey wait! I told him to spare the boys!" exclaimed Tarukane. "Toguro let the kid go!"

"Interesting…" Toguro released his hold on Yusuke, who landed in a heap on the floor. His legs no longer had the strength to support him.

"Open the door and let the three of them go," ordered the woman.

An hidden, metal door slid open, revealing a set of stairs to Yusuke's right.

"Now, where is the blue Hiruseki stone, Tarukane?" asked the woman. Yusuke could only see a dark outline of the woman who was holding Tarukane at gun point.

"I don't know what you're talking about – "

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" she snarled. "The one you took from Yukina. Where is it?"

"He – he – here." He pulled out a small velvet black box from within his suit and held it out with trembling hands. "Please don't kill me."

The woman snatched it out of his hands and tossed it behind her. "Make sure it's the right one, Yukina."

"It is! My mother's tear!"

"Good, now you be a good boy and stay away from this girl or else I'll come back and tear you into so many piece's they'll have to run a DNA scan to identify you," snarled the woman. "Hey, Spirit Detective, you still alive down there?"

"Y – yeah." Yusuke managed to get to his feet. Nearby, Botan was supporting Kuwabara, who was favoring his right leg.

"I suggest you get your ass up here."

"Yeah, yeah, we're coming…"

The three of them were almost at the door when Toguro leaped into the air and punched through the window. The sound of glass breaking made the intercom emit a screeching sound, causing Yusuke to flinch. Toguro pulled his arm back and a blur of black and white smashed through the window. The figure flipped in midair and managed to land gracefully on her feet.

Yusuke blinked in surprise. "Uh, am I dreaming or is our savoir a maid?" asked Yusuke.

"No, I see her too," said Botan, bewildered.

The woman was dressed in a long black dress with white frilly cuffs and a white lacy apron – she even had one of those weird, frilly maid crown thingys on her head. The woman held a gun in her hand and was aiming it at Toguro's head. Her amber eyes were narrowed as she glared at the demon.

"As I suspected…You do realize a gun will be useless against my demonic aura," said Toguro.

"Toguro, I want you to kill them all, especially that bitch. I want to see her suffer!" yelled Tarukane from upstairs.

"No!" exclaimed Yukina.

"I wonder if you'll provide me with more entertainment than these weaklings," said Toguro. His brother changed back into a sword just before he leaped forward.

"Watch out!" exclaimed Yusuke when the woman just stood there as Toguro swung. At the last second, she disappeared and reappeared behind Toguro. She fired the gun at the back of his head. She got in three shots before Toguro tried to hit her with left hook.

The woman dodged and back flipped away, putting distance between herself and Toguro.

Yusuke gaped. "Holy shit…"

"She's fast!" said Kuwabara.

A small trickle of blood ran down the back of Toguro's head but that was all the damage the woman's bullets did.

"I told you, human weapons are no match against me," said Toguro.

"Tsch. We'll see about that." She charged forward, and easily got inside Toguro's guard, letting off a few rounds before retreating again.

"Anyone else finding this scene totally weird?" asked Yusuke to the others.

"Tell me about. I can't believe my eyes. Some girl in a maid out-fit fighting the Toguro brothers with nothing but a human handgun," said Botan. "This is ridiculous!"

Kuwabara pushed away from Botan. "I can't let her take all the glory. I'm supposed to be rescuing Yukina. She's my love and I'm her knight in shining armor."

"Hold on, Kuwabara. You're barely standing," said Botan.

"Yeah, plus Toguro's way too fast for you. You'll never land a solid hit," said Yusuke. If only they were faster... like the woman fighting.

_Everyone listen up!_ said a voice in their heads.

"Uh, did you guys hear that or was it only me?" asked Yusuke.

"No, I heard it too," said Kuwabara.

_We need to wrap this up quickly. I have a plan but I'll need your help._

"What do you have in mind?" asked Yusuke in an undertone.

_I'll distract Togure. Spirit Detective, Yusuke Urameshi, I want you to give Kazuma Kuwabara the boost he needs to get inside Toguro's guard and finish him. Got it?_

"That's suicidal! What if I blow him to bits?"

"I trust you, Urameshi. This plan sounds good to me," said Kuwabara.

"Fine, I got your back."

_Ready?_

The woman charged, casting aside her gun and drawing a dagger as long as her arm from within her sleeve. Toguro thrust his sword forward but the woman parried it. She slid down the length of his sword and delivered a spirit-powered upper cut. It managed to make the demon take a step back, giving the woman enough room to jump up and kick him in the side of his head, knocking him off balance.

_Now!_

Kuwabara charged with his Spirit Sword in hand as Toguro finally got his footing.

"Nice try but too slow!" he said, raising his sword.

"Urameshi!" shouted Kuwabara.

"Here it comes!" Yusuke fired his Spirit Gun, pushing Kuwabara inside Toguro's guard and running his sword straight through the demon's abdomen.

"Im – impossible," gasped Toguro before falling back with Kuwabara's Spirit Sword sticking out of his stomach.

"All right!" exclaimed Botan.

"No! This can't be!" exclaimed Tarukane.

"It seems like I win, Tarukane. You have until the end of the month to pay me," said the fifth man on the monitor. He exhaled a breath of smoke before his monitor turned off.

"Yes, sorry Tarukane but though you founded the Black Book Club, we can't associate with penniless men," said the first man. His monitor turned black.

"Have a nice life on the street," waved the second man before vanishing as well.

"I hear there's these things call bread lines that feed homeless men like yourself," laughed the last two men. Then they were all gone.

"Hmph, serves him right," muttered the woman. She turned and approached Yusuke. "Need a hand, Spirit Detective?"

"Thanks." Yusuke took it and allowed her to pull him to his feet.

"How are your injuries?"

"I'll live," muttered Yusuke.

Her amber eyes narrowed. "You have a concussion." She held out two fingers and placed them on his forehead, and before he knew what was happening, he felt her spirit energy entering him, healing his injuries – from his concussion right down to the minor scratches on his face.

"There." She lowered her hand. "How do you feel?"

Yusuke blinked in surprise. "Much better. Thanks."

The woman nodded.

Suddenly, Yukina's cries cut through the room.

"Yukina!" exclaimed Kuwabara but he was in no shape to run to her rescue.

Yusuke and the woman rushed up the stairs and appeared in the upstairs room to see Tarukane and two of his men trying to drag the Ice Maiden out the other door.

"Not so fast, ugly!" Yusuke rushed forward but there was no need.

Hiei appeared out of nowhere and took out the two body guards in a blink of an eye. He then proceeded to punch the crap out of the crime lord. His face was a mask of fury as Tarukane's face became a bloody sack of meat.

"Stop, Hiei! You can't kill him!" shouted Yusuke.

Hiei didn't hear him. He was about to throw another punch when Yukina caught his arm and held it back. Hiei stared at her, surprised.

"Please stop. No more, please," begged the Ice Maiden.

"Are you insane? Isn't he the one that's imprisoned and tortured you?"

"He is… but that is something I have to live with. Killing him won't make the nightmares go away…" Tears formed at the edge of her eyes as she pleaded with him. "So please, no more killing."

Hiei sighed and composed himself. "All right. I won't kill him. I won't make you cry anymore."

"Thank you," she smiled.

"Yusuke, who is this?" asked Hiei, turning on the woman. She was leaning casually against the wall with her arms crossed, watching them with cold, detached eyes.

"I have no idea, but she saved our necks back there. And she knows who I am." Yusuke turned to face the mystery woman. "Okay, lady. Who are you? Did Koenma send you?"

"It doesn't matter who I am. You won't be seeing me again." She turned around and yanked open the other door.

"Wait!" called out Yukina.

The woman paused.

"Thank you for helping them rescue me… and thank you for those words last night."

The woman nodded, eyes warming up slightly. "Let's go, Toji."

"Toji?" Yusuke scanned the room, looking for whoever the woman was talking to. All he saw were body guards lying unconscious on the floor.

Suddenly, a ball of white light appeared from Yukina's chest. The white light grew and changed into a white cat, who landed gracefully on the floor.

Yukina knelt down and hugged the cat. "Thank you, Toji, for protecting me against the glass. Good bye."

The cat meowed before running forward and leaping onto the woman's shoulder. Then the two of them left the room.

When Yusuke ran after them, he found no sign of the woman or the cat in the hallway outside. It was like they have vanished into thin air.


	6. Between the Past and Present

_author's note: special thanks those who reviewed and thank you to everyone else who favorited/story alerted. Enjoy!!!_

**Chapter 5**

_One week later…_

Risika sat behind the counter at Wonderland Bookstore, studying for an upcoming math test. Though it was a Sunday and the math test wasn't for another two weeks, Risika decided to get a head start since she had nothing better to do. The afternoon rush of kids had been over for some time now and the store was relatively quiet.

Toji was curled up on her lap, taking an afternoon nap. She normally didn't take him to work, but Toji had been following her around ever since she finished her last mission. He'd been pestering her to the point where she almost gave into the temptation of chaining the damn cat to a tree and leaving him there. Toji had even started following her to school and sitting outside her classroom window while she had class. Risika was surprised no one had spotted him yet and called Animal Control.

"Serves him right for stalking me," she muttered, but she scratched him behind his ear affectionately, causing him to purr and rub his sleepy head on her thigh.

The automatic glass double doors slid opened and Risika looked up to greet the customer. She was about to welcome him when she recognized the boy in the green school uniform.

Spirit Detective, Yusuke Urameshi.

_Not him again! _Risika plastered a polite smile on her face as she said the usual storekeeper greeting.

Yusuke didn't seem to hear her. He was scanning the bookstore and his face brightened into a slight smile as he spotted a girl in a blue school uniform. She had shoulder length brown hair and big brown eyes. She smiled in greeting and together they left the store.

Risika let out the breath she hadn't known she'd been holding and cursed. She'd been bumping into the Spirit Detective and his friend ever since she got back. Though she had told Yusuke he was never going to see her again, she was seeing him an awful lot. Maybe they were always here, in this city but she had just never noticed them.

_What am I worrying about? He doesn't know it was me. I'm just the cashier at the local bookstore to him._

With that thought in mind, she returned to her studies.

Thirty minutes later, she looked up as a group of rowdy boys in blue walked in. At the head of the group was Kazuma Kuwabara. He had a very gloomy face on and Risika noticed his friends were watching him anxiously.

"Hey, come on Kuwabara! Let's go read some comics," suggested one of Kuwabara's friends, trying to cheer him up.

"Huh? Oh, okay…" Kuwabara wandered towards the back, leaving his friends to stare after him.

"I wonder what's wrong with him…" "Maybe he lost a fight." "But he always loses a fight – against Urameshi that is." "Maybe he saw a really sad movie. "Nah, I bet he got dumped by a girl…"

The boys moved slowly to the comic book section. Risika could hear them murmuring in the back but couldn't make out what they were saying.

Just then, Toji leaped out of her lap and onto the counter. He was watching the boys too. After a few minutes, he looked up at her and Risika felt his mind brush against hers.

"Yukina? He's sulking because of Yukina?"

Toji blinked.

"Well, what did the boy expect? She had to go back to the Ice Kingdom. It's where she belongs."

Toji's eyes narrowed.

"You're wrong, I don't belong there and you know it. If you're regretting coming with me why didn't you just stay with the Ice Maiden and gone home?" Risika angrily pulled out her math study book and began working on the review problems.

She could feel Toji watching her intently.

"Would you stop it!" she hissed. "I saved the girl, stopped Toguro from killing Yusuke, and am now getting on with my life. The end! Fine! Owari! There is no 'to be continued' okay?"

The cat sighed and rolled his eyes before leaping off the counter and disappearing out the door.

"Finally," she muttered. "Peace and quiet – "

"Aisu-sempai!" exclaimed on of Risika's coworkers. "There's a new shipment of books waiting out back. They need you to sign the delivery."

Risika sighed and shut her book. "All right. Take over for me, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

Risika quickly took care of the delivery and signed the forms. The delivery man asked if she needed help since the boxes contained some very heavy hardcovers. Risika declined and lifted the boxes with ease, causing the man to gape in shock. It was then that she realized her mistake but it was too late. She rushed inside before the man could collect his thoughts and shut the door in his face.

She leaned against the metal door and sighed. Her head was definitely not on right today. She should have been more careful. Normal human women shouldn't be this strong, she reminded herself. But ever since she came back from her last mission, she'd felt… off – like she was trapped in the middle of her past and her present.

_I'm not the same person I was five hundred years ago. I'm not Spirit World's number one assassin. I'm Aisu Risika, class president of class 3-A at Meioh Private Academy and night manager at Wonderland Bookstore. I'm a fifteen year old human girl living on my own, end of story._

With her mind set, Risika began unpacking the boxes and registering them into the bookstore's computer. Her mind was blissfully blank as she worked and an hour later she was wheeling the books out to be shelved.

The sun had set but outside was filled with city lights. Crowds of people walked by the front door, most of them were teenagers who were probably off to see a movie. Everything was as normal as any other Sunday evening. Nothing concerning the supernatural was disturbing the Human World or her new life, and that was just how she liked it.

Suddenly, a small wave of girls swept into bookstore, giggling. Risika wondered what they were up to as she headed for the mystery section. Normally, the only group of customers the bookstore ever got was either boys coming to read comics or fan girls rushing to buy the latest teenage romance novels.

Risika climbed the ladder and made space on the shelf for the new book, _Dead Before Dawn_. She had just shelved the last copy of the new hardcover when she spotted the group of girls standing in a small circle on the other side of the shelf.

"Do you think he'll say yes?" asked one of the girls.

"He has to. You're a wonderful girl."

"Come on, be brave Yumi."

Risika nearly fell off the ladder at the sound of her friend's name. She climbed onto the last step and leaned over the shelf to get a closer look at the girls. Sure enough, at the center of the group was Yumi, clutching a small white envelope to her chest and looking very nervous. She smiled as the girls around her gave her encouragement. Risika also spotted Sayoko among the girls.

"Look! There he is!" pointed Sayoko.

"Everyone, quick! Hide!"

The other girls scattered, leaving Yumi alone. She peered around the corner and squeaked as Suichi Minamino came into view. The girl closed her eyes and whispered a silent prayer before jumping out in Suichi's path.

"E-excuse me, Minamino-kun. I've been watching you from afar and I know you don't really know me but I would like to get to know you so would you please go out with me?" Yumi said this all very fast and blushing the entire time as she held out the envelope.

Risika watched as Suichi's eyes widen, having been caught off guard. He managed to compose himself and he gave her a gentle smile. "Yumi-chan, is it?"

Yumi squeaked, obviously pleased that he remembered her first name and her face turned redder than Suichi's hair.

"I'm sorry but I have to decline. I am not interested in a relationship right now but I would still like to be your friend."

"Oh." The girl's disappointment was as tangible as the books surrounding the couple. "Okay… then um, I'll see you at school, Minamino-kun…"

Yumi practically ran out of the store with tears in her eyes.

The other girls rushed out of their hiding spot, which happened to be Risika's aisle, and ran after her, calling out to the heartbroken girl. One of them bumped into Risika's ladder, knocking it off its hook.

"Shit!" Risika managed to grab hold of the top of the book shelf as the ladder fell to the floor. She pulled herself on top of the shelf and sat down with her legs hanging over the edge, trying to figure out how she was going to get down.

_Stupid girls…_

But her heart went out to Yumi and she sighed. This was why Risika didn't bother with love or relationships. After five hundred years of living in the human world, she'd seen her fair share of friends who've died of old age. She didn't need to feel the pain of someone she loved die in her arms while she remained eternally young.

The store door slid open again and blew a cloud of dust into her face. Risika was assaulted by a barrage of sneezes that almost made her fall off the bookshelf.

"Aisu-chan?!"

Risika looked down to see Suichi gaping up at her with surprise.

"What are you doing up there?"

"Hey, Minamino-kun," she mumbled while pulling out a handkerchief to blow her nose. "Someone bumped into my ladder and knocked it down. Would you mind propping it up for me?" she asked.

_I'd jump down but I've already made one mistake in front of a human today. I can't make another one…_

"Here you go!" Suichi placed the ladder just below her feet and Risika quickly climbed down.

She brushed the dust off her work uniform, which made her sneeze again.

"Bless you."

"Thanks." She blew her nose again.

"You're welcome. I didn't know you worked here."

Risika shrugged. "I'm the night manager. I work sometimes after school and on Sundays."

"That's amazing. But don't your parents worry you might be overdoing it? What about your homework?"

"I live alone and I study while I'm at work so it all works out. My boss doesn't mind." But that was because Risika was secretly the owner of the bookstore – just under a different name.

Actually, Risika owned the entire chain of Wonderland Bookstores that was located throughout Japan and in many other countries around the world. Wonderland Bookstore was a very big, global corporation that she'd founded about sixty years back. The store sold books, CDs, movies, and a lot of anime merchandise that couldn't be found anywhere else. But its largest source of profit came from a small branch that specialized in selling rare books and antiques that were worth millions. It served clients from ranging famous museums to rich, private collectors. Most of the merchandise came from Risika's private storage. She had several hundred lifetimes worth of stuff to get rid of. And of course, as the owner of the company, she kept the very rarest and most valuable ones.

_Some things just aren't meant to be seen again by mortal eyes. Besides, most of the stuff I bought when they were brand new and often worthless. _

"Wow, your boss must be very understanding," said Suichi, bringing her back to the present.

Risika nodded. "So what can I do for you, Minamino-kun? Are you looking for something in particular?"

"I was looking for a new book that supposedly came out either today or will come out tomorrow. I kind of forgot what date it was." He scratched his head, embarrassed.

"No, problem. We carry all the latest titles. What's it called?"

"_Dead Before Dawn_."

"Oh, you're just in luck. The shipment arrived an hour ago and I just shelved the first batch. That was kind of the reason I was on that ladder in the first place…" She quickly retrieved a copy for him and placed it in his hands. "There you go. Anything else?"

"I'm also looking for some study books."

"Preparing for the upcoming math test?" asked Risika as she led him to the Academic section.

Suichi shrugged. "Actually, it's to get ahead in school for the next few months."

"Why?"

"I'm going to be out of town for a while and I need to keep up with my studies," said Suichi.

"Out of town? For what?"

"Family matters," he muttered vaguely. He was hiding something… but then again, everyone had their secrets, especially Risika, so she let it go.

"Well, I'm not sure what you're looking for but we have a wide variety of subjects so take your time. I'll ring you up at the cashier when you're done."

Suichi smiled. "Thank you, Aisu-chan."

Risika nodded and headed back to the register. She relieved her co-worker, who was eager to go home, and pulled out her study packet. She had finished her first page of math problems before Suichi came back with a large pile of study guides.

"Uh, wow. You're really serious about this," commented Risika as she began scanning each book.

Suichi nodded but remained silent.

Risika looked up and noticed his green eyes looked very troubled. His mind seemed to be elsewhere but he kept a polite expression on his face. The only thing besides his eyes that gave him away was the slight frown at the edge of his lips.

"Hey, Minamino-kun, are you all right?" she asked as she bagged his books.

Suichi blinked, coming back to the present. The slip in his mask of calm was gone and he once more appeared like his usual cool and collected self. It unnerved her how easily he could hide his emotions.

_It's always the quiet ones…_

"Yes, I'm fine." He smiled but she could tell it was a practiced one used to deceive others.

Risika frowned. "Don't try to hide it. I can see it in your eyes. Something's bothering your… something _big_. What is it?"

"You needn't worry. It doesn't concern you, Aisu-chan." He handed over the amount due.

Risika deposited the money in the register and handed him back his change and receipt. "If you need someone to talk to, I'll listen."

"Like the way you let me listen to your problems?" he bit back in an unexpectedly sharp tone. This caught her off guard. She didn't think the gentle Suichi Minamino could be so cold, but for some reason, it made him seem more _real_.

"It was girl problems, okay. I can't confide that stuff in a boy like you, especially one I just met."

"I see your point…"

"So what's on your mind, Minamino-kun? And don't give me the 'it's a boy problem'. I've already taken Health so I know all about _those_ problems. Besides you don't strike me as one to worry about that stuff."

Suichi sighed. "Let's just say I need to find someone I've never met and if I don't bad things will happen."

"Who's this someone? Maybe I can help."

Suichi shook his head. "I've never met her but I have some friends who did, and we need to find her as soon as possible. People will get hurt if we don't."

"This is starting to sound like a hostage situation. Is that's what going on? Did you run into some trouble with a local gang?"

"Something like that," he muttered.

"I can help, if you want. We get lots of customers from all over the city so I can keep an eye out for this girl. Plus, I take the bus and it goes all around the city before I get off so I might spot her while I'm on my way to or from school."

"Thank you, Aisu-chan, but I don't think the girl will be here. You see, my friends met her while they were out of town and I've only seen her through a video tape."

"Well, give me a description anyways. You never know, right? Besides, what harm could come of it?"

Suichi seemed to be considering her offer very carefully. She suspected he was worried she'd get involved if she knew too much.

"Don't worry, I promise if I see her I'll tell you and leave the girl alone. Pinky promise," she smiled, holding out her right pinky.

Suichi sighed. "All right." He hocked his pinky in hers and they shook.

"The girl is about my height and she has amber, almost gold eyes. She was dressed in a maid outfit and she has black hair pulled back in a bun. She was also carrying a handgun and a knife so you must keep to your promise and stay away from her, okay?"

Risika tried to nod without looking tense. "I promise."

"Thank you, Aisu-chan." He picked up his bag of purchases and waved.

Risika waved back with a polite smile on her face. As soon as she was gone Risika dropped the smile and groaned.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!"

_Minamino Suichi is looking for me?! What's going on? And who are his 'friends'? Surely they couldn't be the Spirit Detective and his team?_

Risika banged her head on the counter. Why was the supernatural entering her life again?! Didn't she tell Koenma that she wanted to be left alone? Didn't he _promise_ to never bother her again?!

Furious, Risika closed the store and stormed out onto the street.

"Koenma better have a good explanation for all this. If not I'll tear his fucking baby-face head off!"

The streets were really packed that night. There was a crowd surrounding some taped off corner at the intersection. A portion of the wall had broken off and police were trying to disperse the crowd.

"Stupid humans," she muttered, taking a detour down an alley. When she came out onto the other street, she found another crowd surrounding a lookout point.

"Hey, did you hear? The parking structure suddenly collapsed!" "Yeah! They said it was an earthquake but I didn't feel anything." "Me neither."

Risika caught a glimpse of a pile of rocks that was once an eight story parking structure. Police cars and fire trucks were surrounding the area, investigating and trying to see if anyone had been trapped in the rubble.

Risika watched with disgust as people started taking pictures and sending them to their friends on their cell phones. If the police weren't there, no one would probably go to see if anyone was hurt. They'd all just stand by and watch to see if anything _entertaining_ happens.

Annoyed with everything in the Human and Spirit World, Risika took a cab and practically shouted her apartment address at the driver, scaring the poor human as he sped off into the night.

* * *

"ACHOO!!!"

"Bless you, Koenma, sir. Did you catch a cold?" asked Ogre.

"No." Koenma rubbed his nose. "That's weird. That sneeze came out of nowhere."

"Maybe someone's talking behind your back, sir," suggested Ogre as he brought over a fresh stack of un-stamped papers. "I bet it's King Enma. He'll be returning soon and he's probably expecting all this paperwork to be done by then."

Koenma glared at the blue ogre as he resumed stamping papers.

Just then, Koenma's phone rang. He pressed the speaker button and another ogre's voice spoke, "Koenma, sir. There's someone here to see you – "

"Tell them I'm busy. I don't have time for whatever they want."

"But sir – "

"What part of 'I'm busy' don't you get?"

Suddenly the red double doors to Koenma's office flew off their hinges and landed on either side of Koenma's desk in splinters. Koenma sat in stark terror as an aura of great fury filled the room.

From the cloud of dust, a figure emerged – the source of all the fury and power that had the ruler of Spirit World nearly pissing in his pants.

"Koenma!" snarled Spirit World's retired number one assassin.

"U-uh, Sh-Sh- Shikori, what are y- you doing here in Spirit World?" stammered Koenma.

Shikori, the infamous assassin who had be inactive for the last five hundred years, glared down at the toddler. Her golden eyes had frozen over, promising whoever gazed into them nothing but death – which was how she got the nickname "Icy Death".

"You broke your promise, Koenma," she spoke in a voice so cold, it made the blood in Koenma's veins freeze.

His voice was gone; his will to survive was useless in this situation. There was no escaping her. The only thing Koenma could do was sit there as Shikori drew near.

"I'm going to kill you now … consequences be damned."


	7. Guilty Heart

_author's note: ok i know this one is REALLY short so i'll post the next chapter later tonight. ENJOY!!!_

**Chapter 6**

_Two months later…_

Winter break was almost here. Everyone at Meioh Private Academy chatted excitedly about what they were going to do over the holidays, especially since finals were over at last. All that was left was for the results to come out and they were home free! Even Risika joined in with the chatter, though she still kept somewhat of a distance from Sayoko and Yumi. Their friendship had hit a bump in the road after Suichi rejected Yumi's confession.

Yumi had confronted Risika the next day at school, demanding what her relationship was with Suichi. No matter how many times Risika told her they were only acquaintances, the girl wouldn't listen. It took Suichi's two-month-long disappearance to convince them that what Risika had been telling them was the truth… Hmm, actually Risika wasn't sure what those two girls believed. They tended to have very dramatic imaginations –must be from all the Korean dramas they watch. But whatever they believed, it got them off her back about Suichi.

"Riri-chan, do you have any plans for the holidays?" asked Sayoko.

" For now I plan on working extra hours at the bookstore since most of the employees are going out of town," replied Risika. "What about you guys?"

"I'm going to the hot springs!" Sayoko practically with excitement. "My aunt owns a resort and she invited me over. She said I can bring a few friends too. Do you guys want to come?"

"Wow, the hot springs! That sounds like fun!" exclaimed Yumi. "It'd be a great opportunity to have some girl time. Just the three of us!"

"Yeah it would," nodded Risika. "So when are you leaving?"

"In two days. That should give you enough time to call in sick, right Riri-chan?"

Risika nodded. "I'm sure my boss will let me take a few days break."

"A few days?! We're going to be there a whole week!" exclaimed Sayoko.

Yumi squealed in excitement. "Oh, I can't wait!"

"Me neither!"

Risika laughed.

"Okay everyone, the test scores are posted. You can go now. Have a great holiday and be safe," said their homeroom teacher.

The class cheered and rushed out the door. Risika, Yumi, and Sayoko were one of the last to leave and stood in the back of the crowd as their classmates tried to climb over each other to get to the bulletin board. It wasn't long before the other classes on their floor rushed into the hallway and swarmed the bulletin board. Risika found herself half-drowning in the sea of bodies as the mass pushed towards the wall.

"All right! I got a 90!" "Oh no! I totally bombed the last exam!" "Haha, I won! Now pay up." "No way!"

Risika sighed and rolled her eyes as she drew closer to the test scores. As expected, she got top grades in her class, but when her eyes wandered to the overall score when compared with all the classes, she was shocked to see herself tied with a boy named Yu Kaito in second place. Suichi Minamino had beaten her by twelve points and was currently the number one in their year.

"Impossible!" How could that boy have gotten a higher score than her? Especially since he hasn't been in school for the past two months!

_Damn that bandit Fox Demon… Cunning and always getting what he wants._

Risika's mind drifted back to the confrontation with Koenma two months ago. Koenma had explained the situation as best as he could. Apparently, the Toguro Brothers had thrown the fight and faked their death because they had been working as a double agent. Their real employer was Sakyo, who had won all of Tarukane's money in a "legitimate" way. What the man planned to do with all that money was a mystery, even to Spirit World.

The day Risika had paid Koenma her little "visit", Toguro had shown himself to Yusuke and the others, inviting them to a martial arts tournament for demons that was to take place in two months. He explained that they had two choices, either they attend the Dark Tournament or Toguro will kill them and everyone they know. He also had one more condition, to bring the mystery woman from Tarukane's mansion.

That explained why Suichi – no, _Kurama_ had been so anxious in the bookstore. Participating in the tournament was one thing; finding someone they'd only met once was another.

Koenma had kept his word. He told Risika that she was not being ordered to go to the tournament and that Koenma had every intention of not mentioning Risika's true identity to the others, even if it meant forfeiting innocent lives.

_Probably because the he's afraid for his own life…_

However, it didn't sit well with her knowing that if Yusuke and the others couldn't locate Risika in time for the Dark Tournaments, Toguro would kill them. "Congratulations on getting first, Riri-chan," said Sayoko, interrupting her thoughts. "Let's go out and celebrate! And we can go shopping for our hot spring trip!"

Risika nodded and followed after them as they caught the bus to the shopping district. They had lunch at a café and shopped for clothes that they could wear while relaxing at the hot springs.

"Ooo! Let's get matching kimonos!" suggested Yumi.

"Yeah!"

Risika shrugged and they entered a specialty shop that sold kimonos of all styles. The three of them began trying on different ones. Yumi decided on a light pink one with Sakura flowers on them while Sayoko picked out an aqua blue one with Koi fishes. Risika found a black kimono with silver-white, embroidered star lilies that fit very comfortably.

The three of them paid for their kimonos and decided to wrap up the day by eating out. They picked a western restaurant and sat down in a booth. All three of them ordered hamburgers and fries with milkshakes on the side. Yumi and Sayoko chatted enthusiastically on what they were going to do at the hot springs. Sayoko soon launched into the story of how her aunt had founded the resort and about all the times Sayoko went over to help run the place on break.

Risika found her mind drifting back to Spirit World matters, which she had told herself two months ago that it had nothing to do with her anymore.

_The Dark Tournament is supposed to start tomorrow, which means they're leaving tonight… I wonder how they're doing. _

Koenma had told her Yusuke was training with his master, Genkai, at her temple in the mountains. Risika suspected Kurama was also somewhere in the wilderness, training. She hadn't seen Kuwabara lately in the bookstore or on the streets so she assumed he was training too.

_They're working so hard to protect the things they love, even knowing that if they can't find me, it'll all be for nothing. Toguro will kill them and the people they care about while I'm relaxing at some hot spring resort…_

Risika stomach clenched and she felt like she was going to throw up.

"Riri-chan, are you okay? You don't look so good. Do you have a stomach ache?" asked Sayoko, breaking off from her story.

"I'm fine… Excuse me, I have to go." She threw down a couple of bills to cover her untouched meal and quickly left the restaurant. The outside air helped ease the nausea but it didn't erase the guilt that riddled her heart.

_Have I become so heartless that I'll let innocent people die just because I want to live a quiet life? Have I become that selfish?_

In her days as Shikori, Spirit World's most feared assassin, she'd targeted enemies who threatened the innocents and preyed on the weak. It was the sole reason Risika killed so ruthlessly and with a clear conscious… until things grew muddled. Oh, how the grey areas have haunted her… forcing her to retire else she lose her mind.

But after five hundred years, the insanity had withdrawn – the memories dulled and buried. What's left was the black and white she'd once known.

_**And the answer is right in front of you…**_ whispered the voice of her past.

Risika stopped in her tracks. This time she did not push it away… she knew the voice was only speaking her inner thoughts.

"I suppose I should have finished my last mission properly," muttered Risika.

The voice snorted a no-duh.

"I better tell Yumi and Sayoko I can't go to the hot springs then." She pulled out her cell phone and dialed Sayoko's number. "After all, I can't continue living my new life without finishing my old one…"

The dial tone emitted from the speaker.

_Watch out, Toguro. You invited me, so you better be prepared to accept the consequences. It's not every day an assassin comes out of retirement._

The voice laughed darkly as the call connected and Sayoko picked up the phone.


	8. Saved by a Phone Call

_author's note: thank you to everyone who reviewed. They were very helpful and made my day. also thank you to everyone who favorited/story alerted. ENJOY!!!_

**Chapter 7**

The horde of demons crowded around the campfire. Many eyed them with bloodthirsty intent. Their need to kill and devour was potent in the air and their stink made Kurama's sensitive nose twitch.

"Is that human here for our dinner?" muttered a low class demon. Most of the demons present could barely take human form – meaning they were little stronger than humans and far below Kurama, even while trapped in his human reincarnation.

"Where's Urameshi? He's going to miss the boat," muttered Kuwabara.

"He'll be here," reassured Kurama as he leaned casually against a nearby tree. Hiei stood beside him, arms crossed under his cloak.

Kuwabara scanned the surrounding woods anxiously. "Hey, did either of you find that mystery lady?"

Kurama shook his head. "I'm afraid my search turned up empty. What about you, Hiei? Did you locate her with your Jagan Eye?"

Hiei scowled. "She's either very strong or very weak – either way she eluded my Jagan."

Just then Kurama caught a familiar scent rapidly approaching. He looked up to see Yusuke step out of the darkness, smiling and waving in greeting.

"Hey guys!"

"Urameshi! What took you so long?" exclaimed Kuwabara.

"Sorry, but I'm really tired…" He yawned. "Man, these forest hikes really tire me out."

Hiei stepped forward. "Yusuke…" He drew his sword faster than Kurama could blink and disappeared in a blur. He attacked Yusuke in a furry of quick strikes, which Yusuke easily evaded.

"They're… so fast! I can barely keep up…" Kuwabara gaped at their companions' skills.

The sparring ended with Yusuke catching Hiei's blade with three fingers. "Is that how you say hello now, Hiei?" joked Yusuke.

"Hmphf." Hiei sheathed his sword. "I see you've improved a little."

"A little?! I'd say he's improved a lot!"

"Fear not, Kuwabara. The fact that you could keep up with their movements means you've improved as well." Thanks to Kurama's ruthless training, of course. But the boy had shown great promise while they had trained in the mountains. Kurama felt Kuwabara was ready to take on the tournament.

"I assume the little one behind you is our fifth fighter?" Hiei jerked his head in the direction of the short, masked figure standing behind Yusuke.

"What? This little guy?!" Kuwabara peered down in disbelief. "He's even shorter than Hiei!"

"Trust me, that one's going to come in handy later," said Yusuke.

"I don't know… he barely comes to my waist," muttered Kuwabara. "And what's wrong with his face? Is he a mummy or something?

"Forget it. Yusuke and I are all we'll need," said Hiei confidently.

"What?! What's that supposed to mean?"

"Hmphf."

"Grr, I'll teach you – "

"Yusuke, have you located the woman?" interrupted Kurama.

"Huh?" Yusuke blinked. "What woman?"

"Wait, don't tell me you forgot! You remember don't you? The mystery lady from Tarukane's mansion?" asked Kuwabara.

"Um… oh yeah! The kickass lady in the maid outfit. What about her?"

"Are you serious?! Don't you remember Toguro's conditions?"

"Yeah, we have to participate and win the tournament or else he's going to kill us."

"There was one more condition, Yusuke," reminded Kurama. "We have to bring the woman from Tarukane's mansion with us to the tournament. If we don't…"

"We forfeit our lives," finished Hiei. "Personally I'd like to see them try and lay a hand on me just for that."

"Uh, sorry guys but I've been training with the old hag this whole time. I didn't have any time to go look for some mystery lady," said Yusuke. "So what are we going to do?"

"Simple. We enter the tournament and if anyone objects we kill them," stated Hiei.

"All right, you lot. It's time to board the ship!" announced the captain. He was short demon with black beard, a wooden leg, and a hooked arm. He even wore an eye patch and smoked a pipe, making him look like someone out of a pirate movie.

They followed the crowd as the demons boarded. When they got to the captain, the demon blocked their path.

"Hold it, you lot. You're missing a person. Where's your sixth member?"

"Look, buddy, we don't need that lady. We can win the tournament without her," said Yusuke.

"Sorry boys but Mister Sakyo specifically stated that if yah don't meet all the conditions set out by Mister Toguro, you're not to board the ship. Now if yah don't produce your sixth member, I'm going to have to call Mister Toguro." The demon pulled out a black cell phone.

"You bastard," growled Yusuke, hands clenched in fists.

Kurama sympathized with the Spirit Detective. If they couldn't produce this mystery woman… then his mother would be –

Suddenly, Kurama's cell phone started ringing. Surprised, Kurama pulled out his phone and checked the caller ID.

The name made Kurama's eyes widen.

"Who is it?" asked Hiei. "Your mother?"

"No… a friend from school." But how did she get his number? And for that matter, what did the girl want?

He answered the call. "Hello?"

"Hey, Minamino-kun!"

"What is it Aisu-chan? I'm kind of busy right now– "

"I just wanted to let you know, I found her."

"Found who?"

"The girl you were looking for."

Kurama glanced back at the others, knowing they could hear everything Aisu Risika was saying.

"Y-you found the woman I told you about two months ago?" asked Kurama, not daring to believe his ears.

"Yeah, turns out she lives in our city and happens to live in my apartment complex. Actually, I see her every day."

"Could you tell me her location or her phone number? I need to speak with her right away. It's urgent."

"She says she knows and I'm bringing her to you right now so don't move."

"Wait, how do you know where I am?"

"I have a friend who's really good at tracking." Suddenly, the phone started crackling.

"Shit, I'm losing signal!"

"Wait, Aisu-chan! You can't come here, it's too dangerous – !"

Suddenly, the brushes started rustling behind them. Team Urameshi wheeled around just as a girl in a red school uniform burst out of the forest with leaves sticking out of her messy black hair. She was carrying a white duffle bag over one shoulder and looked a little worse for wears. Her uniform was slightly torn, she had a few scratches on her face and her square, frameless glasses were falling down her nose.

"There you are, Minamino-kun!" she smiled, pushing her glasses back in place.

"Aisu-chan! What are you doing here?" exclaimed Kurama. He ran to her side to protect her from the demons who were starting to eye her like she was a tasty morsel.

"It isn't safe here. These creatures are demons. They'll kill you if you don't get out of here." He grabbed her arm and tried to drag her back into the forest.

"I know, that, Minamino-kun. I'm not an idiot."

"You must be to come here," said Hiei through narrowed eyes. "Where's the woman you said was with you?"  
Aisu-chan yanked her arm forcefully out of Kurama's grip and smoothed out her skirt. "The woman you're all looking for is right here. I'm Shikori, retired Spirit World assassin. Nice to meet you."

She said it in such a casual tone, Kurama wasn't sure if the girl insane or this was someone's idea of a sick joke. Either way, it was impossible that Aisu Risika, a fellow human classmate, could possibly be Spirit World's number one assassin. Though Shikori hadn't been active for five centuries, stories of her work were still whispered throughout Demon World. Aisu Risika was human with a normal human lifespan, not some centuries old demon assassin.

"Don't make me laugh, human. I can't even sense your spirit energy. Even the buffoon behind me has more spirit energy than you."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?!" shouted Kuwabara.

"I assure you, the one you're looking for is me," said Aisu-chan.

The captain laughed from his post. "Nice try, humans but that little girl won't convince anyone. Better get a head start, lads, 'cause once I call Toguro, you're all going to die."

The captain flipped open the phone and his finger was about to press the dial button when suddenly, Aisu-chan appeared behind him holding a twelve inch blade to his throat.

"Touch that button and you'll be dead before the call can even connect," she whispered in an icy tone.

"Whoa! When did she get over there?!" exclaimed Kuwabara. "I blinked for one second and she's behind him!"

Kurama stared in shock at Aisu's speed. Unlike Kuwabara, he didn't have the excuse of blinking. He'd been watching her the entire time and he couldn't keep up with her movements. She had simply disappeared.

"Hmphf, she may actually be the legendary Shikori after all," muttered Hiei as Aisu withdrew her blade and stepped back.

"Er, right, Team Urameshi, you may board," said the captain, his voice slightly trembling from his brush with death.

Aisu was the first to board the ship, surprising all the demons already on board. They eyed her with bloodthirsty intent but she ignored them.

"Hey, Aisu or Shikori or whoever you are, are you really planning on fighting dressed like that?" asked Yusuke, pointing at her red school uniform, which consisted of a coat, a skirt, knee-high white socks, and black slip-on shoes.

"I have a change of clothes in my duffle. I was kind of in a hurry and I just got out of school so I didn't have time to change, sorry." Aisu scratched her head, slightly embarrassed. "By the way, Minamino-kun, congratulations on getting the top score on the final."

"Thank you, Aisu-chan. What did you get?"

"Second place. I tied with Yu Kaito. I think he's in your class, right?"

Kurama nodded.

"Hold on! So the woman we've been looking for this entire time has been going to your school?!" exclaimed Kuwabara. "How could you not have notice, Kurama? And what's with the Minamino-kun crap? I thought your name was Kurama."

"It is, but Suichi Minamino is my human alias." Kurama turned to Aisu who was watching him with observant amber eyes. "What should we call you, Aisu-chan?"

Aisu shrugged. "Risika is fine. I left Shikori behind when I retired."

"So why did you come back? Did Spirit World track you down?"

Risika snorted. "If I really wanted to hide from Spirit World, there's no way in seven hells they'd find me. I came to finish my business with the Toguro brothers. Saving Yukina was supposed to be my last mission but, as you can see, I didn't kill them properly so I came to do it right this time."

"Attention all passengers! The boat will take approximately two hours to reach the island," announced the captain.

"Perfect. I need to take a nap. I'm so tired…" Yusuke yawned again. He then sat down by the railing and was sound asleep before his butt touched the wooden floor.

"Man, he must be really tired," commented Kuwabara.

"Let him rest. His training with Genkai must have worn him out. We should give him some time to recuperate," said Kurama.

The boat groaned as the anchors were hoisted up and the ship headed out to sea. Everyone stayed in huddled groups on deck as the ship slowly made its way to the island where the Dark Tournament was to be held.

A half hour later, Kurama sensed the other demons growing restless. They were muttering amongst themselves, casting dark glares at the other groups in their vicinity.

"Bunch of ugly monsters," muttered Kuwabara, who was leaning against the railing. "I thought cruises were supposed to have pretty women."

"I hope the tournament isn't as boring as this," said Hiei while standing on the railing next to Kurama's elbow.

"Need I remind you we are not on vacation," said Kurama to his two restless companions.

"Yeah, but couldn't they have at least some food… and pretty waitresses," mumbled Kuwabara, disappointed.

Just then, the captain appeared on top of a raised platform. "All right you lot, since we still have quite some time before we reach the island, how about some entertainment to keep you from getting rowdy."

Murmurs of agreement emitted from the crowd of demons as the captain continued. "We'll start the elimination round, which will be fought on this here ship."

Suddenly, the deck began to shake violently.

"Ah! Earthquake!" exclaimed Kuwabara.

"You fool, there can't be earthquakes on the water," snapped Hiei.

A portion of the deck split apart in a neat line and a raised circular platform rose from below deck.

"Whoa! It's huge!" Kuwabara gaped.

"Now, the other fifteen ships have already arrived in the harbor and fifteen teams have already been chosen to fight in the Dark Tournament. They're just waiting on you lot now. Each team will send their strongest fighters and fight it out in a battle royal! The last one left alive is the winner, and he and his team get to participate in the tournament tomorrow," explained the captain.

While the other teams sent their best fighter – which apparently they thought meant their biggest one – Kurama turned to the others.

"So who shall we send?"

"Urameshi, of course!" Kuwabara reached down and grabbed Yusuke by the front of his jacket. "Hey, Urameshi! Wake up! You're the captain so go kick their sorry asses."

Yusuke muttered in his sleep but didn't open his eyes.

"Damn it, Urameshi! This is no time to be taking a nap. Aren't you the one that wants to fight them anyways?" Kuwabara shook his friend vigorously, trying to wake him up.

Still nothing. Yusuke was in a very deep sleep. He was dead to the world.

"Why do I feel like I'm shouting at myself?!" shouted Kuwabara, frustrated.

Kurama pulled Kuwabara back. "Stop it, Kuwabara. He needs to regain his strength."

"Then who's going to fight him?" Kuwabara looked from Yusuke's sleeping form to Kurama to Hiei then to Risika, who was standing nonchalantly a little apart from them, facing the ocean, and the masked fighter.

The masked fighter stepped forward and without a word, leaped onto the platform.

"It seems we have a volunteer," said Hiei. "Good, I'm anxious to see what he can do and if he's worthy of joining our team."

Kurama sensed Hiei's Jagan Eye turn its gaze in Risika's direction meaningfully. Kurama was also wondering the same thing – was Aisu Risika as powerful as the legends said she was? Where was her spirit energy? Kurama could only detect the scent of human coming from her. He couldn't even feel a spark of spirit energy. Perhaps Shikori was a title passed down through a family of human assassins. That would explain Risika's lack of spirit energy, though how her ancestors were able to assassinate so many powerful demons in Demon World was another mystery.

"Hey, are you guys sure it's a good idea to send that little guy in there like this?" asked Kuwabara. "We don't know jack squat about him. What if he loses?"

"If that happens then we'll just kill everyone else on board before we reached the island and say we're the winners," said Hiei. "There'll be no one left to complain."

Kuwabara grimaced. "You didn't have many friends growing up, did you?"

The other demons surrounded the masked fighter. It was obvious they were planning on killing him first and then finishing each other off later. The horde charged but before they could lay a single claw on the masked fighter, he stepped back, his fist engulfed in blue spirit energy, and blasted them all off the ship.

"That move! It's just like Urameshi's Shot Gun!" exclaimed Kuwabara. "Do you think he taught it to him?"

"Perhaps… But at least now we know why Yusuke can sleep so soundly on a boat full of demons."

"Team Urameshi is the winner and will advance to the next round," declared the captain.

"Not so fast," growled one of the demons. "If we kill them then no one can prove us wrong."

"Yeah screw the rules."

"It looks like they stole my idea," muttered Hiei. "I guess we'll have to make these fools pay."

"Indeed," agreed Kurama just as the demons swarmed them.

Kurama, Hiei, and the masked fighter jumped out of the throng of demons, drawing the more agile ones away and leaving the rest for Kuwabara to deal with.

Hiei drew his sword and cut down twenty demons in the span of a second. Kurama pulled out the rose hidden in his hair and poured his spirit energy into the flower, summoning his Rose Whip, which he used to finish off the demons foolish enough to attack him. The masked fighter defeated the demons with well placed kicks that knocked them overboard.

"Kurama, behind you!" shouted Kuwabara while cutting down a row of demons with his Spirit Sword.

Kurama turned to see five demons closing in on Yusuke's sleeping form. He moved to intercept them but another ten demons got in his way. By the time he had done away with them, he knew he couldn't reach Yusuke in time to defend the sleeping Spirit Detective. However, Kurama soon realized he had nothing to worry about.

Risika caught the first demon in a swift round house kick that was so powerful, it knocked the demon into the other four and they tumbled overboard in a giant, tangled heap. Kurama was impressed. He would have never guessed someone as studious and gentle as Aisu Risika could fight barehanded against demons.

"Nice one," mumbled Yusuke in his sleep.

By the time the six of them were the only passengers left, the captain announced that they would be arriving at Hanging Neck Island in a few minutes.

"So, it finally begins," muttered Hiei as the harbor came into view.

"Yes, but whether we make it out alive is up to Fate," said Kurama. He glanced at Risika and the masked fighter out of the corner of his eye.

_Could they really trust these two mysterious fighters?_


	9. Intimidation

_author's note: thank you to everyone who reviewed! they were very helpful and motivates me to keep writing ^__^ and also thank you to everyone who favorited/story alerted. Enjoy and just a little heads up, i will be tweaking a few of the Dark Tournament rules to fit my story better._

**Chapter 8**

Kuwabara stared up in awe at the large five-star hotel nestled in a rocky canyon on Hanging Neck Island. The tournament committee obviously had more money than they could spend. He'd never seen a hotel this fancy in his life! The lobby was packed full of men in expensive suits and women in sparkling dresses that probably cost more than Kuwabara's entire house! The adults were all human aristocrats and seemed harmless, but the way they watched them as Kuwabara and the others collected their room keys at the front desk set Kuwabara's senses on high alert.

"I got a bad feeling about these people. I don't trust adults dressed this fancy. You can never tell what they're saying is true or not." Kuwabara glanced at his teammates but they didn't seemed too worried – though that didn't ease the tension in the back of his neck.

A bell boy appeared, offering to carry their bags before he showed them to their rooms. Kuwabara quickly tossed him Urameshi's and his drawstring bags as he heaved Urameshi's sleeping form over one shoulder. He dragged his friend into the elevator and waited as the others got in. He noticed Risika didn't hand her bag over and he wondered what the girl had in her duffle.

Probably some super cool weapon, thought Kuwabara as he remembered how she took on Toguro with just a handgun and a dagger. Maybe she had lots of guns and knives in her bag…

The bell boy opened the door to their room and Kuwabara nearly dropped Urameshi as he stood gaping in the doorway.

"Whoa! Check it out!"

It was a suite-style room and was bigger than Kuwabara's classroom. The entire back wall was a giant window overlooking the ocean. The main room was furnished with a hug, flat screen TV and a set of jet black leather couches. There were two archways, one on either side of the room, that probably lead to the bedrooms.

"I've never seen so much expensive stuff in one room before," he muttered as he spotted the large, crystal chandelier hanging in the center of the room.

"You'll never see anything again if you don't move your useless ass out of the way," snapped Hiei from behind him.

"Hey! Do you want to start something, shorty?! I'll kick your ass with my new sword technique –"

"What Hiei meant is, could we all just go inside?" mediated Kurama, placing a hand on Kuwabara's shoulder. "I'm sure we would all like to sit down and rest."

Kuwabara grumbled to himself as he entered the room and dropped Urameshi's sleeping ass on the nearest couch.

"Geeze, he's heavier than he looks." Kuwabara stretched his sore shoulder blade and swung his arm around a bit to get the kinks out.

"These are very nice accommodations," said Kurama, inspecting the furniture.

Kuwabara decided to check out the beds. He headed for the archway on the right and entered a small hallway with two doors. He opened the one on his left and stuck his head in. There were three full-size beds sitting in the middle of the room, divided by two nightstands. There was another giant window with white curtains hanging on the left wall. Backtracking, Kuwabara discovered that the other door led to a fancy bathroom.

"Hey, check out the killer room!" he said excitedly to the others.

"There's another bedroom over here as well," said Kurama as he appeared in the other archway.

"Gee, I thought those guys wanted to see us get killed. Why are they wasting all this money on us? You'd think they'd just chuck us into a basement or something, not that I'm complaining…"

"The committee is trying to prove to us that they are so powerful, they can waste this level of wealth on people who are about to die." Hiei snorted. "As if I'd be intimidated by extravagant furniture…"

A second later, the crystals on the chandelier shattered into thousands of tiny pieces. All that was left were the painted gold frame and ordinary light bulbs.

"Hey! What'd you do that for?!" he exclaimed. "What if we have to pay for that?"

"I'll kill anyone foolish enough to try and make me." Hiei sat down on the coach with his arms crossed.

"I can't believe you'd kill someone just 'cause they want you to pay them back for breaking their stuff!"

"Kuwabara, you do realize that these people are the ones forcing us to participate in the Dark Tournament," reminded Kurama.

"Oh… uh, right."

Hiei rolled his eyes.

Risika moved from the window and deposited her bag on the last couch and headed for the archway on the left.

"Hey, lady, where do you think you're going?"

"To take a shower," she replied and disappeared around the corner.

"T- t - take a shower?!"

Kuwabara felt his cheeks turn red and his mind started wandering into X-rated territories before he could remind himself that his one true love was Yukina; and Yukina probably didn't like men who looked at other women. He was her knight in shining armor, after all, and loyal to his princess for eternity. Yeah, that's how real men are, he reminded himself with a nod.

But that reminded him… they only had two rooms and six people – one of whom was a girl…

"It seems we have a dilemma," said Kurama, thinking the same thing.

The sound of running water echoed into the room.

"Hmphf. Just leave her to me," said Hiei. "If she so much as talks in her sleep I'll kill her."

"Uh… right. Well, I'll stick with Urameshi then. What about you, Kurama? You going to be in our room?"

"I think it is best if I stay with Hiei and Risika. I still have my doubts about her, but if she really is Shikori, I think it'd be better if Hiei and I kept an eye on her."

"I don't get what you guys are so tense about. What does it matter if she's this Shikori-lady or not? She can kick ass; that good enough for me." And, Kuwabara's sixth sense wasn't going off with warning bells so he didn't see any reason not to trust her, for now.

"It makes all the difference in the world if this girl is Shikori," said Hiei.

"Why? What's so special about her? Was she a Spirit Detective or something?"

"Actually, she was around before Koenma made Spirit Detectives," explained Kurama. "Shikori was a demon employed by Spirit World to be their assassin."

"Demon?!" exclaimed Kuwabara.

Kurama nodded. "She first appeared around six hundred years ago. She established herself in Demon World by assassinating an infamous flock of Bat Demons, who – though physically weak compared to most demons – specialized in harvesting human flesh and bringing them back to Demon World as food for the stronger demons. The flock had been eluding Spirit World for nearly fifty years and Shikori wiped out the entire flock in one night – when their power of hypnosis was the strongest.

Word of her kills spread like wild fire across Demon World. For the next hundred years, she purged Demon World of Human Harvesters, killed demons in the Human World who've stepped out of line, and confiscated dangerous, demonic artifacts – all on Spirit World's orders. The three treasures Hiei and I stole were among those artifacts Shikori had tracked down for Spirit World.

When I was a demon and still young, I heard from the older demons that Shikori struck like the wind – one minute everything is normal and suddenly she engulfs you, sending you to the Spirit World before you can take your next breath."

"Whoa, sounds to me like she's the Boogeyman to you demons," said Kuwabara. "So why'd she stop? It sounds like she could've kept all the demons in line and Urameshi wouldn't need to be Spirit Detective anymore."

"She disappeared in the same manner as she appeared. In one night, she was gone and no one has seen her since," explained Kurama.

"So she's been living in the Human World this whole time? Funny, that Risika girl doesn't look like a demon…"

"She was probably severely injured and fled to the Human World, like Kurama. Now she's trapped in her human reincarnation – in which case she's useless to us."

"No, I don't think she and I are the same," said Kurama with a frown. "If she did reincarnate herself into a human like myself, then she should have reverted back to her demon self more than four hundred years ago – once her human body had expired. Yet she appears to us as a junior high school girl. Even her scent is human."

"It's nice to know I don't stink like a demon," said Risika, reappearing in the archway with her arms crossed. Her black hair was dripping wet and she was wearing a white bathrobe. "Having fun talking about me?"

"H-Hey! Put some clothes on lady!" Kuwabara covered his face. His cheeks were red and he could've sworn his nose was starting to bleed.

"That's the idea. I left my duffle on the couch." She walked across the room barefooted and unzipped her bag. Suddenly a ruffled white cat stuck his head out of the opening. He gave Risika a very unhappy glare before leaping out onto the coffee table.

"You keep a cat in your bag?!" exclaimed Kuwabara, slightly outraged. "That's animal cruelty! What if he suffocates?"

"Then it's his own damn fault," snapped Risika, returning the cat's glare with one equally as menacing. "I told you to stay at home, Toji."

The cat hissed.

"Well, why wouldn't I leave you at home? You want to end up as cat food to these demons?"

The cat snarled.

"Fine, suit yourself. Don't come crying to me when you turn into kitty chow." Risika snatched up her duffle and stormed back out the archway.

"Uh, did I miss something or did she just have a conversation with a cat. I mean, I like cats and all but I don't argue with Eikichi," said Kuwabara.

Just then there was a knock on the door and a butler with a cart came in. "Your evening coffee gentlemen – compliments of the hotel." He placed six cups of coffee on the table and excused himself.

Kuwabara eyed the coffee suspiciously. "Careful guys, those rich guys could be trying to poison us."

"Does that really make sense, Kuwabara?" asked Kurama, picking up a cup. "Why would they bring us all the way here just to poison us?"

"The organizers of this tournament want to see us fight. They'll save their murder attempts for tomorrow."

"Hmm, say whatever you want, Kurama but I'm sticking to the trusty old aluminum can." Kuwabara fished in his bag and pulled out a brown coffee can. "Tada! Mr. Bean's Double Douse Espresso!"

He opened it and took a huge swig. "Bleh! Opps, I forgot to shake it – "

"Why is there only two cups left?" Kurama asked, frowning.

"That's cause Urameshi and I aren't drinking it," said Kuwabara.

"Yes, so there should be one more, for Risika."

"Oh yeah. Maybe the cat drank it." Kuwabara turned to see the cat perched on top of Yusuke's sofa. He was hissing at something behind them.

Suddenly, Kuwabara caught the sound of someone sipping a drink very loudly. Everyone turned back to see a little boy perched on the TV behind them.

"How did you get in here?" demanded Kurama as they all jumped to their feet – except Urameshi, who was still asleep on the couch.

The boy took another sip before replying, "Through the door, silly. Isn't that what all good boys do? Opps, guess I should've knocked first." The kid smiled and took another sip of coffee.

He looked like a normal kid to Kuwabara. He had messy brown hair and dark green eyes. He wore a pink and yellow shirt, blue jeans, and a matching pink and yellow hat. He also had a green poach on his right hip and three pink stars tattooed on his left cheek.

"I'm Rinku, by the way. I'm on Team Rokuyukai, the team that you guys are going to be fighting tomorrow. So you guys are the guests, huh?"

Rinku finished his coffee and placed it on the TV. He used two fingers to balance himself on the coffee cup and lifted himself up effortlessly.

"You guys are so lucky. I wish I was an invitee. You guys don't have to go through all the boring ceremonies and listen to them explain the rules and prizes. You just have to show up here and fight. But then again, you don't need to know that stuff anyways 'cause you're all going to be dead before the finals."

What the hell was with this kid, wondered Kuwabara. He talked about death like it was toy…

Rinku smiled. "I heard the invitees were supposed to be special but you guys don't look so tough. I bet I can beat you with no hands."

"Don't you think you're talking too much, Rinku," said a new voice.

Kuwabara turned to see a pale, muscular man with blond hair and pointed ears leaning against the door with his arms crossed. He was wearing a tight blue shirt and white pants tucked into black boots.

Kuwabara tensed, his hands balling into fists. He hadn't sensed either of these guys enter the room. How great were their powers?

Rinku leaped off the TV and stood with his hands behind his head, still smiling. "Hey Zeru, I was just saying hi to our enemies."

Zeru pushed opened the door. "You guys should enjoy your last night alive. Tomorrow, you're bodies are going to strongly resemble that coffee cup."

"Huh? What's he talking about – "

Suddenly, one of the coffee cups on the table split clean in half, spilling coffee everywhere.

"What the – ?"

Zeru and Rinku left with smug grins on their faces.

"Man, those guys have some nerve coming in here – "

"They were trying to intimidate us, Kuwabara. You mustn't give in," said Kurama as he grabbed a towel and cleaned up the mess.

"Hah, me? Intimidated by a coffee cup?" Kuwabara laughed. "I don't think so!"

"You shouldn't be so cocky," said Risika. She stepped into the room dressed in a fancy black kimono with her hair pinned up with silver chopsticks. She must have also put on makeup because she seemed a little older – about twenty maybe. And was it just him, or did she seem taller too, wondered Kuwabara.

"Those demons are very strong. It could be fatal for you to underestimate them," she warned as she headed for the door.

"Where do you think you're going? And why are you all dressed up?" asked Kuwabara.

"I'm going to a party," she said vaguely.

"A party that none of us were invited to?" asked Kurama, eyes narrowed. "Now why is that? Shouldn't all of us be invited since we are all the invitees?"

Risika turned from the door with one hand on her waist. "Look, you guys, Toguro only said you had to _bring_ me here. He didn't say I had to participate in the tournament. So I came and now all your necks are saved, so just call me your substitute fighter and be done with it."

"So are you gonna run away while we stay here and fight?" asked Kuwabara, outraged. How could she just abandon them like this?

"I'm not running away. I have my own business to attend to, but I'll promise you this: I'll be there when you really need me." And with that she left.

The white cat leaped off the couch and pawed the door, meowing.

"Can we trust her?" asked Kuwabara to the others.

"I honestly don't know," muttered Kurama with a slightly worried tone. It was this that sparked anxiety in Kuwabara's heart.

Maybe his sixth sense was wrong. Maybe Risika really couldn't be trusted.


	10. Party With the Enemy

_Author's note: thank you everyone for reviewing/favoriting/story alerting!!! i makes me happy knowing people are enjoying this story as much as i am. ^_^ i hope you enjoy this chapter and i also want to quickly apologize if you guys get alot of emails about this story cus i will be renaming all my chapter names since i find them too boring xD again, sorry for the inconvenience!!!!_

**Chapter 9**

The elevator doors slowly slid open and Risika stepped inside. She pressed the button for the second floor and the gold metal doors slid shut. Risika leaned back against the handlebar and sighed.

Team Urameshi was giving her a headache and all they've done was ask questions. Granted she would've reacted the same way they did if she were in their position, but honestly, couldn't they have just a little bit of faith in her? She came out of retirement just to save their asses after all.

The elevator stopped and opened its doors to allow two couples clad in fancy clothes to get in. The doors slid shut and the elevator continued down to its destination. The four humans cast a curious glance her way but decided to ignore her; instead they began chatting excitedly about tomorrow's spectacle.

Humans like them disgusted Risika and brought back darker memories of her days as an assassin. She suddenly found herself swarmed with images of her past and it was suffocating her. There didn't seem to be enough air for her to breathe. The elevator walls were closing in on her and she couldn't breathe.

_**Stay strong, Risika**_, said the voice.

She was trying but images of her past were flashing in her mind… mutilated bodies, grotesque machinery, and always so much blood… Risika shuddered, her body feeling weak.

The doors opened and the four adults stepped out but Risika didn't notice. She was trapped in her past… in the room that had haunted her for the last five hundred years.

_**Risika! Get a hold of yourself!**_shouted the voice. _**The doors are open so get your sorry ass out of the past and out that fucking door!**_

A jolt of energy shot up Risika's spine, making her jump. She stumbled out of the elevator just as the doors began to close and looked around, momentarily forgetting where she was.

_**Honestly, if I wasn't here you'd be dead by now... **_muttered the voice with an exasperated sigh.

_And if I didn't have you, I'd have a normal life,_ Risika bit back.

The voice snorted. _**Without me you'd have died seven hundred years ago in Demon World.**_

Risika refused to acknowledge that the voice was right as she checked herself in the mirror, making sure no part of her disguise was out of place. She'd switched from her glasses to her sea gray colored contacts. Risika actually didn't need the glasses or contacts to see properly, but she did need them to keep any trace of her demonic scent from leaking out. The magic seals inscribed in the lens slightly dampened Risika's ability to sense the supernatural but it mainly masked her demonic aura so she could pass as a normal human.

However, the strength of the seals in the lens were nothing compared to the ones needed to suppress Risika's full demon strength… but that thought would only lead her deeper into her past, so she pulled back and moved her thoughts back to the present … and why she was wearing these god-awful heels that were killing her feet!

_Spirit World has no idea what Sakyo's going to do with Tarukane's money and I don't like the idea of that man having more than 66 trillion in his pocket to spend. _Sakyo was up to something… and Risika was going to find out what.

She made her way to the ballroom at the end of the corridor. Two attendants stood on either side of the double doors as they checked off and greeted guests.

"May I see your invitation, young lady?"

Risika reached inside her sleeve and pulled out a white envelope.

She suppose she should thank her secretary from Wonderland Bookstore. It was thanks to the human's timely phone call that Risika could smoothly assimilate into this aristocratic atmosphere.

After canceling with Sayoko and Yumi, Risika had rushed home. She had been quickly throwing things into her duffle bag when her secretary, Wendy, called saying she had a special envelope for her. Wendy was the head of the private branch of the Wonderland Company that dealt with selling rare antiques to the wealthy. She had no idea who her boss was, only that it was a woman who worked from home and rarely appeared on scene. But Wendy was an organized woman who didn't stick her nose where it didn't belong, which made her perfect for the job.

In the phone call, Wendy had explained that apparently one of Risika's previous clients had sent her an invitation to a special event he was co-hosting. The invitation included tickets for prime seating – right in the V.I.P. box – and a suite-style room in a five star hotel. Her client had said, vaguely, that one of his coworkers couldn't make it and now there was an extra seat that she could fill.

Risika had Wendy fax her the client's profile, and it turned out her client was a man named Rasputin from Russia. Rasputin wasn't the man's real name, just his alias, but from the picture Wendy sent her, Risika recognized him as one of the men from the Black Book Club. The invitation was just what she needed to get close to Sakyo and learn his plans – and she'll be in the perfect position to kill him and the other men of the Black Book Club when the time was right.

"Welcome, Miss Kagane. We hope you enjoy yourself tonight." The attendant returned the invitation and bowed.

Risika nodded and entered the ballroom. If she thought the hotel's lobby was the most lavishly decorated room in the hotel, she was sadly mistaken. The ballroom seemed to be made entirely of gold. The walls sparkled as much as the giant crystal chandelier hanging in the middle of the room. The floor was made of marble and there was a magnificent stage in the back of the room with velvet red curtains pulled back. At the moment, a group of musicians were on stage playing soft music as people mingled.

The room was packed with human aristocrats drinking and chatting with one another. It didn't escape her notice that it was possible this room contained Human World's most powerful and richest people, all of whom where here to see demons kill each other in a gruesome spectacle.

_ It's just like the Roman coliseum..._Risika wrinkled her nose with disgust.

"May I offer you anything to drink?" asked a waiter, holding a tray of champagne.

Risika declined, she hated the smell of alcohol. It made her nostrils flare and the insides of her nose burn. Plus, she couldn't hold her liquor to save her life. One sip and she was out like a light.

The man nodded and disappeared into the crowd.

_**So, how are we going to do this?**_ asked the voice with a twinge of excitement.

Risika sighed._ I haven't figured that part out yet…_

_**Let's get him the same way we got that cocky Bat Demon six hundred years ago.**_

Risika grimaced at the memory. _I don't think that'd be appropriate. I'm currently fifteen years old… it won't work._

_**Tut tut. You forget, you released some of your demon energy and aged a few years. I'd say you're around nineteen now.**_

_Shikori…_ Risika growled warningly under her breath. _I refuse to play whore to Sakyo._

Shikori shrugged. _**Fine. Don't listen to the demon in your head that's kept you alive for seven hundred years. What does she know, right?**_

Suddenly, the sound of someone tapping their champagne glass echoed through the speakers. A man with long black hair and wearing a black suit was standing on the stage with a glass of champagne in hand.

"Welcome everyone to this year's Dark Tournament," he said. Risika recognized the scar slashing down the man's right eye.

Sakyo.

"Sixteen teams have been assembled to fight it out in this year's tournament.

I will quickly explain the rules for those who are new to this annual spectacle. It's quite simple, actually. Each team is composed of five fighters and one alternate. The alternate can only participate under certain conditions – the most obvious one being the death of one of the five fighters. You are all free to bet on any team – their profile can be found in the programs located at the betting booths. The winning team will be given whatever they want, while the owner will be given eighty percent of the total profits. As for the rest of us, we get to enjoy ourselves and, if Lady Luck permits, be graced with winnings. So good luck to you all and enjoy your stay on Hanging Neck Island." He raised his glass and toasted the audience.

The crowd clapped as Sakyo left the stage to be replaced by the musicians again.

_Well, that was informative._

But it didn't hint at what Sakyo would do with all this money he seems to be constantly accumulating. No doubt he had all the inside information and would make a fortune off these bets.

_But how to get to him..._

The musicians had finished resetting their instruments and started playing some light, classical tunes. The music echoed through the room, compelling the crowd to go to the dance floor and dance.

Risika noticed she was attracting a lot of curious looks from the humans around her. Irritated at this unwanted attention, she pulled out her silver fan and opened it, hiding her face. She drifted around the room, searching and observing. She easily spotted her host, Rasputin, among the throng of men in expensive suits but decided she'd deal with him tomorrow. Tonight's prey, on the other hand, seemed to be nowhere in sight.

"Excuse me, miss," said a smooth voice behind her.

Risika wheeled around to come face to face with Sakyo. He was watching her with sharp black eyes while wearing a polite smile on his face. Risika was shocked that he could surprise her like that. How did he get behind her without her noticing him?

"Can I help you?" she replied coolly, fanning herself.

"I couldn't help noticing you from on stage," he said. "You're the only one wearing black in this room."

"Oh?" A quick glance around the room confirmed his statement. She was, indeed, the only one wearing black – even though she had silver star lilies embroidered on her sleeves. "And what about you? You're wearing black," she retorted.

The man chuckled. "Yes but suits only come in so many colors. Kimonos, on the other hand, tend to be more extravagant and brilliant in design. To wear a black kimono seems to imply that you're in mourning. Do you mourn for those who are going to die in tomorrow's tournament?"

Risika snorted. "I don't mourn for those who would foolishly throw their lives away, but I do believe in showing respect for the strength that has carried them this far."

"An interesting concept," mused Sakyo, his hand on his chin. "Would you like to dance?" he asked unexpectedly.

Risika eyes narrowed, suspiciously. "Sorry, but I don't trust strangers."

"Then let's remedy that little fact." He grabbed her wrist and, having caught her off guard, dragged her to the dance floor. He was surprisingly strong and had them in position for the waltz before Risika could protest.

"I'm Sakyo, owner of Team Toguro," he said with amusement in his eyes. "And you are?"

Risika frowned as he led her around the dance floor. He was a good head taller than her, even with heels on. His grip was also firm – both the hand on her shoulder blade and the one holding her hand were like iron bindings; but if Risika really wanted to, she knew she could escape his hold.

"Alice Kagane."

"Ah, Miss Kagane. I believe Rasputin invited you to this spectacle?"

Risika nodded.

"You're also the owner of the famous Wonderland Bookstore chain, if I recall." Sakyo chuckled. "What a fitting name."

Risika gripped her fan, which she was holding with the hand that was placed on Sakyo's shoulder. With a flick of her wrist, she could decapitate him with the fan. It was a weapon that had been locked in Risika's private storage for the last three hundred years. It was a demonic weapon that could change its shape into anything the user imagines – a sword, a dagger, or even an ordinary-looking fan with blades sharp enough to cut through steel.

She should kill him right here, right now, when his guard was down, thought Risika but something didn't feel quite right… From what she'd observed of this man's actions, he didn't do anything half-assed. If he was planning something, he'd go all the way and refuse to stop in the middle. That meant that he'd make sure he lived to see the end of this tournament. So somewhere in this room, he had a bodyguard watching and waiting.

Risika relaxed her grip on the fan slightly.

"So what's your opinion on this little spectacle I've organized?" asked Sakyo. He watched her with his all-too observant eyes.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself. I, on the other hand, have my reservations about this tournament."

"Oh? Well, I hope you enjoy tomorrow's show. I suppose you haven't heard about the special guest team? They have two human members."

"No, I haven't heard. Why are there humans participating in this tournament? I thought it was a tournament for demons?"

"Well, you see, these boys have been causing a lot of trouble for the demons and they wish to see their blood spilled. Plus, my team captain is anxious to fight them."

"I see."

The music ended and Sakyo bowed. Risika refused to return it. Instead, she crossed her arms and glared down at him.

"Normal etiquette calls for you to return my bow, Miss Kagane," he reminded.

Risika scowled. "Considering you dragged me onto this dance floor against my will and considering the circumstances of why we're on this island, normal etiquette doesn't apply here so I think I'll pass."

Sakyo chuckled as he straightened. "You are a very interesting woman. One would never expect someone like you to be running a bookstore… but then again, we all know that's not your only source of income."

Risika shrugged. "Personally I don't know the names or faces of any of my clients. I leave most of the work to my secretary."

"Ah, yes, I believe her name was Wendy?"

Risika arched a brow, surprised. "I take it you were one of my clients?"

Sakyo smiled, "Naturally. I purchased the ancient scroll on Japanese Mythology. I can't quite recall the amount but I believe it was almost a three hundred million…"

Risika tried to recall which scroll Sakyo was talking about but there were just too much stuff in her vault for her to remember everything. "Well, I hope you were satisfied with your purchase."

"Yes, I was very satisfied with the scroll. It was exactly what I had hoped for." Something in his words made Risika's senses flared up. Sakyo was hinting about something… but she couldn't figure out what.

A waiter passed by and Sakyo swiped two glasses of champagne off his tray. He handed her the second glass and held up his. "Let us toast to present and future successes in each of our respective businesses."

"Sorry, but I don't drink." She placed the glass on a nearby waiter's tray. "Excuse, Mister Sakyo but I believe it's time for me to retire now."

Sakyo nodded. "Of course, it was a pleasure meeting you, Miss Kagane." He extended his hand out to her.

Risika shook it while trying to get into his mind and see what he was planning. It should have been easy to infiltrate the human's mind and read his thoughts but for some reason, her mind was being blocked.

Risika made her way through the crowd, heading for the exit. She reached her mind out and tested her telepathic powers again.

_No, I can still read these other human's minds… though their thoughts are coming in a little fuzzy… maybe it's the alcohol running through their heads._

Risika cursed that infernal drink as she passed the attendants at the door. They bowed to her as she exited the ballroom.

_**Sakyo must have an usually strong mind,**_ said Shikori.

_Yes… either that or someone else is protecting his mind._

Shikori shook her head. _**No, I didn't sense any outside forces. It was definitely Sakyo's own strength that's blocking you.**_

The man was more dangerous than any other human she'd ever encountered, thought Risika as she stepped into the elevator. She pressed the first floor button and waited as the elevator doors slid shut.

_**So what are you going to do about the human?**_

_For now we'll let him live. I don't think he will act until the tournament is over. _

The elevator door slid open, revealing the hotel lobby, which was fairly empty now. It was late – about half past midnight – and there were only a few adults sitting around, smoking cigars and drinking more alcohol.

Risika wrinkled her nose and made her way to the front desk to check into her own private room with the invitation Rasputin sent her. Soon she found herself standing on the top floor in a suite twice as large as the one Urameshi and his friends were given.

"Ugh, what a waste of space," she muttered as she headed for the bedroom. Toji was sitting on the bed, waiting for her. Her duffle was lying on the floor by the bed.

Risika scratched him behind his ears. "Thanks, Toji."

The cat purred and curled up, ready to finally get some sleep. A half hour later, Risika joined him in sweet oblivion.


	11. the First Round

_Author's Note: i apologize for the wait. my computer science project got in the way but now that it's a 3-day weekend, i have plenty of time to write! yeah! _^_^ thanks for the reviews/favorites/story alerts and enjoy!

**Chapter 10**

Risika hopped around the room, shoving her heels on while trying to find the white envelope that contained her ticket.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" She was running late because she forgot to set her alarm. The first round of the tournament was starting in a few minutes and she was still busy trying to get dressed.

"Why didn't that damn cat wake me up?" Toji had gone on ahead with the others. Risika suspected he was getting back at her for the bumpy ride in her duffle yesterday.

Ten minutes later, Risika rushed out the door and down the hallway. She pressed the button for the elevator but after three seconds of bouncing on the balls of her feet, she decided to take the stairs. Since there was no one around, she hopped over the railing and dropped down eight stories, landing lightly on her feet. She was out the hotel doors and running down a rugged path before realizing she had no idea which way the stadium was.

She skidded to a halt, shaking her head in disbelief that she could lose her self-control so easily.

_If this was five hundred years ago, I could have been killed for acting so recklessly…_

Taking a deep breath, she centered herself, found her breath, and sent out her mind. She sensed Toji's presences on the other side of the island. It was faint – his aura was being drowned out by the thousands of demons swarming the arena.

Risika ran as fast as she could, moving so fast the woods were a blur of green and brown in her line of vision. She arrived at the stadium in a matter of minutes. There were hundreds of demons milling around the round stadium and thousands more inside. Risika could hear the crowd screaming for blood. The first round must have started already.

Wiping the sweat off her forehead, Risika composed herself, drawing out her fan and fanning herself as she made her way to the stadium entrance.

"Why, hello beautiful," said a demon in a brown coat and a red hat. "May I interest you with a ticket to the best view of the house? Top of the stadium – you can see everything without ever turning your pretty head." He waved a tickets in her face, trying to tempt her.

"No, thank you, I already have my ticket." She moved past him to the usher – a big brute of a demon with a menacing club hanging over his shoulder. She pulled out the envelope and showed him her V.I.P. pass.

"Whoa! Box seats?! You must be one of them rich humans," said the demon, watching over her shoulder.

"Yes, now if you don't stop following me I'll have your insides ripped out of you with a snap of my finger."

"Ah hah hah, sorry ma' am, I didn't mean to offend you. Er, enjoy the show!" The frightened demon quickly retreated into the crowd.

Risika rolled her eyes and entered the lobby. There was a big screen TV hanging on the back wall that was broadcasting what was happening in the arena. The first fight was already well underway. Kuwabara was fighting Rinku. Risika watched as Rinku pulled from his green poach a set of yo-yos while smirking confidently.

What was that kid going to do with eight yo-yos, wondered Risika as she watched Rinku charge the toys with his demon energy. Kuwabara summoned his Spirit Swords and faced off against the little boy.

Rinku threw four of the yo-yos straight at Kuwabara, who raised one of his swords to knock them away. Then, to both Risika's and Kuwabara's surprise, the yo-yos snaked around Kuwabara's sword and hit him in the chest, knocking the human back.

_**Interesting… that Rinku kid seems to be very skilled in controlling his demon energy.**_

_Do you think Kuwabara has a chance?_

Shikori shrugged.

Risika watched as Rinku did the yo-yo trick, Walk-The-Dog, but with yo-yos that carved fissures into the floor as it rolled forward towards Kuwabara like some gruesome lawnmower. Kuwabara tried in vain to stop the yo-yos by using his sword to pull some of the stone tiles up as a barrier. The yo-yos sawed through the stones and continued on their way towards Kuwabara.

Suddenly, Rinku threw the other four yo-yos, landing a direct hit in Kuwabara's unguarded face and body. Kuwabara was thrown back and landed painfully on the floor, his Spirit Swords gone. Before the human could get up, Rinku had the yo-yos wrapped around Kuwabara's limbs. The demon child started throwing Kuwabara around like he was a rag doll. Risika grimaced as Kuwabara slammed painfully into the floor over and over again.

With a triumphant grin on his face, Rinku then lifted Kuwabara up into the air, way above the stadium roof. Kuwabara was helpless as Rinku turned him into a human kite, drifting side to side as the high winds assailed him. Thunder clouds covered the sky and occasionally, lightening struck.

_** If the lightening doesn't kill him, the fall will.**_

Even from the lobby, Risika could hear the crowds cheering for Rinku to let the human fall to his death. Risika balled her hands into fists as she watched Kuwabara face certain death.

_If only I could do something…_ But she couldn't interfere in the one-on-one match or else Kuwabara would lose. Plus, she was an alternate and couldn't act unless one member was unable to fight or dead. If she jumped in to save Kuwabara, the entire team could be disqualified.

Risika watched anxiously as Rinku released his yo-yos. Kuwabara plummeted to the stadium floor, screaming.

"Get ready for a boom!" shouted the announcer demon, excitedly.

But suddenly, Kuwabara put his hands together and summoned his Spirit Sword. This time, instead of two swords, he created one long one and used it to break his fall.

"Way to go Kuwabara!" Risika smiled with relief as Kuwabara bent his sword and threw himself forward, towards Rinku. But the demon child was ready for him.

Rinku threw all eight yo-yos at Kuwabara. Kuwabara summoned his sword and to Risika's amazement, snaked it between Rinku's strings, heading straight for the kid's chest. Amazingly enough, both attacks hit at the same time, knocking both the fighters out of the ring.

_**Hmphf, that kid's not bad... from what I gathered last night, I thought he was the brainless one.**_

Risika smiled as she watched the announcer referee demon count to ten. At five, Rinku managed to drag himself back into the ring. He had a deep gash in his stomach and he looked exhausted. But the confident smile on his face told Risika that he believed Kuwabara was finished.

While Rinku focused the rest of his demon energy on healing his wound, the camera turned to Kuwabara, who had gotten to his feet. But instead of heading back to the ring, he ran to where Yusuke was lying asleep on the grass and proceeded to shout at the sleeping Spirit Detective.

"What the hell is he doing? Idiot! Get back in the ring!"

The referee was still counting and by the time she reached eight, Kuwabara came back to his senses. He was about to climb back into the ring when Rinku sent some of his demon energy into the yo-yos that were still wrapped around Kuwabara's wrists. The strings once again came alive but this time they bound Kuwabara's arms and legs together so he couldn't move.

"Nine… Ten! The winner is Rinku from Team Rokuyukai!" announced the referee.

"That was cheating!" exclaimed Risika.

_**Well, what did you expect from a tournament like this? Fair fights? **_Shikori snorted. _**Dream on.**_

Well, at least he was still alive… that's what counts, thought Risika with a sigh. Taking a quick glanced around the lobby, she noticed it was completely empty except for her.

_I suppose I should take my seat now… I'm already late._

Risika took the elevator to the top floor. She walked down a dark, slightly curved hallway as she searched for her room. She could faintly hear the second match commentary as she walked in the dark. It sounded like Kurama was fighting.

Images from Toji's mind confirmed it. Toji was sitting on the wall of the stadium just in front of the first row of spectators. Though his eyes, Risika could see Kurama dodging a blue demon with a wicked long blade coming out of his arm. But by the looks of it, the blue demon was no match for Kurama.

_This should be an easy win._ But no sooner and she thought that, the blue demon landed a hit on Kurama's cheek.

"What?!" Risika stopped in her tracks, shocked. Something was wrong. Kurama would never be that careless, even when dealing with someone far weaker than him. What was going on?

Risika quickened her steps, determined to see with her own eyes what was happening in the ring. She met up with a pair of demon guards who glared menacingly at her. She flashed her V.I.P. pass as she shoved passed them – she didn't have time to waste on demons as insignificant as them.

Risika opened the door and found herself in a large room with a giant window facing the ring. There were five plush armchairs seated right in front of the window and four of them were occupied by the men of the Black Book Club. There were also two butlers standing off to the side and Toguro, who was standing behind Sakyo's chair.

The demon turned around as she entered the room.

Risika made her way to her seat, determined to ignore Toguro. Rasputin stood up and greeted her. He was a balding old man with a long white beard, black round glasses, and a wooden cane. He introduced her to the rest of the Black Book Club.

She bowed to each of them.

"As you all know, Miss Kagane here is the owner of the global bookstore chain, Wonderland Bookstore – but of course, that wasn't the reason I invited you here, Miss Kagane," Rasputin smiled at her. "We have all heard of your vast collection of antiques, each worth more than a hundred million an piece. And all of us, as past clients, were eager to meet the owner of such a magnificent collection in person."

"Well, I am quite flattered that you gentlemen think so highly of me," Risika smiled back. "And thank you again for inviting me, Rasputin. This is quite a unique event."

Rasputin motioned for her to sit by him and Risika took her seat.

"It's a shame you missed the first match. It was quite interesting. Team Rokuyukai is currently in the lead with one win," explained Rasputin.

"So I heard. I saw the ending of the first match while I was in the lobby."

A butler came over to offer her a drink but Risika waved him away. She crossed her legs and began fanning herself, as she turned her attention onto the current match – Roto versus Kurama.

At the moment, Roto was using Kurama like a punching bag and the Fox Demon wasn't lifting a fist to stop him.

_Why isn't he fighting back?_

From this high vantage point, Risika couldn't see Kurama's face but she knew that Kurama wouldn't purposely allow himself to get beaten up without a reason.

"Finish him!" said the man sitting on Sakyo's right. "He's not even trying to defend himself. That demon should just kill him now! People's fortune's are at stake!" The man was suspiciously anxious and jumpy. A quick peek into his mind told Risika that the man, Kinjo, was the owner of Team Rokuyukai and had bet his entire fortune on his team to win.

Risika scowled as she glanced back down at the ring. Men who bet all their money on a fight would make sure they would win at all cost… which means Kurama might be holding back because of blackmail or something.

_Toji – _

_**He's way ahead of you**_, chuckled Shikori.

Toji leaped off the wall and moved closer to the ring. He linked his mind with Risika's as he used his heightened hearing to listen in on Roto and Kurama's conversation.

"Who needs strength when you can win a fight with one of these!" Roto held up a strange remote with a red button on top. He leaped forward and began punching Kurama in the chest. After a series of jabs, Roto gave the Fox Demon a swift kick in the gut. Kurama stumbled back and shot a pebble at Roto's face, making the demon laugh.

"Is that all you can do? What, did you hope that little pebble would blind me?" Roto sneered. "Try that again and I'll press this button. Then you can say good bye to your human mother as my brother devours her."

_So that's what he's up to… cheating bastard._

"Now I want you to fold your arms behind your back and let me hit you as I please."

Kurama did as ordered, but the fire in his emerald eyes never disappeared. Risika knew that look – the flames of defiance still burned within the Fox Demon and the rage that was locked within was growing. Kurama was bidding his time, Risika suspected. The Fox Demon had a plan… but would he last long enough to see it through?

_Toji, what do you say we pay Roto's brother a little visit?_

Toji and Shikori's amused laugher filled Risika's head as Toji vanished from the stadium. Risika had to break her link with Toji since he wasn't strong enough to maintain the link from that distance, but she trusted him to get to Kurama's mother in time.

_Come on, Fox Demon. Just hang in there a little longer…_

The punches and kicks Kurama endured for the next couple minutes were painful for Risika to watch. How she wanted to go down to the ring and teach the stupid demon a lesson or two about holding innocent people hostage...

"Is something bothering you, Miss Kagane?" asked Sakyo, watching her from his seat. "You've been frowning for the entire match."

"Hmphf." Irritated that he noticed, she covered the bottom half of her face with the silver fan. "I'm just irritated I have to watch such a boring fight. I have better things to do with my time than watch that weakling fight."

"Yes, Kurama seems to be defenseless against Roto's attacks. This match is over," said Rasputin.

"Hah! And that'll make the score two to nothing. Team Rokuyukai will only need one more win," said Kinjo excitedly.

"Fool, I'm talking about Roto, not Kurama," snapped Risika.

"What?!" exclaimed Kinjo.

"Anyone can see that Roto is clearly winning," said Rasputin.

"Look closer, gentlemen. Only weaklings use tricks to defeat the strong. They have no strength to call their own so they use an alternative method," said Risika with distain.

"Then that only means that Roto is the more cunning one," countered Sakyo coolly.

Risika snorted. "Cunning… don't make me laugh, Mister Sakyo. That blue demon wouldn't know cunning if it hit him in the face." Which it already did.

Risika could sense Kurama's spirit energy building and feeding whatever that thing was inside Roto. The only problem was, Kurama could only do it whenever Roto made contact with his body, and he could only send the energy into the plant a little bit at a time or else the demon would notice. Risika became worried that Kurama couldn't set his trap in time, before Roto grew bored.

And just as she feared, Roto stopped attacked and gave a dramatic yawn.

"Whoa, it seems Roto has grown bored of beating Kurama around," said the announcer. "And the fans are screaming for him to finish Kurama off."

Roto summoned his blade from his right hand and held up his foot to Kurama's face. Risika didn't need Toji there to tell her Roto was going to demean the Fox Demon even more before killing him.

The announcer gasped. "Roto has just ordered Kurama to lick his boots while he decapitates him. Will Kurama really do it?"

Risika watched anxiously as Kurama glared death at the blue demon. From what Risika could sense, Kurama only needed a little more time… a few more rounds of punches and he would have been ready for Roto.

_**Toji's on his way back,**_ informed Shikori just as a small ball of light appeared next to Hiei and Kuwabara. Out of the light stepped the white cat with a few drops of blood on his front paws. He leaped onto the edge of the ring, catching both Roto's and Kurama's attention. He licked his paws to clean the blood off and all the while meeting Kurama's emerald eyes meaningfully.

Risika sensed Toji projecting his memory to the Fox Demon, who smiled. "I refuse. I will no longer play your games." Kurama dusted himself off and wiped the blood from his face where Roto had cut him earlier.

"What? But your mother – "

" – is no longer a factor in this fight. Your only weapon is now useless so go ahead and push the button," said Kurama coldly.

"Useless? My brother is in the perfect position to kill your human mother! How can he be useless? Unless he's…" Roto glanced back at Toji. "That cat! You sent that cat to kill my brother? Don't make me laugh. That little thing couldn't even scratch him."

"Then who's blood is he licking off his paws? You must be even weaker than your brother if you can't sense his demon energy coming from the blood."

"You lie!"

"And now, I will show you what happens to those who cross me." Kurama's energy flared out, surrounding him, but Risika could tell it was just for show. The bulk of his energy was subtly entering Roto's body and feeding the plant within him.

"You're bluffing! You think you're so high and mighty but you're just trying to avoid the truth that you're nothing but a selfish demon like the rest of us!"

"If you truly think that, then push the button," said Kurama calmly.

"Heh, all right I will. Say good bye to your stinkin' human mother! Hah!" He tried to push the button but his limbs didn't move. "What's… what's going on?"

Kurama stepped forward to the immobile demon and snatched the remote out of his hand. "To rely on a single thread as a means to win this match was very risky. What if I didn't care if you killed my human mother? Or what if I could immobilize you, like I've just done."

"What? But how?"

"I've sown the seed of the Death Plant within you. At my command, it will burst from within you, killing you instantly."

"When did you – the pebble! You used it to distract me while you planted the seed!"

"Yes, and I've been feeding it with my spirit energy every time you made contact with my body. The match is over. You die here."

"Wait, there's no need to kill me. Didn't you say my brother's dead? There's no harm if you spare my life. Your mother is safe, right?"

"I would never trust her life to something I don't know. This was the first time I've met that cat, and I don't trust him, but he distracted you enough for me to finish growing the Death Plant. And once I give it the command, the Death Plant will explode from within you. There will be nothing left of your miserable life."

"C – come on, Kurama, I swear I would've never actually pushed the button. I'm just a lowly demon, I don't know better," groveled Roto as Kurama turned to leave the ring. "Please, you believe in mercy, don't you?"

Kurama looked back over his shoulder with emerald cold eyes. "No."

Risika watched with satisfaction as the plant shot out of Roto's body in all directions, killing the cowardly demon. The body fell to the floor and the plant sprouted some surprisingly beautiful pink and purple flowers.

"That, gentlemen, is called cunning," said Risika, smiling with satisfaction and relief.

Sakyo chuckled while the other men gawked at the outcome of the match. Team Urameshi was now tied with Team Rokuyukai, one to one.


	12. Lunchtime

**Chapter 11**

The next day Risika sat with her brows furrowed wondering how in seven hells did she end up in her current situation. She'd been trying to figure it out for the last half hour as, across the table from her, Chu and Rinku were trying to eat a lifetime's worth of food. She just couldn't believe that earlier this morning she'd been watching the second half of the first round of the Dark Tournament in the V.I.P. box with Sakyo, and now she was being forced to treat a drunken demon and a starving boy to lunch at the concession stand located in the arena's lobby.

As Chu practically swallowed a whole chicken leg, he somehow had enough room in his mouth to order another round of Takoyaki for Rinku and a new bottle of sake for himself. Risika wondered what the bill will total out to be – at this rate she just might go broke and that was saying something considering she'd saved up quite a sum of money over the centuries.

_And speaking of money… _

Risika thought back on the conversation she had had with Sakyo earlier today and the bet they'd made…

* * *

_One hour ago…_

Risika yawned as the first round continued. It was the second day of the Dark Tournament and none of the teams fighting right now really interested her. It was obvious who was going to win as soon as she sensed each team's spirit energy.

"Is this boring you, Miss Kagane?" asked Sakyo, who was sitting right next to her. They were the only two in the V.I.P. box today. It seemed Rasputin and Kinjo had lost the majority of their fortune when Team Urameshi defeated Team Rokuyukai and were basically booted from the island.

_But with Spirit Energy like Yusuke's and a dangerous technique like Hiei's Dragon of the Darkness Flame, did those fools really think Team Urameshi would lose to a hastily put-together team like Team Rokuyukai?_

Rinku was strong for his age but he could barely fight on par with some of the stronger demons in this tournament. Chu, on the other hand, had been an unexpected ace for Team Rokuyukai. The fact that he and Yusuke's Spirit Energy level were evenly matched really said something for the drunken demon. Risika hated to admit it but she would probably have lost to Chu – mainly because she'd have passed out from the stench of alcohol.

Zeru had also been strong – the fire demon had forced Hiei into a corner and Risika suspected the demon had no choice but to use the Darkness Technique to win the match. Risika was secretly glad Team Urameshi had faced an opponent like Zeru in the first match, where she was least likely to be needed. During the episode with the coffee cup, the hairs on the back of Risika's neck had been standing up the whole time that the demon was in the room. She always got edgy when a fire demon used his powers near her.

Toji, who'd been closer to the flames, was still recovering back in her private suite. Fire was both their greatest weakness. She'd grown strong enough over the centuries so that normal fire had no affect on her but just being near demonic flames still completely sapped the strength from Risika's body. If she'd been down in the ring when Zeru had unleashed his flames, she'd probably still be lying in bed right now, trying to regain feeling back into her body.

_Luckily I've got V.I.P. passes for the rest of the tournament._

"None of these teams were nearly as interesting as the first one – the Urameshi team," she said, fanning herself. "I hope your team can provide me with much more entertainment, Sakyo."

Sakyo smiled. "Naturally, but you'll have to wait until the eighth match."

"You seem very confident in your team," commented Risika.

"Well, they are the reigning champions, Miss Kagane."

"I see… then the odds are in your favor, Mister Sakyo. If you do win, what do you plan to do with your winnings?" asked Risika.

Sakyo smiled and shrugged. "I suppose I'll invest it in my hobby."

"And that is?"

Sakyo remained silent, watching the current fight with amusement in his eyes. After a while he took a sip of his champagne and asked, "How about a wager, Miss Kagane, to keep things interesting."

Risika blinked at the change in subject and raised a brow. "I'm listening…"

"How about we wager on who wins the tournament?"

"Well, that can hardly be a fair wager, considering you own the reigning champions."

"All's fair in love and war, Miss Kagane. You never know what can happen in this tournament."

"True. So what are the stakes?"

"If I win, I get a full tour of your private vault and I get to take one item of my choice – free of charge, of course," smiled Sakyo.

"What's there to see?" asked Risika. "Everything in my vault is on sale."

"Yes but every collector, whether they buy or sell, always keeps their own _personal_ collection in a special vault for the collector's eyes only. That is the vault I want to see and choose from."

"Hmm…" Risika frowned behind her fan. She did not like where this was going. "And if I win?"

"Well, what do you want from me, Miss Kagane?"

That was a good question. What did she want? It was a pretty big risk allowing a human to not only tour her most private vault but to also allow him to take one item of his choice from it… no matter what item he chose it would bring dangerous consequences to Human World. Her private vault was, well private for a reason. A large handful of the items in there were dangerous supernatural weapons that Risika didn't trust anyone to wield. That was why she had locked them away – so no one could abuse their dangerous powers.

And what was Sakyo after? It must be something in her private vault that was connected to the scroll Sakyo had purchased from her.

Risika knew she needed to force Sakyo to take just as great of a risk and still have the prize benefit her…

"If I win, I want you to make me your partner in your company. That includes sharing all current, past, and future projects with me and of course the profits will be divided evenly between us – fifty-fifty. And this partnership also includes full access to your own private dealings."

"An interesting offer… But can you really say it's a fair deal – one measly artifact for a partnership in a global, trillion-dollar corporation? Plus, why should I confide in you my private affairs?"

"I show you my private vault, you show me your private life; and if you consider the value of just one of the artifacts in my private vault then yes, that does sound about right."

Sakyo chuckled. "Hmm, you know how to drive a hard bargain, Miss Kagane. Tell me, are you truly willing to make this bet?"

"It depends on who you're betting on. If you're betting on the same team as I am, then the deals off," replied Risika.

"Well then, I'll have to disappoint you because I will, naturally, bet on my team to win."

"Disappoint me? Who said I was going to bet on your team? My money's on Team Urameshi."

Sakyo eyebrows shot up. "Really? But I thought – "

"All's fair in love and war, right Sakyo? Might as well bet it all on the underdogs and see where it takes me."

"Very well, then." He raised his glass of champagne. "Are we in an accord?"

"Yes." Risika tapped her glass of water against Sakyo's glass and downed the whole thing.

"Well, now that that's taken care of, excuse me while I stretch my legs. I'll return when a more interesting team shows up to fight." Risika stood up and exited the room.

She made her way down the dark corridor, intending to go find the others and see how they were doing. She'd spotted Kurama in the stands when she'd been in the V.I.P. box but Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and the masked fighter had been nowhere in sight.

They were probably back at the hotel, mused Risika as she headed for the locker rooms. She'd stowed her duffle bag in one of the lockers before going up to the V.I.P. box. Risika quickly changed out of her disguise and into a black hoodie, blue jeans, and white sneakers. She switched back to her glasses and hastily braided her hair as she hurried out of the locker room to look for Kurama.

_Where did that Fox Demon go?_

At the moment, the tournament was taking a fifteen minute intermission so hundreds of demons were leaving their seats to head for the lobby. Risika couldn't spot Kurama anywhere in the stands – and you'd think with hair as red as his the Fox Demon would've been like a beacon in the darkness.

Risika doubled back into the lobby only to realize that without her heels, she was a good two inches shorter than most demons. She was forced to jump up and down to try and see over the heads of the demons. Unfortunately, she wasn't looking where she was jumping and had accidentally landed on a demon's tail. If she'd known the trouble that one act would get her into she would've stayed upstairs in the V.I.P. box with Sakyo.

The demon had been furious and attacked her. He dived for her but Risika dodged him, causing him to miss and collide with another demon. The new demon had been standing in line for the nearest snack bar and wheeled around, thinking the other demon had been trying to cut him. One thing led to another and a brawl soon broke out as demons piled on each other, trying to get a piece of the action.

Risika ended up trapped under all the bodies and was sure she was going to suffocate soon if they didn't get off her.

Suddenly, a slightly slurred voice boomed over the noise of the fight. "Move along, will yah? What's a bloke got to do to get some grub around here?"

Risika felt the weight on her back suddenly lifted and she was able to take a breath of much needed air. She coughed as she pushed herself onto her knees.

"Oi, Shella, watcha doing down there?"

Risika looked up to see a man with a purple Mohawk and two purple rat tails peering down at her. He wore a mixture of leather and fur and reeked of alcohol. Risika wrinkled her nose as she recognized the demon – Chu. And what did he call her? Shella?

"Are you talking to me?" asked Risika, slightly confused.

"Course I'm talking to yah. Do you see any other Shellas around here? And why were you buried under all them demon trash?" he asked.

Risika got to her feet and brushed the dirt off her jeans. "I got caught in the crossfire."

"I'm surprised you're not dead, considering you're a human and all."

Risika shrugged. "I got lucky, I guess."

"Well enough with this chit chat. I came here to get me some grub and I ain't leaving till I got it… and I don't think I'll say no to a few bottles of booze on the side neither," Chu muttered as he headed for the now deserted snack bar. The other demons who had been in line earlier either ran off already or were lying unconscious on the floor.

"Hey, you big dummy! Don't hog all the food!" exclaimed Rinku, running up to Chu. "And how exactly are you going to pay for it? Last I checked we're broke."

"Aw damn it, Rinku. Why'd yah have to go and ruin my fun?"

"Well you're not the only one that's starving here," Rinku protested as his stomach gave a ferocious growl. "I'm still a growing kid. If anyone should be eating, it's me."

"Well then we'll just have to get the money from somebody else… yah don't suppose Urameshi'll led us a few yen, do yah?"

"Maybe, but we'll have to find him first," said Rinku, turning in the direction of the arena.

"Er, Yusuke's not here right now. I think he's back at the hotel," interrupted Risika.

"What? What's that bloke doing all the way back there? He should be here watching the fights – and lending a mate a couple of yen so I can get me a drink," mumbled Chu, stumbling slightly. He suddenly threw an arm over Risika's shoulder as he lost his balance.

Risika staggered under the demon's weight. He was a good head and a half taller than her and probably twice her weight. Before her knees could give out on her, Risika dragged the drunkard to a nearby table and set him down.

"Thanks, Shella. Hey, yah got any money on you?"

"Yeah but – "

"Great! You're treating us to lunch! Hey waiter, we're ready tah order!"

"Wait, hold on, I never said I would – "

"Ah, come on, Shella, I did save yah life back there, right? You could've been squished under that lard's fat arse. Don't yah think you owe me a bit of gratitude?"

Risika scratched her head. "Um, I suppose…"

"Great! Okay, I'll have the whole roasted chicken, five plates of fried squid, ten plates of the Takoyaki for the kid, two bottles of sake, seven hamburgers …"

* * *

And that was how things went for the next hour.

_Damn, these two can eat…_

Risika could hear the wooden table groaning in protest under the weight of all the dirty dishes those two had accumulated. She watched with a slightly nauseous feeling in her stomach as they continued to eat nonstop.

"Would either of you care to explain to me exactly how you two ended up broke and starving? Didn't you guys get hired by a rich human to fight?" she asked, remembering how Kinjo had been bragging about his ingenious method of organizing Team Rokuyukai.

"Yeah we did," said Rinku with his mouth stuffed full of food. "We were going to divide up the money after the first round. Zeru kept it in his wallet for safe keeping since he's the team leader and all, and his wallet was in his back-pocket when Hiei, uh…"

"Blasted Zeru into oblivion?" filled in Risika.

Rinku nodded.

"Why didn't you just put it into a safe or have Chu hold onto it? He was the alternate right?"

Rinku snorted. "Lady, didn't you see what he did the minute you said you had money on you? If Zeru gave Chu our paycheck, he'd buy a year's worth of booze and drink it all before the first match was over."

The kid had a point there, thought Risika as Chu ordered yet another bottle of sake. Holy Hell, how much alcohol could this demon drink?!

"Hey, Rinku! Want tah share this bottle with me? It's more fun to drink with others," said Chu, his eyes slightly crossed and his cheeks turning red.

"Sure!"

Rinku reached for the bottle but Risika snatched the bottle out of Chu's hand.

"How can you offer him alcohol like that? He's just a kid!" exclaimed Risika. "You can drink all you want but leave the minor out of this."

"Aw, come on, Shella!" Chu hiccupped as he tried to grab the bottle out of her hand. "I need a drinking buddy and the brats the only one around."

"Rinku's not getting a single drop – not under my watch."

"Hey lady, who are you to say what I can and can't drink?" protested Rinku.

"Shut it, kid. I'm paying for your meal so that means I have a great deal of say in what you put in your stomach," snapped Risika. "And this drunkard needs to remember that or else you'll both find yourself in a very deep debt."

"Aw, you're no fun neither. Where's Urameshi? I bet that bastard will have a couple of rounds with me…"

Chu tried to get up to look for Yusuke but only ended up falling over the table, sending the majority of the dishes crashing to the floor.

"Opps! Tricky little devil these tables are…" Chu mumbled getting up again.

Risika smacked her forehead as this time the clumsy drunk collided with a nearby pole.

_Damn you Hiei. Why did you have to blast Zeru and his wallet into oblivion? I should make you pay for this mess…_

Risika glanced up at the giant big screen that was broadcasting what was happening in the ring. It looked like they were getting ready for the next fight.

"All right, fans. Let me recap what's happened so far. Seven of the eight teams that will be advancing to the next round have already been chosen. All that's left is to determine who the eighth team will be. The next round will be The Spirit Warriors versus Team Toguro!" Cheers from the demon audience followed Koto's announcement.

Risika jumped to her feet. "It's the eighth match already?!"

"Hey, where you going in such a hurry?" asked Chu, hanging off the pole, trying to stay vertical.

Risika quickly signed the check for the food and placed a few bills in front of Rinku. "Here, this'll cover another round if you're still hungry but you're on your own from there." She ran across the lobby and entered the stands.

Down in the ring, the Spirit Warriors stood in the center of the ring and they were huge! And judging from their spirit energy, Risika knew they would be a hard team to beat. Toguro, apparently didn't think so since he was arrogantly standing alone in the ring.

Where were his teammates, wondered Risika. She hurried down the stairs looking for a seat and spotted Yusuke and Kuwabara sitting next to Botan and the masked fighter. Risika quickly hopped over the demons in her way to sit next to them.

"There you are! Where the hell have you been?" exclaimed Kuwabara. "You freakin never came back from that stupid party the first night we got here."

"Sorry, I was busy taking care of some stuff."

"What stuff?"

"Shut up, Kuwabara. The fight's starting," said Yusuke, teeth gritted as Koto announced that this round would be fought with the Spirit Warriors fighting Toguro all at once. "That bastard…"

The combined spirit energy of the Spirit Warriors was nothing compared to Toguro's as the demon powered up. His muscle bulged and grew as demon energy poured from his body. He was twice as powerful as the last time Risika fought him in Tarukane's mansion.

She watched in amazement as Toguro easily punched gaping holes into each of the Spirit Warriors. This was just absurd! How could Toguro be this strong? The only kinds of demons Risika had ever met that were this strong were locked in Demon World. What was one of Toguro's class doing in Human World? And how could Koenma have allowed this demon to cross over?

The fight was over in less than a few minutes. Koto the announcer didn't even have time to comment as one by one the Spirit Warriors fell to Toguro's fist. His strength was very intimidating and he was only at forty-five percent of his full power! Risika glanced at the others and realized she wasn't the only one who'd been scared shitless.

"Hey, Urameshi. Can you get your powers back soon and, like, multiply it by a hundred?" asked Kuwabara, his voice slightly shaking.

"Damn it…" Yusuke growled, glaring death at Toguro as the demon exited the arena. His hands were balled into fists as his body began to shake – but Risika wasn't sure if it was from fear or frustration. Either way, it was clear Toguro was _much_ stronger than the Spirit Detective.

_Hell, he's much stronger than our entire team!_ In her current state, Risika knew she was no match for Toguro. If only she could reach deeper and tap into her full demon strength...

"Hey, where are you going, Urameshi?" asked Kuwabara as Yusuke stood up abruptly and marched up the stairs. Kuwabara and Botan chased after him, leaving Risika and the masked fighter alone.

Risika sighed and got up too. She headed past the lobby and down towards the changing room, intending to grab her duffle and head back to the hotel. She was twirling the lock on the locker when she sensed someone behind her.

Risika wheeled around, drawing the demonic weapon and changing it into a twelve inch dagger, and came face to face with Toguro. The demon had donned his green trench coat and was standing there with a smirk on his face. His eyes were hidden by his opaque shades but Risika sensed they were watching her with amusement.

"So Urameshi really did bring you along," said the demon. "We've never really introduced ourselves."

"We don't need to. You'll be dead soon enough so knowing my name is a waste of breath," said Risika in a cold voice.

Toguro chuckled. "Really? Last I checked you were the one shaking in your seat."

Risika shrugged. "What can I say? I was itching to rip your heart out of your ridiculously muscular chest." She purposely turned her back to him and opened her locker.

"Is it wise to turn your back on an enemy? I thought you were smarter than that?"

Risika pulled out her duffle bag and slung it over one shoulder. "It's only unwise if the enemy is a threat."

"You have a really big mouth, little girl. It makes me want to put you in your place," said a new voice. It was higher than Toguro's and slimier. A man in blue stepped out from behind the row of lockers to Risika's left. She immediately recognized his sickly grey skin and green-grey hair.

"Brother," Toguro nodded.

"You know, I can kill you right now with just my index finger," sneered Toguro's brother. "Your total spirit energy can't even make me blink."

"Sorry to disappoint, but I never wanted you to blink in the first place. I'm here to kill you. I couldn't care less if you died with your eyes open or closed so long as I stop that creepy little heart of yours," retorted Risika, slamming the locker shut. "Now if you boys would excuse me, I need to get going."

Risika moved pasted the little guy and headed for the door.

"You arrogant bitch!"

Suddenly, Risika felt a slimy flesh appendage wrap around her neck and dragged her backwards. She was thrown into the row of lockers as the smaller Toguro brother used his snake-like fingers to choke her. He lifted her up, her feet dangling uselessly in the air while she used her hands to try and relieve some of the pressure on her windpipes.

"Temper, temper little man," taunted Risika, refusing to show fear and knowing full well she didn't have the strength to break the demon's hold at the moment. "I thought half the fun was watching me get my ass whooped by the other teams in this tournament?"

"_If_ you make it to the finals I will _personally_ see to it that you beg for your pathetic, weak life in the ring. I will make you wish you were never born," he snarled.

Risika chuckled. "Too late Toguro, someone already beat you to it."

The demon growled and finally released her. Risika managed to stay on her feet and rubbed her bruised throat as the Toguro brothers left the locker room.

"You know they could have killed you," said someone from the doorway and in stepped the masked fighter. "Your powers are nothing compared to Toguro's."

"Yeah I already figured that out about ten minutes ago during the eighth match." Risika noted that the masked fighter's voice was very feminine and smooth with a strange calming feel to it.

"And yet you intentionally antagonized him? Hmphf, retirement must have gone to your head, Shikori. The underworld is not as weak as you remember it to be."

"If you're talking about Toguro, I'd say he's about the same as the guys I fought five hundred years ago – "

"But five hundred years ago, you were at your full strength," cut in the masked fighter.

Risika arched a brow, surprised.

"Koenma told me," she said, answering Risika's unasked question. "In order for you to remain in the Human World, you struck a deal with him. He set you up with a human identity and in return you sealed your demonic strength away, making it inaccessible unless in dire situation. From what I can sense, what little spirit energy those glasses of yours are suppressing can barely scratch Toguro."

"So what? You _want _ me to pop the seals off my true demon strength? You _want_ the Human World to fall apart in chaos and mayhem?" Risika snorted. "Lady, you need to get your priorities straight. Winning this tournament isn't worth that."

The masked fighter turned around, arms behind her back. "Do what you will but cut the crap. Who's side are you really on – ours or Sakyo's? You're playing a dangerous game, and it's not only your life that's on the line but many innocent ones as well. I suggest _you_ get your priorities straight, Shikori – or should I say Alice Kagane?"

Risika froze in shock as the masked fighter left. How did that woman know about that alias? Could she have been following her? Risika didn't even sense the woman when she'd been standing just outside the locker room. And here she thought she was the only big anomaly on their team.

Still thinking about what the masked fighter had said, Risika entered the lobby and was stopped by Chu. The demon's face was as red as a tomato and he reeked of sake.

"Hey, Shella, you still got another couple of yen to spare?"

Risika shook her head. "I think you've had enough to drink. Why don't you go back to the hotel and lie down. The fights are over for today."

"Ah, loved to Shella, except one problem." Chu took another hug swig of alcohol. "Got no keys."

Risika groaned and turned to Rinku. "Let me guess, they were in Zeru's other pocket?"

"Uh, basically…"

"I thought each member got a separate room key."

"Yeah we did but Zeru likes treating me like a kid so he said he'd hold onto mine and this big lump over here lost his while going on his daily drinking binge."

Risika sighed. This was getting ridiculous.

"All right come on you two. You can crash at my place."

_It's not like I don't have room to spare… I just hope they don't cause a racket and wake Toji._


	13. Reunion

_author's note: thank you to everyone who reviewed/favorited/story alerted! here's a new chapter to ring in the new year = Year of the Tiger! Happy Chinese New Year everyone!!! ENJOY!!! ^^_

**Chapter 12**

Toji awoke but not because of the loudmouth drunk demon yelling in the other room. He awoke because for the first time in nearly thirty days, he was cold – cold because he had no fur.

Toji pushed himself upright until he was sitting on the soft mattress marveling at his new body.

_Hands… I have hands._

Toji flexed his fingers, experimentally to see if they were real.

They were.

He was in his true form again, which meant that tonight was the full moon. Toji sat there for another moment, letting the feeling sink in. He took a deep breath, allowing his humanoid lungs to expand to their maximum capacity before exhaling. It was good to be back in this form. He stretched lazily, like a feline, and shook his unruly white hair out of his face. He'd been a cat for too long – he'd picked up some strange habits – like napping when bored and shaking his fur whenever he felt rumpled.

Toji glanced around the room, wondering where Risika had gone. The girl usually was next to him during this crucial night. He reached out with his mind but could not sense her anywhere in the immediate vicinity. Thinking she might be on a different floor of the hotel, Toji expanded his search to the entire building but strangely enough came up with nothing.

Alarmed, Toji leaped out of bed and yanked open the door leading to the other room.

"Where's Risika?" he shouted at the noisy guests.

Both demons froze in their seats, gaping like fish out of water.

"Where is Risika?!" Toji demanded, marching towards them, intending to shake them until they told him what he wanted to know.

"Hold it, mate. Put some clothes you, will yah!" exclaimed the demon named Chu.

"Ah! I think my eyes are burning in their sockets," groaned Rinku, covering his eyes.

It was then that Toji remembered he was standing naked before two strangers. Well it wasn't his fault that whenever he transformed into his feline form, his clothes didn't go with him.

_And that idiotic woman didn't pack me any clothes…_ But that problem would have to wait; locating said idiotic woman was more important right now.

"Where is she?" growled Toji and he lifted Chu by the collar of his shirt.

"No clue, mate. Shella just up and left suddenly. Didn't even stay to have a few drinks with me… "

"Damn it." He pushed the useless drunk away and headed for the giant window, hoping to maybe catch a glimpse of her somewhere on the grounds below.

"Oi, kid, put some damn clothes on before yah stand in front of the window like that. Could put someone's eye out with that view," said Chu, taking a swig of sake.

"Yeah, like mine," mumbled Rinku.

Toji ignored them as he sent his mind outwards to search the island. He could faintly feel her presence somewhere to the east… where the stadium was located. Suddenly, a flare in demonic power covered the island, causing the lights in the hotel to flicker and the ground to shake.

"What the hell –?" exclaimed Chu as Rinku dived under the table.

The quake only lasted a few seconds but Toji knew that was a bad sign.

Shikori had awakened.

Toji snatched a bottle of sake off the table and yanked open the window.

"Hey, what the devil do you think you're doing? That's mine!" protested Chu, getting to his feet.

"Considering Risika is the one who's paying for it, I believe that makes it _my_ bottle of sake." Toji turned and leaped out the window. As he fell through the air, he shifted into his demon form – a giant, monstrous white tiger.

In his Tiger Demon form, he landed gracefully in the grass and, with the bottle of sake clutched firmly in his jaws, he ran at high speed towards the source of the demon energy.

* * *

Toji found her standing in the center of the ring in the stadium. He shifted back into his humanoid form as he entered the building and hid the bottle behind him as he drew near.

There, in the center of the stadium, stood Shikori in all her deadly glory, basking in the light of the full moon. She had a smile on her face as the wind blew through the arena. Her hair was once again white as snow, just like it'd been five hundred years ago. Her usually light brown eyes had finally returned to her amber gold eyes that sometimes glowed yellow in the darkness. This was the demoness Toji had known since she was born and yet she was not.

"I was wondering when you'd come find me," she said as softly as a breath of wind but Toji's sensitive ears picked up every single word. "How are you feeling? Have you recovered from the flames?"

Toji nodded, staying to the shadows. "As soon as I returned to this form I regained my strength."

"That's good…" Shikori sighed as another gust of wind blew through the arena, catching up her hair into a whirlwind of white, reminding Toji of the snowstorms back in Demon World.

"You know, once a month isn't enough. I want to stay out and enjoy the day too," she whispered.

"You know you can't, Shikori. We made a deal with Koenma – "

"We said we'd lock our demon powers away while in Human World, but what do you call this, Toji?" snarled Shikori, raising her clawed hands. "Even we cannot contain our full strength, we never could. The fact that you are standing there in your true form is testament of how weak these seals are."

"Shikori, you know very well that the seals you placed on both of us are the strongest ones you've ever created."

"And yet look at us!" she snapped. "Every month we revert back to our demon selves for one night because the suppressed energy builds up to the point that if my seals don't release some of the energy, the seals would snap."

Toji remained silent. Shikori was right, the seals weren't strong enough to fully contain them, especially on these nights… Because on these nights, if they truly wanted to, they could break free of their prison, when the seals were at their weakest.

"I've held back for so long… allowed myself to sleep for so long just so that naïve girl can live her dream-life," Shikori spat in disgust. "She's a fool."

"Risika is a part of you, Shikori. And you both agreed to enter this new life five hundred years ago."

Shikori sighed wearily. "I know, Toji, but this tournament… it's reawakened something. I feel exhilarated… like I'm alive. I've been itching to fight, to test my strength against new opponents. All those weaklings from the past have had five hundred years to try and catch up to me. I want to see how much they've improved."

Toji watched hesitantly as the demoness smiled, balling her hand into a fist, causing her claws to draw blood. A dangerous glint appeared in her eyes, one of excitement and madness. He knew that look… it always adorned her face when Shikori went in for the kill.

"Come on, Toji. Fight me. I've been craving a chance to sink my claws into something with a pulse."

"So you're going to use me as your scratching post? What an honor," said Toji, trying to stall her.

Shikori chuckled and hopped off the ring. "Well, if that's how you really feel, I promise to only leave small scratches," she said as she walked towards her, hips swaying teasingly.

Before she was close enough to see him, Toji quickly uncorked the bottle and took a small mouthful of sake before tucking the bottle behind the corner. He then stepped forward to meet Shikori as she began circling. If the demoness wanted to play, he'd be a fool to deny her.

Her eyes travelled approvingly up and down his body but he did not move a muscle. He knew she was looking for a weakness – something to exploit and rush in for the kill – Toji didn't expose any. His body was well-toned but not overly muscular like Toguro's, and he normally hid his black strips from others but he knew Shikori could see them. He could never really hide anything from her… except his mind.

He was evenly matched with her when it came to telepathy but if she was in her full demon form, she could easily overpower him with brute strength. But right now, Shikori was only a threat because she was venting some of her pent up frustration on him. She would never intentionally hurt him – but that didn't mean she wasn't a threat.

"So what do you say, Toji? Or should I address you as My Lord? You are, after all the clan leader of the White Tiger Demons." Shikori chuckled. "Oh, but that's right, they were all annulated seven hundred years ago during the war."

Toji remained silent, watching and waiting.

"No snarls? No witty retort? You used to hate it when I brought up the past. Has the Human World made you soft? Do you enjoy playing the role of a normal house cat more than a Tiger Demon?" she taunted but Toji did not take the bait.

This only angered Shikori as she swiped her claws across his chest. Four lines of red appeared as blood started dripping down his chest but Toji didn't flinch.

"Fight me, Toji. I need to get rid of some of this pent up energy. It's driving me insane!" Shikori snarled as she slashed at him again. "Why won't you fight me?!" she shrieked.

Shikori threw a clumsy fist at him as her emotions wreaked havoc on her unstable mind. Toji caught it easily and pinned the demoness to the wall. He caught her other hand and held both of her arms above her head as he used his free hand to turn her chin to his. Before she could have time to react, he kissed her, catching her off guard.

Shikori caught onto his plan too late and choked as the sake flowed down her throat. Toji released her and stepped back, letting the alcohol work its magic.

"Damn you, Toji…" Shikori growled as she swayed on her feet and wiped her chin. "And damn the bastard that made that infernal drink…"

Toji caught her as she collapsed, unconscious.

The sight of his fallen friend put a heavy burden on his heart. The old Risika he knew would have apologized with tears in her eyes if she so much as scratched him. She had been an innocent child when they'd first met. But that had been before the war… before everyone they loved was taken from them… before reality harden Risika's heart until it was colder than ice.

But lately, with this new life in Human World, Toji could see some of the old Risika resurfacing. She was more innocent then she had been when playing assassin for Spirit World. She could once again see the lines that divided good and evil – and Toji swore he would keep it that way.

"Is she going to be all right?" asked someone behind Toji.

Toji turned to see the ruler of Spirit World standing casually with one hand in his pocket. Two black letters were tattooed to the teenager's forehead and a blue pacifier occupied his mouth, making it a miracle the boy could still talk.

"Koenma… What a surprise. I didn't think you'd be here," said Toji, coolly, unable to hid the resentment in his tone. He had always blamed Koenma for what happened to Risika… for what happened to them. If it wasn't for the stupid Kekkai Barrier, everything would have been different.

"I am the owner of Team Urameshi. Why wouldn't I be here?" replied Koenma.

Toji sighed. "Well if you came to check in on her, I've already sedated her. Shikori won't be coming out to bother anyone for another month."

"That's what I'm worried about. You both told me five hundred years ago that the seal couldn't always contain your powers. And until recent events I let it pass, but this tournament is reawakening Shikori's desire to kill. I can't take the risk of her rampaging through Human World with her demon strength unsealed."

"I assure you, no one here can destroy the seals to that point – "

"And yet here you are, forced to trick her into swallowing alcohol or else she would have done just that."

Toji scoffed. "It's only for one night – "

"In one night, Shikori took out the entire Bat Demon flock. In one night, she made herself a legend in Demon World. What else do you think she can do in one night in the Human World?"

Toji gritted his teeth but knew Koenma was right. Things were slowly starting to get out of hand, bit by bit. Toji could still control Shikori now, but there will be a day when even his powers will not be able to stop the Ice Demon from running freely through Human World.

"So what do you plan to do about it, Koenma? Send her back to Demon World?"

Koenma refused to meet his eye and Toji spat in disgust. "After everything she did for you – everything she gave up for you, you're going to break your promise and chuck her back there?!"

Koenma turned away. "She should have never come here."

"If she didn't come, your entire team would've been killed!" snarled Toji.

"I know… but the risk of a demon of Shikori's class running free in Human World is much worse of a fate."

"That won't happen – not as long as I'm here to stop her."

"I can only wish I had your confidence, Toji," said Koenma sadly as he disappeared into the shadows.

"She not the monster you think she is… not Risika," whispered Toji.

He clutched the girl's sleeping form to him as a chilling gust of wind enveloped them. She was everything to him – she was the only thing he had left. His clan was gone, along with his identity. All he existed for now was to protect her and stay by her side. That was Toji's sole purpose in living now…

* * *

Risika scrubbed her hair as hard as she could, trying to force the black dye into her wet white hair. The migraine plaguing her head was only adding to her list of problems. After waking up with a giant hangover, she had checked her clock and realized she had overslept – again. Today, Team Urameshi was up against two teams – one right after another. This was the kind of situation Risika was supposed to be there for, but at this rate she could only hope the match wasn't over and her teammates weren't dead.

Cursing under her breath, she finally dried her hair and rushed out of the bathroom to dress. Toji was waiting for her in the living room as Risika shoved on her shoes. Risika snatched up her glasses from the table Chu was currently using as his pillow and, moving as silently as she could, she exited the room without waking the two sleeping demons.

Checking her watch as she ran out of the hotel, she was dismayed to see that it was almost noon. Risika wondered what could be happening in the arena as she rushed along the path. In five minutes the stadium finally came into view. She stopped by the big screen, trying to get a grasp of the situation.

Kurama was currently standing in the ring, facing a pale demon with a green bandana tied around his head and strange red and blue markings painted on his body. The demon's spirit energy was glowing brilliant red as he attacked Kurama. The Fox Demon avoided the demon's claws easily enough, which Risika hoped meant that the Fox Demon wasn't injured and could handle this opponent.

Risika wondered how many fights have already occurred. It looked like Team Urameshi was facing its second team of the day but how much damage had they sustained from the first one?

Suddenly Toji's lifted his head and leaped off Risika's shoulder, dissappearing into the crowd of demons.

"Hey, Toji! Where are you going?" Risika ran after him and found him in the arms of the Ice Maiden, Yukina. She was smiling as she scratched Toji behind his ears affectionately and hugged him.

"Hello, little cat. I didn't think I'd ever see you again." Yukina glanced up, her ruby eyes meeting Risika's amber ones and widened. "Oh, is he yours?"

Risika nodded as Yukina stood up, Toji still clutched in her arms.

"You're the one who saved me, aren't you? I could never thank you enough for what you did." Yukina smiled. "What's your name?"

"Risika, and why are you here, Yukina? Shouldn't you be back in the Ice Kingdom?"

A small blush colored the girl's pale cheeks as she looked down in embarrassment. "I came to cheer on Kazuma and Yusuke. They helped rescue me too. But it seems I don't have a ticket so I can only watch from out here…"

"Well don't worry, I have an extra ticket – " Risika reached into the pocket of her jeans only to come up empty handed.

_Oh don't tell me I forgot to grab my pass and tickets…_ Risika groaned as she turned out her pockets and found nothing.

Risika sighed. "I'm sorry, it looks like I forgot them back in the hotel room – "

"Yukina! Is that you?" called a cheery voice.

Yukina and Risika turned to see Botan and two other girls heading their way, waving.

"Oh, Botan! How are you?" Yukina greeted with a smile.

"What are you doing here? And, who are you? You look strangely familiar…" Botan cocked her head to one side.

"This is Risika. She helped rescue me from Tarukane's mansion," explained Yukina.

Botan jumped back and pointed. "Gah! You're that maid with the handgun?!"

"Maid with a handgun, huh? Sounds like the lady Kazuma was ranting on about a couple of months ago," said one of the girls, a tall human woman with light brown hair and smoking a cigarette.

"You know Kazuma?" asked Yukina.

"Yeah, he's my little brother. You must be Yukina. My baby bro wouldn't shut up about you either."

"So why have you come to the Human World, Yukina?" asked Botan. "To cheer on the boys, right?"

Yukina nodded. "I am still so grateful to them… but I also came to find someone."

"Who are you looking for?" asked Botan curiously.

"My older brother… I heard he was a skilled martial artist and I thought maybe he'd be here so the elders in my village allowed me to stay a little longer to look."

"Is that so? Well, we'd be more than happy to help you search," said Kuwabara's sister. "I'm Shizuru Kuwabara."

"I'm Keiko Yukimura. I'm also here to cheer for Yusuke and the others," said the other human girl. Risika realized she'd seen her before in the bookstore, about two months ago. She had left with Yusuke and they had seemed really close.

"Thank you," Yukina smiled. "I have a strange feeling my brother is very close… I just know he's here somewhere."

Botan nodded while she broke out in nervous sweat. The grim reaper's mind was racing with what-ifs about Yukina finding out that Hiei was her brother. By the sound of her thoughts, Risika deduced that Hiei had threatened Botan with death if she ever told anyone about his relationship with Yukina.

Risika quickly changed the subject before Botan could start blabbing by asking, "Do you guys know what's happening in the ring?"

"Oh! I just remembered!" Botan exclaimed and began jumping up and down in panic. "The boys are in a really tight pinch. Kurama is the last fighter they have left!"

"What?!" Worry filled Keiko's eyes. "But Yusuke –"

"How could that be?" exclaimed Shizuru. "Keiko and I just left ten minutes ago to use the bathroom and last I checked, Yusuke had won his fight against that Jin guy."

"Yes, well I ran out here to find you two because things may get ugly if Kurama losses. The boys will want you girls close by if they end up mounting a rebellion. The tournament committee has ruled Yusuke out; they said he was technically out of the ring for more than ten seconds and should have lost if the referee had counted sooner."

"Wait, what happened to Kuwabara, Hiei, and the masked fighter?" asked Risika, dreading the worst.

"Kuwabara is lying unconscious in the medical wing due to his injuries from the last fight and Hiei and the masked fighter have been ruled unfit to fight – another dirty trick from the committee!"

"Oh no, Kazuma!" gasped Yukina. "Can you take me to him, Botan? I've been studying healing recently. Maybe I can help him get better in time to fight."

"An excellent idea, come on girls!"

Botan led the way to the entrance of the stadium. They tried to get in but they were two tickets short. The security guard – a giant demon with hideous green boils and a spiked club in one hand – sneered down at them.

"Nice try ladies but I saw three girls go out and five come in. Even with these ticket stubs, you'll have to pay me a fortune to let you back in."

"Oh, for heaven's sake our friends are fighting in there. Please, just let us through," begged Botan.

"Not a chance."

Risika placed a hand on Botan's shoulder. "There's no helping it, Botan. He's not going to let us through, which means we have only one option." Risika rolled up her sleeve and stepped forward to face the guard.

"Hey, four-eyes. I suggest you back away or I'll smash your little human body to pieces."

"I'd like to see you try, tubby." Risika gave the annoying bastard a swift uppercut to the chin, causing the demon's head to smash through the ceiling. While the demon tried to pull his ugly head out of the crack in the roof, Risika and the girls ran inside.

"Botan, take Yukina to the medical wing and get Kuwabara back on his feet!" said Risika as they ran through the lobby.

Botan nodded and led Yukina down a side corridor and up some stairs.

"So where are we going?" asked Shizuru, who was close behind Risika.

"To the stands, before the guards catch us –"

Risika suddenly paused by the giant TV as images of the fight flashed across the screen. Kurama was standing in the center of the ring and he looked like he was unable to move. He had strange circular markings on his arms and legs that reminded Risika of chains…

Risika gasped as she finally recognized the markings. "Oh shit, this is bad!"

"I'll say, the kid looks like he's stuck in mud or something," said Shizuru.

"No, worse… those are weight seals," said Risika. "But I didn't think anyone here could cast that kind of spell…"

"It's just some face paint. Kurama can just wipe it off and he'll be free, right?" asked Keiko.

"That's no ordinary paint and wiping if off won't disengage the spell." Risika tore away from the screen and sprinted as fast as she could around the corner.

"Hey! The stands are this way!" shouted Shizuru, pointing down another hallway. "Where are you going?" Her question echoed in the empty corridor as Risika rounded another corner and jumped down a flight of stairs.

Risika prayed that the weight seals were the worst Kurama's opponent could cast. Seal magic was very deadly and one spell could end Kurama's life in less than a heartbeat. Risika pushed her legs to go faster as she ran with all her might down to the entrance of the arena, hoping she would make it in time.


	14. Debut in the Ring

_author's note: thank you everyone who reveiwed/favorited/story alerted. you guys all make me happy and inspire me to write more ^_^ and now i give you... Risika's offical debut in the Dark Tournament!!! _ENJOY!!! :D

**Chapter 13**

Yusuke sighed with relief as Kurama used his Rose Whip to slice gaping wounds in Gama's body. That match had been a close one, thought the Spirit Detective. Kurama had used his hair to wield his whip and now Gama was covered in injuries – the demon was in no condition to fight anymore.

But why didn't the demon just give up? wondered Yusuke.

Gama stayed on his feet and even tried to throw a punch at Kurama. All that accomplished was splattering his weird, purple blood everywhere on Kurama's white tunic.

"You mustn't move, Gama. You injuries are very severe!" exclaimed Kurama as Gama wobbled on his feet. "Don't throw your life away in vain. I know with your powers you can easily heal yourself if you release this spell on me. Do it and I will let you walk away with your life."

Gama gritted his teeth and tried to throw another punch at Kurama. This time the demon's arm finally fell off and blood sprayed all over Kurama's clothes.

At last, Gama collapsed on the ring floor, exhausted and nearly bled dry. Koto approached the demon and began her ten-count. Yusuke noticed that Gama was smiling, even as the last of his blood drained from his body. That smile sent a shiver down Yusuke's spine. Why did he have a feeling something bad was about to happen?

Gama chuckled softly, "The death is yours Kurama."

"Why do you say that?"

"You never did ask me what made my makeup different from the ones those filthy humans use… the secret is the main ingredient – my blood. And now, you're covered in it."

Kurama gasped as he looked down at his purple-blood soaked shirt. The blood shifted on his clothes, like they were alive, and formed spirals across his chest. The symbols were hypnotizing and Kurama suddenly stumbled and swayed, entranced.

Gama laughed again. "I have given you the Makeup of Slumber. You'll feel the effects in just a few moments. Your mind will grow sluggish and in a matter of seconds you will fall into a deep slumber. The length of the slumber depends on the amount of spirit energy you possess. The more you have, the longer you sleep. I have secured victory for my Shinobi brethren. One of them will kill you in the next round… and so, I die knowing it was not in vain..."

" – Nine… Ten! And the round goes to Kurama!" said Koto.

Yusuke watched in horror as Kurama swayed dangerously on his feet. _No, this couldn't be happening! Kurama was the only one left and he was falling asleep because of some stupid makeup!_

"Hang in there Kurama!" shouted Yusuke from the sidelines.

"I'll try, Yusuke, but it is draining me considerably." And the chains were only adding to his weariness.

"Team Masho, please present your next fighter," said Koto.

"I'll go," said a deep voice. The cloaked figure with four yellow dots on his hood leaped into the ring. He discarded his cloak to reveal a muscular demon with dark scars on his face and chest. He was a really big guy and he was smiling with cruel intent in his beady black eyes. "This'll be a piece of cake."

"All right, the third match will be Bakken versus Kurama!"

Kurama's eyes were unfocused as he faced his new opponent. He was swaying back and forth – fuck, the guy was barely conscious!

Bakken charged and swung his fist. Kurama reacted too slowly and was sent flying across the ring. The Fox Demon still couldn't move his arms or legs due to the Makeup of Chains and now he couldn't even focus enough to use his Rose Whip.

"This isn't right," Yusuke growled, his hands balling into fists. "I should be the one in there, fighting." Kurama eyes stuttered and finally closed just as Bakken punched him in the stomach.

" Whoa! And Kurama takes another hit but this time he doesn't seemed to be getting up. Could he have been knocked unconscious by Bakken's fist or did Gamma's Makeup of Slumber finally take affect?" commented Koto.

Bakken lifted Kurama up by the collar of his shirt. "Oh look, I think he's asleep. I wonder how many punches it'll take to wake him up." Bakken smirked as he began pummeling Kurama's body like a punching bag.

"Kurama!" Yusuke shouted. "Wake up! You have to wake up!"

"It's no use, Yusuke. He's trapped in that unconscious state thanks to Gama's makeup," said Hiei from his prison. He was glaring at Bakken and Yusuke suspected that Hiei would like nothing better than to feed that bastard to his dragon. But the stupid barrier erected by that enchantress, Ruka, was restraining him and the masked fighter from putting so much as a toe past the medical tent.

"Hiei, you know if we lose we forfeit our lives," reminded Yusuke.

Hiei's red eyes leveled with his brown ones. "Well I for one will not just lie down and let them kill me. Will you, Yusuke?"

"Hell no." Yusuke turned back to the ring as Bakken continued to beat Kurama's sleeping form. "I'd rather fight every fucking demon here than watch this."

Bakken punched Kurama so hard that his shirt ripped and the sleeping demon went flying, landing in a heap on the ring floor.

"Hey, announcer lady!" shouted Yusuke. "Count to fucking ten already! He's on the ground and there's no fucking way he's going to get back up! He's unconscious!"

Koto jumped, startled, "Oh, um, right. One. Two. Three – "

Suddenly Bakken lifted Kurama off the floor. "Oh look, he's up again. I think he's ready for some more." The demon smirked.

"What the fuck is your problem!" shouted Yusuke, furious. "Touch him again and I swear I'll blast you to hell." He pointed his index finger straight at Bakken and gathered his energy. This was his last shot and he had hoped to save it for Toguro when he came to try and kill them, but Kurama's life was more important right now.

"Heh, what does it matter, human? Admit it, you guys lost. So what difference does it make if I kill your friend now or someone else does later?"

"The difference is, you'll be dead," said Yusuke in a deadly voice.

"Ooo, scary." Bakken laughed.

"Stop it, Bakken," said one of the other cloaked figures.

"Huh? But why, Risho?" asked Bakken, turning to his teammate, confused.

"Like you said, they've lost. Set Kurama outside the ring. We came here to win, not take part in whatever rebellion they plan to mount," said Risho.

"Hmphf. Fine." Bakken carelessly tossed Kurama out of the ring.

Yusuke ran to his unconscious friend. It looked like nothing was broken but he couldn't be certain. What he did know was that defending a sleeping teammate while fighting their way out of this tournament wasn't going to be easy.

"And the match goes to Bakken! And unless Team Urameshi can produce another fighter, the round will go to Team Masho," said Koto. "Team Urameshi, do you have another fighter?"

Yusuke leaned Kurama against the wall and stood up. Yes, they did have another fighter but he had no fucking clue where she was. Yusuke guessed Kurama had been right in not trusting her. She'd probably ditched them days ago… cowardly bitch.

Pissed off at the world – stupid tournament committee, stupid referee, stupid tournament, stupid run-away bitch – Yusuke was about to admit defeat when suddenly a bright ball of light appeared in his face and out popped a white cat.

"What the – ?"

The cat leaped at Yusuke's face, claws digging into his cheeks.

"Ow! Hey, you stupid cat! Get off me!"

The cat hissed and sank his claws deeper into Yusuke's face. Yusuke growled and attempted to rip the ball of fur from his face.

_This isn't over yet, Urameshi,_ said a male voice in Yusuke's head.

Yusuke paused and blinked. Did this cat just talk to him or was he hearing things?

"Yusuke!" shouted someone from the corridor that led to the locker room. "Don't do anything reckless, Yusuke!"

Sprinting as fast as she could, Risika shot out of the darkness and skidded across the grass, stopping right in front of him. She doubled over to try and catch her breath as she asked, "What's – the situation?"

"We lost, that's the situation!" yelled Yusuke, finally detaching the dumb cat from his face. "Now take your stupid hairball and get out of here before Toguro comes to kill us." He angrily threw the cat at her.

Risika caught the stupid cat, which turned in her arms and hissed at him. "What are you talking about?"

"Kurama's stuck in a coma, Hiei, Kuwabara, and the masked lady are in no shape to fight, and I've lost a match. We're finished, so get your traitor ass out of here. We have a rebellion to start."

Yusuke balled his hands into fists and cracked his knuckles, turning back to face Koto. He was determined to take as many demons as he could with him to Spirit World and _maybe_ break Toguro's shades before he killed him; because, let's face it, the bastard was way stronger than him, even now after all his training with the old hag.

Suddenly, Yusuke was yanked backwards by the collar of his shirt, choking him. "Calm down, you hot head. This isn't over yet. I'm your substitute fighter right? I can still fight," said Risika.

Yusuke wheeled around, seriously pissed off at this stupid bitch. "You're fucking kidding me, right? You weren't even here for the first two rounds and now you expect me to trust you with the rest of this one? Even if you beat this guy, you still have two more waiting!" pointed Yusuke.

"Look, I know I haven't been around but I promised that I would be here when you guys needed me the most and I'd say this is it," snapped Risika, meeting his anger head on. "Besides, you have nothing more to lose, right?"

Yusuke growled but calmed down enough to think. She had a point; they had nothing to lose and everything to gain by letting her fight – and he really hoped she could win. He'd rather not have to fight every demon on the island. Plus Keiko was here and he needed to protect her…

"Fine, but don't screw this up."

Risika nodded.

"Hold on," cut in Bakken from the ring. "Last I checked none of your fighters are dead, so that means you can't use a substitute."

"Actually, that's not the only condition for substitutes," said Risika as she pushed herself up onto the ring. The ring was almost as tall as her, and when she stood before Bakken, Risika looked even shorter than before. Compared to Bakken's muscular physique, Risika looked like a puny wimp – what with her baggy black hoodie and blue jeans and white sneakers – yet she was facing the demon without fear.

"According to Article 4 Section E in the Tournament rule book, substitutes are allowed to participate in a fight if one of the original five fighters is dead _or_ declared unable to fight. And, correct me if I'm wrong, but I believe the tournament committee ruled Hiei and the masked fighter as unable to fight. Therefore, I get to take their place."

"You're lying – "

"Er, actually she's right, Bakken," cut in Koto, hesitantly. "As the official walking rulebook of this tournament, I can officially say that she quoted the rule right down to the letter. So I guess Team Urameshi is still in!"

The crowd booed and hissed, shouting death threats at them. Yusuke turned to Hiei, who was watching Risika with a frown on his face.

"What is it, Hiei? Does she stand a chance?" asked Yusuke.

"The girl has absolutely no spirit energy. What do you think?" retorted Hiei.

"No, you're wrong," said the masked fighter. "Risika has been suppressing her energy this whole time because of her desire to live in Human World. She will release her spirit energy if she wants to win this fight."

"Hmphf. She better have some impressive amount of energy then if she hopes to defeat the rest of Team Masho," said Hiei with doubt in his voice.

Yusuke really hoped Hiei was wrong and the masked fighter lady was right. They needed to win this round… or else.

* * *

Bakken laughed as Risika took her place in the center of the ring. "They must be desperate to send a little girl like you against me. You're so puny I could tear you apart with just one hand."

Risika shrugged. "Maybe, but you'll have to catch me first."

"The fourth match between Bakken and Risika will now begin!" announced Koto.

"You should have never shown up, human. I'm your worst nightmare," said Bakken.

Risika couldn't help but double over with laughter at his statement, causing the demon to stare with confusion.

"Ahahahaha! Sorry, buddy but you are _far_ from my worst nightmare. Maybe I'll introduce you two someday, though I don't think you'll live long enough to shake hands."

"What? Are you calling me weak?!" snarled Bakken.

Risika analyzed Bakken's Spirit Energy and smiled. "Hmm, I think just my glasses will do." Risika removed her glasses and tossed it over her shoulder. Toji leaped into the air and caught it in his mouth before moving to sit by Yusuke.

"I'll put you in your place, you little bitch!" Bakken took up a stance and his spirit energy began to rise. Sweat covered his body and drip onto the floor. Risika detected trace amount of spirit energy in the demon's sweat and watched as his entire body was drenched with perspiration.

"Here's my special technique: Mystical Powers of the Shinobi – White Mist!" Suddenly a whirlwind of mist surrounded Bakken and expanded outwards until the entire ring was engulfed in the fog.

"Amazing! Bakken has shrouded the entire arena in white mist! It's so thick, I can't even see the microphone in my face, much less what's going on," commented Koto.

Risika wrinkled her nose. "Wow, Bakken, you really have a way with this mist. It smells like a locker room in here." But Koto was right, the mist was really thick. She couldn't see anything. Bakken could be right in front of her and Risika doubted she would be able to see him. And the stench of the demon's body odor was hindering her keen sense of smell.

_Guess I'll have to rely on my ears…_

Risika waited, straining her ears to hear any sign of movement. Suddenly a column of spiraling mist shot at her. Risika dodged it easily only to be punched in the side of the head by Bakken.

She crashed to the ring floor as Bakken laughed. "Bet that hurt didn't it? You can't tell where I'm coming from. Face it, you have no chance of hitting me."

Risika got back on her feet and wiped her chin. "Let's try that again, then, shall we?" She drew her fan from her sleeve and changed it into a dagger.

"Heh, use whatever weapon you want. You can't hit me."

Another column of mist spiraled at her. Risika rolled out of the way and guarded just in time as Bakken tried to hit her. Her dagger cut a gash in Bakken's fist as the demon howled in pain and retreated.

"Don't get cocky, bitch," he snarled from somewhere in the depth of his mist. "That was a lucky guess. You won't be so lucky next time."

Risika knew he was right. Without her sight or her sense of smell, it was very difficult to fight Bakken in this mist. Guess she'll have to change strategies then…

Risika shifted the dagger into a long steel chain with weights on both ends, and began swinging one end around in circles at her side.

Bakken laughed. "What do you think you're going to do with that, little girl? You'll never hit me!"

Risika knew he was charging now, from some unknown direction. She could hear his feet pounding on the ground but suddenly the sound disappeared. He was somewhere in the air, probably leaping towards her, so she threw one end of the chain straight up above her.

"Hah! You missed!" said Bakken coming from behind.

At the last second, Risika yanked down the chain as hard as she could and changed the weapon into a giant hammer. It fell with incredible speed but Risika managed to roll out of the way as the hammer came crashing down, cracking the ring floor. Her sharp ears picked up the sound of bones cracking and she smirked with satisfaction.

Risika sensed Bakken's spirit energy quickly disappearing and soon the mist began to clear, allowing Risika to get a good look at her handiwork.

Bakken had been crushed under the weight of the hammer. Every bone from his chest down had been shattered. The demon had passed out from the pain and probably wouldn't wake up anytime soon – which was a shame because Risika really wanted Bakken to feel every second of pain from his injuries. It's what the lowlife bastard deserved for taking advantage of her unconscious teammate.

"Oh, wow people. It seems the fight is over and none of us even got to see what happened, but it looks like somehow Bakken was crushed under a giant hammer – wherever that thing came from..." Koto approached and examined Bakken. "And it looks like Bakken is out cold, which means this fight goes to Team Urameshi!"

Risika rolled her eyes as the audience shouted their disapproval. _Stupid demons…_

Touching the handle of the hammer, she changed it into a small dagger and tucked it back into her sleeve. Then she turned around and hopped off the ring to check on Kurama.

"How is he?" she asked Yusuke. The Spirit Detective had a strange expression on his face, like it was stuck between confusion, surprise, and admiration. It took him an extra second to come to his senses and answer her question.

Yusuke shook his head. "He won't wake up."

Risika examined Kurama's tunic, studying the seal. "What did that demon call this spell that he put on Kurama?"

"Er, the Makeup of Slumber or something like that..."

Risika nodded. "A sleep spell… very powerful, even if the caster is not."

"Is that so?" said one of the remaining two members of Team Masho – he was wearing a black cloak with a white scarf and a blue cross on his hood. "Gama gave his life to secure our victory. How dare you mock his makeup, human?"

Risika snorted. "Please, your friend was at Death's door when he cast this spell. Anyone can break it."

"Oh? Then why don't you demonstrate for us?" dared the fighter.

"Gladly." Risika drew her dagger and cut a deep gash in the palm of her left hand.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" exclaimed Yusuke, gaping at the amount of blood flowing from the wound. "Are you trying to be suicidal here?"

"Lie him flat on the floor, Yusuke," directed Risika, ignoring the Spirit Detective's questions. She then proceeded to use her blood to draw her own set of symbols – ruins she'd learned when she was but a child.

"Do you really think your weak human blood can erase Gama's?" taunted the fighter from Team Masho.

Risika ignored him as she worked. Her skills were rusty but the awakening spell was pretty basic. It was nothing compared to the seals she'd placed on herself five hundred years ago.

Risika finished the last ruin with a flourish, which she drew right over Kurama's heart, and began to wrap her bleeding hand with a handkerchief.

"Is – is it done?" asked Yusuke. "Why isn't he waking up?"

Risika sighed, exasperated. "Give it a moment, will you? No everything happens in an instant."

Slowly the symbols began to glow soft blue and Gama's purple blood faded away. A few seconds later, Kurama groaned in pain as he slowly opened his green eyes.

"All right!" exclaimed Yusuke and suddenly hugged her. "You did it, Risika!"

Risika smiled and looked down at a very confused and groggy Fox Demon. "Welcome back, sleeping beauty."


	15. the Ice Master

_Author's Note: thank you to everyone who reviewed/favorited/story alerted! __i would've updated sooner but my astro midterm got in the way . anyhoo, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!!!  
_

**Chapter 14**

"How are you feeling?" asked Risika with a gentle smile on her face.

Kurama blinked, confused and slightly disorientated. "Where am I?"

"You're still in the stadium," answered Yusuke. "How are you injuries? Anything broken?"

Kurama grunted as he tried to sit up. "My abdomen feels bruised but I don't think anything is broken."

Risika rolled her eyes and snorted. "I'd be very disappointed in you, Kurama, if Bakken did manage to break one of your bones. That idiot's punches are pathetically weak."

"What are you talking about?" asked Kurama.

"Our alternate is finally getting a chance to kick some demon ass," said Yusuke with a smile. "She beat Bakken in less than five minutes."

Kurama blinked. "But the tournament committee – "

"Can't do anything about it," cut in Risika. "It's perfectly legit and it's actually thanks to them that I can fight."

"But still… there are two more Shinobi's to fight. Can you survive them both? They will no doubt be stronger than Bakken," said Kurama.

Risika smirked. "You just focus on getting back on your feet and leave these Shinobi fighters to me." She stood up and headed back to the ring.

"You know, she's not so bad," said Yusuke, watching her push herself up onto the ring. "I admit I had my doubts, but maybe she can really pull through for us."

Kurama pushed himself unsteadily to his feet.

"Hey! Take it easy, Kurama!" exclaimed Yusuke, grabbing Kurama's arm. "You took a beating while unconscious."

"Risika was right. These injuries are minimal. I'm just a little sore, that's all." But Kurama accepted Yusuke's help as they moved closer to get a better view of the ring. He'd been drained considerably thanks to the Makeup of Slumber, which had used his own spirit energy to force him into unconsciousness.

The white cat, Toji, was sitting on the edge of the ring. As they drew near, he leaped onto Yusuke's shoulder and climbed onto the Spirit Detective's head.

"Hey! What am I, your V.I.P. box seat?" snarled Yusuke, glaring up at the feline.

The cat snarled back and sunk his claws into Yusuke's head, making him yelp and mutter, "Stupid cat."

Kurama chuckled and turned his attention back to the ring. Risika was standing calmly in the middle of the ring as one of the remaining two members of Team Masho stepped forward. He removed his cloak to reveal a demon with green bangs and slick-back blue hair. His crystal blue eyes shimmered with determination as the demon faced off with Risika.

Kurama sensed that this demon was far stronger than Bakken. Risika would not have an easy time with him.

"Hmphf, so Toya has finally stepped into the ring," said Hiei behind Ruka's barrier.

"You know this guy?" asked Yusuke.

Hiei nodded, sitting with his arms on his knees, watching the demon though narrow eyes. "Unlike Bakken, Toya is actually someone to be weary of. You remember Seiryu, the Blue Dragon – one of the Four Saint Beasts from Maze Castle?"

Yusuke nodded. "Yeah, what about him?"

"Seiryu was a demon with the power over ice, but he was a half-assed amateur. Seiryu was a fool who thought he could get by with sloppy techniques and fell to my sword quickly enough. Toya, on the other hand… well, let's just say that if there is any true ice master, anyone who completed the full training that his master intended and knows the art of ice, it is Toya."

"Ice master, huh," muttered Yusuke glancing worriedly back at the ring.

By the sounds of it, Toya was truly a formidable opponent. The demon's ice powers could hinder Kurama's ability to unleash his plants if he was the one to face the ice master. Kurama could only hope Toya's ice powers wouldn't put Risika in too much of a disadvantage – especially since she was their last fighter and none of them knew what she could do.

"The next fight will be between Toya and Risika," said Koto. "Fighters, please take you places."

"You have a lot of nerve, insulting Gama and his makeup," said Toya. "How did you erase the spell?"

Risika shrugged. "Like I said before, the spell is powerful, even if the one who cast it isn't."

"Explain."

"Kurama's spirit energy is what fed the spell. All Gama had to do was link his makeup to Kurama's spirit energy and the spell will activate. It's a no-brainer – a child could cast that spell. And to deactivate it – well, let's just say it only takes the blood of someone stronger than the caster and the spell is gone."

Toya growled, clearly angered at how Risika had demeaned his Shinobi brethren. "How dare you –"

"Tell me something, Toya. You're a Shinobi, right? You guys are famous mercenaries in Demon World, correct? So why are you fighting out in the open?" asked Risika. "Why did you come here to this tournament?"

Toya blinked, caught off guard with Risika's questions. But finally, he answered, "For light… long have we lived in the darkness and shadow. We've kept order in a land where there was none. The Shinobi have done their job for centuries, and done it well. But in recent years, we have caught glimpses of the outside world – the world of light – and have wondered, why not us? Why can't we live in that world too?

We are entering a new era, now, starting with this tournament. If we win, it's already been arranged that Hanging Neck Island will be our prize. Finally, we will be free to enjoy what others had taken for granted while we'd suffer in the darkness."

Kurama saw sympathy flash across Risika's eyes as he felt it in his heart. As a bandit, he'd lived in the shadows for years. It wasn't until he'd been wounded and hidden himself in the Human World that he'd come to know the light... Perhaps Risika had experienced something similar when she'd retired as Spirit World's assassin.

"It's a noble reason to fight, Toya," she said softly. "I can understand why you would want to live in this light."

"Don't mock me, girl. You understand nothing about our lives," spat Toya.

Risika sighed. "I understand much more than you know," she smiled sadly.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Do you pity us, human?"

"I don't pity you, Toya, or your Shinobi brethren. I honestly can sympathize with you – "

"Enough with your lies," snarled Toya.

"Okay, you two are having way too much fun talking. Let the next match begin!" announced Koto.

"I will put you in your place. Someone like you can never understand what we Shinobi have sacrificed and lived through."

Oh, the irony, thought Kurama.

Toya's spirit energy suddenly shot out and surrounded the demon in a blue aura before expanding outwards. In its wake, ice formed, covering the ring floor and rising like walls once it reached the edge of the ring. It was an impressive skill, nothing less from an ice master like Toya, thought Kurama.

"Within this icy terrain, my attacks are doubled and the walls will prevent you from escaping. Prepare for death."

Kurama watched as Risika took a deep breath and he could have sworn he saw a smile on her face as she exhaled. What was going through that girl's head? Didn't she realize Toya had the advantage here?

Nostalgia filled the girl's amber eyes as she turned to face Toya. "I'm very impressed with this ice. I didn't think anyone could do this… at least, not anymore. It's nice to know some knowledge survived."

"What are you talking about?"

Risika closed her eyes and held up her arms like she was welcoming back an old friend as she breathed in another breath of icy air. "This brings back so many memories…" she muttered softly.

Toya hesitated, slightly put off by Risika's strange behavior. "You are a strange girl… but enough talk. I am going to make you pay for insulting Gama's memories." Blue-green light gathered in Toya's open palm as beads of ice formed.

"Take this, Shards of Winter!" He blew out a breath of cold air and hundreds of icy shards flew straight at Risika.

The girl managed to jump out of the way but when she landed, her foot slipped out from under her. She cursed as she crash landed on the icy floor.

"Watch out, he's coming again!" shouted Yusuke.

Risika managed to scramble out of the way as another barrage of ice shards flew her way. Kurama watched as she barely dodged the ice. The icy floor was hindering her speed since her shoes had no traction.

"You can't keep dodging forever," said Toya, sending another wave of ice at her. And he was right.

Risika lost her balance and fell as the ice descended on her, but miraculously, a shield appeared, blocking most of the ice. Only her legs had been cut and those injuries were only minimal.

"Where did that shield come from?" wondered Kurama.

"Don't know," muttered Yusuke.

"Risika is using a demonic weapon known as the Sozo no Tenken – the Blade of Imagination," explained the masked fighter from within Ruka's crackling barrier. "It is a legendary weapon that can change its shape into whatever the user imagines – a dangerous weapon that has not been seen for many centuries. I suppose now we know why…"

"Well, that would explain where that giant hammer came from earlier," commented Yusuke. "And that shield."

Risika pushed herself to her feet, changing the shield into a twelve inch long dagger.

"An impressive weapon you have there," said Toya. "But it won't save you."

This time, when Toya summoned his ice shards, they began pulsing with blue light. "These are my ice bombs. If they touch you, you body will turn to ice. Good luck blocking these!"

The ice bombs flew straight for Risika at incredible speed – much faster than the Toya's Shards of Winter. Risika didn't have time to dodge them. She summoned her shield again and braced herself as the ice bombs exploded, creating a cloud of ice dust and mist upon impact.

Toya smirked, "A direct hit."

"No, she can't lose!" exclaimed Yusuke.

Kurama could only look on with dismal hope. If she had truly taken a direct hit, she would be completely frozen in ice and out of the fight.

When the dust cleared, Kurama's heart clenched as he spotted three large chunks of ice – one of which was the shield, frozen in a block of ice. But Toya frowned, and when Kurama looked closer, he discovered why. The other two blocks of ice were much too small to be Risika's body.

So where was the girl?

Suddenly, she appeared behind Toya and managed to punch the demon in the side of his head, sending him flying.

"Whoa! And out of nowhere, Risika delivered a splendid punch, knocking the ice master to the floor. But how did she do it? I certainly didn't see anything and I'm sure the majority of you people watching didn't either; so let's go to the instant replay!" exclaimed Koto.

Everyone looked up at the giant TV screen that normally acted as the scoreboard. The image changed to show that, while behind the shield, Risika had taken off her shoes and jumped barefooted into the air, managing to escape unharmed when the ice bombs exploded. She then flipped in midair, kicked off the icy wall, and attacked Toya from the side.

It was a smart move – by going barefooted, she had better grip on the icy surface and could utilize her incredible speed again to dodge and counter. But how long could she stand the cold, icy floor before she got frost bite, wondered Kurama.

"Nice move!" cheered Yusuke. "That showed him."

Toya got back onto his feet and whipped the blood from his lips. "I'm impressed. You're stronger than you appear, Risika. But my ice isn't any ordinary ice. Only the toughest ice masters can stand the subzero floor without losing feeling in their feet. How long do you think you can last before you entire leg goes numb?"

Risika didn't respond. Instead she crouched down, pulling out another dagger – this time from a hidden sheath strapped to her leg.

"How many of those Sozo no Tenkens does she have?" asked Yusuke in amazement.

"One," answered the masked fighter. "And it is currently frozen inside a block of ice. The dagger Risika is holding in her hand is just an ordinary blade."

"Then that means she can't block those ice bombs anymore…"

Kurama nodded in agreement. "She can't afford another direct hit."

"Do you think that little blade will save you? Your first weapon was more impressive," said Toya. He summoned his ice again, "Shards of Winter!"

Risika gripped her dagger and surprisingly, charged Toya. Running barefooted, she managed to dodge the ice shards and get inside Toya's guard. She began slashing at him with the dagger, forcing the ice master to retreat frantically while trying to dodge the deadly steel blade.

"All right! Get him!" cheered Yusuke.

Risika had Toya off balanced and on the run, now was the time to finish him, thought Kurama, watching anxiously as Toya managed to dodge all of Risika's attacks.

Suddenly, Toya flicked his left wrist upwards and a spike of ice shot up between them. Risika's dagger ended up embedded in the pillar of ice and she couldn't pull it out in time as Toya counterattacked.

Abandoning the dagger, Risika back flipped away and was forced onto the defensive as Toya created more Shards of Winter while his left hand controlled ice spires to shoot out of the ground. Risika was moving surprisingly fast and was still able to avoid the ice shards, but Kurama could sense it was taking all of her concentration to keep from getting hit by both the spires and the shards of ice.

As Risika avoided another wave of ice shards, the ice from under her foot shot up, slicing her ankle. Red blood dripped from her wounded foot as the girl rolled and got back onto her feet, but the damage was done. Her movements slowed down considerably and she could no longer avoid the Shards of Winter unscathed.

Toya's next barrage of ice shards mangled Risika's upper body as she created a thin barrier with her spirit energy. The barrier was strong enough to dull the ice shards so that they only created shallow cuts in her body, but as Toya continued his relentless assault, her barrier grew weaker and weaker.

If only she had more spirit energy, thought Kurama. Why was her spirit energy so low? Wasn't Shikori supposed to be a fearsome and powerful demon? Where was all that magnificent demon energy she was supposed to be known and feared for?

Risika stood, gasping for air as she faced Toya, who was regarding her with smug confidence. Toya was virtually unharmed while Risika's clothes were in tatters and blood was dripping down her arms and legs.

"This is the end of you, Risika," said Toya. "I know you've reached your limit with your meager spirit energy. The only reason you defeated Bakken is because of that weapon of yours. Without it, you are nothing." This time, Toya summoned a handful of his ice bombs. "This will finish you off. Good bye, Risika."

Risika cursed as Toya let out a breath of chilly air, sending the pulsing bombs flying. She ran as fast as her battered body could allow. At the last second she jumped over a spire of ice, which blocked most of the explosion.

Out of the dust, something silver flickered in the light as it flew through the air, and Kurama realized it was Risika's dagger. The girl also saw it too as she shot out of the dust and snatched the weapon in midair. She pushed off the ice wall and dived at Toya.

The ice master was surprised at the sudden counterattack, but managed to back up in time to avoid a fatal wound as Risika slashed across his abdomen. As Toya leaped away from her, Kurama was disappointed to see that the cut had been shallow.

"You are dangerous," said Toya, examining the wound, which had started to bleed, "and very experienced."

"I told you, I could relate to you Shinobi," she smiled and wiped the blood that had dripped down the side of her head. "Now do you believe me?"

"Maybe… I admit you have the skills needed to be a stealth fighter like us – superb speed and precise attacks. But you are still young; you don't know what it's like to walk the path of the Shinobi warrior."

"Looks can be deceiving, Toya," replied Risika, slightly out of breath.

"Hmphf." Toya held up his right hand and ice engulfed his hand, forming a long ice sword. "I must say, you've been a great opponent but I am here to win. Once I defeat you, my Shinobi brethren and I will be one step closer to achieving our goal."

Risika took a deep breath and readied herself, taking a stance and bringing her dagger up to her face in a guarded position.

"They're going to finish this in one final blow," said Kurama, after analyzing their body language. "The one who lands the next hit will be the winner."

"But all Risika has is a measly, little dagger. There's no way she can beat that guy's giant ice sword!" exclaimed Yusuke.

Kurama nodded. "Yes, the odds are not in her favor."

"Risika still has a chance," said the masked fighter, watching the two fighters through narrow eyes. "Toya is a long-distance fighter. Risika was able to trick him into switching to close-range combat by making herself seem like easy prey. If she can get inside Toya's guard, she can land a fatal blow."

"Well then let's just hope she doesn't slip on the ice," muttered Yusuke as they all turned their attention back to the ring.

Risika was watching Toya with intense concentration. Kurama could tell she was trying to find Toya's openings as the demon swung his sword around experimentally.

"Prepare yourself, Risika. This is the end!" Toya charged – sword-arm pulled back, ready to strike. Risika leaped forward to meet him, her dagger held tightly in her hand and her eyes never wavering from her target.

They struck with a flash of light as metal met ice. It was over in less than a second.

Risika's dagger flew through the air and clattered a distance away as the girl collapsed to her knees. Her right arm dangled uselessly at her side as blood spurted from the gaping wound in her arm. Toya's blade had sliced open her arm from her wrist all the way to her shoulder and she was now bleeding profusely.

"No!" Kurama watched as blood pooled around the girl's trembling form while she gripped her wounded arm in pain. If she didn't stop the bleeding soon, she would die from blood loss!

"Risika! Get up!" shouted Yusuke, panic in his voice.

"It's over. She's finished," said Hiei as he looked down at his wounded arm. He tried to ball his hands into a fist but winced in pain. Hiei could barely move his fingers without agony assaulting him, but Kurama suspected that the demon's pain was nothing compared to what Risika must be experiencing right now.

Risika remained huddled on her knees as her body shook in small tremors.

"That was a valiant effort, Risika, I'll give you that," said Toya, turning around. He had another cut on his chest but this time there was no blood – only his tunic had been cut. "I'll admit, you did well blocking the majority of the blow with that dagger but there won't be a next time."

The ice master approached Risika as the demon crowd cheered for her death. He stopped before her as she sat with her head bowed. The sleeve of her black sweater had ripped off revealing her arm with rivers of blood flowing down in steady streams. Kurama could sense her spirit energy fading… disappearing… and finally vanish.

The girl must be unconscious from the pain, thought Kurama grimly as Toya raised his sword to take her life.

"You were a worthy opponent, Risika. Farewell."

"No!" shouted Yusuke, leaping forward. "Risika!"

Kurama could do nothing but watch helplessly as Toya aimed his sword and thrust forward, going straight for Aisu Risika's heart.


	16. Ice to Ice

_Author's note: sorry to leave you guys hanging but it was alot of fun ^___^ yes i am sadistic. it's fun to torture but if it makes you feel better, i don't plan on doing it again for a while :D thank you to everyone who reviewed/favorited/story alerted. Enjoy!!!_

**Chapter 15**

One heartbeat. Two heartbeat. Three heartbeat.

…

…

…

No heartbeat.

* * *

Her right hand shot out and gripped the ice blade, stopping it inches from her heart. The ice master's blue eyes widened as the blood drenched hand held his ice blade firmly in its grasp – no matter how hard Toya pushed it would not budge.

Suddenly, the body that had no trace of spirit energy seconds before exploded with an aura of deadly power. The energy was so potent and thick that it took shape and formed around the hand that gripped Toya's blade, surrounding it like a shimmering glove.

The hand tightened its grip and Toya's ice blade shattered into hundreds of pieces – like it was made of nothing more than glass!

The ice master stumbled back in shock and watched with disbelief as the injured girl stood up calmly. Blood was still dripping down her right arm while blue energy formed from her shoulder to her finger tips like a second skin.

Toya sensed that the source of this intense energy was coming from the wound he'd inflicted with his sword earlier. The energy poured out in what seemed like an endless wave of power and surrounded the girl. Then it did the most peculiar thing – it turned her jet black hair to a white purer than untouched snow.

Shikori smiled and began to laugh as the centuries of stored up demon energy flowed through her veins. Oh, the gloves were off now, thought Shikori. She was high off her own power and itching for a fight. Lucky for her, she knew the perfect opponent…

"You should be proud, ice master. To break my seal you must be very strong." Shikori smiled in anticipation and licked the blood off her hands – no, her _claws_.

Toya eyed her wearily and through narrow eyes. "Who are you? You're no human."

Shikori rolled her eyes. No duh. Since when do humans have claws and white hair?

"Just consider me a ghost from a time long past, ice master. By the way, my compliments for injuring me this far. I applaud your ice skills, but it's nothing but child's play."

"What? You dare insult my ice skills? Do you know who I am, woman? I am the ice master, Toya Okori – the last living descendent of the great ice king himself! His blood runs through my veins. There is no stronger ice master than me."

Shikori chuckled at the boy's pride. "All right then, _your majesty_. Come, hit me with everything you've got."

Toya growled and charged, thrusting his sword forward in a series of lightning fast jabs. Shikori easily dodged them, stepped inside his guard, and delivered a swift round house kick to the side of his head, sending the ice master flying ten feet across the ring.

"Come on, now. You can do better than that," she taunted, greatly enjoying this.

Toya pushed himself up and turned to face her. His ice sword had shattered during his crash landing. He opened his palm and summoned a fist full of ice shards. "Shards of Winter!"

Shikori tsked. "Is that all you can do?" With a flick of her index finger, a block of ice shot out of the icy floor, blocking all the ice shards before she sent the block back into the ground with another casual flick of her finger.

Toya stood, gaping in shock. "Y – you can control ice too?!" he exclaimed, bewildered.

Shikori shrugged. "I can do more than that cheap trick. Come, Toya, show me the extent of your ice powers. You're the ice master, right?" She chuckled at Toya growled, clearly letting his anger get the best of him. He was really amusing and Shikori liked toying with the boy.

"Ice Bombs!"

Shikori rolled her eyes. "Not that again." She sighed with disappointment and focused her energy into her right hand. Her blue aura solidified into ice, enclosing her arm in an armor of ice with the hands shaped like claws.

"Ice Blades." She slashed her hand through the air in front of her and four blades of ice appeared in her claws' wake, flying out and colliding with Toya's bombs. The blades of ice sliced clean through the ice bombs, setting them off in midair, and continued on to their target – the stunned ice master.

Toya barely got out of the way in time and received a deep gash in his shoulder as punishment for his slow reaction.

Shikori smirked. "You have good instincts, ice master. If you tried blocking that with your ice you would've been sliced to pieces."

"Do not think you can best me at my own game," snarled Toya clutching his wounded shoulder. "I have spent my whole life mastering the art of ice. Your little tricks won't defeat me. You think your ice is stronger? Then let's see you survive my ultimate technique!"

Toya's spirit energy exploded out, resonating from the ice walls to the icy ring floor. It was like the entire ring was a part of him. The walls began to crumble away and gather in the air above him in a dark, ominous cloud.

"No one has ever survived my ultimate technique and neither will you. Good bye, Risika!"

"You know this must be the fifth time you've said that to me. Am I really that unpleasant to be around?" asked Shikori with her hands on her waist as she watched the storm above Toya gathered, unafraid of what was to come. Actually, she was looking forward to seeing what the boy could do.

"Silence! I, Toya Okori, ice master of the Shinobi, will end your life right here, right now! Storm of a Thousand Winters!" shouted Toya.

The blizzard broke, sending thousands upon thousands of ice shards at her. As they drew near Shikori realized that every shard in this blizzard was like Toya's ice bombs – anything they touched would be frozen solid. The storm descended down upon her, but was not confined to the ring – it spread to the audience, freezing and killing hundreds of unfortunate spectators who didn't get out of the way in time.

Shikori had to give the boy credit – this was a very impressive move. He must have made it up himself.

_He definitely lives up to his name. _Shikori snorted. _Descendent of Okori indeed…_

_

* * *

  
_

Toya watched with satisfaction as the storm raged throughout the arena. The blizzard was so thick that he couldn't see Risika as the storm enveloped her. The audience thought they had it bad but really, Risika was in the eye of the storm – the calmest but coldest part where the air was so cold it freezes inside your lungs. Nothing could survive inside the eye of Toya's storm.

Nothing.

When the storm ran its course, the entire arena was covered in a wild terrain of ice. It was like they were on a mountain with jaggedy ice spire perturbing from every direction.

No one ever survived his storm, thought Toya with confidence. Risika was probably buried in the center of the mountain of ice. The ice was nearly twenty feet tall and about ten feet thick. There was no way she could survive – let alone break out of it.

"I suggest you declare my team the winner," he said to Koto, who'd hidden below the ring during the storm. "She's not coming out of that." He turned and headed back to Risho's side.

The match was over, their team had won. Now only two more fights and this island would be theirs for the taking.

"Um, right," said Koto, jumping into the ring and slipping on the ice. "Wah! Uh, okay, well I think it's official people, Toya has entombed Risika in this giant mountain of ice and since counting to ten would be pointless – "

"Now, now, that wouldn't be fair, now would it?" said a taunting voice. "At least give me a chance before you make a decision like that."

Toya wheeled around in disbelief to see Risika sitting casually at the top of the ice mountain with one knee bent and her other leg hanging over the edge. She was smiling as she gazed down at them.

"Oh my, people! I don't believe it! Risika has emerged unscathed from that intense blizzard!" exclaimed Koto, excitedly. "Looks like this match isn't over yet!"

Toya gaped, at lost for words. This was impossible! How could she have come out of his blizzard without so much as a scratch?!

Risika patted the ice next to where she was sitting. "This is a beautiful piece of art, Toya. You surprised me there with this contemporary piece but your ice is weak – it's so flimsy it might as well be water."

"What?!" exclaimed Toya. How dare she insult his ice?!

"Such young ice can't survive the annual summer heat, but it's getting there." Risika stood. "Unfortunately, you are a couple centuries too early to defeat me at _my_ own game."

Without moving, ice spires shot out of the ground around Toya and descended down on him like strange frozen tentacles. He leaped away onto one of the icy cliffs while summoning his ice sword. The spires of ice followed him, moving like snakes through the air. Toya did his best to avoid them, jumping from cliff to cliff on his mountain of ice while the spires chased after him.

This was ridiculous! How could that woman have so much control over the ice? He was supposed to be the master of this element. He was the last living descendent of the legendary Ice King. His powers should be infinitely greater than hers; yet there was something in the way her ice moved that held an ancient quality to it –a power that hadn't been seen in nearly a thousand years.

Who was this woman, wondered Toya, glancing up at her as she stood at the top of the mountain, watching him amusingly. The way she held herself – the way she looked and talked to him – was uncannily similar to his master.

Memories of the old man who'd taught Toya everything he knew, who raised him like he was his son, flashed in Toya's mind. But the memory that stood out the most was the time when Toya had foolishly confronted the old man, demanding he teach him stronger moves. His master had looked down on him, like he was a child, and told him that if he could beat him in a duel than the master would show him how to create ice bombs. Toya had lost pathetically, but the way his master fought showed every ounce of experience the old man had gained from all the battles he'd lived through.

Toya had felt foolish for challenging such a skilled and ancient warrior. Now, it was like he was facing a ghost of the past – a warrior far more experienced in the art of ice than Toya could ever hope to be.

A stray ice spire shot straight at Toya, bringing him back to the present. He deflected the spire with his ice sword but his weapon shattered on contact. Now he was open, defenseless and the spires took advantage of it. They descended on him like beasts leaping in for the kill.  
Toya realized he'd lost. He was going to die at the hands of this mysterious woman who wielded ice more ancient than even his master's. The ice master's closed his eyes and accepted it. His only regret was failing to preserve his family name. The Okori line would die with him, but so be it. There was nothing more he could do. That was the thing about regret – you only feel it when it's too late to learn from it.

Pain laced through his body as the spires cut through his sides, arms and legs. Toya cried out as red blood spurted from his many injuries but was surprised to find that he was still alive. The spires had missed his vitals, and, instead, formed a sort of prison around him, keeping his arms and legs separated as they solidified and spiraled into a single spire above him. He couldn't move – it was like he was embedded in a tower of ice.

The spire rose up and brought him before Risika, who was watching him with ancient amber eyes… eyes, Toya just realized, that had once been a rarity among the Ice Demons and a valued trait among his ancestors. Could Risika be – ?

"You fought well, Toya. But, like I said before, you are centuries too early to defeat me in an ice duel. Perhaps if you were older, more experienced… then I might find you a worthy opponent. But today, you were only a foolish boy who needed to learn to respect his elders. You lose, ice master."

Surprisingly she set him down gently, but Toya's legs gave out from under him. His injuries from the ice spires prevented him from so much as getting to his knees. He never made it up in time as Koto counted to ten, declaring Risika the winner.

"And there you have it people! One of the most spectacular fights the Dark Tournament has ever seen! Please tell me we got that on tape!" exclaimed Koto.

Risika hopped down from the mountain of ice. Her claw of ice still encompassed her arm, acting as both a weapon and a cast for the injured arm. The expression on her face was identical to his masters – a look of pride but disappointment in him.

"Kill me," he muttered, head bowed in shame. "I lost so please, kill me."

"No."

"Why?" Toya's pride couldn't take anymore of this insult. Why won't the woman just end his life? He wasn't worthy of his family name, and his honor dictated that he should forfeit his life as punishment for losing.

"Because you are the last descendent of a great king," she said with sadness in her eyes. "And you have great potential. I won't kill you because you're being stupid. Your pride is a double-edged sword – it is your greatest strength and your greatest weakness. Get stronger, have something to be truly proud of, and you will do justice to those who came before you, Toya Okori."

Toya could only look on in wonder at this woman. Those words… they were almost identical to the ones his master had told him the day he foolishly challenged the old man.

"Who are you? Please, tell me who you really are. You're an Ice Demon, like me, but I can tell you're much older… older than my master." Toya finally pushed himself to a sitting position while clutching his aching body. "You can do things my master couldn't even dream of doing. With powers like yours… you're from _his_ time aren't you? You were there when Lord Okori was still alive."

Risika refused to meet his eyes. Her white bangs obscured her amber eyes as she looked down and stood perfectly still, like a pillar of ice.

She remained silent for a long time but finally, she whispered as softly as a breath of wind, "Yes."


	17. RIP

_Author's note: i was very VERY close to turning this chapter into another cliffhanger but i thought it'd be too short if i did. Thank you to everyone who reviewed/favorite/story alerted! I'm very happy so many people are reading this story. Enjoy!!!_

**Chapter 16 **

Two down, one to go, thought Risika wearily as the last Shinobi, Risho, stepped into the ring. He had short, greasy black hair and was dressed in black with an orange scarf hanging off his shoulders. The demon's eyes were narrow and sneaky, putting Risika on edge. This guy was not pushover… he'd do anything to win.

"I'm impressed that you managed to win two fights in a row but your winning streak ends here," sneered Risho. "How's that injured arm of yours?"

"Perfectly fine and itching to sink its claws into your flesh," lied Risika.

Truthfully, most of her remaining power was being diverted to maintaining the armor of ice around her arm. Not only was it her main weapon, but it was also a makeshift bandage for the wound she'd received from Toya. The ice was stopping the bleeding and acting like a cast for an otherwise numb, useless arm.

"It looks so flimsy, like it's about to melt off at any second," commented Risho. "Let us see who has the thicker armor."

Risho jumped off the ring and Risika watched as the demon's energy took form, creating a sandstorm around him. An earthquake shook the stadium as the dirt gathered around Risho in four pillars of sand, circling and closing in on the demon.

_**So he's an earth master…**_ muttered Shikori with interest.

Suddenly, Risho emerged from the sandstorm and jumped back into the ring. He was now clad from head to toe in a clay, spiky armor.

"Behold, my Armor of Clay!" The demon smirked. "Let's see how well your ice can hold up against my earth."

Risika crouched into a defensive position as she analyzed the armor. The armor appeared to be very thick, which meant it was also very heavy. The demon shouldn't be able to move very fast –

_**Fool! He's an earth master. Do you really think he hasn't mastered the weight of that armor?**_ snapped Shikori.

"Wow, people, looks like things are heating up here in the ring and I haven't even started the fight yet," said Koto at the edge of the ring. "All right, let the final match begin – Risika versus Risho!"

Risika gasped as Risho suddenly vanished. She looked around but couldn't spot the demon anywhere.

_He's fast!_

"Watch out! He's above you!" shouted Yusuke from the sidelines.

Risika looked up just in time to see Risho flying down like a giant meteor. His armor had turned red from the heat and he was heading straight for her. She barely dodged the attack and was thrown back by the force of Risho's landing. Risika's back collided with one of the ice spires, knocking the wind out of her as she hit the ground on her knees.

"You're lucky your teammate saw me coming or else you'd be dead," said Risho, getting to his feet. His armor had cooled down upon landing but Risika knew that heat he was generating with each attack would be difficult to block with her ice.

Risika coughed and got back to her feet, determined to win this fight. He was the last one… if she could beat him then they would advance to the semifinals.

Risho leaped into the air again. His legs were very strong, noted Risika as she saw how high the demon could jump. He came crashing down again, like a meteor. Risika leaped away and the earth master crashed into the mountain of ice, shattering and melting a huge chuck of it. The earth master used his meteor attack repeatedly while Risika dodged them with ease.

"Is that all you can do?" taunted Risika. "This is too easy."

Risho smirked as he got back to his feet from his last meteor attack. "Who said I was aiming for you?"

"What - ?" Risika glanced around and felt her heart sink as she realized what Risho had accomplished. All of Toya and her ice were almost gone. There were only a few chunks left and Risika knew she wasn't in any condition to summon more.

_But if _someone_ hadn't gone overboard when fighting an inexperienced ice master, I'd still have the strength to cover the ring in ice._

_**Well, excuse me for wanting to enjoy myself for the first time in five hundred years**_, snapped Shikori.

_Yeah, well you didn't need to waste all that energy chasing him with all those ice spires. One or two would've done it._

_**I was teaching the boy a lesson, so sue me!**_

Risika cursed as she looked down at her ice claw. It was probably her only weapon left. She didn't have time to look for the Sozo no Tenken in all the rubble and it might still be frozen in ice anyways.

"Looks like your confidence from your previous battles has gotten the best of you. Now, I will end your life here and now!"

Risho leaped off the ring again and covered himself in a second layer of clay. It would make his next meteor attack twice as strong, realized Risika, and she wasn't sure she could avoid it. Also, the fact that when Risho attacked his entire armor was too hot for Risika ice to do any damage only added to her list of problems. She couldn't counter when he attacked, only before…

This was her only chance, thought Risika as Risho leaped into the air to begin his attack. Risika jumped as high as her injured legs could take her.

"Ice Blades!" Risika slashed her ice claw upwards, sending four blades of ice straight at the earth master. Three of the four hit their marks, slashing open Risho's exposed forearm and calves. She even landed a hit on Risho's neck. Blood flew from his wounds as he flipped in midair to countered with his meteor attack.

Unfortunately, Risika had no choice but to take the hit since she had no mobility while in the air. She used what little spirit energy she had left to form a shield around her as the two of them crashed landed. The force of the impact on top of Risho's spikey armor colliding with her body made Risika cough up blood as unimaginable pain laced through her body. She gasped for air as Risho rolled off of her bruise and battered body.

_Yup, definitely broke a few ribs right there…_ Risika grunted and swore as she tried to get up. Everything hurt, even her frozen arm, which wasn't a good sign.

Risika opened one eye to see that most of the ice had melted except for a thin layer. The armor was just a melted block around her arm that was barely two inches thick.

"And both fighters are down on the ground. I'll start the count. One… Two – "

_**Risika, you have to get up!**_

_Don't you think I'm trying?!_ Though, honestly, it was the last thing she wanted to do. She was in so much pain, she almost blacked out. It hurt to breath, to think – hell, to do anything, even lie there on the ground.

Risika groaned as she managed to push herself to her knees and glanced in Risho's direction. The earth master was clutching his bleeding arm and glaring hatefully at her but he was already on his feet.

"Shit…" Her battered body protested but she slowly got to her feet, legs wobbling, just as Koto counted to nine.

"And she's up! The fight continues!"

"Damn you! How are you still alive?!" snarled Risho.

Risika smirked. "I've lived too long to be killed by someone like you. I'm not out of this fight yet, but you might be. How's your legs Risho?" she taunted.

Risho growled as his leg shook involuntarily. With those injuries, he wasn't going to be jumping around any time soon. And without that meteor attack, Risika just might be able to win this. She had the advantage with the remaining ice spires still littering the arena. She didn't even need to move – just control one spire to defeat Risho and the match would be over.

The earth master seemed to also realize this as fear flashed in his black eyes. He watched her with dread as she stumbled to the nearest ice spire, and lean heavily on it as she placed her frozen arm on the ice, adding to its thickness and reshaping it back into a claw.

"It's my turn, Risho."

A tentacle of ice shot out of the spire; it was smaller than the one Shikori used against Toya but no less deadlier. Risho was on the run – his heavy armor slowing him down since his legs were injured. But despite the wounds, he was still able to avoid the ice, using amazing acrobatics to dodge the sharp point. Well, that explained why he was the leader of the Shinobi, thought Risika.

Suddenly, Risho changed directions and charged her, leading the ice point straight for her. Risika shook her head. Did he really think she was that stupid? Like she'd fall for that trick –

But Risho did the unexpected; he leaped into the air and flipped, like he was about to perform his meteor attack. What was he doing, wondered Risika. From that altitude there was no way he'd generate enough heat to melt her ice.

The earth master descended with a triumphant smile on his face, and Risika realized too late he was aiming for her, not her ice. She barely managed to back up enough to avoid a fatal blow, but the force of his landing sent Risika flying all the way out of the ring and onto the grass. She skidded through the dirt quite some distance before her head collided with the stone wall.

Risika's head was pounding, her vision blurring and dimming. Her entire body felt bruised and broken. The energy seemed to have been sapped from her body. Gods she was so tired…

_No… got to get up…_

She rolled over onto her stomach and struggled to her knees. She gritted her teeth as pain laced through her body, protesting at the movements. Her eyesight decided to do a 360 on her and the world started spinning. Risika shook her head to clear it, and received a sharp pain in the head for the movement.

"Damn, woman, just die already!" shouted Risho from the ring.

"Only… in your… dreams," grunted Risika through the pain. She leaned heavily on her frozen arm, the only sturdy part of her body. Everything else was trembling so badly she was surprised her limbs hadn't given out on her completely, leaving her vulnerable and defenseless.

"Fine, you leave me no choice."

Risika didn't have the strength to look up, but suddenly, she felt her knees sink into the dirt. She gasped as, before her eyes, the ground opened up into a deep chasm. She didn't have time to get out of the way as she fell in. She grabbed desperately at the edges, trying to stop her fall as she descended deeper into the dark earth.

Finally her clawed arm managed to get a firm grip in the dirt and she dangled precariously on one side of the chasm. She looked up to see a narrow slit of light that was the surface.

"This is your grave, Risika!" echoed Risho's voice as he laughed. "Rest in peace!"

And to Risika's horror, the earth above her began to crumble and fall.

She was being buried alive!

The only thing she could do was cover her head with her free arm as layers upon layers of earth piled on top of her, and the narrow slit of light vanished.

* * *

"That was a dirty trick, Risho!" yelled Kuwabara furiously as he entered the arena. He was being supported by Botan but at least he was on his feet.

"What does it matter? I've won and there's nothing a human like you can do about it," sneered the demon.

"We'll just see about that!" snapped Kuwabara, pushing off Botan and making his way to the ring.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" exclaimed Urameshi.

"I'm going to beat that cheating bastard until he cries for his mommy," growled Kuwabara. He pushed himself onto the ring but suddenly, pain assaulted his bruised ribs and his arm gave out. He crashed painfully on his back in the grass and clutched his stomach in pain.

"See, you're in no shape to fight."

"Shut up! I just need a minute, that's all," grunted Kuwabara through the pain.

Risho rolled his eyes and turned to Koto. "Just declare us the winner already. Risika has been out of the ring for more than ten counts and they don't have any more fighters."

"Hold on, we still got one more fighter!" shouted Kuwabara as he got back to his feet.

Everyone blinked in confusion, even Urameshi.

"Who are you talking about, Kuwabara?"

"Me, you idiot!"

"What?! You? You can't even get your sorry ass into the ring!" shouted Urameshi.

"Look, I'm the only eligible fighter we've got left. The committee didn't rule me unfit to fight so I'm the only one."

"You do know 'eligible' and 'able' are two different words, right?" said Hiei from across the field. His arms were crossed and he was looking at him like he was complete idiot.

"You shut up, shrimp!" snapped Kuwabara but suddenly a sharp pain shot through his ribs and Kuwabara collapsed to his knees again in pain. "Grr, damn it…"

"See! You're in no shape to fight!" snapped Urameshi.

"I'm going to fight, whether you want me to or not," he grunted. "Just trust me, Urameshi. I can handle it. While I'm fighting, get Risika out of the ground."

"What?"

"I can still sense her spirit energy, but she's buried really deep… maybe ten or fifteen feet under. She's still alive but barely. Get her out and I'll handle this no good cheater. A real man fights with his fists to win a fight, not some cheap trick like that."

Urameshi nodded in understanding and gave Kuwabara a hand to help him up.

"Kazuma!" called the most beautiful voice in the world, causing Kuwabara's heart to skip a beat. He turned to see Yukina running up to him from the corridor, her beautiful aquamarine hair flowing behind her like a sparkling river.

"Hey, baby!" He smiled as she stopped before him.

"Please be careful, Kazuma. I didn't finish healing you. Are you sure you'll be all right?" she asked with worry in her ruby red eyes.

"Don't worry, princess, just your presence alone will give me the strength to beat this guy." Kuwabara turned to the ring, determined to prove to Yukina he was a real man.

"Kick his ass, Kuwabara!" shouted Urameshi.

Kuwabara gave his friend a thumbs-up. "You can count on me. Just hurry up and save Risika."

Urameshi nodded and he and Kurama hurried to where the white cat, Toji, was already frantically digging in the dirt.

"I don't believe this. Team Urameshi just won't quit. First they send in their alternate, now they're sending in their last fighter, Kuwabara, who took a major beating from Team Ichigaki in the previous round," said Koto as Kuwabara took his place in the ring. "Kuwabara looks like he can barely stand, but Risho doesn't look too good either. Risika's Ice Blades seemed to have taken a toll on the earth master. I guess this final match will be a battle of the crippled!"

"Hey, who's crippled? I'm all better thanks to my love's healing touch!" Kuwabara flexed his biceps for Yukina as proof. "What do you think of that, Yukina?"

Yukina laughed, making Kuwabara's heart flutter.

"Enough of this foolishness!" snarled Risho. "I don't need to waste my meteor attack on a weakling like you. I'll crush you with my fist!"

Risho charged and delivered a powerful punch to Kuwabara's head. Kuwabara staggered but remained on his feet. Yukina was watching him fight. He can't lose to a cheating bastard like Risho… not in front of her.

Kuwabara punched back but Risho dodged. The demon kicked Kuwabara in his ribs and Kuwabara felt pain exploded from his abdomen. He stumbled and fell to one knee while gasping for air.

"Heh, you're pathetic," said Risho. "This is a waste of my time. At least your alternate was somewhat of a challenge. Why don't you just surrender and save yourself the embarrassment."

"I don't get the spotlight very often and I ain't gonna mess this up!" Kuwabara charged but just as he was about to throw a punch, Risho jumped and kicked him from behind. Kuwabara tumbled across the ring and landed in a heap near the edge of the ring. His body was in so much pain it was like his bruises had bruises.

"You're an eyesore. Just give up already."

"Never!" Kuwabara struggled to his feet and Koto stopped her ten-count. "Real men never give up."

"Fine, have it your way. I'll crush you with the weight of my armor!" Risho leaped into the air and curled up into a ball, turning into a giant boulder as he came hurtling down.

"Kazuma, be careful!" called Yukina.

"Don't worry, baby. Watch this!" Energy surged through Kuwabara at the sound of his love's voice. He summoned his Spirit Sword and swung as hard as he could, treating Risho like he was just a giant baseball and Kuwabara's sword was the bat. The Spirit Sword shattered the demon's Armor of Clay and sent him flying all the way into the highest stand.

"Hah! A homerun and all thanks to the power of love!" smirked Kuwabara.

"Amazing! The injured Kuwabara somehow managed to gather enough energy to send Risho flying into the stands. I'll start the count. One! Two – !"

Kuwabara sheathed his sword and turned to Yukina. "How did you like that, Yukina? Pretty cool, huh?"

Yukina smiled and applauded as Koto finished her ten count.

"And the winner is Team Urameshi who will be advancing to the semifinals!" announced Koto.

A flash of light to Kuwabara's left made him look to see the enchantress, Ruka, drop her barrier and collapse in exhaustion. Hiei and the masked fighter lady were finally free and approached the ring.

"What did you think of that, shrimp?" smiled Kuwabara with his hands on his waist. "Got the guy in one hit!"

Hiei rolled his eyes. "You only won because Risika already injured him to the point that he couldn't use his special attack."

"Hey! I did a lot of damage to that guy, you know. I bet I could've beaten him even when he wasn't injured."

Hiei snorted. "I highly doubt that. You do realize that the earth master was practically out of energy after he opened the earth. And still you barely got out of that fight with your life."

"What? You trying to start something shorty?"

"Hey, don't you boys think you should be helping Yusuke and Kurama!" shouted Botan, pointing at the two who were frantically digging in the ground. "Risika is still buried under there!"

"Oh! Right!" Kuwabara ran to Urameshi's side and began digging with his hands. His body protested but he tried to ignore the pain as he grabbed fists full of dirt and chucked them over his shoulder. He could sense Risika below them… _deep_ below them. And her energy was fading fast.

"Hey, Urameshi, can't you just blast the dirt apart? This ground is too hard! We won't make it in time," said Kuwabara.

"Great idea!"

"No, you mustn't!" exclaimed Kurama, grabbing Urameshi's wrist to stop him. "You could kill her! We don't know how deep she's buried. What if the earth collapses and crushes her?"

"Then how are we supposed to get to her in time? If you haven't noticed, she's been under there for more than five minutes now!" yelled Yusuke.

"I think I have a way… but it'll be very dangerous. There is a plant called the Mourning Flower which feeds on the blood of buried corpses. It's planted on gravesites to commemorate those who've died in battle. The roots will bury deep into the earth to find freshly buried bodies and feeds on the blood in order to blossom. We can use the plant to locate her. It'll act like a net, which we can use to pull her out. However, once the plant has found her, it will latch on and begin to feed. We must quickly pull her out or else the plant will kill her."

"No problem, we'll get her out in time. Just say the word, Kurama," said Urameshi with confidence.

"But, we have another problem. I don't have enough spirit energy to summon it," said Kurama.

"We'll give you the power you need. I've still got some spirit energy left, what about you Kuwabara?" asked Urameshi.

"Let's do it," said Kuwabara with determination.

Kurama nodded and pulled out a seed from within his hair. Kuwabara and Urameshi placed their hand one Kurama's shoulders. Kuwabara closed his eyes to concentrate, sending his remaining spirit energy into Kurama as the Fox Demon channeled it into the seed in his palm. He then quickly shoved the seed deep into the earth as the roots burst free.

"Everyone must be ready to pull," instructed Kurama as he watched the dirt anxiously. "As soon as the plant sprouts from the earth I will take hold and you must help me pull the plant out. If the flower blossoms before we get Risika out we might as well leave her as she is since she'll be dead by then."

"Don't worry, I kick ass at Tug-a-War," smirked Urameshi, cracking his knuckles and getting ready.

Suddenly, a small green vine perturbed out of the dirt. Kuwabara grabbed Kurama's waist as the Fox Demon tugged the vine. Urameshi leaped in and grabbed the vine in front of Kurama's hand as more and more of the plant appeared from the earth.

"Hurry!" grunted Kurama.

Botan, Hiei, and the masked fighter all jumped in to help. Kuwabara grabbed the vine and turned to pull from over his shoulder. He dug his feet into the ground and pulled with all his might, despite his battered and bruised body.

"Whoa, get a load of this people! Team Urameshi is frantically trying to save their alternate, who'd been buried in the earth. Looks like they've used some sort of plant to grab her but can they save Risika in time?" commented Koto.

The seconds ticked by as more and more of the plant was pulled from the earth.

"I think – we're getting – somewhere!" grunted Urameshi pulling as hard as he could.

Kuwabara looked back to see a round bulged appearing in the earth. "That's her!"

"Everyone, pull!" shouted Kurama.

With one final heave, Risika's body emerged from the ground. She was entangled within the plants roots and looked deathly pale.

"Hurry, we must extract her from the roots or the flower may still claim her life!" Kurama began ripping the roots from her body.

Kuwabara got closer and grimaced in horror. "Ew!!!" The roots had dug into her exposed skin and buried into her veins to get to her blood. They even broke through her armor of ice, sucking on the gaping wound in her arm. But Kuwabara quickly shook his head, clearing it, and began helping Kurama rip the roots from the girl's body.

"No, we won't make it in time!" exclaimed Kurama as he spotted a bud forming at the end of the plant. "The only choice we have is the burn it off. Hiei – "

"I don't need you to tell me what to do," growled Hiei. "Step back."

"Hey, wait a minute! You're not gonna use that dragon flame thingy are you?!" exclaimed Kuwabara, alarmed.

"Of course not, you fool. Then there wouldn't have been a point in pulling her out of that grave."

Hiei knelt down and gathered his energy. Red, orange flames encompassed his left hand and he used it to grip the base of the plant. The flames quickly spread, incinerating the plant and its deadly roots. Once the flames had burned away the Mourning Flower, Kurama leaped forward to put out the flames that had caught on Risika's clothes.

Kuwabara flopped onto the grass, exhausted. "Is she… gonna make it?" he panted, trying to catch his breath. He was so exhausted from today's fight he could sleep for a week.

Urameshi placed a finger on Risika's neck. "I've got no pulse... damn it." Urameshi bowed his head, his hand balled into fists. "Damn we didn't make it in time!"

"No!" Kuwabara sat up as anger seared through his heart. It wasn't fair! She should have never been involved if the stupid tournament committee didn't pull those cheating tricks on them. If it wasn't for those bastards, Risika would still be alive!

"Damn it!" shouted Urameshi as angered consumed him. He leaped to his feet, furious and turned to look up at the people in the V.I.P. boxes. "I'm gonna kill those son of a bitches!"

Risika suddenly groaned and muttered, "Shut up… why do you have to be so loud?"

Kuwabara gaped as the girl rolled her head to one side, gritting her teeth in pain.

"She's alive!" he cheered.

Urameshi leaped back in shock. "Gah! Wait a second, I thought you were dead!" he pointed. "You didn't have a pulse!"

"Demon hearts don't beat like human's do," she muttered, opening one eye. "Thanks, Kurama. I thought I was a goner down there." She coughed and groaned in pain.

"You're welcome. How are your injuries? Can you get up?"

"No," grumbled Risika, irritated. She slowly lifted her head and flexed her left hand experimentally. "Urgh, who's the idiot who set me on fire? I can't move thanks to him."

"Hmphf. That _idiot_ would be me, and if I hadn't, you would be dead right now," said Hiei, standing above her with his arms crossed.

Risika sighed, letting her head fall back on the grass wearily. "I should've known… thank you, Hiei."

Hiei nodded curtly.

Toji approached her tentatively and licked her cheek.

"Stop your nagging. I'm fine," she muttered. Then she looked up at them and asked, "Did we win?"

Kuwabara nodded and gave her a thumbs-up. "I finished Risho off for you. That no-good snobby cheater won't be looking so pretty now that I'm through with him. We're in the semifinals now!"

"That's good…" she muttered tiredly. "I think I'm gonna to take a nap now…" Her eyes drifted closed and she fell into unconsciousness within her next breath.

"We better get her to the medical wing. Her injuries need treatment," said Kurama.

Urameshi nodded and picked up Risika' sleeping form. Her ice armor had completely melted now and the wound looked really gruesome.

Kurama and Urameshi headed for the corridor while Yukina rushed over. "Kazuma! Is Risika going to be all right?" she asked.

"I hope so. They're taking her to get treated," said Kuwabara.

"How are your injuries, Kazuma? I haven't finished healing you since you got up so abruptly after Botan told us what was happening in the ring."

"Nah, don't worry, baby. That Risho guy didn't put a scratch on me," Kuwabara smiled, flexing his muscle but only to have pain shoot up his arms and back. The pain crippled him and he doubled over, clutching his aching body.

"Maybe you should let Yukina look at those injuries," said Botan, laughing slightly.

Yukina knelt by Kuwabara's side and smiled gently. "I'm still learning so I'm sorry if I can't heal you completely."

"Don't worry about it, my beautiful princess. Your touch alone will heal me."

Yukina laughed and looked up to see Hiei and the masked fighter lady standing silently by Botan.

"Oh, Hiei, your arm… Would you like me to heal that too? I'll do my best but I think after I finish with Kazuma I won't have much energy left."

"It's fine," said the shrimp in a strangely awkward voice. "Just treat the oaf." Hiei made a hasty retreat into the corridor, muttering something about going to the medical wing.

"Eh? What's his problem?" wondered Kuwabara. He'd never seen Hiei act like that before… almost like he was _shy_.

"I wonder if it was something I said…"said Yukina, looking on, slightly worried.


	18. Questions

_Author's note: sorry this one took a while to get out. school work is finally catching up to me thank you to everyone who reviewed/favorite/story alerted! Much appreciated!!! Hope you enjoy this chapter!!!_

**Chapter 17**

As soon as Risika was conscious, she was immediately assaulted with pain. She couldn't help but let out a groan as she opened her eyes and found herself blinded by white light. She cursed and blinked a couple of times until the hospital ceiling came into view.

"So, you've finally awakened."

Risika turned her head to see the Fox Demon sitting at her bedside. He was holding a small book in his hand and she noticed he had a few bandages on his face. He looked a little roughed up but overall he seemed fine.

Well, that made one out of the two of them.

"Where am I?" she asked in a slightly hoarse voice. Man she felt like crap.

"The medical wing. You're still in the stadium. You've been unconscious for several hours now." Kurama shut his book as Toji leaped onto the bed next to Risika's pillow. Toji nudged her gently as worried shimmered in the Tiger Demon's eyes.

Risika smiled reassuringly back at him.

She tried to sit up, but her whole body throbbed in pain at her just trying to lift her head off the pillow.

"You should stay in bed. Your body hasn't recovered from the fights," said Kurama, frowning in disapproval.

"I'm fine," Risika grunted as she pushed herself up into a sitting position – pain be damned.

Kurama sighed and shook his head. "You almost died twice today, you know."

Risika shrugged and immediately regretted it as she grimaced in pain. "Death and I are very good acquaintances. We used to butt heads when I was still Spirit World's assassin."

She flexed her left hand experimentally, taking in her injuries. Her right arm was in a sling and was heavily bandaged. Her entire chest was also wrapped in thick bandages – no doubt to help brace those broken ribs she'd received from Risho. Risika could also feel the other numerous bandaged that covered her other arm, legs, and face. Hell, she probably looked like a half-dead mummy right now.

"There's something I haven't quite figured out," muttered Kurama, watching her with his observant green eyes. "Before Toya wounded your arm, why was your spirit energy so feeble? You handled the ice master easily enough after that sudden burst of spirit energy. Where did all that power come from?"

Risika sighed. She really didn't want to answer his questions, but she knew Kurama wouldn't let this go unless she did.

_Damn that Fox Demon... always asking questions…_

"Five hundred years ago, I made a deal with Koenma to seal my demon powers away if he let me live in Human World. The seals are similar to Gama's makeup. Using my own blood, I drew seals on my body, effectively sealing my demonic powers within myself."

"So Toya broke your seals, which unleashed your spirit energy?"

Risika nodded. "Like I told Toya, seal magic can be broken by someone stronger. When fully sealed, I can pass as a human – my seals mask my demonic scent and aura. I still retain my telepathic powers, though that is dimmed greatly, and I am stronger than the average human; but I'm little stronger than most of the demons here... I'm probably a little weaker than Chu. However, Toya was strong enough to break one of my seals; and once that seal was broken, I regained my powers over ice, though not all of it. I can do mainly the basics and maybe one intermediate ice skill… that's it."

"Then I'm assuming you have more seals on your body," said Kurama.

"Yeah…" She lifted her left arm and used her teeth to pull back the sleeve of her hospital gown to reveal her bandaged bicep. A few inches below her shoulder was an intricate band of scrollwork tattooed to her flesh in black ink. It circled her arm in a strange pattern of ruins like an armlet.

"This is another seal," said Risika through her teeth. "Toya severed an identical one that was located on my right arm." She released the sleeve and let it fall back into place.

"Fascinating… So if you release the second seal, you'll be even stronger."

Risika snorted and rolled her eyes. "Don't count on it, fox boy. As soon as I can I plan to reseal myself up again."

"Why?"

Risika sighed. "Because I don't want to fight any more. I decided a long time ago that I didn't want to have anything to do with the supernatural and that I just wanted to live a peaceful life away from all this." She waved her hand vaguely around.

Kurama remained silent, processing what she'd told him.

Risika took advantage of this break in questions and pulled back the covers while scooting to the edge of the hospital bed.

Kurama suddenly leaped to his feet. "What are you doing?"

"Getting out of bed. What does it look like I'm doing?"

Kurama pushed her uninjured shoulder back. "No, you must rest."

Risika smacked his hand away and tried to stand up. Unfortunately, her legs gave out on her and she grabbed the bed for support as she crumpled to the cold stone floor.

"Damn."

"You see? You are in no shape to be on your feet," said Kurama. "Get back into bed – "

"I'm fine," snapped Risika as she dragged herself to her knees using the bed's railing. "Stupid demon flames…"

"Demon flames?"

"What, you didn't know? Ice Demons are weak against fire. Demon flames sap the strength from my body – though since Hiei used the Mortal Flame I'm still somewhat able to move. If it was the Darkness Flames…" Risika shuddered not wanting to go there.

Toji hissed as Risika finally managed to get to her feet, though they were shaking like mad. Risika knew Toji was nagging because he cared but honestly, that damn cat needed to shut up. Her head hurt enough as it was. She didn't need his nagging voice adding to her migraine.

"You really shouldn't be on your feet," said Kurama but this time he didn't make any move to stop her.

"If you think for one second I'm going to stay in this demon-infested stadium then you must be out of your mind," snapped Risika. She was about to head for the door when she remembered she was still dressed in the hospital gown. "Where are my clothes?"

"The doctors must have shredded them. They were already ruined anyways when Yusuke brought you in."

"Damn it all…"

Toji suddenly vanished and reappeared in a ball of light, dragging her duffle bag by the straps in his mouth.

Risika smiled with relief. "Thanks, Toji. You're a life-saver."

Kurama stepped outside as Risika gingerly changed into sweats and a loose tank-top and joined him in the hallway.

She was so not looking forward to the walk back to the hotel. Everything hurt – her chest, her arms, her legs… everything. It wasn't until the hotel finally came into sight that Risika realized she was leaning heavily on Kurama as the Fox Demon silently half-carried her into the building.

"Thank you," she muttered wearily as the elevator doors closed around them.

Kurama just smiled and shrugged.

* * *

Risika blinked. "What the hell is that thing on your head?" she pointed.

Yusuke glared death at her. "None of your business!" he snapped angrily.

Botan started cracking up, along with everyone else in the room. "It's Yusuke's Spirit Beast – a reflection of his inner self. Isn't it cute?"

Risika tried to keep a straight face, knowing Yusuke was already pissed enough as it was and wouldn't appreciate her laughing at him too. But honestly, that little blue penguin thing with messy black hair was Yusuke Urameshi's inner self? Yusuke – Mr. Bad-Ass-Spirit-Detective – was cute and fluffy blue on the inside? She'd have laughed as hard as the others if it wasn't for the three broken ribs that would probably erupt in pain if she did.

"Yeah, yeah, you guys just keep laughing," growled Yusuke. "You know I can kill you with my finger!"

"Ahahahah! Man, I never knew how adorable you are inside, Urameshi. You're as pure as a little girl," laughed Kuwabara, pulling Yusuke's cheeks like he was a baby.

Yusuke finally lost it and punched Kuwabara over the head – and not too gently either. "How adorable was that?!"

"Ow!" Kuwabara scrambled to Yukina's side and grasped her hand in his. "Oh, Yukina, would you heal my wound again with your magical touch?"

"Give it a rest, lover-boy!" Shizuru punched her brother in the same spot, adding a second bump to Kuwabara's head. "You're an embarrassment!"

"Puu!" The strange penguin spirit beast suddenly flapped its long ears like they were wings and floated down to the coffee table.

Toji poked his head out from under the table and sniffed the bird. The curious Tiger Demon even prodded the beast a couple of times with his paw. The spirit beast just stared blankly back at him, cocking its head to one side. "Puu."

Keiko giggled and picked up the bird-thing. "Aw, you're so adorable. What should we call you? How about Puu?"

Yusuke rolled his eyes. "Oh, like that's original. 'Puu' is the only thing the little booger can say," he grumbled.

Puu blinked up at them with cute, little brown eyes. Risika couldn't help but smile at how cute the little guy was. He even had Yusuke's hair. She picked up a chip from one of the bags of snacks and held it out to the spirit beast. Puu ate it in one big bite, nearly choking on it as it swallowed.

"Hey, look, he's got Yusuke's appetite too," laughed Keiko.

"Puu!"

Toji leaped onto Risika's lap and curled up in a ball. She scratched him absently behind his ear as Kuwabara changed the subject to tomorrow's schedule.

"So I heard that the semifinals don't start until the day after tomorrow. Looks like they're wrapping up the rest of the second round starting tomorrow at ten."

"Well it's about time we got a break. Stupid tournament committee making us fight two rounds in a row," grumbled Yusuke.

"Oh, I just remembered!" Botan clapped. "The team you guys will be facing next will be fighting first thing tomorrow morning so we should all go to bed early."

"Well it is getting late," said Shizuru, checking her watch. "Guess we should turn in for the night."

"All right." Keiko set Puu down, who immediately flew up onto Yusuke's head.

"My, how did it get so late," wondered Botan as she got up and headed for the door.

"Time flies when you're mocking Yusuke mercilessly," said Shizuru, exiting the room.

"Good night, boys, and try not to sleep for a week, okay Yusuke?" said Botan as the girls left.

"Puu?"

Risika turned to see a very confused spirit beast sitting on Yusuke's head. Compared to the cute thing on his head, the seriously pissed off and annoyed expression on the spirit detective's face was too comical for Risika to bear. She and the others once more broke out in laughter, which probably ticked off Yusuke even more.

"Grr, I'll show you guys cute and friendly! I'll show you cute and friendly until you're all black and blue!" he shouted, leaping off the windowsill. The girls made a hasty retreat and Yusuke slammed the door after them, huffing with irritation.

Risika was still trying to control her laughter, despite the pain of her broken ribs, when Yusuke rounded on her.

"Hey, half-dead girl! Don't think I won't kick your ass just cause you're injured!" he snapped.

Risika finally managed to get a hold of herself and calmed down. "Sorry, Yusuke."

"Tsch." He marched off to his room, grumbling about stupid Spirit Beasts and stupid girls being stupid and girly.

"Well, good night, Risika," said Kuwabara with a yawn. "Oh, I forgot to ask, where have you been sleeping the past two nights? You never came back to the room."

"I have my own room. I thought it'd make things easier on you guys so I got my own accommodations set up."

"Really? Well Kurama and Hiei haven't come back yet so I don't see why you can't just stay here for the night. Though maybe you should just share the room with the masked fighter lady… you're both girls and all."

Risika scratched her head, hesitantly. "Uh, I don't think Hiei or Kurama would appreciate being kicked out of their rooms just for something like that…"

Kuwabara flinched. "Oh, good point. Okay, then. Good night!"

Risika nodded and sighed as she was finally left alone in the living room. It was draining her just to stay upright. She really needed to get some sleep.

Risika prodded Toji awake since she couldn't carry him and open the door with one hand. She was just about to leave to go back to her own room when the door opened and the masked fighter stepped in. Risika moved to one side to let her by but she just stood there, watching her.

They stared at each other in silence for a long time. It was kind of awkward. Risika didn't know if there was something she should say to the mysterious woman or what.

Finally, the masked fighter spoke, "I need to speak with you. Follow me."

Risika hesitated but eventually decided to follow the woman as she led her to the empty bedroom. The masked woman locked the door and pointed at the unused bed. "Sit down."

Curious, Risika did as instructed. The masked fighter stood before her and began prodding her bandaged arm.

"Ow! Hey! What are you – "

"Your injuries are healing too slowly," she cut in. "Take the bandages off. I'm going to try and speed up the healing process."

"Why are you doing this?"

"We're going to need you at your full strength before this is over, Shikori. At the rate you're healing, you'll still be a cripple by the end of this week." The masked woman helped remove the bandage and soon Risika's battered arm was revealed.

The wound was stitched closed but hadn't really healed. The skin around the cut was black and blue with bruises and the stitch line was flaming red. By the looks of it, her arm had barely started to heal. Risika spotted the remnants of her seal on her bicep but most of it had been wiped off.

"So that's the infamous seal…" muttered the masked fighter as she placed her hands over her arm. Suddenly the masked fighter's spirit energy formed a blue healing sphere around her arm, and Risika felt spirit energy flow into her body. She could feel the flesh mending and healing, but it was progressing at a slow rate.

After several minutes, the light faded and the masked fighter dropped her hands to her side.

"That is all I can do. You should recover in a few days time. Until then, don't get killed."

"Thanks," muttered Risika as she tried to redo the bandage with one hand. The masked woman knocked her clumsy left hand away and quickly had her arm wrapped and in a sling.

"You know, you have a mother's touch," said Risika, without really thinking. But maybe it was because the way the woman had cared for her reminded Risika of her own mother… but that had been a _long_ time ago. It was strange how such old memories could still surface after all these centuries…

"You should be careful what you say to others," said the masked fighter. "You give away more than you know with those heart-felt words."

Risika blinked. "What do you mean?"

"What you said in the ring today – to Toya. You may not have intentionally done it but now everyone knows you are a demon of legends. In your weakened state, they will come to claim glory with an easy kill. I suggest you stay on your guard because if the word gets out that you are also Shikori, you may find yourself dead before the end of the day."

"You needn't worry. I plan to stay away from the ring for the next few days," muttered Risika.

"By disguising yourself as the human, Alice Kagane?" The masked fighter snorted. "Don't make me laugh, child. Your demonic aura, even in your weakened state, is as potent as any other demon's. Toguro will recognize you in an instant."

"You know what I do is really none of your business, but I have been meaning to ask you, how do you know about my human alias?" asked Risika, eyes narrowed.

The masked fighter shrugged. "Koenma told me."

"Koenma seems to be telling you a lot of things," growled Risika. "He should learn to shut his big mouth."

The masked fighter shrugged. "He is the son of the ruler of Spirit World, you know. You shouldn't be surprised he's been keeping tabs on you since you retired."

"Well, he wouldn't have told just anyone about me. Who are you to Koenma? Another one of his lackeys?" asked Risika.

"No… just an old friend."

"You can't be that old of a friend considering you're a human in your prime."

"Hmphf. Looks can be deceiving – isn't that what you said in the ring, Shikori?" The masked fighter's feminine voice suddenly dropped to an old raspy one when she said Risika's name.

Risika froze as she sensed the aura around the masked fighter dim and literally age in front of her. How could this be?

"Who are you?" growled Risika.

"I'm like you, Shikori. When I utilize my full power, I revert back to the form I was the strongest. For me, I was a young girl in my early twenties. For you, it was your demon form, which explains the white hair and claws."

"That still didn't answer my question. Who are you?"

The old woman sighed. "You've probably never heard of me. It was after your time that I came to be feared by the demons in this world. I am Genkai – human psychic and creator of the Spirit Wave."

Risika blinked and frowned. She'd heard that name somewhere…

Oh, right. She was Yusuke's mentor.

"You're right, I probably wouldn't have heard of you if it wasn't for Koenma and Yusuke. So you're the one that trained the Spirit Detective… I'm impressed. The kid's a real ass-kicker in the ring," said Risika, remembering how Yusuke had gone head to head with Chu.

"Hmphf. That 'kid' is a half-assed dimwit who still has a lot to learn. But he's my apprentice and I will deal with him when the time comes. As for you, Shikori, I suggest you keep your mouth shut and your head down. I came to you tonight to make sure you lived long enough to fight in the finals," said Genkai.

"Finals? But I can't fight again unless one of you are unable to fight or dead – "

"Precisely." The way the old woman said that gave Risika a sinking feeling in her stomach. She sensed something that was on the psychics mind… something that weighed heavily on her heart.

"This is a personal thing, isn't it," said Risika slowly, trying to read the psychic's shielded thoughts. "You and this tournament… there's something here that's been haunting you for a long time now."

"Hmphf. Nosey telepath... But at least you still have some powers left in you. It's nice to know you won't be completely defenseless these next few days."

Genkai stood and headed for the door but paused after she turned the doorknob. "Don't leave this room tonight. It's too dangerous for you to go about on your own. If you try and leave I can assure you I will break every bone in your legs and tie you to the damn bed."

"That's a cheerful thought," muttered Risika and sighed. "Fine, have it your way."

Genkai snorted and shut the door with a loud _thud_.

* * *

The next day Risika milled around the hotel, keeping her word to the old psychic and staying out of sight. After seeing Yusuke and the others off, she headed for her room on the top floor. The hotel was basically deserted as everyone was at the stadium watching today's fights.

Risika entered the suite to find it to be a complete pigsty. Sake bottles littered the living room floor and there were piles of dirty dishes everywhere – yet Rinku and Chu were nowhere in sight.

"They're probably at the stadium watching the fights," grumbled Risika irritably, wading through the trash. "Urgh! Stupid, no good free-loading demons!"

What a fucking mess! And she was in no condition to clean it up on her own with just one arm.

Risika managed to get to the phone without tripping over anything. She quickly dialed the front desk, requesting them to send up room service to come clean up the room.

Just as she hung up, Toji appeared in a ball of light and landed on the trash-infested coffee table. He surveyed the room with disgust before leaping on top of the flat screen TV and cleaned his fur.

"You're back already?" asked Risika, surprised. "How was the match?"

Toji shrugged. Obviously it hadn't been that impressive. Hopefully that meant Team Urameshi didn't need her in tomorrow's fight. She really didn't think she was up for another round of beating for at least another two days.

Risika yawned with exhaustion. "I think I'm gonna take another nap… wake me up when the room service people get here, okay Toji?"

Toji meowed as Risika entered the bedroom. It was blissfully dark thanks to the blackout curtains, preventing the morning sun form seeping in. She gratefully flopped down on the bed and was asleep in a matter of minutes.

* * *

She awoke to the sound of someone knocking on the door. Risika groaned and sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. It was dark in the bedroom since the curtains were still drawn shut. She had no idea what time it was but it felt like she'd only slept for an hour or two. She was still so sleepy…

Must be room service, she thought groggily as she made her way to the suite door. Her legs felt stiff, like she hadn't moved for a whole day. Had she really only napped for an hour?

"Coming," she said in a weary voice and yawned.

The knock came again and Risika shook her head.

Impatient maid… She'll just let her in and then maybe take a nice hot shower… though that'll be hard with all the bandages covering her body. Plus she didn't have anyone here to help her redress them. Guess she'll have to resign herself to just dunking her head into a bowl of hot water instead.

With that not-so-comforting thought in her head, she opened the door and froze as she felt her stomach drop all the way to the floor and beyond into the seven hells of Spirit World.

"Well, now this is a surprise," said Sakyo standing in her doorway in his usual black suit.

Every known swear word and curse ran through Risika's head. Of all the people to come knocking why the hell did it have to be him?!

Sakyo regarded her with a smug smile on his face as he lit a cigarette. "Well, aren't you going to invite me in?"

"Sorry, you've got the wrong room." Risika tried to shut the door but suddenly a hand shot out and gripped the door, nearly cracking it with the amount of force the man was using.

Fear gripped her heart as she realized that the hand belonged to Toguro. Mr. Tall-Dark-and-Muscular was standing right behind Sakyo like a bodyguard and was looking down at her through his black shades.

Risika backed up as the demon easily opened the door – practically ripping the wooden board off its hinges – and stepped in, followed by Sakyo.

The human surveyed the room casually. "Quite a mess you have in here, Miss Kagane. Or should I call you Miss Risika?"

Risika huffed and glared at them, slightly embarrassed at the mess. She knew how vulnerable and defenseless she was right now. Either man before her was a threat, even Sakyo. Risika doubted she had the strength to fend off the human if he really wanted to hurt her, but that didn't mean she couldn't put up a good show of bravado. Unfortunately, the pile of empty sake bottles didn't help her image of being calm, cool, and collected.

_So much for that approach…_

"I had been wondering what happened to our little bookstore owner. After you didn't show up for Toguro's first match I thought you'd run away from the deal or simply been killed by a stray demon. My suspicion seemed to have been confirmed when I didn't see you at all in the stadium yesterday, but now I see you've been preoccupied with _other_ matters." Sakyo turned and smiled with amusement. "I must say you gave us quite a performance yesterday, Miss Risika."

The hair on the back of Risika's neck stood on end as Toguro moved behind her. She involuntarily moved to her left, trying to keep both men in view.

Toguro noticed and chuckled. "I thought you didn't see me as a threat."

Risika growled, irritated and feeling cornered. "Is there a reason you two are here? If not I suggest you get out. I'm not in the mood to entertain unwanted guests," she snapped.

Sakyo chuckled. "On the contrary, we came to see if you were still alive or not. It'd be such a waste of a perfectly good room if the occupant was dead, you know."

"Oh please, like I'd believe that bullshit. If that was your intentions, you'd have sent a bellboy to do the job. What are you really after?" asked Risika, eyes narrowed.

"Do you really want to know? Is that why you made the deal with me two days ago? To find out what I was going to do with all my money?" asked Sakyo. He took a drag of his cigarette and blew out a breath of smoke. "Why don't you join me for dinner and I'll show you."

Risika hesitated at this strange request. "What does dinner have to do with your plans?" she asked suspiciously.

"Nothing. I simply wish to enjoy some luxuries before moving on to business. That's what we businessmen do, after all. We treat our colleges to a fancy meal before we sit down and pursue what we're really after."

"And if I refuse?"

"You recalled what happened last time you refused me, don't you, Miss Kagane?" he smirked.

Yeah, and he still got his way, thought Risika, remembering Sakyo forcing her onto the dance floor. So he was going to do the same here... Fine, she'll play along, for now.

Risika huffed. "Fine. Dinner it is. But it better be worth my time."

"Of course. I only indulge in the finest of things," said Sakyo as he headed for the door.

Risika followed the human with Toguro close at her back. She felt like a prisoner being escorted to the interrogation room. She tried to keep her cool but she kept feeling so vulnerable – and it didn't help that she was dressed in pajama pants and a thin spaghetti strap. It was hardly appropriate for attending some fancy five-star dinner – hell it wasn't even appropriate to go out in public. And though it was the most comfortable thing to wear due to her injuries, she was starting to wish she was suited up in heavy battle armor – even if she'll be in pain the entire time.

"If you're thinking of escaping, just know that I will kill you if you try to run," said Toguro from behind her, making her jump slightly.

"Trust me, running was the last thing on my mind." _Mainly because it'll be futile to try. Damn it, so much for staying in the hotel and out of trouble… Sorry, Genkai but I did try. Now, it looks like I have a very strong chance of getting killed before this night is over._


	19. the Sea of Gray

**Chapter 18**

Sakyo watched the girl from across the dining table with amusement. The Ice Demon barely touched her food, though perhaps it was partly because she couldn't use her right arm. And, of course, the stubborn woman refused to ask for help or voice a complaint, determined to keep up her feeble act of bravado. She merely sat there with a scowl on her face while her eyes watched him with calculation.

Sakyo knew she was planning her escape but at the same time the bait of discovering his plans was too alluring for the woman to turn away. Though, even if the demoness did try to escape, she wouldn't get far.

Toguro stood casually behind Sakyo's chair like the well-paid body guard he was. If the girl did run, Sakyo knew Toguro would bring her back _forcefully_ – alive, of course, though maybe not in one piece. She would no doubt resist and Sakyo half-hoped she did run. The struggle between the predator and the prey had always provided him with great amusement.

Now, just thinking about it, Sakyo was actually starting to hope the fiery Ice Demon would run just to see how she'd struggle as Toguro dragged her back – maybe he'll break a few limbs in the process and the girl will scream in pain. Yes, that would be music to his ears… it would go perfectly with this tonight's steak…

Sakyo lifted his wine glass filled with the blood red wine that was almost as sweet as the liquid it resembled. The allure of bloodshed still called to him and the girl's blood had been spilled beautifully yesterday… but it wasn't enough.

"Allow me to propose a toast," he said, catching Risika's full attention immediately. Her eyes watched him with deadly intent that somehow still sparked a fleck of weariness in his blacken, twisted heart. It was intriguing how the prey could still intimidate the predator, even when cornered.

"To an excellent victory from Team Urameshi and good luck in the semifinals."

The woman didn't touch her glass. She stubbornly refused the wine like everything else he'd offered tonight. The fire in her eyes – so at odds with her icy nature – burned brightly from across the table…

It tempted Sakyo. How he wanted to see that fire while she was covered in her own blood. If only he'd been closer yesterday; he was sure he would have seen the fire while she'd fought for her life against Team Masho. He supposed he'll have to wait for the finals to get his chance to see it again…

After dinner, they rode his private helicopter to the new stadium where the semifinals and the finals of the Dark Tournament would be fought. It was a giant domed building with architecture that befitted the creatures who would inhabit it in just a handful of hours.

"Magnificent, isn't it?" He asked once they'd landed. "I'm told by the apparitions that it has a touch of home to it."

Sakyo glanced back to see Risika roll her eyes. "If you're talking about Demon World then I've seen ghetto's that have looked more appealing than this piece of junk."

Sakyo chuckled as they entered the building. The corridors were dark, barely lit, and the feeble light casted shadows and grotesque silhouettes that would set even the most hardened demon on edge. He loved the chill that went up his spine whenever a stray shadow moved eerily out of the corner of his eye. The rush of adrenaline made him feel more alive.

He looked back at his weary guest. She had crossed her arms, attempting to seem bored and composed, but what the girl didn't realize was that the way she clutched her injured arm actually made her seem weak and vulnerable. What a pathetic excuse for a poker face, he thought.

Sakyo led them deeper into the stadium… down, down, down into the depths of the building until they reached a set of double metal doors. He punched in his password on the number pad and the metal doors slid open.

"Welcome to my lab, Miss Risika. You may find that it has a touch of home to it." Sakyo smiled and chuckled as the girl's amber eyes grew wide in horror. Now the game begins…

* * *

Risika staggered back and collided with Toguro. He was like a solid, merciless brick wall – a dead end – and she couldn't escape. All she could do was stare in horror at what she was seeing as the blood drained from her face.

A giant, crackling black hole hovered in the center of the room with machinery surrounding it and feeding it energy. She didn't need any more explanation from Sakyo to know what this was… just the familiar stench of rotting flesh and decay was enough.

This was a hole to Demon World.

"What have you done?" she half-whispered in shock.

"It's simple. I've spent billions of dollars maintaining this small tunnel to allow low level apparitions into the Human World. It has taken me years of research to get this far in maintaining a stable wormhole of this size."

Risika couldn't believe what she was hearing. This hole in front of her was _stable_?!

"But how did you – ?"

Sakyo pressed a button near the computer terminal and an automatic drawer opened next to him. He reached inside and pulled out two rolled up scrolls of paper. "Do you know what is written on these scrolls?"

Risika shook her head, dreading what the man was about to say next.

"The first scroll is the one I purchased from Alice Kagane's antique collection – a scroll depicting the myth of the afterlife, also known as Spirit World, and a number of possible destinations for the departed soul. But that's not all. It also tells of the mythical Demon World where monsters of numerous size and powers existed. I must say it is thanks to this scroll that I began my career in the black market."

Sakyo placed the first scroll back into the drawer and held up the second one.

"Now this one is even more interesting. I acquired it about fifteen years ago, maybe a year after I bought your scroll. This one contains an old folk tale that has a very peculiar twist in the plot that I think you'll like. Shall I read it to you?"

Risika didn't answer. He wasn't going to stop anyways and Risika feared what he was about to reveal.

Sakyo smiled and unrolled the scroll to read.

"Once there was a peaceful village living in the mountains. The humans lived happily in an era of fertile prosperity because they were protected by the goddess of the mountains. Summers were never too hot and dry that the crops would fail, and winter was never too cold and fierce that the humans would freeze and die. All loved the mountain goddess… until one day the goddess turned into a demon and slew the elders of the village in cold blood. When the villagers arrived at the scene, the fallen goddess stood, splattered in blood, before a hell hole as wide as a tree was tall. From this hell hole emerged an army of demons who began to devour the humans of the village. All seemed lost until deities from the heavens descended on the village, vanquishing the lowly demons and closing the hell hole. Then they captured the fallen goddess, who was still covered in the blood of the humans who'd loved and worshiped her, and took her back with them to the heavens where she was judged before Kami and vanquished."

Sakyo turned the scroll around to show an ancient painting of the fallen goddess standing before the gaping hole to hell. "You do know what this is, don't you?"

Risika's legs gave out and she fell to her knees as the memories assaulted her. She was back in that time… in that village …the fires… the cries for help… the screams of the dying… and always, always the smell of blood.

"It's ironic isn't it? That this painting of the mountain goddess resembles you so much, Miss Risika. It's almost like a _self-portrait_."

The past was flashing before her. She was no longer in the lab with Sakyo and Toguro; she was back in the village…back five hundred years ago when her world had been flipped upside down.

The painting was indeed a self-portrait… she even remembered the artist who painted it as clearly as day. He'd been a kind boy, an aspiring artist with a gentle soul…

Natsume.

He was boy she had once treated like a brother and cared for like a son. Orphaned at six, she had taken him under her wing, raising him and making sure he never wanted for not. Together with Toji, they were a family – odd though they were, but it was a home she could call her own.

She still remembered the way his face lit up whenever he would show her his newest painting – pride and joy filling his big, brown eyes when he finished each piece. But Risika never knew he had painted this particular one.

The painting Sakyo held in his hand had obviously been done after the hole to Demon World had been opened – after everything literally went to hell…

* * *

Risika had still been Spirit World's assassin back then… back when she was known as Shikori. She had taken a liking to a human village located at the foot of a mountain. She found it to be a calm and soothing place to live. It was a small haven she could return to after every mission and that was perhaps why she'd grown protective of it. The sight of the peaceful village and the home she shared with Natsume and Toji reminded her everyday why she fought and defended humanity – humans were good and demons were bad, even herself.

She had turned her back on her own kind after what they'd done to her and Toji. The betrayal stung and the grudge she bore ran deeper than the River Styx; that was why she killed with a passion, seeking revenge and redemption all at once.

One fateful day, King Yama, whom she had reported directly to back then, had given her a special mission – someone was helping demons enter the Human World. Spirit World didn't know how it was being done, but they knew where the target was hiding. It was an urgent case that Shikori had taken without question, but it had not escaped her notice that the target's location was in the heart of the village she'd recently called home.

The target had hidden in the cellar of the elders' home. She assumed the culprits hid there in the hopes of going undetected by the villagers. When she'd infiltrated the building, she discovered that the ones responsible were a cult of psychics who had created a small portal into Demon World. It had been about ten feet in diameter but it was still growing.

The psychics attacked her and though she knew she could defeat them, she stayed her hand because she had sworn to defend humans, not kill them. They had overwhelmed her and captured her. The weeks of torture she had suffered at those evil men's hands were some of Shikori's darkest days.

Day and night blurred into one until all she knew was pain. She had wished for them to kill her many times, but they were superstitious old men who had believed her to still be their goddess and protector. The psychics had been nothing more than the elders of the village – sick, psychotic and twisted men.

Shikori had watched them torture and kill the demons they brought through the portal for simple amusement or ritualistic sacrifices – believing the demons' blood would make them immortal and powerful. They had nearly bled her dry on many occasions when the lower-level demons' blood could not satisfy the men's thirst.

In that room, her mind had shattered. She no longer knew who was good and who was evil. She had trusted her own people until they betrayed her; then she had turn that same trust and put it in the humans she swore to protect. Now, this…

There was nothing… nothing.

Where was the line that separated right and wrong? Where was the purpose for all those demons she'd killed? Humanity had committed even worse atrocities than the demons ever did. Demons killed and harvested humans because that was their nature – they fed on humans so naturally they needed to hunt them. But the humans… they killed because they could… because it was fun… because there was nothing better to do.

They didn't deserve to live.

The fury that consumed Shikori set the entire village ablaze. Her flames were of the coldest fires of Demon World – flames only an S-class Ice Demon could produce. The flames were so cold, it burned… burned everything in sight.

What she hadn't known during her rampage was that when her powers had erupted, she'd unknowingly set off the spells around the portal and fed it, allowing it to grow until it was a stable forty feet across. Luckily, she had not severed the Kekkai barrier, but that didn't stop the hundreds of C and B-class demons that emerged, seeking blood and human flesh.

It would have been the end of the Human World if King Yama hadn't sent in the Special Defense Force to contain the situation. They kept the demons at bay and sealed up the hole. By then, Shikori's rage had run its course and she'd found herself surrounded by bodies of the people she'd once sworn to protect.

Yet she didn't care. The bastards deserved to die. All the humans did. And she relished the fact that she was covered in their blood.

But suddenly, among the carnage, she spotted Natsume, huddled under the remnants of the house they had once shared together. The fear in his big, round eyes – eyes that had once looked up at her with love and trust – somehow brought Shikori back to her senses.

What had she done?

She had called out to Natsume and even helped him from the rubble, but he had cowered away in fear, calling her a monster. Tears of betrayal and hurt filled the child's eyes and Shikori could only stand there in shame as the boy ran like he was being chased by the devil himself.

What had she done? What had she become? Shikori didn't know who she was anymore. She was lost in the gray… drowning.

Humans had killed demons for fun – humans were evil.

But Natsume was not. Natsume was kind and gentle and innocent…

Demons killed innocents like Natsume – demons were evil.

But humans captured and tortured demons for fun – humans were evil…

Around and around the circle went, a never ending cycle of good and evil. Who was what and what was who?

She didn't know… all she wanted to do was find Natsume and Toji and go back to the way things were before. She wanted the peace she had felt when she was with them. The three of them had been happy… and she wanted that feeling again.

This desire was the last of her sanity which rose out of the gray as her last beacon of hope. It was the island she swam and clung to as an ocean of gray engulfed her mind. She could still hear the questions – who was good and who was evil – raging in the air around her, but the island, the warmth of love from her family, was a small haven where the questions weren't as loud – where the ocean of insanity couldn't reach her.

But, the island was crumbling, bit by bit. She turned her thoughts back to the memories of those she loved, hoping it would save the little island. She wanted them back – Natsume and Toji – she wanted to go back to them… back to when they were happy.

But how?

She was barely clinging to the island of sanity while the gray surrounded her, and with each wave, the madness drew closer and closer. She knew Toji and Natsume were waiting for her… somewhere on the other side of this ocean she knew they were there. But how was she to get to them when the island she stood on was ever shrinking?

_**If you want something then fight for it. Stop standing around and swim damn it!**_

That was the first time she'd heard the voice yet she had a vague impression that it had always been there…since the very beginning…

_**Would you quit moping around already? Man, you're pathetic. Do you think Natsume would want a big sister who is such a weak little cry-baby? Hell, I don't want to share the same head with someone like you. Shape up, would you? Pull yourself together and fight. You want Natsume and Toji back? You want to go back to how things were before? Then get your sorry, good-for-nothing ass off of this fucked-up limbo you've created and go find them!**_

Those words were like a slap in the face and left her with a strange tingling sensation… like she had found courage that had eluded her until now. She finally stood and faced the giant, seemingly endless ocean, eyes glued to the horizon. It was a big risk and she was afraid, but strangely, she knew she could trust the voice.

She took a deep breath and plunged into the ocean once more… swimming through the gray of right and wrong for what felt like years. The words pressed down on her, threatening to drown her. It never seemed to end and she began to fear she'd never reach dry land again. But, in the end, she made it.

Somehow, she made it.

* * *

The next time she had a lucid thought she had found herself standing before the great King Yama in chains. Toji was there too and also bound in chains, but he wasn't the one on trail.

She was charged with the murder of the entire human village. Throughout the trial all she could see was Natsume's fear-stricken face and she kept thinking how lonely the boy must be with no one to care for him. She hoped he was all right.

When King Yama had asked her to defend herself, she remained silent. There was nothing to defend. She'd lost herself… lost her reason to fight and kill… to do Spirit World's bidding. But the image of Natsume's tearful face still burned brightly in her mind. He and Toji were her new pillars of reason and she wanted them to be a family again.

"Please allow me to live in Human World, King Yama," she said.

The request had come out of the blue, causing King Yama to blink in surprise and confusion. Then the SDF laughed at her absurd request. She had just killed a hundred humans; why in seven hells would the ruler of Spirit World allow her the chance to do it again?

"For Natsume…" she whispered.

When the SDF laughed again, rage consumed her. How dare they laugh at the one creature they should be grateful to? If it wasn't for Natsume, she would have killed those bastards in a heartbeat and there'd be no one left to seal up the hole to Demon World. It would have been the end of the Human World and they dared laugh at its savor?

There was a reason Spirit World erected the Kekkai Barrier – to keep the A, and more importantly, the S-class demons at bay, because King Yama knew he could not control them. A single S-class demon could take out the entire SDF. And here, standing before them, was one S-class demon whose loyalty Spirit World should never forget depended solely on her frame of mind.

Once she had their attention and she knew they were going to take her seriously, she continued, "I promise you, King Yama, that I will seal my powers away. In exchange, allow me to live in the Human World in peace. I swear on my life that I will never kill another human again. I can seal my powers until I am even weaker than a D-class demon. So please, just let me go to Natsume."

King Yama had taken his time in deciding the matter. By the time he agreed to her request and she was at last returned to Human World, ten years had passed.

She found Natsume living on the outskirts of the old village. He'd been the only human around for miles. The village was still in ruins – no one dared rebuild it since everyone believed it to be a cursed land where the mountain goddess fell from grace.

The things these humans came up with… ridiculous and yet uncannily close to the truth, she'd noted. Demons of the A and S-class had been called gods and goddesses all throughout human history. She was just one of those who'd showed the world her true, demonic self. She'd never been a goddess; she'd always been the demon mankind feared.

Natsume had grown into a strong young man in his early twenties. He'd become a renowned mercenary, having given up the will to paint ten years ago. But she could still sense his gentle soul – the soul of an artist – buried deep within. He still had the passion to paint, yet he gave it up and she didn't know why.

But she'd soon found out when she approached him. The sweet gentleness she loved so much had turned to red, hateful fury as soon as he laid eyes on her. She didn't even have a chance to apologize and explain. Natsume had grabbed his sword and attacked her with hell bent fury. He was determined to kill her. He didn't succeed, of course, but she knew he would never speak to her again. He wanted her dead and so that was what she would be to him… dead.

But her love for him never died. She watched over him until one day he was killed in battle. She personally took his body to Spirit World and brought him before Koenma, King Yama's son. She didn't stay to hear his ruling and Natsume's ghost never once spoke to her or even looked at her. To him, she was a stranger. The sister he knew and loved was dead after all.

But she still loved him, even after his soul passed through Spirit World and was long gone. Natsume would forever be her little brother. He could hate her for the rest of eternity, even in heaven where he rested, but she could never change the way she felt for him. She treasured every memory the three of them shared and she treasured the paintings he had done in his childhood – she'd tracked them all down and stored them in her private vault. His art had been pure and innocent. They embodied the essence that had made Natsume who he was. It was the only thing she had left of him… that and her memories.

She had wanted to keep something of him close and yet here, before her, in the present, was a part of Natsume that was being _tainted_.

It was unforgiveable.

* * *

_Natsume…_


	20. Disappointment

_Author's note: with finals coming around i'll be updating less often but don't worry, i haven't stopped writing. I will try and squeeze in another update some time this weekend. Unfortunately, my imagination decided to go ADD on me and now my attention has become divided since i've begun writing a new YYH fanfic. i'll probably post it either when this one is done or close to being done. if you're curious, check it out in my profile - i posted a brief summary at the very bottom. i'd love to hear your opinion of it (like if you'd read it or if it's been done before) Also, truth be told, i'm not sure if i should just end this story at the dark tournaments or continue on to the end of the series... it's really tempting to do the latter but i don't do well with multi-tasking...at least not for long. (sigh) anyhoo, lots of thanks to everyone who reviewed/favorited/story alerted._ _i hope you enjoy this one as much as you did the last one! (and i'm really hoping the title of this chapter doesn't foreshadow your opinion of it... crosses fingers)  
_

**Chapter 19**

"Natsume…" she whispered softly.

"I take it you've met the artist in person… interesting. You know this was the only piece I could find from this artist. But from the looks of this scroll, it seems it was once part of an entire collection. Now I wonder where the rest could be…" mused Sakyo.

The girl did not answer. She remained on the ground, her body trembling as she relived her own personal hell. Sakyo smiled, enjoying the fact that he was the one who brought it out. She seemed greatly tortured by it and Sakyo was dying to know what had happened to her. He suspected that the story was beautiful and filled with pain.

Sakyo took another drag of his cigarette and exhaled as he continued, "Everything you see before you is the result of this scroll. Once I read it I knew I had to find out what it'd be like if demons could freely pass to the Human World, so I began my research. I encountered many setbacks but eventually I succeeded in opening my very own 'hell hole'. But it was a small one, barely large enough for lower class demons to squeeze through.

"Though it was a slight disappointment I made the best of it. I captured and sold the demons to the fools who'd pay the highest price and soon found myself at the center of a new wing in the black market. Money and power… I had it all. But they lost their appeal after a few years and I found myself returning to my original goal – opening a portal big enough to allow demons of all sizes to enter this world.

"So I retraced my steps… back to the scroll and the painting that started it all. I scoured the planet, looking for more clues. You see, I had already gathered that the original hole had been opened by eight psychics. I was able to replicate what those men had done five hundred years ago, but what I couldn't figure out was how they powered a hole of that magnitude. The remnant of the hole was over forty feet long in diameter. Mine is barely twenty.

I decided to investigate further by visiting this 'mountain village' and see if I could find any more clues. And, oddly enough, I found my answers in the rubble."

Sakyo chuckled at the next part.

"The village had not been rebuilt. No one had lived on that land in five hundred years because it was completely uninhabitable. Snow storms raged all year long and in the winters it was so cold the very air you breathe freezes inside your lungs. The locals believed the area and the mountains surrounding it were cursed. They even renamed area because of their fear. Can you guess its new name?"

The girl did not answer. Sakyo didn't know where her mind was but he could tell she was listening… just maybe not in the present. Perhaps she was viewing this through her past. Either way, Sakyo was moving closer to his goal.

"They call it the Shikori Mountains, after the fallen goddess. What an intriguing name, don't you think, _Shikori_?"

The girl had stopped shaking. In fact, she seemed to have stopped breathing all together.

Hmm, how strange… Had she finally broken? Did he push her too far into her twisted past?

Sakyo frowned. If that was the case then the girl was pathetic. He'd anticipated that she'd hold on to her sanity long enough for him to get what he wanted. But if she had truly lost her mind this early on in the game then she was weaker than the last boy Sakyo had toyed with. At least he had _some_ type of reaction after his mind shattered.

Oh, what a fond memory that had been… the tall, proud, and gangly boy with slick-back black hair – a noble warrior of justice – flying boldly into the depths of hell and losing himself. The madness that consumed the boy and the fury that drove him to kill the deprived humans before him was such a sweet memory in Sakyo's mind.

Sakyo sighed inwardly. Compared to him, the girl was a pathetic case. At least he'd done _something_; the girl was just sitting there on the floor.

What an eyesore.

"Hmphf. So much for the legendary assassin of Spirit World… And here I thought someone like you would have understood what I was pursuing. Toguro, get rid of this trash."

Sakyo was disappointed, and he hated being disappointed – especially when a game goes unfinished. All his anticipation had been for nothing. He'd hoped she could tell him how the hole had grown twice the size it originally was. From his research he discovered that the hole needed a huge amount of energy to feed it and allow it to grow. Even a hundred psychics could not maintain a hole to Demon World for long without rest, which was why Sakyo had turned to technology and money to power his hell hole. It was already costing him billions to maintain his hole and he was using the very latest in technology to power the damn thing.

What happened five hundred years ago that opened the giant hole to Demon World and left the land in such an uninhabitable state? What kind of energy could do those things? That was what Sakyo wanted to know.

Toguro stepped forward to carry out Sakyo's orders, but just as he was about to bend down and grab the girl, she spoke.

"You have a lot of nerve lumping me in the same category as you, _human_."

Sakyo froze. The cold voice made the hairs on the back of Sakyo's neck stand up, sending a chill down his spine. Something was different about her… like she'd suddenly undergone a drastic change in just a few seconds.

"You think you can understand me? You think the Demon World is just another playpen? How naïve… You're nothing but a child," she spat.

She calmly rose to her feet and met his eyes. Sakyo suddenly felt trapped – frozen in place. No longer amber, her eyes had lightened to a shade of deadly brilliant yellow.

A warning… the _only_ warning anything would get before Death struck and dragged him to hell.

"Why did you bring me here? I know you had a reason in showing me this. What do you want?"

For the first time Sakyo's voice failed him and he couldn't answer – but it wasn't because he was afraid… No, it was not fear that stole his voice; he was simply _entranced_… entranced by this ancient aura that had suddenly surrounded the girl.

This was not the same girl… this was not Risika. The way she stood… the way she held herself just screamed predator. This was the woman in the painting… this was –

"Shikori," he breathed in awe. And here he'd foolishly thought he'd seen the demon assassin when she fought Toya in the ring yesterday. No, that woman had merely been the tip of the iceberg. Standing before him was the true assassin – the one demons still whispered her name in fear five hundred years after she disappeared.

Shikori's eyes narrowed. "State your purpose, human. What are you after?"

When common sense failed him, his old habits kicked in. Sakyo acted out of habit and took a drag of his cigarette, which effectively centered him and helped him recompose himself.

"It's an honor to be standing in the presence of someone such as yourself," he said coolly. "I'd been looking forward to this meeting for quite some time now."

"Stop beating around the bush and speak frankly. I'm in a really foul mood and I might just take out my anger on you," she snarled.

Yes, this was indeed a different woman. Danger seeped from every pore of her body and if he wasn't careful, Sakyo knew he'd fall into that strange trance again when he looked into her yellow eyes. But this opportunity was too good to pass and he would risk everything to reach his goal.

"I'd been looking for you for the past few years – the legendary assassin from Spirit World who was said to have disappeared off the face of both Demon and Human World in one night. I've been trying to track you down… to get answers that only you knew."

"Like what?"

"The portal to Demon World… how was it powered? How did it grow to a stable forty-feet diameter wormhole?" Excitement filled him; he was so close. The answer was literally in standing in front of him, thought Sakyo. He couldn't let it escape now.

Shikori smirked, revealing sharp, white canines and her yellow eyes glazed over as if covered by a layer of deadly ice. "You want to know? You _really_ want to know?" Shikori shook her head. "And if I tell you, what then? You plan to make this little crack into a giant fissure and let in all the big, bad demons from Demon World?" Shikori chuckled. "You know they'll kill you. The second you open that portal they'll rush out and devour you and yet you still want to open a hole to Demon World?"

"Honestly, I don't care," said Sakyo shrugging. "I'm merely interested in seeing how the Human World will react once thousands of demons enter this world."

Shikori snorted. "Well, that's a sick reason to end the world. I'm starting to think you're a sociopath, Sakyo."

Sakyo chuckled. "Call me what you want but we're a lot more alike than you think. I could tell from the moment I saw you in Tarukane's mansion."

Shikori lifted a brow in surprise. "How did you know?"

Sakyo shrugged, letting out another breath of smoke. "I just did. Like calls to like, I suppose. I've surrounded myself with deaths and torture, and I could tell you too were accustomed to it. I may not have necessary recognized you as Shikori but I knew the maid in Tarukane's mansion, and later Alice Kagane, had that special aura around her that, let's just say my blackened soul recognized as kin."

"Tsch. You should learn your place, human. You and I are far from alike. Yes, I am familiar with death. We used to walk hand-in-hand when I was an assassin; but I would never torture others for fun. People like you make my skin crawl," she spat in disgust.

"Torture is merely another way of killing. But I'd say you've done worse than I. Remember the hole to Demon World you opened five hundred years ago?" Sakyo held up the painting as a reminder. "It seems to me you've killed more innocents with that one act than I ever did in my entire career in the black market."

Shikori remained silent, her eyes focused on the painting. Her left hand balled into a fist and suddenly her spirit energy flared out around her, creating a wild wind that whipped throughout the lab. Sakyo's hair waved around widely as he held up a hand to shield his face but it was futile as the wind increased and the room temperature began to drop rapidly. Soon Sakyo could see his breath in the air and his body began to shiver from the cold.

Shikori's eyes were glowing bright yellow. Sakyo could taste her fury in the air and felt his heart stutter. This was perhaps the first time he'd felt fear, and he contemplated the chances of death being in his immediate future… it was a very strange and interesting feeling…

"You dare use Natsume's painting against me?" Shikori snarled, furious. "I won't forgive you, you sick man! I won't let you taint his art! I won't let you use it to hurt others!"

Her spirit energy doubled and spiraled around her like a wild storm. Her white hair was wiping around in the wind like a blizzard storm and her yellow eyes were solely trained on him.

Death was standing before him now. Death was here to take him to Hell.

"You want to know how the portal was opened five hundred years ago, Sakyo? I'll tell you. It was my fury alone that opened the portal and now I'll show you exactly what happens when you piss me off!"

Shikori leaped forward, snarling, claws extended as she aimed straight for Sakyo's throat.

He was going to die now, thought Sakyo detachedly. Right after he'd gotten his answer he was going to die.

How disappointing…


	21. One's Place

_Author's note: many thanks to everyone who reviewed/favorited/story alerted! i probably won't be able to update until next weekend so i hope you enjoy this chapter and see you all next time!_

**Chapter 20**

Risika blinked at the bright sunlight streaming through the trees above her. It was so beautiful and at the same time painful. Her eyes stung from the light and she let them drift close wearily. She felt so tired and the grass was very soft. The birds were chirping lightly in the woods and the wind was soothing to her skin. Everything was so peaceful… so quiet…

Wait, how did she get here?

She opened her eyes and sat up slowly, feeling very sore and bruised. She was lightheaded and really disorientated. She had no idea where she was and she was drawing up a blank of how she got here. She was still dressed in her pajamas and wearing a sling for her right arm. The arm in question still throbbed with pain so she couldn't have lost that much time or else it'd have already healed.

_Last night… last night Sakyo brought me to the new stadium…_ And there she became immersed in her dark past, reliving it. Natsume's innocent face leaped to the foreground of Risika's mind and the heartache crippled her. Risika gripped her chest as tears of the past threatened to fall.

She'd spent the last five hundred years trying to move on, live the life she'd wanted when she still had her family. She'd tried to find the peaceful home she had when Natsume and Toji were with her. But everything seemed so empty and off-balanced without the boy… Even Toji's presence was diminished since he was locked in his miniature form.

She had felt more alone than ever before.

Suddenly a groan behind her made her whip her head around. Lying in the grass a little ways away from her was Toji – and he was in his humanoid form!

Risika's eyes widen. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Toji!" Risika dragged herself over to his side, not trusting her legs to support her. "Toji!"

Why was he in this form? What'd happened to his seals?

Risika placed a hesitant hand on his arm and turned the Tiger Demon from his side onto his back. There was a giant black bruise covering his entire chest. It was gruesome and he looked like he'd been hit by a train. And the fact that his strips were visible on his pale skin was a sign of how badly injured Toji really was. If he couldn't even spare the energy to hide his strips then…

"Toji! Come on, wake up. Toji!" She shook his shoulder, trying to not cause him any more pain but at the same time trying to bring him back from unconsciousness.

"Toji!"

Toji groaned and opened his topaz eyes weakly. "Risika?" he breathed.

Risika let out a sigh of relief and smiled. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

Toji groaned in pain. "Like a truck hit me and then decided to throw it in reverse to have a second go."

"What happened to you? Why is the seal broken?"

Toji sighed and then grunted in pain. "Damn, it hurts to breathe," he muttered.

"All right, shhh. We can talk later. Let's get you back to the hotel so you can rest. I wish I could heal you but my energy is all spent..."

Toji snorted and rolled his eyes. "I'm not surprised. You're a real idiot when you're pissed, you know that?"

Risika blinked in confusion. "Huh? What are you talking about?" When had she been angry recently?

She felt a tickling sensation at the back of her head, like a memory was floating just barely out of her reach… What exactly had happened last night?

Toji just shook his head in answer and closed his eyes. He was obviously exhausted from just that short conversation.

Risika sighed. "All right, just relax. I'll take care of you." She carefully pulled one of Toji's arms over her shoulder and hoisted his limp form onto her back. It was bad enough that he was bigger than her, but the fact that she could only hold onto him with one arm made the ordeal twice as hard. Then there was the fact that the Tiger Demon was very noticeably naked…

Risika shook her head and got shakily to her feet to begin her slow, painful trek through the woods. She had no idea where on the island they were and she sensed it was some time in the afternoon. The sun was still relatively high in the sky and the forest was alive with sounds of life.

_ Maybe I can take him to the stadium's medical wing…_ All she'd have to do was keep her ears open for the roar of the crowd and she was sure she'd find her way to the stadium entrance. Today's matches were probably still going on, and that made Risika wonder if her team had survived the semifinals or not. Their round must be over by now…

"Hey, Risika, I'm just wondering but do you have any idea where you're going?" asked Toji weakly from her back.

"Tsch. If you're in so much pain you should stop talking and go to sleep," muttered Risika.

Toji chuckled and flinched in pain. "Guess not. Looks like I'm screwed…"

Risika rolled her eyes. "You're not screwed. I'm going to get you help so just trust me and shut up."

Toji chuckled but didn't say anymore.

Several minutes of silence passed as Risika concentrated on the ground, trying to avoid tripping over hidden roots or rocks. Toji's breathing was labored and his head felt warm against the side of Risika's neck. Did the Tiger Demon have a fever, she wondered.

"Hey, Toji, you okay back there?"

"Hmm?" He tilted his head to the side to look over her shoulder. "Yeah… just a little dizzy, not to mention in excruciating pain."

"Just hang on, I'll get you help," said Risika and tried to increase her stride. It was hard. Toji seemed to get heavier and heavier – either that or she was getting weaker and weaker.

She eventually had to stop and rest. She sat Toji down and leaned him against a tree as she doubled over to try and catch her breath. When she looked up, she saw Toji watching her with such sadness in his eyes… the look was heart-breaking.

"What is it, Toji?" she asked.

Toji shook his head. "Just thinking…"

"About what?"

The Tiger demon sighed and leaned his head back against the trunk of the tree, gazing up at the leaves with sunlight flittering through in small rays.

"It's been five hundred years since Natsume died… it's hard to believe so much time has passed." Toji closed his eyes, as if he was picturing the boy in his mind. "I missed the little brat, but I know you've missed him more."

Risika remained silent, her eyes on the grassy forest floor. Yes, she missed the boy deeply. She hadn't been able to let him go, even after five hundred years. She'd only been able to bury him and her past, locking the pain and grief away. But deep down she knew that she still mourned for the brother she lost. And after last night, she felt like all those old wounds had been ripped wide open –like she'd relived that nightmare all over again.

"What happened last night, Toji?" she asked softly. "What happened between me and Sakyo? And how did you get that wound?"

Toji chuckled and the corner of his lips twitched. "The fool picked the wrong person to piss off." He pushed himself into a more comfortable sitting position while letting out a small groan and clutching his abdomen.

"I felt your energy spike all the way from the hotel," he continued, slightly breathless. "You had the whole building in a frenzy. Hell, you should've seen the look on your teammates' faces when they felt your demon energy going off the charts. They thought it was Toguro trying to intimidate them, but I knew it was you… how could I ever forget the feel of your demon energy when it was filled with so much rage? It was just like five hundred years ago, in the village..."

Risika remained silent. She didn't trust herself to speak with the past so close to the surface.

Toji sighed heavily. "When I arrived in the lab, you were leaping for Sakyo's throat. Stupid move, in my opinion, since you were in no condition to do anything except stay in bed," Toji snorted. "But then again, when you're pissed you never think with your head. Toguro stopped you, knocking you back with about sixty percent of his strength. Sakyo then ordered Toguro to capture you, muttering something about using you to power his portal – honestly, Risika, did you have to tell him that?"

Risika shrugged. "I didn't even know I told him until just now. I don't remember anything after he first showed me the painting… I was back in the village, Toji. It was like I was slaughtering the villagers all over again. And the look in Natsume's eyes… it was so real. _He_ was so real…" Risika gripped her wounded arm, her fingers digging into her skin as her heart twisted in pain.

Toji watched her knowingly. "So Shikori took charge... Hmphf, figures. Your psychotic side needs to learn to keep her mouth shut. I know it probably sounded really intimidating to brag about powering the portal to Demon World and all, but honestly, now the man is going to focus all his resources on capturing you." Toji blew his bangs out of his face as he shifted positions gingerly. "Freakin human's a psychopath, no doubt about that. And he's probably stubborn too, which means he won't stop until he reaches his goal, aka you."

"Well, if that's the case why hasn't he ordered Toguro to come rampaging through the forest after us? And how did we get here in the first place?" asked Risika glancing around, probing the area with her mind and trying to sense if anyone was nearby.

Toji sighed wearily. "That demon freak bastard can really throw a punch. In your weakened state, it was obvious that with one punch he could knock you unconscious, not to mention add bruises to your bruises. And being the dumb sidekick that I am, I just jumped in front of the guy's fist. Don't know what I was thinking at the time – must have been some of your idiocy rubbing off on me. His punch obviously didn't kill me, but it did break two of my three seals. That's probably what saved my life. Somehow I managed to teleport us out. Then I blacked out and here we are."

Risika felt the edge of her lip twitch and couldn't help but tease him. "Wow, that must have been a huge blow to your ego, Mr. Leader-of-the-Tiger-Demon-Clan. A lowly B-class demon beating you into nearly an inch of your life?" Risika chuckled. "Some S-class demon you are."

"Shut up. I'm barely at an A-class level right now, and I was saving your sorry-hide from getting killed, _again_. What is it, the third time in two days? Must be a record… The mighty Shikori is probably fuming in the back of your head," retorted Toji with a toothy grin.

Risika rolled her eyes. "Like I care about my track record anymore. Come on, let's get you help before you talk yourself to death. I know it's taking a lot out of you just to stay conscious."

Toji chuckled. "You're just saying that because you want me to shut up."

"Exactly, so shut up already," she snapped as she bent down and once again heaved him onto her back.

It didn't take him long to fall into unconsciousness. He must have used up a lot of energy talking to her. He was probably not going to wake up again until he was healed. But it had been nice to talk to him.

Risika hadn't spoken to Toji verbally since the day she cast the seals on him. Whenever he did transform into his human self during the full moon, she had also transformed, allowing Shikori to stretch her limbs every month. For Risika, it was more like taking a light nap while her darker side took control.

Well, now she had the opportunity to spend some time with the Tiger Demon… at least, until the next full moon. She'll need to recast the seals when she was at her full strength in order for the seals to be as strong as the original ones.

Still, she had a whole month left… it'll definitely be a nice change of pace in the apartment when she could actually come home and be greeted by someone who could talk back to her out loud. Man, she really missed the sounds of conversation filling a home. It just felt so right… But to even get to that point Risika first needed to survive this twisted demon tournament.

Risika was beginning to sweat as she continued her hike through the seemingly endless forest. It was really irritating to have absolutely no idea which direction she was walking in. Everything in the damn forest looked exactly the same! For all she knew she could be walking in a giant circle.

_There's gotta be a path or trail around here somewhere…_

Suddenly, she spotted a figure up ahead standing by a tree. As Risika drew near she realized it was an old woman with wirily grey hair that had a faint, pink hue to it in the sunlight. She looked so frail standing with one hand on the tree as the wind blew through her hair. And there was something about her that seemed strangely familiar.

_Those clothes… I've seen them before…_ A red tunic with blue lining and a green sash on top of white sleeves and pants…

The old woman turned around and Risika gasped. Those old brown eyes! They were the eyes of a seasoned warrior. This woman had been a fighter… no, she _still_ was a fighter, even in her old age. Her skin was wrinkled and dry and she stood with a slight hunch, but there was no mistaking that fighting aura around her. This old woman could still mop the floor with Risika's face if she'd wanted to.

"Well don't you look like crap, Shikori," said the old woman in a familiar, raspy voice.

Risika gaped in shock. "G-genkai?!" she sputtered. "You're Genkai?"

"Yes, now what are you doing here? What the hell happened to you and who is that?" barked the woman.

Risika gulped. The woman was actually really intimidating when she demanded answers like that. "It's…complicated. Basically I woke up in the forest a while ago and found him like this. He's a really close friend of mine. Can you heal him?"

"Set him down and we'll see."

Risika gently laid Toji down on the grass on his back and stood up to massage her sore back.

Genkai knelt down and examined Toji's chest. "Hmmm, his ribcage has collapsed and he's bleeding internally. The kid took a huge beating – actually, by all rights he should be dead, but I suspect his spirit energy is the only thing that's keeping him alive." Genkai sighed and shook her head. "He is beyond my healing abilities right now. I don't have the energy to heal him in my current state."

Risika nodded, disappointed. Guess she was back to plan A. To the stadium! Yay, she mentally rolled her eyes.

Risika took a deep breath before she bent down and lifted Toji onto her weary back. "Thank you, Genkai. Would it be possible if you could point me in the direction of the stadium? Maybe one of the doctors in the medical wing can help him."

Genkai snorted. "You're better off heading back to the hotel, Shikori. Botan, Yukina, or Kurama are far more capable in healing your friend than any of those morons the tournament committee call doctors."

"Oh… right. Um, which way would that be?"

Genkai pointed to Risika's left and she nodded in thanks. "I'll see you around, Genkai."

Genkai nodded stiffly, making Risika pause. The woman seemed distant, like her mind was somewhere else…

"Are you all right, Genkai?"

The old woman remained silent, her eyes staring off into the distance. Then she said softly, "Time puts everything into perspective, doesn't it? Being alive for as long as you have, have you ever just wanted to let it go? Grow old and let Death embrace you?"

Risika dropped her eyes, her mind immediately going back to her memories of Natsume. He'd been so young that she hadn't really thought about it then. True, over the past five hundred years she did let herself age, but not to the point that she was an old woman like Genkai. There hadn't been any point, she'd thought. She had said she wanted to live a peaceful life, but that didn't necessarily involve her growing grey hair and wrinkles, right?

Yet, for some reason, Risika was starting to feel like she'd just wasted the last five hundred years doing nothing, not even living.

Looking at the old psychic now, Risika felt like the woman had done more with her seventy years alive than Risika ever did in the five hundred years she walked the Human World.

But why was she feeling like this now? Why was she feeling like she'd been lying to herself for the last five centuries? Natsume had been dead for five hundred years so what more was she living for? What had been her purpose, wondered Risika.

Genkai sighed. "I didn't think so," she muttered. "Time has little effect on you demons, but you still have to face it one day. Death will come for each of us, one way or another. It's a fate all living things must face. Everyone has to fight with time to find their place before the inevitable end. Tell, me, Shikori, after the five centuries you've lived in this world, have you found yours?"

"My place…?" What was her place? What did Genkai mean?

The old psychic raised her head to the sky, a small smile on her face as the trees rustled in the wind.

"Koenma doesn't speak well of you, Shikori. And I have a feeling all of Spirit World sees you the same way. But you stood up for what you wanted and you weren't afraid to fight for it. That's something to be proud of – don't you let others tell you any different. Don't regret the things you did for those you love. Every decision you make will always affect the people who care about you, like that boy on your back."

"Huh? You mean Toji?"

"He has a good soul and he cares about you, you know that. So treasure the living and let the dead go."

Her old, knowing eyes met Risika's and she immediately felt her heart clench as she thought of Natsume. The old wounds had been reopened because of last night… and they still hurt – maybe even more than they did when they'd been fresh.

But how did Genkai know? How did the old woman know that Risika had been grieving for Natsume for the last five hundred years? Even though she'd buried it deep inside her she still grieved for him... for the brother she lost.

Tears began to form at the edge of her eyes. "Genkai…"

"Well, what are you waiting for?" snapped the psychic. "Your friend is dying on your back and you're standing around wasting time talking to a fossil like me?"

Risika blinked back the tears at the woman's sudden sharpness. Her tone had done a complete 180, baffling Risika.

"But Genkai – "

The psychic growled with irritation, "Move that sorry ass of yours before I kick it for you!" she barked.

Risika took a step backwards, intimidated. "Um, right…" She turned and quickly headed in the direction of the hotel. When she glanced back at the old psychic, the woman had her back to Risika, hands folded behind her as she stared up at the sky again. She seemed to be thinking about something, and at the same time had an air of resignation, like she was set on some decision and at peace with it.

Maybe she had some business to attend to later, thought Risika. It would explain the psychic's distracted and distant demeanor.

_But why do I get the feeling that she'd just said good bye to me?_

Risika tried to shake that feeling as she continued down the path but it continued to haunt her thoughts.

However, soon all thoughts of Genkai were pushed out of her mind as she ran into Botan, Shizuru, Yukina, and Keiko. She was just as surprised to see them as they were to see her.

"Risika!" exclaimed Botan as she and the others rushed over to her.

"What on earth are you doing out here and who's that?" pointed Botan as she stood on tiptoes to try to peer over Risika's shoulder. Before Risika could explain, the reaper got a good look at Toji and leaped back dramatically exclaiming, "GAH!!! HE'S NAKED!"

"Oh, my." Yukina and Keiko blushed and covered their eyes.

Shizuru, on the other hand, rolled her eyes, took off her brown coat, and draped it over Toji's shoulders. "You girls can look now."

"Sorry," Risika muttered to the others. "Would it be too much trouble to ask if either of you two could heal him?" she asked Botan and Yukina. "He's injured and he could really use your help."

"Oh, of course, Risika," said Yukina. She stepped forward, hands glowing a soft aqua blue, and reached out to Toji.

"Hang on, we should probably do this inside the hotel," interrupted Shizuru. "Do you need some help carrying him?"

"Uh, I think I can manage if the hotel isn't too far," said Risika, adjusting Toji's position on her back. She was starting to lose feeling in her left shoulder and was really hoping the hotel wasn't farther than maybe fifteen minutes from here.

"All right then. I'll lead the way," said Botan. "I know a shortcut that'll get us back to the hotel in a jiffy."

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Botan? The last shortcut wasn't exactly short," said Keiko, clutching Puu in her arms.

"I'll say. We wasted a whole hour walking in circles," said Shizuru.

"Eh heh heh," Botan scratched her head and gave a hesitant smile in embarrassment. "Okay, maybe we should take the normal way back…"

"Glad you learned your lesson," said Shizuru as she led the way.

Risika thanked Kami that it only took ten minutes to reach the hotel. They had a hard time trying to smuggle Toji inside without burning someone's eyes out with his blatant naked state. They managed to form a circle around him and moved in unison through the lobby to the elevator. They received weird looks from the other humans and a few women actually giggled, catching glimpses of Toji.

It made Risika's blood boil. Did they think it was funny that Toji was barely holding onto his life while those stupid bitches ogled his ass – even though it was a very nice one…

Risika shook her head even as her cheeks flamed. Damn it, this was why she hated when Toji was in his human form. He always made her mind go off track and cause too much trouble for her, especially with his problem with clothing. As far as she knew, no other types of demons had that problem when switching forms, so why did she have to be saddled with the one that lost his clothes every time he transformed?

"I should find a way to glue the stupid clothes to his body," she muttered under her breath. "I wonder if it's true that when all else fails, use duck tape…"

"Hm? Did you say something Risika?" asked Botan, who'd been standing to Riska's left.

Risika shook her head. "It was nothing."

The elevator doors opened with a _ding_ and they suddenly came face to face with a huffing and very frustrated-looking Spirit Detective – bed hair and all.

"Yusuke?" Keiko stepped out first. "You're finally awake. Are you hungry? What's wrong?"

"Where's the old hag?" he demanded, hands balled into fists anxiously.

Keiko blinked. "Uh, you mean Genkai?"

"We haven't seen her," said Botan.

"I saw her in the forest not too long ago," said Risika.

"Damn it! That stupid hag!" Yusuke shouted.

"Is something wrong, Yusuke?" asked Keiko with worry in her eyes.

Yusuke didn't reply. Instead he charged off towards the stairs and threw open the door, making it bang against the wall. They could hear his thundering footsteps all the way down as the boy ran as fast as he could.

"Wonder what's got him so worked up," said Risika, staring after him in surprise.

The others shrugged.


	22. Partners

_author's note: i hope everyone has a good spring break, whenever it comes around. next week is finals and then i have spring break so i won't be updating for a while. thank you to everyone who reviewed/favorited/story alerted! i greatly appreciate it :D enjoy!!! _

**Chapter 21**

Shizuru watched from the window as Botan and Yukina finished healing the pale demon with strange, black tiger strips all over his body. Keiko, thank Kami for the girl's great timing, returned from their room with the first aid kit Shizuru had brought with her to Hanging Neck Island. She knew they were going to need it as soon as she heard from Botan what her stupid baby brother had gotten himself into.

Shizuru sighed and took one last drag of her cigarette before putting it out and walking over to help Keiko. The demon's chest was still a bit grey from leftover bruising, but it was definitely a lot better than five minutes ago when his chest was almost completely black and seemed to have caved in on itself. Shizuru bet it was because all his ribs had been broken by whatever force the demon had butted heads with.

And, as if on cue, the demon groaned with pain in his sleep. Shizuru held him up while Keiko gently finished wrapping his chest, bracing his newly healed ribs.

"We should probably get him some real clothes," said Shizuru, nodded pointedly at the towel they'd hastily wrapped around his waist before Botan and Yukina began healing him. "I'd lend him some of Kazuma's but knowing him, he only packed a spare and it's probably whatever he has on right now."

"Don't worry, I have something for him," said Risika, getting up from where she'd been resting on the couch. "Thank you anyways, Shizuru. And thank you all for helping Toji."

"You're welcome," said Yukina.

Keiko and Botan nodded in agreement.

"Anytime, kiddo," replied Shizuru.

Risika bowed and quickly excused herself from the room, rushing out the door.

Shizuru frowned. The girl looked like she was dead on her feet. She wasn't in any condition to go running around the hotel, scrounging for clothes. She should at least let Botan or Yukina patch her up before running off like that.

"I wonder what happened to this guy… she called him Toji, right?" said Botan, peering curiously down at the sleeping demon lying on the couch.

Shizuru shrugged and crossed her arms. "He probably just got into a fight and bit off more than he could chew. Boys are all alike. Kazuma does it all the time. You should see the times he comes back with his entire face covered in bruises. Took me a whole minute to recognize the idiot and let him in the house."

Keiko nodded in agreement. "What is it with boys running off into danger without telling us first? Don't they know it'll only make us worry more?"

"Well, this whole thing will be over in another two days and then we can all go home," said Botan flopping down on the couch, exhausted. "Heavens, it feels like we've been here for years."

"I think I'm starting to grow grey hair from worrying about Yusuke and the others all the time," said Keiko. Shizuru noted that Keiko had been holding Puu protectively to her chest since Yusuke ran off. The girl must still be worrying about him.

The blue pudge-ball looked up at Keiko and cocked his head to one side. "Puu?"

Just then the demon groaned again and opened his eyes. He blinked in confusion and slowly sat up, clutching his abdomen.

"Where… am I?" he asked stiffly and gritted his teeth, wincing in pain.

"We're back in the hotel," said Yukina and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "You still have a small fever. You should lie down."

"Yukina?" He blinked in surprise. "Wow, I didn't think Risika had enough luck left in her to run into you. Are you the one that healed me?"

Yukina nodded. "And Botan too." The Ice Maiden paused, hesitating. Finally she asked timidly. "Are you the same Toji who protected me during my imprisonment?"

"Er, yeah, I am…," he muttered, slightly embarrassed and ran his hand through his shoulder-length white hair, making it even messier.

Yukina smiled warmly. "It's good to finally meet you in person, Toji. Now I can thank you properly for rescuing me."

Toji cleared his throat and dragged himself into a more comfortable and up-right position while shifting the towel around his waist so it wouldn't slip off. "It's fine. You healed me so I'd say that makes us even, right?"

"Well, I suppose so…"

Toji fidgeted, like he was a little nervous being so close to Yukina, and changed to topic. "Where's Risika?"

"She went to grab you some clothes," said Botan. "We can't have you walking around with a towel around your waist all the time, now can we?"

Somehow Shizuru doubted the blue-hair reaper minded. She's seen the way Botan's amethyst eyes kept drifting up and down Toji's body when she and Yukina were healing him – and Shizuru couldn't blame her. A girl would have to be blind to not appreciate the smooth and well-toned muscles that sculpted such a prime example of male perfection. Personally, Shizuru had never encountered this kind of male beauty in her whole life… that was until she found out there were demons walking the earth alongside humans.

From what she'd gauged during her stay on this island, the more beautiful a demon was, the more powerful and deadlier he was. Beauty was like a neon sign for demons, warning the weak that they'd be a fool to even try and lay a single scratch on these ethereal beings. Take Kurama and Hiei, for example. They were a ten times better looking than the ugly-ass morons sitting in the stands and they were probably a hundred times stronger too.

On that note, Shizure began to wonder if that principle applied to humans as well… Her mind kept drifting back to the incident when the man with long black hair and a prominent scar on his right eye saved her from the demons chasing her in the stadium. He'd been so charismatic and… beautiful. And, like all the men in her life, he'd walked away from her after he saved her life…

Shizuru sighed and moved back towards the giant window that took up the entire back wall of the room. Why was she thinking these thoughts? She needed another cigarette…

Suddenly, she heard a familiar and slightly grating voice echo from outside the window. Now that was quite a feat since she was currently standing six stories above the ground.

"Urameshi! Urameshi! Come on, this isn't funny! Where are you man?!" shouted Shizuru's baby brother, Kazuma.

"What is all that racket about?" asked Botan, coming over to the window to see for herself. "Oh, look! It's Kuwabara!" She quickly opened one of the panels in the window and leaned out. "Hey! Kuwabara! Up here!" she waved.

Kazuma's orange head looked up and called, "Hey, Botan! Have you seen Urameshi?"

"Not since he ran out of the room a little while ago!" Botan called back.

"Damn it! First Genkai steps out and now Urameshi runs off somewhere – and Hiei and Kurama vanished again. Man, I just know those four are having a secret meeting without me… probably learning some cool new moves…" Kazuma's voice faded as he began to mutter and pace backwards.

Shizuru shook her head. "Uh oh, that's not a good sign. We better bring him up here before he hurts himself," she said.

"I'll go get him," volunteered Yukina.

The Ice Maiden had just reached the door when it opened and Risika stepped back in with a dark gray bundle folded neatly in her arms. Yukina stepped aside to let her in and quickly exited the room.

"Where is she going off to?" asked Risika curiously.

"Fetching my idiot brother," said Shizuru. "He's making a fool of himself again in front of the hotel."

Risika blinked. "Oh, was that him that was yelling all this time? Damn, he has one hell of a voice box. I could hear him all the way on the eighth floor!"

Shizuru chuckled. "Yup, that's my baby bro for you. He's got more hot air than brains in him, but I still love him regardless."

"Hey, Risika. What's that you got there?" asked Toji from the couch, pointing at the bundle.

"Oh, so you're finally awake, huh?" said Risika with one hand on her waist. "Have a good nap?"

Toji snorted and rolled his golden eyes. "Couldn't sleep a wink. The ride was too bumpy."

"Well, I'm sorry maybe next time you can show me how it's done when I'm the cripple and you're the healthy one," retorted Risika.

"You're arm is in a sling. I can hardly call that healthy. So what's that thing in your arms?" asked Toji.

"Tsch. Here." Risika tossed the bundle at Toji's face. "I brought it for you to wear. You can't keep going around butt-naked and burn everyone's eyes out. They're my sweats. They should fit you."

Toji held up the dark grey baggy sweats and stretched it. "Hmm, wow, have you been gaining weight? I think this might be too big for me."

"What! Care to repeat that, fur ball?" growled Risika, raising her fist, threateningly.

Toji didn't seem to have noticed as he continued to examine the grey sweats. "What? Come on, I mean I know you've been lonely these past five hundred years and all... Have you been going on a food binge?"

Risika growled, and the glare she cast him looked like she was about to rip his head off. Shizuru knew she should say something before things turned ugly, but it was just too entertaining to stop.

"And here I thought you forgot to pack me some clothes," muttered Toji. He pulled on the sweats while still sitting on the couch and stood up to tighten the drawstring. "Hmm, it's a little loose. Damn, Risika you really must have let yourself go," he teased.

"I did not! And these are men's sweats. That's why they're bigger."

"Oh, so you really did gain weight since you can't even fit in the women's sweats anymore, right?"

"Hey, I did not say that! The only reason I bought these is because they had pockets! It's not my fault humans don't make women's sweats with pockets!" snarled Risika. "And if you don't like them then I'll take them back."

"I didn't say I don't like them. I'm just thinking back on how you used to borrow my clothes. I never dreamed out roles would be reversed. So how much did you gain," asked Toji as he attempted to poke her side.

Risika slapped his hand away. "None of your business Mr. Fat-Ass-Lazy-Cat-Who's-Been-Sleeping-On-My-Couch-Doing-Nothing-For-The-Last-Five-Hundred-Years!"

"Hey! I resent that!" protested Toji, standing up straight with his hands on his waist. "I have not been sleeping on the couch. I sleep on the counter – it's cooler, especially during the summer. And I am not fat. I'm practically starved compared to five centuries ago. Man, you're cooking is lousy. I'm going to either die of starvation or food poisoning one of these days."

"Liar! If my cooking is so lousy why do you always ask for second?" snarled Risika, poking her finger into Toji's bare chest.

Toji shrugged. "Survival instincts. I gotta eat _something_,you know."

Risika snorted. "Yeah right, don't act like you don't sneak thirds when you think I'm not looking." She reached out and pinched Toji's side, making him yelp.

"OW!!!"

Risika smirked. "Looks to me like you're the one that's been pigging out all this time."

"Hey! I just got that healed! You trying to kill me, you psycho-woman?"

"And what if I am?"

While the two continued to bicker, Botan sidled up to Shizuru and whispered. "Those two look a lot alike – you know, white hair and gold eyes. They're starting to remind me of siblings fighting…"

Shizuru shrugged indifferently. "Either that or this is a lovers' quarrel. Either way it's a lot more amusing than what's on TV."

"What?!" they exclaimed in unison. Apparently, even when in the middle of an argument, their demon hearing was as sharp as ever.

"L-lovers?!" sputtered Risika. "Hell freakin no with this lump of an idiot!" she jerked her thumb over her shoulder at said idiot.

"Well, if I'm the idiot that always has to save your sorry ass than what does that make you?" snapped Toji.

Shizuru could practically see the sparks flying between them as they glared at each other.

She sighed. "Okay kids, break it up – "

Suddenly, Shizuru got a horrible feeling in her gut, making her breath hitch. The room suddenly went deadly silent and she realized she wasn't the only one who had felt it. Botan had a shocked look on her face and Risika and Toji were frozen in place. Even Puu had a grim and sad look on his silly blue penguin face. Only Keiko, who'd been sitting in a separate armchair, seemed to have not been affected. She looked between the four of them with confusion on her face.

"Um, guys? Is something wrong?" she asked hesitantly.

"Oh! Everything's fine!" said Botan in a sudden and forcefully cheery voice. "I just need to go to the bathroom, that's all… Don't mind me, carry on you two," she joked to Risika and Toji and disappeared through the archway.

"Right… um, anyways I need to go and clean up that mess in my room… Can you thank Yukina and Botan again for healing Toji?" asked Risika.

Shizuru nodded and forced her voice to stay neutral. "Sure, kid. Maybe you should come by later and let them heal your arm too. You might need it for the finals, you know."

"Oh, why don't you just have Genkai heal it?" said Keiko. "I remember Kuwabara saying she was a great healer too."

Risika and Shizuru's eyes met knowingly. Genkai wasn't going to be in any shape to heal anyone for a _long_ time…

"I don't want to trouble her," said Risika. "She should save her strength, what with the finals coming up and all…" She waved and she and Toji quickly left the room.

Shizuru sighed softly and pulled out a cigarette. This kind of situation called for a smoke.

She'd just lit it when Keiko turned to her. "Is something wrong, Shizuru? You guys all suddenly… I don't know, stopped?"

Shizuru patted Keiko on the head. "Don't worry about it, kid."

Just then, Yukina and Kazuma entered the room. Kazuma was in the middle of retelling his brave acts in today's fight – which encompassed him getting sent to the old stadium twice through some weird dimension portal thing and losing two fights in a row. But he kept saying he'd been trying to give his teammates an opportunity to analyze the enemies' weaknesses and win their fights.

Idiot. But he was a good distraction for the distraught girl. Keiko seemed to have forgotten about the sudden grimness that had settled over the room and was now fretting over if Kuwabara had seen Yusuke or not.

Thank you, baby bro, Shizuru thought as she turned back to the window. The sky was darkening. It was going to rain soon. But Shizuru already suspected that the waterworks had started with Botan in the bathroom.

_ Oh, Genkai…_

Shizuru could sense the old woman's spirit moving farther and farther away… Was she really – ?

Shizuru shook her head and sighed. Yes, she was. Genkai was dead. And glancing back at the others cheerfully talking, Shizuru suspected only she, Botan, Risika, and Toji knew.

_And Yusuke…_

That was probably why the kid ran off looking for her. He knew something was up – maybe not that she was going to die, but he knew she was probably in some kind of trouble.

Shizuru sighed again and took another drag of her cigarette, her eyes travelling over the top of the forest like she was trying to see if there was any sign of what was going on other there. But everything seemed so quiet… so unnaturally quiet.

Genkai's body is somewhere out there, thought Shizuru, thinking back on Risika's words. The demoness had said she'd seen the old woman in the forest earlier. Had the she known all along that Genkai was going to die in a matter of hours?

Shizuru had sensed Genkai was growing more and more distant towards the world around her… ever since the end of today's semifinals. The last time Shizuru had seen the old woman, she's said she was just going out to get some fresh air. That was when they were still congratulating the boys in the stadium. The old lady looked like she had something on her mind… something she had to do.

Had she known she was going to die today?

_I hope you had no regrets, Genkai… and I hope you find peace._

* * *

Risika leaned her head back against the wall of the elevator as it took them up two stories to her private room. She closed her eyes and let her senses stretch out as far as they could reach.

_There's no sign of her….there's no sign of Genkai's energy anywhere._

"She's dead, Risika," said Toji. His serious tone blew all doubts out of Risika's mind. If Toji said someone was dead, then there was a 99.9% that he was right. Toji's telepathic skills were rivaled by few. Even when he was locked in his miniature cat form, he could still communicate with Risika across great distances – maybe five times as far as Risika could manage. And for him to say that Genkai was dead in his humanoid form… well, Risika doubted there was anything she could be more sure of at the moment.

She let out a deep sigh. "Can you sense what happened, Toji? It was way too sudden for her to die of old age. She was killed, wasn't she?"

Toji crossed his arms and leaned against the handlebar, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. After a few seconds of silence he nodded in confirmation. "Toguro… I'm sensing his energy in the area where Genkai's was."

"That bastard," snarled Risika, slamming her fist into the wall. "I'll rip his head off for this. The coward killed her before the finals… he probably caught her off guard."

"No, Risika. He didn't."

"What?" Risika stared at him incredulously. "What do you mean? Are you saying she _knew_ he was going to kill her?"

Toji nodded. "I don't sense any trace of surprise or fear in the air. I could only sense determination from the remnants of Genkai's spirit energy."

"Then when I met her in the woods… she really was saying good bye…"

The elevator opened with a _ding_. Risika and Toji stepped out, walking down the deserted hallway. They didn't speak the whole way to their room – both lost in their own thoughts. Risika was still trying to come to terms with the fact that Genkai was dead. Though she hadn't known the woman long, the old psychic had helped heal her arm and given her advice – even if Risika wasn't exactly sure what she meant by it. And now, she was gone… killed by the demon Risika should have finished off in Tarukane's mansion two months ago.

_If I had done a more thorough job… if I had used my full strength then Genkai wouldn't be – _

Suddenly, Toji grabbed her arm, pulling her to a stop.

"Stop beating yourself up for this," he said sharply. "You couldn't have known how things were going to play out. No one could."

"I sensed something was wrong in the forest. I could have stopped her!" protested Risika.

"No, you couldn't. Stop being stupid, Risika. You were injured – hell you're _still_ injured! Plus you had to lug my unconscious ass around. How much help do you think you could have been to Genkai weighed down like that, huh? You'd probably be more of a liability than help and you'd probably be lying dead next to her right now."

Risika yanked her arm out of Toji's grasp and stormed away. Damn him for being right. Damn him for always being right.

But his words didn't ease the heartache for the loss of the old psychic. So what if they weren't exactly on speaking terms? Hell, Risika hadn't even seen the old woman's face until just an hour ago. But still, there was a connection Risika had felt with Genkai. The mere fact that she had healed and advised Risika made Genkai someone dear enough for Risika to grieve for.

Life was so fragile… humans' especially. And, though compared to the pain Risika had felt at the loss of Natsume this was just a paper cut, it still hurt to know that she'll never see Genkai again or hear her old, raspy voice. Risika could feel the gaping empty hole among the living that was once Genkai. And the psychic's words… what had she meant by finding her place in life?

"Hey, Risika!" called Toji, interrupting her thoughts. She paused and turned back to see him standing by a door.

"Where are you going? Our room's right here." He pointed.

"Oh, sorry… I wasn't paying attention…" she muttered. She knew Toji was probably worrying about her. He always was.

Damn, he was more like a mother hen than a Tiger Demon.

Risika pulled out her keycard and was about to swipe it when Toji snatched it out of her hand.

"Hey! I'm not helpless you know. I can open a door without breaking a finger."

"Yeah, but you don't know what could be waiting on the other side," he said.

"What are you talking about? The only thing waiting on the other side of this door is a messy living room we need to clean up."

"Tsch. You really aren't using your head today. Did you forget what happened last night? Sakyo is going to be coming after you now that he knows you can power his machine and drill a hole to Demon World. What if he sent Toguro to ambush you when you go in?"

Risika rolled her eyes at his paranoia. "Okay, one, that's stupid. Two, Toguro just killed Genkai in the woods not ten minutes ago, and I doubt even he can be in two places at once. And three, I already came up here to grab you pants. There was nothing but empty sake bottles waiting to ambush me so you can just relax, all right?"

Toji stubbornly pocketed the keycard and put his hands in the sweat pockets while leaning back on the door, blocking her way.

Risika shook her head, exasperated. "Jeez, why do you have to be so protective and paranoid? I can take care of myself, you know. I've been doing it for the past five hundred years."

Toji sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Do you know how frustrated I was for the last five centuries? Seeing you suffer alone in pain as you dealt with the loss of Natsume while all I could do was warm your lap as a stupid cat? Do you know how helpless I felt? I couldn't even give you the shoulder you needed to cry on."

"Hey, it's not your fault, Toji – "

"Isn't it?" snapped Toji, as his pent up frustration finally got the better of him. "I'm the one that's supposed to protect you, Risika. I'm your partner – your guardian. Your father was the one that asked me to watch over you."

"No, Toji. My father _ordered_ you to protect me – to be my personal body guard. But that was a long time ago, and things have changed," muttered Risika, looking away. "My father's dead now so it's no longer your duty to protect me."

"Whether he's alive or dead, I took the order to heart. I gladly obeyed him because I wanted to, Risika. I wanted to protect you."

"Oh, you're so full of bull, Toji," snapped Risika. "I was barely two years old when we met. How could you have wanted to babysit me? Face it, you were only following orders because my father was the king of the Ice Kingdom. It's not like you could disobey a direct order from Okori himself."

"My father and yours were old comrades, even before Lord Okori took the throne," said Toji. "And during your father's reign, my father and our clan swore allegiance to him. My father even promised that for every child Lord Okori sired, one of the Tiger clan's heirs would protect them. Both of us were the youngest child in our lines, which was why we were paired up. But honestly, even if I could choose between you and your other siblings, I'd still choose you. Do you want to know why?"

Risika rolled her eyes. "Because I'm the idiot that you could make fun of all the time."

"That and because you were the only one that smiled. The others were too stiff… too serious and two-faced. I could read their thoughts – they were all plotting ways to kill one another, trying to become the sole heir to the Ice Kingdom throne," said Toji. "But your thoughts… they were innocent and honest. There was no darkness inside your mind."

Risika snorted and tapped her head. "Not anymore. In case you haven't noticed, Shikori is a bloodthirsty bitch who can't wait to sink her claws into the next idiot that steps in her path."

Toji shrugged, unfazed. "Shikori and you are the same person, Risika. You always were. Shikori was the side of you that you relied on to complete Spirit World's missions – the one that did the fighting. That's all Shikori was, a fighter and a killer. But where there is darkness, there is light. That's you, Risika. You are the side that enjoys the peaceful sunsets and the soothing winter winds – the one that loved Natsume and adopted him as your little brother because the kid had no one else. And you know what? I love both sides of you – dark and light. You can't have one without the other. And I promise you that I will always be there for you. Even when things go to hell, I will always be at your side. I won't leave you – not now, not ever. I love you, Risika. I always have."

Risika took a step back. "Toji…" What was he babbling on about? Love? Since when did he start feeling like that towards her?

"Since the very beginning," said Toji.

"Stop reading my mind," hissed Risika, annoyed as she shielded her thoughts.

"I had planned on waiting until you were older to ask Lord Okori for your hand in marriage, Risika. You and I were both the last in line for our respective thrones. It was highly likely we would never have a chance in becoming heirs so I didn't see any reason for our fathers to object. But then the war began…" Toji trailed off as a pained expression crossed his face. "Everything was gone. Everyone was gone. Both our parents and families… everyone."

Silence hung between them as Risika tried to not remember the blood that had been spilled during the war... all the lives that had been lost from such useless bloodshed…

"And then everything fell apart in one night," muttered Toji. "After your father was assassinated – "

"My father wasn't assassinated," interrupted Risika, balling her hands into fists. "He was fucking murdered! The asshole that we all trusted fucking went in and stabbed him from behind – the fucking coward," she spat. "If I ever see him again I'll tear out his fucking heart and shove it down his throat!"

Toji nodded in agreement, though she knew he had no idea who the culprit was. Only one person alive did, apart from the culprit himself, and it was Risika. She'd been there… she saw the sneaky, treacherous bastard stab the sword straight through her father's heart. But it wasn't only his blood she wanted…

"One betrayal was already bad enough, but when the Ice Maidens used my mother like they did… it was the last straw," growled Risika. "Stupid, heartless bitches! They bragged that it was their power that lifted the castle into the sky but really, it was my mother's. All of it!" Risika's whole body was trembling with rage and age-old hatred.

Her mother had been the strongest Ice Demon, second only to Okori himself. When the king had fallen, their people had turned to her to lead them. However, the other clan leaders wouldn't allow her to participate in the war and fight, and Risika supposed it was a good thing. No matter how strong her mother had been, she wouldn't have been able to stand up against both Raizen and Mukuro. But Risika knew it had hurt her mother deeply to see others die in her place when she could have saved them with her strength. Yet, in the end, she had saved them all – at least the women and children. Using her enormous store of power, she lifted their castle into the air all by herself; and the castle was still floating in the air, long after the Ice Demoness was gone from the world.

The Ice Maidens should have been grateful to her but instead they cast her out, along with everyone else who'd fallen into madness from the loss of their husbands and sons. Risika was still young when the Ice Maidens threw the three of them over the edge – her, her mother, and Toji. At the time, both she and Toji were too young and too weak to survive the fall. Risika's mother had used her body and the last of her powers to protect them while only she fell to her death.

That was the day Risika turned her back on all of demon kind. The Ice Maidens, Raizen, Mukuro, and all the demons that went to war with them… every one of them could burn in the seven hells of the underworld for all she cared. And if she could help send them there then all the better.

Suddenly, Toji placed a gentle hand on her head and crushed her face into his chest, hugging her. Risika was shocked at being held like this and it effectively brought her out of the past and back into the present. This hug was strange, foreign, but comforting at the same time, and his skin was so warm…

"I know the scars that run across your heart, Risika. They run along mine too. You don't have to suffer alone. I'm here for you, all right? You're the only reason I exist. I have nothing left but you, so stop trying to shoulder the pain all by yourself. Let me help you. Let me bare it with you at your side. You know it's where I belong – deep down in that thick head of yours, you know you and I were meant for each other."

Risika sighed and couldn't help but smile and chuckle. "Stupid cat, you're so full of yourself," she muttered but she leaned closer, nuzzling deeper into his warmth.

Toji's wrapped his other arm around her waist, holding her tightly to his chest and, for the first time in five centuries, Risika felt like she was finally and truly home again.


	23. Overcoming Grief

_author's note: yeah! finals are over and spring break is here! WHOOT!!! well, since i have no life and most of my friends are still in school, i'll probably be spending my spring break writing, so yeah! that means more updates for you guys :D thank you to everyone who reviewed/favorited/story-alerted! It helped get me through my finals ^^ hope you enjoy this chapter and i'll try to update tomorrow or the day after._

**Chapter 22**

Rain poured heavily down on the earth. It was like the world was shrouded in a veil of tears as the heavens wept. And a boy, who'd never respected any of his teachers, mourned for the only one who'd ever taught him anything useful.

On top of all his pain and grief was the burning question: why? Why did she have to go? Why did she have to leave him like this?

If only he'd been stronger… if only he'd been there sooner…

The salted tears were an endless stream down his face – tears he'd never shed for anyone else, he shed for her… for Genkai.

"Why, Genkai? Why?" he begged as he bowed his head and cried into the rain-soaked earth.

* * *

"Are you sure he's here? I don't sense him."

"He's here. He's hiding his presence because he doesn't want to be found."

A sigh of sympathy.

"Stay here, Toji. I don't think he's in the mood for any more surprises."

A growl of discontent echoed through the forest.

"Nothing's going to happen to me so just relax. I'll be fine."

"Feh, fine. Give the kid my regards."

"I will."

* * *

The rain continued fall all day and well into the night. The clouds were so thick you couldn't see the stars or the moon.

The grief-stricken Spirit Detective sat before a dark cave, unmoving as he grieved. He'd been there all day, from what she sensed. And he would probably be there all night, in the soaking rain.

Risika approached and stopped beside him, holding a black umbrella over their heads. In her hands, she held a bouquet of pink carnation bundled together with white paper.

"What do you want, Risika?" asked Yusuke in a dead voice. For someone who wanted to retreat from the world, he seemed very acute and in tuned to his surroundings, she noted. He probably developed that skill from his training with Genkai.

"Genkai's presence permeates this cave… I thought it was fitting place for these."

Yusuke looked up and spotted the flowers in her arms. His brown eyes ignited in fury and pain as he knocked the bouquet out of her arms.

"She's not – she's not – damn it!" he shouted. "She doesn't need those stupid flowers because she's not…" he trailed off as grief once more sunk its claws into his heart. He couldn't bring himself to say it… he couldn't let go.

Risika sighed with sympathy. Death was a hard thing to bear. She too had gone through the stage of denial when Natsume had died, but now she understood what Genkai had meant before. One must give Death the reverence it deserved and give grief its due, but the living must go on for the dead don't mourn for the living. She'd come to terms with her place because of this woman… because of Genkai Risika finally understood that her place was beside Toji, where ever that may lead them.

And Risika suspected Genkai had wanted her to teach this hard lesson to her pupil. The final lesson of how to overcome his mentor's death... the death of a loved one. How ironic that the lesson she'd only recently learned she must now teach to the young Spirit Detective.

"Yusuke, how long do you plan on sitting here in the rain?" she asked calmly.

He didn't reply. They stood like that for a long time… one hour after another trickled by and the rain didn't once let up. Yusuke's grief was so strong and potent Risika had to wipe the corner of her eyes every now and then to stop her own tears from falling.

Yes, the pain of losing someone you love – someone you couldn't imagine going a day without – was the hardest pain to overcome. The grief of losing Natsume had ate at her heart for five centuries; even at the back of her mind it ate her away from the inside. But that was because she couldn't bring herself to face the fact that he was gone. All she'd been doing was running from the grief, locking it away; but at the same time she had wanted back what had caused the grief – she'd wanted her family back. And because of her inner turmoil she had failed to see what she already had. She still had Toji, even as a cat she still had him. She'd hurt him in her decision to run. She was very lucky he'd stayed by her side or else she would have truly lost everything the day she fell into madness.

Now Yusuke was close to making the same mistake she did. By refusing to face the truth, he was hurting himself and the others. He wasn't the only one who cared about her; Risika knew Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, Botan, and everyone else would mourn for the old psychic. But by not telling them and by not accepting her death, Yusuke could never move on and face the future. He was still a child, but it was time for him to grow up.

Suddenly, Yusuke sat up straight, eyes trained on the entrance of the cave. He leaned forward, arms shaking as they extended out.

"You're… back?" he gaped, hope filling his brown, tear-streaked eyes. "I knew you weren't gone! I knew you weren't!" he exclaimed. He reached out to nothing, but Risika understood. He was hallucinating, his mind projecting his deepest wishes in a place where her presence still lingered. But to give in to this illusion would only bring him more heartache…

"Yusuke, there's no one there," she said softly.

"Shut up! Are you blind? Genkai's right there!" he pointed. But when he turned back, his eyes saddened as his hallucination faded. "She's right there… Grandma, wait…" Yusuke slumped back down, head bowed.

"Yusuke, Genkai knew what she was doing when she went into the forest yesterday," said Risika. "She knew how this was going to end. She knew she was going to die."

Yusuke spoke through gritted teeth, "If I had just woken up sooner… right when she left… I could've – "

"You couldn't have done anything and neither could I. I met her in the forest, Yusuke. Probably half an hour before Toguro killed her. Back then I didn't know that she was about to die, but even if I did, I wouldn't have stopped her."

Yusuke suddenly jumped to his feat, furious. He grabbed Risika by the collar of her sweater and nearly lifted her off her feet. "You stupid bitch! You would have just let her walk to her death like that? What kind of a teammate are you?" he shouted.

"A teammate who understands an old woman's dying wish," said Risika calmly.

"What are you…?"

"Genkai was resigned to her fate. She knew she was going to die and she bravely faced it with her head held up high. I don't know if she told you this but here's a piece of wisdom she gave me before she died: everyone must fight with time to find their place before the inevitable death, Yusuke. She already knew hers – she knew her fate. She went into that forest with no regrets because she had found her place and was satisfied with it."

"So what? Are you saying after I find mine I should just go and ax myself?"

Risika sighed. "No, idiot. It takes a lifetime to find your place, believe me, I've lived through several before I found mine and you don't see me trying to kill myself."

"Keep pissing me off like this and I'll help you to an early grave," growled Yusuke.

Risika rolled her eyes. "You just don't get it do you, Yusuke. Death is a part of life. What was once born must one day die. The dead don't mourn for the living so why do you mourn for the dead?"

"I'd have to be a heartless bitch like you to not mourn for Genkai!" he snarled.

"You're so full of yourself, Yusuke. You don't think I mourn for her too?"

"You? You barely knew her!"

"Some relationships only take one chance meeting to make it a lifelong connection. Genkai meant a lot to me too and I also grieve for her, but she taught me one valuable lesson that has taken me five hundred painful years to learn – treasure the living, Yusuke, and let go of the dead. You still have a match to fight tomorrow. How can you face Toguro when you're in pieces over your mentor's death? He'll kill you and Genkai's death will go unavenged."

"Tsch." Yusuke released her and sat back down, hands on his knees as he glared at the cave. Risika sensed his mind was in turmoil. He'd heard her words but still his mind and heart were a mess of emotions and denial.

Risika sighed and picked up the umbrella she'd dropped earlier, holding it once more over their heads.

"I just… I just can't believe she's gone," whispered Yusuke.

Risika nodded. "But she is and you have to find a way to come to terms and accept that, for both you and her sake."

Just then the sound of footsteps approaching made Risika look over her shoulder to see who it was. A teenage Koenma stepped out of the forest with a blue ogre in a trench coat behind him holding a large umbrella over their heads. Koenma's eyes widen in surprise when he caught sight of Risika but chose to ignore her as he addressed Yusuke.

"How long do you plan on sitting here like this, Yusuke?"

Yusuke didn't answer. He remained silent, fists balled on his knees and teeth gritted with pain.

Koenma sighed and muttered, "Why do I deserve this?" He then cleared his throat. "Look, Yusuke, Genkai left you a message that you might want to hear."

Yusuke suddenly came out of his trance, whirling around on his knees and looking up at Koenma with eagerness in his eyes. "Are you serious? Please, what'd she say?"

Koenma took a deep, exasperated breath. "She said the last year of her life sucked because as a student you were a pain in the ass. And she says she wants to finally have some peace and quiet and doesn't want to see your face for a really long time, so don't be coming up there to bother her."

Yusuke gaped, at lost for words.

"Oh and one more thing: dimwit, go win that battle," Koenma smirked. "Sounds just like her, doesn't it?"

Yusuke nodded and Risika chuckled softly in agreement. Trust Genkai to kick her student's butt into gear even after she was dead.

More tears poured down Yusuke's face and he hastily wiped them away. "Yeah… Yeah it does."

Yusuke leaped to his feet, like a renewed spirit, and turned to the dark, cloud-covered sky. He gripped his right wrist and pointed his right index finger up into the heavens. "Hey, Grandma! Here's my reply!"

Suddenly, intense blue spirit energy swirled around Yusuke, crackling with immense power. The light grew brighter and brighter as he gathered his spirit energy into his index finger. The force of the concentrated energy blew the umbrella out of Risika's hands and she brought up one arm to shield herself from the wind.

"I'm sending this all the way to Spirit World," shouted Yusuke. "Take this you old hag!"

Risika could only gape at the power of Yusuke's Spirit Gun. It had grown ten times stronger than when he'd first entered this tournament. And now, watching it shoot up into the sky, parting the rainclouds as it headed straight up into the heavens, she couldn't help but believe that Yusuke could really avenge his fallen mentor now.

I bet everyone on the island saw that blast, thought Risika with a smile.

The Spirit Gun flew higher and higher into the sky, miraculously clearing it of all rainclouds, before finally disappearing into the black abyss of night. If that wasn't a ray of hope, Risika didn't know what was.

"Do you think it reached her, Koenma?" asked Yusuke, who had fallen to the ground from the force of his own blast.

Koenma nodded with a smile. "Yeah, I think it did."

Risika held out her left hand. "Need a hand, Yusuke?"

Yusuke nodded, cheeks still wet with tears, and took it. "Thanks, Risika."

Risika nodded. She could tell he wasn't completely over Genkai's death, but he'd taken the first steps to accepting it. And at least now he was finally on his feet.

"Are you going back to the hotel? You should get some sleep. Tomorrow's the big day," said Risika.

Yusuke wiped the last of his tears off his cheeks and nodded. "Yeah…I know. Hey, Risika?"

"Yes?"

"Can you fill in for Genkai?" Yusuke rubbed the back of his neck, a small, pained expression on his face.

He still couldn't say it, noted Risika sadly. "Yusuke, Genkai is – "

"I know…" said Yusuke in a soft voice. "But it's the only way I know how to deal with this, so can you please just – just not say anything to the others?"

Risika sighed but nodded in understanding. "All right, have it your way. But remember what I told you, the dead don't mourn for the living so you shouldn't mourn for the dead either."

"Thank you." Yusuke straightened his shoulders and walked off into the forest with slightly forced strides.

Risika watched him disappear before she took a deep breath and turned to face the semi-hostile demigod.

"Good evening, Koenma. Crazy weather we're having out here, don't you think?" She stooped down and retrieved her umbrella, shaking the rain out of it and closing it properly.

"What were you doing out here tonight, Shikori?" asked Koenma, suspiciously.

Risika sighed. "Nothing. I was just passing on some advice."

"Why don't I believe you?"

Risika shrugged. "Because I'm a demon even your father can't control." It wasn't a question. It was a fact.

"Hmphf. What happened two nights ago, Shikori? I sensed two powerful demon energies being released from the stadium, but the semifinals weren't supposed to start until the next day. What were you and Toji doing there?"

Risika sighed and ran a hand through her damp hair, not really feeling up to a long explanation of that night's events. "It's a long story… can we go somewhere else to talk? Like, maybe back at the hotel? I would hate to be stuck out here when it rains again. Plus, Toji's probably waiting for me back in the room – "

"Actually, I got tired of waiting and came to get you." Suddenly, Toji leaped out of a nearby tree and landed next to Risika. He crossed his arms and glared at the demigod in open hostilely. "Guess it's a good thing I came. Is he bothering you, Risika?"

Risika placed a restraining hand on Toji's arm. "Relax, he just wants to talk, right Koenma?"

Koenma was watching them wearily. Mistrust flashed across his brown eyes as he looked from Toji to Risika and back. "Yes, I want to know what the hell happened two nights ago and why _he_ – " Koenma pointed at Toji, " – is unsealed. You've broken your promise by letting him roam around in that form, Risika."

"Feh, she didn't break anything, Koenma. But if you keep talking to her like that I'll break your face – "

Risika sighed, exasperated. "Enough Toji," she cast him a warning glare before turning back to Koenma. "I'd be happy to explain everything to you, Koenma. And there are also some things I think you'll find a little more important than why Toji's walking around on two feet."

Koenma crossed his arms skeptically. "Like what?"

"Like someone drilling a hole to Demon World."

Koenma's face paled noticeably, eyes widening. "You sure about this?"

"I saw it with my own eyes and so did Toji," said Risika seriously. "Do I have your attention now?"

Koenma nodded. "You better explain everything, Shikori. I need all the details I can get."

Risika nodded and Toji teleported the four of them back to the hotel.


	24. Pardon

**Chapter 23**

Dawn had arrived. The sun spilled gently onto the ocean's surface as the night sky parted, giving way to the new day. Last night's thunderclouds had disappeared, promising clear blue skies and warm sunlight.

Risika leaned over the balcony railings, still in her pajamas, as she watched the most beautiful sunrise she'd ever seen. The finals were in a few short hours and all of this would finally be over…

Risika sighed and pressed her head down onto the cool metal bar and closed her eyes. Only a few strings left to tie and then she'd go back… back to her life of solitude.

No… no, that wasn't quite right, thought Risika, remembering last night's discussion with Koenma. The demigod had promised Risika that if she helped stop Sakyo and kill the Toguro brothers, Koenma will allow Toji to remain in his human form, as long as his powers were B-class or lower. Risika would only have to cast one seal on Toji to lower his powers to Koenma's specification, but at least Toji would be able to walk and talk and pass as a human…

Suddenly, the sound of a soft knock coming from behind her pulled Risika out of her thoughts. She turned to see Toji sliding open the glass door and stepping out onto the balcony.

"Hey, Risika, you're up early."

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep."

"Nervous?"

Risika rolled her eyes. "What's there to be nervous about?"

Toji chuckled. "True. How's your arm?"

Risika flexed her right hand experimentally. Thanks to Botan's and Yukina's combined healing powers, the wound had finally closed. Risika's arm was as good as new and ready to tear flesh from bone.

"I'm ready for this."

"Not in your current state," said Toji, pointing at the seal around her left arm. "Toguro can still kick your ass unless you release your second seal."

"Tsch. Koenma would go berserk if I did."

"He'll get over it if it means beating that jerk in the finals. He said so himself – unofficially, of course. He technically doesn't have the power to issue a pardon if you did release the seal. He'd have to ask his dad first."

Risika cocked her head to one side, confused. "What are you going on about –?"

"Here." Toji suddenly tossed her a bundle of white and blue clothes that he had hidden behind his back.

Risika caught it and looked up at Toji, even more confused.

"It's a present from Koenma. He said it's to remind the demons who they're messing with."

Risika unfolded the bundle and gasped in shock.

"Surprised? I know I was. Didn't think the little brat could ever get over his mistrust for us."

Risika chuckled as she folded the clothing neatly over her arm. "Well, we did tip him off about Sakyo's plan and we're going to help prevent the world from ending. I guess we're finally on Spirit World's good side again."

Toji rolled his eyes. "I thought the point of retirement was that you don't care what Spirit World thinks of you anymore since you're no longer employed by them?"

Risika moved passed him and opened the sliding door. "I came out of retirement when I agreed to rescue Yukina. And since I'm here to finish things with Toguro, I'd say I'm still an agent of Spirit World."

Toji shrugged. "Whatever you say, Risika – sorry, I mean, Shikori."

Shikori flashed him a mischievous smile before disappearing into the other room to change.

* * *

Team Urameshi stood silently in the dark corridor. No one said anything as the noise from the stadium grew louder and louder. The crowd of demons was growing restless as the time for the final round of the Dark Tournament drew closer. They could hear the announcers commenting about the intensity of the crowds' anticipation but that was nothing compared to what they were feeling.

Each fighter was focused inwards on their own, up-coming fight. They had been preparing for this round since the day they set foot on the island. Each of them had gone through so much and grown in the seven days they had been here, fighting for their lives. Now today was the day they would use everything they had to win their fight. There was no turning back and there was no more time to prepare. It was now or never, win or lose, live or die.

"All right people, I've just checked my watch. We are only minutes away from the ensuing bloodbath! The outcome of this tournament is uncertain but the carnage is a definite guarantee!" exclaimed Koto.

Yusuke closed his eyes, trying to empty his head of all thoughts other than kicking Toguro's ass. Strangely enough, he felt calm… calmer than he should be. He could sense Kuwabara's slight twitches of anxiety even though the guy was trying really hard to hide it. He was standing with his arms crossed over his chest and glaring off into the distance. Kurama and Hiei were standing silently across from Yusuke. Yusuke couldn't tell what they were feeling – both demons were experts at hiding their emotions and projecting an air of calm around them.

"Yusuke," said Kurama, breaking the silence among the four of them.

Yusuke opened on eye to indicate he was listening.

"Since Genkai will not be joining us today, have you informed Risika that her presence is needed?"

"Yeah I did. She said she'll be here."

"Hmphf, well she's late. She better not have forgotten or run away," muttered Kuwabara. "And I don't see why the old lady doesn't have to be here like the rest of us."

"I told you, she's sick," said Yusuke, annoyed. He still couldn't bring himself to say it and was ticked off that Kuwabara had brought that back into the front of his mind.

"Well, if I had known she was too sick to come I'd have whipped up an old Kuwabara secret remedy that can cure all kinds of sickness," said Kuwabara proudly. "Now let me think… First you hang upside down for ten minutes, then you suck on five lemons, then you drink some black tea with peppermint, and then you wrap yourself in seaweed… or was it wrap yourself in seaweed then drink the tea?"

Hiei rolled his eyes. "Tell me, what's it like to live in a constant state of stupidity?"

"What? I've had enough of you half-pint!" snapped Kuwabara, taking a challenging step towards Hiei.

"Boys, boys, save the fighting for the ring, would you?" said Risika as she stepped out of the shadows. Her white hair was pinned up with the ends sticking out around her head like a fan. She was wearing a navy blue tunic cropped at her shoulders and white pants. The tunic fell down to her knees and she had a white obi tied around her waist. She also had white sleeves that began at her elbows and almost reached the floor when she held her arms at her side. The sleeves resembled that of a kimono but seemed to be made of some lighter material.

"It's about time you showed up," said Kuwabara.

"Sorry, I'm not much of a morning person," she smiled with one hand on her waist. It was then that Yusuke noticed a strange band of symbols tattooed around her left bicep. He was vaguely surprised to see the tattoo, having never pegged Risika as someone who liked ink.

"How are your injuries?" asked Kurama.

Risika gave him a thumbs-up. "All healed. I'm ready to take on these bastards."

"Hmphf. Have you gotten any stronger since your last battle? Toya is nothing compared to Toguro and you barely got out of that fight alive," said Hiei.

Risika scratched her cheek as she looked thoughtful. "Well, technically no. I'm probably as strong as I'll ever get right now…"

"Then you're a useless substitute. We might as well have Koenma fight in your stead," said Hiei.

Risika shrugged. "Sorry to disappoint you, Hiei."

"Risika, does this mean you don't intend to release the second seal?" asked Kurama, eyes trained seriously on the girl.

"Seal? What's he talking about?" asked Kuwabara.

Risika and Kurama ignored him.

Risika sighed and ran a hand through her white hair. "Personally, I'd rather not if I can avoid it… we'll see, I guess," she muttered.

"I'm afraid I can't allow that," said Kurama, stepping forward. "This is a crucial fight. Though you may not feel that this tournament involves you personally, it does for us. Our lives are on the line and I for one would like to know how far you're willing to go to win."

Risika turned to face the Fox Demon. "I'm willing to fight to the death, Kurama. I know none of you trust me as much as you trust each other – I understand. If I was in your shoes, I wouldn't trust myself either. And I know you, Kurama –" she pointed, "– mistrust me the most. But know this, I won't run and I won't throw the fight either. I'm doing this because I want to settle the score with the Toguro brothers once and for all. So, yes, I will release my second seal if it is absolutely necessary, but I will do it before the fight starts, not during. I've learned from my fights with Team Masho I can't mess around and take these fights lightly anymore. So if I don't pop the seal before I step into the ring, know that I am confident I can win as I am."

The two of them didn't break eye contact for a full minute. Green stared down gold and vice versa. The glaring contest was only broken when the entire stadium began to tremble like an earthquake had hit them. Dust fell from the roof as the sound of the demon crowd escalated to an almost ear-piercing roar.

"All right, everyone. We'll now begin the final round of the Dark Tournament!" announced Juri. "On my left, Team Urameshi!"

Suddenly, the heavy metal doors next to them opened slowly, allowing the stadium light to pour into the dark hallway. Yusuke blinked as the sudden brightness blinded him but his eyes quickly adjusted.

He took a deep breath before turning back to his teammates. "Hey, are you two just going to stand around or are we going to get this party started?" he asked cracking his knuckles.

Kurama and Risika turned to him and they both nodded.

They stepped into the arena as the horde of demons booed and screamed death threats, telling them to die or go home. But it was nothing new. They'd been greeted like this all throughout the tournament and it'd gotten quite old.

"Tsch. Bunch of rude demons. I wish I could go up there and teach them a thing or two about manners," muttered Kuwabara.

"That's an exercise in futility, Kuwabara. Their brains are so small they'll forget everything, even after you beat the information into their thick skulls," said Risika.

Just then, Juri cleared her voice, which miraculously hushed the entire stadium. When she had everyone's attention, Juri announced, "Now, put your hands together for the reigning champions, Team Toguro!"

Silence filled the stadium as the double doors on the opposite side of the arena slowly slid opened; but they only revealed darkness. There was no sign of anyone from the other team.

The stadium waited on baited breath as suddenly, the sound of footsteps echoed from the black corridor. Slowly, the Toguro brothers emerged from the shadows and the stadium erupted in cheers. Toguro's two other fighters stepped out but Yusuke only had eyes for the big guy, himself.

He will have his revenge. He will make Toguro pay for what he did. And to prove his resolve, Yusuke's spirit energy flared out around him as he stared down his opponent. But Toguro merely watched him, giving no sign of intimidation or anything.

"Let's do this," said Yusuke through gritted teeth.

"Hold on," said Juri with a frown on her face. "Team Toguro has only four fighters and, while your team does have five fighters, one of them is a substitute."

"Juri has a point, people," said Koto from her table in the stands. "According to Article VII Section A of the Tournament Rule book, both teams must have five fighters in order to compete. Each of the ten players must participate in a one-on-one match, assuming five matches are necessary. The first team to win three matches is the winner.

And as for substitutes, they may only be used if one of the original five fighters is dead or declared unable to fight."

Juri nodded and turned to face Toguro. "Sorry, Team Toguro but, with accordance to the rules, you must have five or I'll have to disqualify you."

Toguro smirked. "That's all you had to say. Our reserved team member is always ready to join us when required."

Suddenly the sound of expensive shoes clicking on tile echoed from the dark corridor behind them and then a man in a black business suit with long black hair and a prominent scar on this right eye appeared from the darkness.

"It's that guy," said Yusuke, recognizing him from Tarukane's mansion. He was one of those rich bastards on the monitors.

"Huh? What guy?" asked Kuwabara. "You know him, Urameshi?"

"Feh, what the hell is he doing here?" muttered Risika, golden eyes narrowed with hatred.

"I don't know," said Kurama softly, also watching the man as he approached his teammates.

"Am I the only one that doesn't know who that guy is?!" exclaimed Kuwabara.

"His name is Sakyo and he's the owner of Team Toguro," said a new voice. They all turned around to see Koenma stepping out of the shadows in his teenage form.

"Gah! It's a giant Koenma!" exclaimed Kuwabara, pointing at the demigod.

"What are you doing here, pacifier-breath?" asked Yusuke.

"Cool it with the wise-cracks, Yusuke," said Koenma, throwing his red cape over his shoulder. "I'm here on official business with my employee, that's all."

"So what do you want?" asked Yusuke.

"I'm not talking about you, Yusuke," said Koenma and turned to face Risika.

"Koenma-sama," Risika knelt down on one knee and bowed her head. "What are your orders?"

"Hey! What the –?" sputtered Kuwabara. "You were working for him the whole time?!"

"Sorta," commented Koenma. "Risika, I've received permission to issue you a pardon for releasing the second seal – granted that you reseal yourself up after this whole mess is over. So I don't want you holding back, even if you can beat them in your sleep, understood? Finish the mission right down to the letter this time."

"Yes, Koenma- sama." Risika then rose to her feet and smiled at the demigod. "I hope our relationship can grow better from this."

Koenma nodded. "Your old uniform looks good on you. Do it justice."

Risika nodded. "You bet I will."

Yusuke wasn't sure what half the stuff they were talking about meant but he wasn't in the mood to waste time finding out. It just sounded like Risika was allowed to kick ass as much as she wanted to so that was good enough for him.

"Right, well if you're done, Jr., I suggest you go back to your highchair. We've got a tournament to win," said Yusuke, turning to face the ring.

"Hang on!" said Juri. "You can't use your substitute unless Master Genkai is dead or declared unable to fight by the tournament committee. Either bring her corpse here as proof or allow one of the medical staff to examine her."

Yusuke gritted his teeth in frustration as he sensed all eyes turned to him, even his teammates. They were waiting for an explanation, but he couldn't… he just couldn't say it. Risika and Koenma knew, but the others…

"Hey, the old lady's back in the hotel right? Why aren't you saying anything?" whispered Kuwabara.

Yusuke hated this feeling – like he was being backed into a corner. Stupid tournament rules…

"Well?" prompted Juri, swishing her tail impatiently. "Without proof of either conditions being met, I cannot allow Risika to participate in the finals – "

"It's fine," said Sakyo stepping forward to be heard. "I think the crowd will find Risika to be much more entertaining than that old bag of bones anyways. She is, after all, the infamous Spirit World assassin, Shikori."

The stadium hushed as a deadly silence fell over the crowd of demons. Though none of them had been alive during Shikori's time, the fear her name carried was enough to make most of the apparitions wet themselves in their seats.

"Sh-Sh-Shikori?!" squeaked Juri and trembled visibly as she turned to eye Risika in fright.

Yusuke looked back to see Risika sigh and shake her head. "Looks like the cats out of the bag," she muttered. "Sorry Koenma, but I think I've become a lousy assassin. I can't even keep my name quiet."

"It's fine. It'll make those demons think twice about causing trouble for Spirit World after this tournaments over now that they know you're still around," said Koenma surveying the audience.

"Oh, you're cruel. Still using my name to scare the little demons in their sleep so you have less paperwork to do?"

Koenma chuckled. "Well, we did give you that name so technically we can do whatever we want with it – you know, copyright laws and all that stuff."

Risika rolled her eyes. "Which is why I don't go by Shikori anymore," she muttered.

"Oh, um, well… uh, given the circumstances surrounding Team Urameshi's substitute, I think we can bend the rules a bit, just this one time," said Juri in a nervous voice as she inched away from their side of the ring. "Now…eh, let the finals begin!"

"Hmphf, I doesn't matter who your substitute is. You guys won't live long enough to get to the fifth match so she's just taking up space," said a demon with long, silky black hair and a grey mask over his mouth. He was tall and dressed in a black coat that split into several tails at the bottom.

As he stepped forward and entered the ring, Yusuke noticed the guy's movements were very fluid and precise. Not a single action was made without a reason. This guy was bad news, he could sense it. Yusuke suspected this demon would be tricky for anyone of them to beat.

The demon stopped in the center of the ring and regarded them with smug confidence. Then he tapped the side of his head, like he was conveying a message with the gesture, but Yusuke had no clue what it was.

"Heh, look at him trying to scare us with his finger," said Kuwabara, cracking his knuckles. "I'm gonna beat him until he cries for his mommy."

"No, Kuwabara. I will take him," said Kurama suddenly as he stepped forward. The determination in his eyes told Yusuke that this was his fight. The Fox Demon had some beef with this guy and he wasn't going to let anyone get in the way of this fight.

As Kurama stepped into the ring, Kuwabara rushed forward and began a whispered conversation with the fox. Yusuke watched them curiously, wondering what the two were talking about, and he wasn't the only one.

"What are those two whispering about?" asked Risika with her held cocked to one side.

"Hmphf. It doesn't matter. Kurama has a plan. He would never go blindly into this without one," said Hiei. "It's obvious he's been preparing for this fight since the semifinals."

Just like he'd been preparing for his fight with Toguro, thought Yusuke.

"Hm… So you're confident he'll win?" asked Risika.

Hiei arched a brow. "You don't think he can?"

Risika shrugged. "Anything can happen. But don't get me wrong, I want him to win – I want all of us to win – but you know, if that happens then no one gets to fight Toguro and I doubt the bastard will let that happen. Someone has to lose. Toguro is counting on one of his team members to take at least one of us out so he can have a turn."

"What? You can't be serious. Kurama's not going to lose and neither is anyone else," snapped Yusuke. No one can lose, because to lose in the finals means that he or she would have to die. Toguro and his team weren't going to spare their lives. Did Risika really think that one of them was going to die today?

"Risika is right. Sakyo is obviously no match against any of you," said Koenma, "which means he's relying on Toguro as his last line of defense. Sakyo won't fight, he'll just bet his match on Toguro's – probably making that last fight worth two points."

"And since Toguro is obviously anticipating on getting some action during the tournament… well, as I said before, _someone_ has to lose," said Risika grimly. "I just hope no one loses their life along with their match."

"Hmphf. You talk too much, woman. Why don't you just shut your mouth and stand there like the substitute you are. Obviously, you're only here so we can stay in the tournament," said Hiei.

Risika snorted and rolled her eyes. "Well here's a news flash for you, shorty. I'm here to kill Toguro so the last fight is mine. Why don't _you_ stand there like a good little garden gnome and watch me kick his ass?"

"Stupid woman. He'll kill you with one punch. I will be the one to kill Toguro," snarled Hiei.

"Hey wait a minute, Toguro is mine!" interrupted Yusuke. "I need to get him back for what he did to Genkai!"

"And what, exactly, did he do to Genkai?" asked Risika, eyes flashing knowingly. He knew she was doing this on purpose, trying to get him to admit the truth about Genkai, but he just couldn't say it. She was watching him as Yusuke struggled to find a way out of the hole he'd dug himself in.

Damn it all…

"Well?" prompted Risika, crossing her arms. "Why does Toguro's fight belong to you?"

"Grr… why do you want to fight him?" snapped Yusuke, throwing the question back at her.

"Because I didn't kill him back at Tarukane's mansion. I'm here to finish my mission," she answered automatically.

"I thought your mission was supposed to rescue Yukina? Not kill Toguro."

"Well, I don't like leaving loose ends lying around. Assassins don't leave the enemy alive, even if the mission is completed."

"So you're doing this because you're an OCD bitch?"

Risika shrugged. "Basically. So what's your reason, Spirit Detective?"

"Because… because…" Damn it, Yusuke just couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Because vengeance belongs to him," interrupted Hiei as he glared up at Risika challengingly. "And if you don't hand the fight over to him I'll kill you right here, right now, woman."

Risika returned Hiei's glare fearlessly, even though it was obvious he could carry out his threat in a heartbeat.

But finally, Risika sighed and held up her arms in resignation. "Fine. Do whatever you want. I guess I'll have to go for one of the leftovers then," said Risika and she moved to stand next to Koenma.

"Thanks, Hiei," muttered Yusuke, glad Risika was finally off his back.

"Hmphf."

"All right! The first match of the finals will be Karasu versus Kurama!" announced Juri, bringing everyone's attention back to the ring.

Yusuke watched as Kurama faced off against Team Toguro's Karasu. He wanted Kurama to win but Risika's words kept ringing in his head. In order for Toguro to fight, one of them had to lose…

But who?


	25. Eye for an Eye

_author's note - a big thank you to everyone who reviewed/favorited/story-alerted! made my spring break that much more awesome! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter as well!_

**Chapter 24**

Toji silently prowled through the dark corridors of the stadium as he listened to the roar of the crowd above. He was deep enough that he couldn't hear the announcers' words but not that far down that he couldn't pick up the screams and shouts of the demon horde as the first round of the finals began. It didn't matter who was fighting first; from what Toji sensed of the opposing team, any one of those demons were going to give Team Urameshi a run for their money.

Toji had been watching from the stands as both teams had emerged from the double metal doors. He had been sitting with Yukina and the other women but as soon as he spotted Sakyo stepping out into the arena, he knew this was his chance… his chance to pay back the sick bastard for the hell he put Risika through.

Now that Sakyo was in the arena, Toji knew the way was open for him to sneak back into Sakyo's lab and destroy it – the computers, the machinery, the portal… everything. Let's see how he likes it when everything he'd worked for was destroyed before his very eyes.

_Damn him for reopening Risika's old wounds. And damn him for dragging Natsume into this._

No one messed with Toji's family – adopted or not. He would not just stand by and allow a bastard like Sakyo to hurt them and get away with it. An eye for an eye, though in the mood Toji was in, he'd rather just rip Sakyo's head off and mount it on a pike outside the stadium to serve as a warning to anyone else that'd be foolish enough to mess with him again.

Toji finally reached the entrance to the lab and listened for signs of movement. Even though he had the power to teleport himself directly inside, he couldn't risk being caught off guard in case Sakyo did leave a bodyguard behind. Toji's sensitive hearing only picked up the hum of machinery and the crackle of the portal from the other side of the metal doors. There was no sign of movement or shuffling that indicated there was someone inside.

But, just in case, Toji drew the Sozo no Tenken from the pocket of his sweats and transformed it into a sheathed katana. He held the sword firmly in one hand as he placed his right hand over the number pad. He could sense the electricity circulating from the buttons, through the wires, and into the mechanics of the door. He didn't know the password to unlock the door but, then again, with his powers, that wasn't necessary.

Toji sent as small burst of electric energy into the number pad and watched as the double doors slid opened with a soft _hiss_.

Toji tensed, gripping the hilt tightly, ready to draw the blade, as he entered the dark laboratory. The portal was still crackling ominously between the machinery that was powering it and was the only source of light in the room. Toji's eyes quickly adjusted to the dark room and he surveyed the lab, searching for hidden traps or guards; but it looked like the place was deserted.

He relaxed slightly, releasing his hold on the hilt, and began to poke around, trying to get a grasp of the machinery. He discovered that the main computer was near the back wall, farthest from the portal. Toji sent another small burst of electrical energy into the computer and the machine immediately turned on.

As he searched through the data, he couldn't help but smirk as he recalled complaining to his father once, when he was only a cub, about how useless a demon with powers over lightening was compared to the other demons and their special powers. Back then, lightening required special weather conditions and was very difficult for a demon to summon on his own; but now the Human World was practically at his mercy! Every powerful country relied almost entirely on technology. A single Tiger Demon, who's dominion resided over lightening, could dominate the Human World with his powers – which was probably why Spirit World wanted to keep Toji on as short of a leash as possible. But lucky for them, Toji wasn't into the whole dominating-the-Human-World idea. He just wanted to find a quite place to settle down and live in peace with Risika…

_ As soon as this whole tournament's over, I'll take her far away from this island. We'll go somewhere quiet… maybe a secluded forest or the mountains… yeah, Risika will like that. Somewhere where it snows…_

Toji smiled and created a small ball of lightening in his hands. He then planted it inside the center of the main computer and watched it detonate, causing the screen to crackle and explode as the computer's mainframe was fried. He made sure the electricity burned and destroyed the computer from the inside out. Sakyo was going to lose everything – his research and his precious data… everything.

Toji watched with satisfaction as his lightening destroyed his enemy's life's work. Revenge was so sweet…

As Toji's lightening traveled through the wires into the machinery in the rest of the lab, the Tiger Demon began to prowl around, searching for Natsume's painting. It had to be here somewhere… unless the human currently had it on him.

Toji paused to consider this. Well, his lightening was already destroying the lab. If the painting was inside the lab, the explosions and fires caused by the computers will definitely make sure that the old scroll will be burned to ash. But if the scroll was on the human… well, Toji could just teleport to the arena, kill the human, and search the corpse…

"My, my, someone's been busy while I've been away," drawled a familiar voice and catching Toji off guard.

Toji whirled around to see Sakyo standing at the door with one hand in his pocket and watching the burning lab with amusement in his eyes. Toji swore under his breath. Damn, he'd been distracted and hadn't kept his guard up for intruders.

"Sakyo," he growled. "What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm here to see who broke into my lab." The human surveyed the lab with detached eyes. It was like he didn't even care that his life's work had been destroyed and it unnerved Toji, making the hair on the back of his neck rise up. The human should have _some_ reaction. But his mind was totally blank… almost like there was nothing there…

Something was wrong here, thought Toji with a frown. The human _looked_ like Sakyo but Toji had peeked into the human's mind before and this man before him was definitely not the same man. What was going on here?

_Even his scent is off… but I can't tell whose scent it is. The stink of Demon World is masking his smell._

Toji didn't like this… he didn't like this one bit. Someone who he couldn't read and couldn't smell was abnormal and made his hackles rise. Toji gripped the hilt of his katana, preparing to draw his blade.

"You have three seconds to show your true self. I know you're not Sakyo. Show yourself or I'll slice you to pieces."

The Sakyo-imposter started cackling. "Go ahead and try," he taunted.

"Fine. Have it your way." Toji moved so fast that the imposter didn't even have time to blink. He sliced the bastard clean in half and sheathed his sword well before the torso toppled off the corpse.

"Hmphf. I warned you." Toji turned to survey his handiwork. The imposter was still in the form of Sakyo and was lying face down. Blood pooled around the two pieces as the body gave a final twitch that corpses often experienced right after death.

"Well, that was easy," he muttered.

He then stepped around the body and headed for the portal. He was about to send another ball of his lightening into the machinery powering the hole when suddenly, something thin and sharp pieced through his back and shot out of Toji's chest.

Toji gasped in both pain and shock and turned his head to see Sakyo rising up. His finger had stretched into a fleshy tentacle, which had pierced through Toji's chest. The finger withdrew and Toji stumbled back, coughing up blood and gasping in pain as he faced the creature. The Sakyo-imposter began to change its shape and Toji's eyes widen as he recognized the demon that was now standing before him.

It was the elder Toguro brother.

"My brother was right. He knew one of you would return to destroy Mr. Sakyo's little hell-hole," drawled Toguro in his slimy, high voice. "I had hoped it would be the girl. It's more fun to torture women, you know. They tend to start crying towards the end and their begging makes the torture that much sweeter."

Toji growled as he clutched his wound. "You sick bastard."

"Well, now that's no way to treat a stranger. Didn't your mother ever teach you anything about manners? You're supposed to introduce yourself first before you start calling people names."

"Tsch. I don't see a point in telling you my name since you're about to be dead!" Toji leaped forward, drawing his blade and severed Toguro's head from his shoulder. Blood spewed out from his torso as his head went flying, landing across the room and splattering blood all over the floor.

Toji smirked. "Hmphf. Take that, Toguro."

Suddenly, Toguro's severed head began to cackle like a mad man.

"What the – ?" To Toji's horror, the head rolled over to face him and there was a creepy, wide smile on Toguro's face as he kept laughing. "You think your little blade can harm me? Hah!"

Suddenly, fleshy tissue shot out from the neck and reconnected with the torso, dragging the body along the floor with a gruesome sliding noise as blood was smeared on the stone floor. Toji got goose bumps all over his body as he watched Toguro literally pulled himself back together. The head reattached to the body and soon Toguro was back on his feet.

"You see, my body doesn't like to go to pieces so it doesn't. I'm a very malleable demon. Not only can I change my form and reattach my limbs, but I can also move my organs anywhere I want, making it virtually impossible to pin point my vitals," bragged the demon. "Face it, boy. You can't kill me."

"Technically I don't have to," retorted Toji. "I just have to keep you here until the first three matches are over. If you're not there to fight, your team will have to forfeit and then you guys will be finished. Sakyo will lose all his money and then there'll be no point in protecting this portal because it'll collapse once it runs out of energy."

"Yes, all that would be true if I wasn't already one step ahead of you, kid. You see, I've left a part of myself behind in the arena. To everyone but my brother, I am still in the stadium above, watching the fight. It's nothing but a puppet right now but I can still control it, even from down here. So you see, you and I have all the time in the world down here," said Toguro as his hand suddenly stretched and morphed into a giant blade.

"Let's see how long you can keep me entertained before I decide to kill you." Toguro leaped forward with surprising speed, blade arm raised.

Toji blocked with his katana and knocked the demon back. "You think I'm scared of you, Toguro? I've fought bigger and badder demons than you and your brother. At least they were _real_ demons. I've looked into your mind, Toguro. I knew you and your brother were once humans. You two are nothing but wanna-be's."

"Shut your mouth!" Toguro shrieked and attacked furiously, slashing his blade wildly. His form was terrible and full of openings but he could afford that type of sword-style due to his body's high regenerative ability. And that little trick with his organs definitely allowed him a lot of leeway with his defensive skills. The demon was cocky and fully of himself. He believed he was virtually indestructible, but Toji had a surprise for the demon that'll throw the bastard off his high horse.

Toji broke through Toguro's guard and launched his own set of strikes, pushing Toguro onto the defensive. But instead of using his blade to block, Toguro used his body, allowing it to be sliced to ribbons as he pushed forward, reclaiming the offensive. This was what Toji was waiting for.

Toji ducked Toguro's first wild swing and stabbed his katana deep into Toguro's chest. Then he pushed the demon with his body until they collided with a nearby wall. Toji made sure the blade was deeply wedged in the stone wall before taking a few steps back.

Toguro regard him smugly – they both knew full well that the sword would only hold Toguro in place for a just a few seconds; but that was all the time Toji needed. The Tiger Demon crouched, forming a ball of lightening in between his palms and slammed it straight into Toguro's chest, shocking the demon. Toguro screamed in agony as a thousand volts of electricity zapped his body.

Unfortunately, Toji's attack had one unforeseen drawback. As soon as Toguro was hit with Toji's lightening, hundreds of fleshy appendages shot out of the demon's body in random directions, turning the slimy bastard into a flesh-colored porcupine. Toji was impaled by five of the spikes and because the spikes were still attacked to Toguro, Toji was also hit by some of his own lightening as the electricity travelled up the spike and into Toji's body.

Well, that could have gone better, thought Toji as he painfully fell to the ground once the lightening finished running its course and Toguro's spikes retracted. He laid on the floor, gasping for air as pain overwhelmed his mind. Toji's body continued to convulse and twitch uncontrollably as the last of the lightening finally ebbed away.

Slowly, Toji managed to push himself up into a sitting position, despite his injuries, and glanced to see Toguro lying face down with his head turned away and his entire body burnt black. His leg was twitching but Toji was sure the bastard was dead. Toji had shocked Toguro with enough lightening to completely incinerate the demon's heart. There was no way he could have survived, even with his creepy ability to move his organs around. The bastard's innards were nothing but a pile a mush now.

Toji crawled over to the machinery that powered the portal to Demon World and used it to help drag himself to his feet. His legs shook uncontrollably and Toji cursed under his breath as his miscalculation. He had never expected Toguro's body to react that violently to his lightening. The spikes had punctured one of Toji's lungs and his stomach. It was getting harder to breath. Blood was dripping from his wounds and his body felt weak – but that was probably due to his own attack and not Toguro's.

_I just need to destroy this computer thing and get out of here… then I can take rest and heal…_

Toji created another ball of lightening and was about to slam it into the computer when suddenly something wrapped around his throat and wrist and threw him backwards into the opposite wall. Toji hit the wall so hard that his body cracked the stone. Toji had the wind knocked out of him and collapsed to his knees, coughing up blood. His vision dimmed, but Toji shook his head to prevent himself from blacking out.

"What… the hell – ?" He grunted. Toji looked up to see Toguro standing in the doorway with a smirk on his face. He looked good as new, but that was impossible! If that was Toguro standing over there, then who did Toji just fry with his lightening? Toguro was supposed to be lying on the floor, burnt to a crisp!

"How – ? You should have been dead!"

"Yes, I would have, if that was really me on the floor." Toguro chuckled. "You see, I can create copies of myself by ripping a piece of my flesh from my body and controlling it from a distance. Both the me in the stadium and the one you were talking to were merely puppets."

"So how do I know if you're the real one?" asked Toji, not liking where this was going.

"Heh. Silly boy, you don't. I'll admit your powers are dangerous. If you actually hit me with that lightening of yours then it would probably kill me. But, that is, if you can hit the _real_ me."

_Damn it…_ Toji growled in frustration as he realized how this as going to play out. Toguro could create an infinite number of puppets and continuously attack him, wearing him down. It was obvious Toji would run out of energy long before Toguro ran out of flesh to rip off. And there was also the fact that Toji will never know if the Toguro he'd just killed was the real one. He wouldn't be able to ever let his guard down; the battle would continue on endlessly with Toji forever looking over his shoulders, wondering if Toguro would strike again or if the bastard was finally dead. And if Toji guessed wrong and let his guard down, Toguro would kill him – no doubt about it.

_Damn him. I can't stay down here fighting him forever. I may be stronger than him but his abilities practically make the bastard immortal. If I can just distract him long enough to destroy Sakyo's portal…_

Then he'll retreat, he supposed. Regroup with Risika and the others and go from there.

"Well?" prompted Toguro. "Have you given up? Do you finally realize it's useless to try and defeat me?"

Toji smirked. "Heh. Like I'd ever lose to a wanna-be demon like you."

He teleported to the wall where the Sozo no Tenken was embedded in the stone and pulled it out just before Toguro shot his fleshy tentacles at him. Toji leaped back and dodged the tentacles. Toguro once more changed his right hand into a blade and began attacking Toji, who was forced onto the defensive. Toguro's swings grew wilder and wilder as the demon continued his barrage of attacks. So far, Toji could keep up with the demon – that was, until Toguro's blade morphed into a claw and the talons shot out, piercing Toji in the center of his chest.

Toji gasped in pain and stumbled backwards until he collided with the stone wall. Toguro retracted his tentacles and began licking the blood off his fingers.

"Mmm, delicious. Your blood is so sweet and full of power."

Toji gritted his teeth against the pain and pushed off the wall, only to have his hand slip from the blood that had splattered onto the stone. Toji ended up using the katana as a crutch to steady himself.

Damn, if Risika was here, she'd tease him about getting injured by a lowly B-class demon, thought Toji. Frankly, he was kind of ticked off himself. He didn't spend his first two hundred years training his ass off just to be beaten by an ex-human-made-demon freak show.

Toguro approached confidently, regarding Toji as a cornered animal. The demon thought Toji was defeated. And, unfortunately, if they kept this fight going on much longer, Toji probably will be defeated. That last attack had been way too close to his heart. He couldn't afford another close call like that again. He needed to end this soon and still destroy the portal.

Toji glanced over Toguro's shoulder and suddenly got an idea. He slowly pushed himself upright and widened his stance as he changed his grip on the hilt of the katana to having his wrist pointing at the blade's guard. He poured his lightening into the blade while simultaneously changing the Sozo no Tenken into a metal javelin.

Toguro's eyes widened in shock just before Toji threw the spear with all his might. The demon managed to morph his body into a giant donut, causing the spear to fly through the opening.

"Hah! Nice try but you missed. Is that all you've got left, boy?" sneered Toguro.

Toji smirked. "Who said I was aiming for you?" He pointed over Toguro's shoulders. "Take a look."

Toguro turned around and gaped as he realized that the javelin had landed inside the machine powering the hell-hole. Electricity crackled dangerously as the machine started overloading.

"What the hell did you do?" shrieked Toguro, taking a step back as alarms started blaring in warning.

Metal parts began to shoot out of the machine and small explosions erupted from different parts of the device. The portal was quickly growing unstable as the energy from the machine no longer reached it. The black hole contracted and expanded dangerously as the energy ran wild. Electricity shot out and struck the ceiling, causing large chunks of stone to crack and crumbled. Debris rained down on them as the room shook like an earthquake.

_Time to go!_

"Can't say it was a pleasure knowing you, Toguro. In just a few seconds this whole place is going to blow. Good luck surviving that, you freak."

Toguro stumbled as a large boulder fell close to his feet. He jumped back and got singed by a explosion from one of the nearby monitors.

"Damn you! Don't think you'll get out of this alive either!" he shrieked.

Toji smirked and waved just before he teleported, disappearing into a ball of light seconds before the lab exploded, engulfing the entire room in a giant ball of flames.


	26. the Darkness Flame

_Author's Note - sorry, got a virus on my computer and that took a while to sort out. Thank you to everyone who reviewed/favorited/story-alerted! Enjoy!!!_

**Chapter 25**

Kuwabara stumbled. "Hey, did anyone feel that earthquake just now or was it just me?" he asked.

"Earthquake? What are you talking about, Kuwabara?" asked Yusuke, confused.

"Are you sure you're not just mistaking it for Bui's footsteps?" asked Koenma. "I mean the guy is like nine feet tall and wearing heavy armor."

"No, I'm serious you guys! I felt the ground shake just a few seconds ago and it wasn't caused by him!" pointed Kuwabara, trying to get the others to believe him.

"I think I felt it too," muttered Risika. "But I don't think it was an earthquake… maybe an explosion?"

"Explosion?!" exclaimed Yusuke.

"If it was an explosion then where is the source?" asked Kurama, looking around the stadium.

"I think… I think it came from below us," muttered Kuwabara, his eyes closed as he concentrated. "Earlier I sensed two presences deep below us. I think they were in a basement or something."

"Hang on, why would anyone be down there in the first place? I mean, shouldn't they be up here, watching the fights?" asked Yusuke.

Risika frowned. The Spirit Detective had a point. No one should be down there, especially when all the action was up here in the arena. Besides, the only thing she could think of that was deep below the stadium was Sakyo's lab…

Wait a minute, could it be that the explosion originated from the lab? Did that mean someone had tried to destroy it just now?

But who, wondered Risika. The only ones who knew about the lab were Sakyo, Toguro, her, Koenma, and Toji…

Risika glanced up at the stands, searching for the familiar white haired demon but was surprised to not see him anywhere.

"Toji…" Damn it, did he recklessly act on his own and decide to destroy Sakyo's lab by himself? Why would he do something so rash and stupid? What if Sakyo booby-trapped the room and he got hurt?

"You better be okay," muttered Risika, balling her hands into fists.

Koenma placed a gentle arm on Risika shoulder and she looked up into the demigod's brown eyes. "Do you want me to go look for him?" he asked in an undertone.

"You knew he –?"

"No, but he's obviously not in the stands and since you're here, the only place I can guess he could be is in Sakyo's lab," said Koenma. "I'll go find him. I also need to confirm if the portal is destroyed or not."

Risika nodded. "Thank you, Koenma."

"Be back soon!" He waved and took off into the dark corridor while Yusuke and the others looking on in confusion.

"Hey! Where's diaper-pants going?" asked Yusuke.

"He had some official business to attend to," said Risika vaguely.

"Hah! I bet he ran away cause he got scared," said Kuwabara. "I don't think that Bui guy looks all that tough. I bet I can take him!"

"Right... because you're not scared of him either," muttered Risika, arms crossed.

"What did you say? Hey, let's get something straight here, Risika. I am not scared of him or anybody!" exclaimed Kuwabara, pointing at Bui. "I bet you're just saying that because you're scared of him."

Risika rolled her eyes. "He's hardly that intimidating."

"Well, if you're not scared then _you_ go fight him," snapped Kuwabara.

Risika took a second to think about it but then shook her head. "Nah, no thanks. Since Yusuke and Hiei won't let me fight the younger Toguro brother, I'll have to settle for the elder one."

"So, what? I fight this big guy and Hiei fights Sakyo?" asked Kuwabara with his hands on his waist.

Risika shrugged indifferently. "I don't care."

"Well, if that's the case then the buffoon can fight the human. That should be more than a challenge for him," said Hiei.

"What did you say, shrimp!" exclaimed Kuwabara. "Take that back!" He tried to throw a punch at Hiei but the demon suddenly disappeared and reappeared in the ring.

"I'll take this thug here. He should prove entertaining enough," drawled Hiei as he headed for the center of the ring where Bui was waiting for him.

"Feh. The shrimp really knows how to pick his fights. I mean, Bui must be twice his height," said Kuwabara.

"You should know by now that size doesn't matter, Kuwabara," said Kurama.

"But it makes you a hell of a lot more intimidating if you're nine feet tall rather than Hiei's four foot ten," commented Risika dryly.

"Hiei will win. He's never lost a match yet," said Yusuke confidently.

Kurama bowed his head. "I'm sorry, Yusuke. If only I had gotten up sooner…" he muttered.

"Hey, would you stop beating yourself up, Kurama. You did great! At least you're alive," said Yusuke.

"Yeah, who needs a stinking ten-count anyways. Karasu's dead and you're not so I'd say you still won," said Kuwabara and patted the injured fox lightly on his back to reassure him.

Kurama nodded. "Thank you everyone."

"Whoa! Check it out people! Bui has materialize his giant ax and I must say I think this ax is at least twice as large as the one he used in the semi-finals!" exclaimed Koto, drawing everyone's attention back to the ring.

Risika gaped at the size of that thing. How the hell did anyone hold it up, let alone swing it around?! And the fact that Bui was wielding it with one hand was really saying something about the demon's strength.

"Impressive, isn't it?" snickered the elder Toguro brother. "Hiei is in for a real treat. Bui has the strength of a thousand oxen."

"That's an impressive weapon you have there, Bui. But personally, I prefer my own," said Hiei, pulling off his black cloak and revealing his bandaged right arm.

"Ew! Look at that thing! His arm must be nowhere close to being healed!" exclaimed Kuwabara.

"No… wait. Those bandages…" Kurama narrowed his eyes as he studied it. "They're not for healing."

"They're not?" asked Yusuke. "Then what the heck are they for?"

Kurama bit his lip uncertainly.

Risika cocked her head to one side. It looked to her like Hiei had put the bandages a little too close to an open flame. They were charred and the edges were slightly burnt black. And, strangely enough, she was starting to pick up a faint scent coming from Hiei's arm. It was vaguely familiar…

"Kurama, do you smell that?" she asked, sniffing the air again.

Kurama nodded. "That is the scent of Spirit World seeping through his bandages."

"The scent of Spirit World? What the heck are you two talking about?" asked Kuwabara as he and Yusuke looked at them, confused.

Risika frowned. "I haven't come across this scent since I retired five hundred years ago. The smell of ash and incense mixed in with different scents of burial flowers… only the deepest pits of Spirit World smells like this," she muttered.

"That's correct. And I suspect that underneath Hiei's bandages is the Dragon of the Darkness Flame, raging to break free," said Kurama seriously.

"Do you think he's fully mastered it?"

"I'm not sure…"

"You guys are starting to sound like bloodhounds," commented Yusuke. "Would you relax? So what if Hiei's arm smells funny? Hiei's got this fight in the bag."

"Fighters, are you ready?" asked Juri. "The second match of the finals will now begin. Hiei versus Bui! Ready, set, go!"

Bui charged with more speed than Risika thought was possible for someone as big and weighted down as him. The ax, on top of the guy's armor, should have made Bui weigh nearly half a ton! Yet here he was, running and leaping into the air as if he was as light as bird.

Bui descended down on Hiei, ax raised. He sliced down, attempting to cut Hiei in half from head to toe, but the fire demon was too fast for Bui. Hiei dodged and reappeared behind Bui while Bui's ax almost embedded itself to the pole in the stone ring.

"Hmphf. Your aim is as broad as your ax," commented Hiei. "At least try and hit me."

Bui let out a chilly deep breath before lifting his ax… along with the tile it was still embedded in!

"What the hell?!" exclaimed Kuwabara.

Bui swung his ax, sending the tile flying in Hiei's direction.

Hiei dodged again."That was pathetic."

Bui began to pick up tile after tile and send them in Hiei's direction like an endless rain of stone. Hiei expertly dodged them, causing many of the stone tiles to land in the audience.

"Are these guys trying to kill everyone in the stadium?" asked Risika. "I mean, first Karasu blows up a fifth of the stadium and now this!"

"Look out!" shouted Yusuke as one of Bui's tiles came hurtling straight at them. Yusuke helped Kurama out of the way while Risika and Kuwabara leaped to safety.

"Damn it, I hope the girls are okay," said Yusuke, keeping an eye on where each of Bui's tiles was landing. Risika suspected that if one of them got too close to the girls, the Spirit Detective would be the first to leap to their defense.

Too bad Toji wasn't here to protect them, thought Risika, glancing up to see where Yukina and the others were sitting. There was still no sign of Koenma or Toji and Risika was starting to worry. If Toji had indeed destroyed the lab then he should be okay and have returned to his seat by now, right? So where was he?

Another stray stone tile brought Risika quickly out of her thoughts as she rolled out of the way at the last second. She shook her head to clear it. This was no time to be worrying about Toji. If she didn't focus, she could be killed before she even got a chance to fight!

Hiei surveyed the damaged ring and snorted. "I know I'm a small target but this is just sad, Bui. Is this all you've got, Bui?"

Bui didn't answer. He just let out another breath and resumed hurtling stone tiles at Hiei. At this rate, there wouldn't be ring left to stand on!

Hiei seemed to have grown bored of dodging. He summoned orange flames around his left arm and began punching each of the tiles Bui sent his way, turning the stone blocks into rubble.

"Amazing! He can wield the Mortal Flame with such ease!" exclaimed Kurama.

"Yeah, lucky him," grunted Risika as she felt her legs shake uncontrollably. She hadn't expected Hiei's Mortal Flame to have this much affect on her even though he was pretty far away. Hiei must have increased his strength dramatically. Risika was starting to feel light-headed and dizzy. Her vision was blurring and she felt like the world was tilting…

"Risika! Look out!" shouted Yusuke. He tackled her to the ground just as a stone block zoomed over their head, barely missing the back of Yusuke's head by a fraction of an inch.

"Shit, that was close," said Yusuke as he rolled off her. "You okay?"

Risika groaned and sat up slowly, clutching her head. Her dizziness had only gotten worse from Yusuke's tackle and she didn't trust herself to stand up just yet. "I'll be okay… just give me a minute."

"It's the flames, isn't it?" asked Kurama in a worried tone. "Hiei's flames are affecting you and draining you of your strength."

Risika nodded. "But don't worry. I'll be fine…" She pushed herself shakily to her feet and brushed herself off with a weak smile. "See, all better now."

Kurama frowned but said nothing more. Risika was glad. She had sort of gotten a hold of herself but her breath was coming in short and her vision blurred at the edges every now and then. At least her head had stopped spinning…

Risika turned to see Hiei used his Mortal Flame to stop the blade of Bui's ax. Hiei's flames were so powerful that the blade completely broke off from the handle of the ax – sending the sharp edge spinning into the audience.

Hiei smirked as Bui looked down at what was left of his ax – which was just a small metal pole – and chucked the useless piece of metal over his shoulder. Then he summoned another ax out of thin air, spinning it around experimentally before turning his blade towards Hiei.

"Feh, you should have learned by now that your last ax was useless against me. What makes you think this one will do any better?" said Hiei.

Bui didn't answer. Instead he threw the ax like a tomahawk straight at Hiei. The fire demon didn't move – hell, he didn't even blink. At the last second, he smirked as he caught the blade with his bare hand and incinerated it with his Mortal Flame.

"Holy hell," breathed Risika in awe. "How did he get this strong in just a few days?"

"At this rate, it's possible Hiei has mastered the Darkness Flame," muttered Kurama, "or at least, mastered it better. I'm not sure it's even possible to completely master the Dragon of the Darkness Flame."

Hiei regarded Bui with a disgruntled and annoyed expression. "I told you that it was a pointless maneuver but you refused to listen. I'm growing bored of this. I thought the finals were supposed to challenge me."

Red eyes flashed from beneath Bui's helmet as he chuckled in a deep, baritone voice. "Sorry to bore you, Hiei. I'll remove my armor now."

"Whoa! Did you hear that people? Bui spoke for the first time in the tournament!" exclaimed Koto.

"Let me tell you two things, Hiei," said Bui as he began to remove his arm guards. "I was saving this for someone else and this is the highest compliment I give."

"Hmphf. I'm honored but are you sure you can afford to take a direct hit without your armor?" asked Hiei with a smirk.

"I'll handle it." Bui tossed his first arm guard aside and it landed not too far from Kuwabara, who leaped out of the way. The arm guard looked heavy enough but the fact that it sunk halfway into the earth really said something about how much weight Bui was carrying on his shoulders.

"Whoa! That's heavy! And it's only one of his arm things?" Kuwabara gaped. "How the heck does he stand up straight, not to mention move around in it?"

"Experience and stamina," muttered Risika, eyeing Bui warily as the demon continued to remove his armor. "And a whole lot of power, I'm afraid."

Once Bui finished taking off his knee guards, he stood up with only his helmet and mask left. "Just so you know, Hiei, most people wear armor to protect themselves from their opponents. But I'm the opposite. I actually wear this armor to protect my opponents from myself."

Bui took off his helmet and mask, revealing a man with a starburst scar in the middle of his forehead, mint blue-green short hair, and dark blue eyes. He tossed his heavy helmet and mask carelessly aside as green energy shot out his body in a giant column of power, engulfing the entire ring. The demon's power was so potent that he actually began to levitate and float in the air.

"Man! How did I not pick up on this guy's energy?" exclaimed Kuwabara.

"Because of his armor," said Kurama. "It contained Bui's energy, suppressing and trapping it inside."

"This is some insane amount of spirit energy!" exclaimed Yusuke.

"I call this Battle Aura. I'd like to see you try and top it," Bui smirked.

"Heh, I doubt I even have to try." Hiei's demon energy flared out as he suddenly leaped forward but only to be thrown back by Bui's intense Battle Aura. Hiei flipped and landed on the ground as Bui flew straight at him. Hiei shot a column of his Mortal Flames at Bui, engulfing the demon. Amazingly, Bui dispersed the flames using his Battle Aura.

"That Battle Aura is really something," commented Risika. "I've never seen anything like it before."

Suddenly, Bui sent his surrounding Battle Aura after Hiei, turning it into a twisting star as it hurtled after Hiei, following the fire demon around the ring. But Hiei dodged it easily enough, leading it back to Bui and disappearing at the last second. Bui was hit by his own attack and crash-landed into the ring. The light of the explosion was blinding. Risika had to shield her face with her arms as the wind from the explosion threatened to throw her off her feet.

"Not bad, Hiei," said Yusuke as the light faded and dust enveloped the ring.

"Man, that must be gosh darn humiliating getting beat by your own attack," said Kuwabara with a smile. "Hiei's got this in the bag now."

As the dust cleared, they could see that there was giant crater where Bui had landed. At first it seemed like Hiei had won but then a column of green light appeared from the crater and Bui once more floated up into view.

Hiei growled. "Damn."

"I told you you're going to have to try to top me. Maybe now you'll finally take me seriously, Hiei," said Bui as he floated down onto the ring. "My attacks are designed to be only as strong as necessary to take out my opponent. As you can see, that last blast wasn't enough to even put a dent in me."

"Hmphf. So it's going to take a lot more than that to bang you up. Well – " Hiei held up his right arm. " – here comes a lot more."

As Hiei began to unwind the bandages, Risika took a step back. The hair on the back of her neck was standing up and felt like they were already being singed by invisible flames. She knew what was coming and yet it was different. The dragon contained in Hiei's arm was different from the dragon in the first round of the tournament – it was bigger, stronger, and more powerful.

"He's going to use the Darkness Technique!" exclaimed Kurama as black energy surrounded Hiei's right arm.

As the last of the bandages rolled off Hiei's arm, black flames slithered through the air surrounding Hiei. The temperature of the arena was rapidly rising yet Risika felt an ominous chill growing inside her body. She could sense it – the dragon was coming and the chill she was feeling was her spirit consumed with fear and the desire to flee.

Energy crackled wildly in the air and struck the stadium like black lightening. Darkness engulfed the arena and the only source of light came from Hiei's arm – glowing ominously and pulsing like a ghostly heartbeat in the darkness. The power this Fire Demon was calling forth – the power a mere mortal dare call from the deepest pits of Spirit World – was unbelievable!

While the others backed away in fear, Risika found herself rooted to the ground – unable to move. Her feet gave out from under her like jelly and she sank to her knees. Her vision grew hazier like the red aura surrounded Hiei as the Dragon formed.

Everything grew darker and darker… No matter how hard she tried to stay conscious, the Darkness Flame was too much for her to handle in her current state. She knew that at this rate, she'd probably not wake up for several days; and it was too late to regret letting Hiei fight first. She'd foolishly thought that with one seal released she'd be able to stand up against Hiei's dragon. Never in her wildest dream did she imagine the Fire Demon to be able to fully master this impossible flame.

But, again, it was too late to regret such foolish assumptions. All Risika could do now was surrender to the lethargy and let Fate decide how the final rounds will play out… with or without her.

The last thing Risika saw was the Dragon of the Darkness Flame shooting out of Hiei's arm, its flames rampaging around the stadium as the enormous, flamed head opened its gaping mouth, intent on devouring Bui.

And then, there was nothing.

* * *

"Oi, you think he's dead?"

"Nah, I bet he's just sleeping. Let's leave him and go inside. It sounds like the fights are starting to get good."

"I don't know… it's not right to just leave him here like this. He's clearly injured –"

"I'm with Toya. The lad's wind is barely a whistle. Don't think he'll last much longer, lying on the ground like that."

"All right, all right, fine. Hey, you! Come on now, get your bum off the ground! Yah not dead yet, right?"

Toji groaned and opened his eyes. He was lying face down on the tile floor. His head was pounding and the voices were just adding to his migraine. He saw shadows moving around him but his vision was too blurry to make anything out.

A pair of black boots came into view and a warm hand shook his shoulders roughly.

"Oi! I said get up!"

Toji looked up and faintly made out a man's rugged face and purple hair. The smell of alcohol jogged Toji's memory and he groaned again.

"No, not the drunkard…"

"Hey! Who you calling drunk? I haven't had a single drink all day!" snapped Chu.

Toji snorted. "Must be a new record..." He gingerly pushed himself onto all four but even though he'd been careful, he still felt sharp pain shoot up his chest and back. Toji grimaced in pain and noticed a small pool of blood on the tile where he'd just been lying.

Damn, Toguro had wounded him more severely than he'd first thought.

_I need a healer…_ Toji clutched at his wounds, hoping to try and slow the bleeding as he sat back on his knees.

"Oi, mate. That's a deep hole yah got there. You okay?" asked Chu.

"Yeah, I'm fine," grunted Toji through clenched teeth.

Someone snorted behind Toji. "You're only fine if dying is your immediate goal," said a icy voice.

Toji looked over his shoulder to see Rinku, Toya, and a demon he'd never met standing in a half circle around him. The new demon had a thick mane of red hair that ran down to his shoulders, long imp-like pointed ears, a small horn in the middle of his forehead, and sky blue eyes. He had a grin on his face and was watching Toji with interest.

"Best be off to the medical wing, I'd say, before you get all cold and clammy," said the new demon.

"Heh, I don't have time for that," muttered Toji. He took a deep breath and forced himself to stand up. His body grudgingly obeyed but he was immediately assaulted by pain and doubled over from it.

"And where do you think you're going with that kind of injury?" asked Toya with his arms crossed. "You should heal first."

"Look, it's nice that you care but your concern is unwanted so buzz off, Ice Demon. I need to get to the arena…" Toji tried to shove past Toya but the ice master wouldn't budge.

"The stadium is that way," he pointed over Toji's shoulder.

"Oh… thanks," muttered Toji, turning around.

"Say, before you go hobbling off to your doom, what's your name, lad? Never met a demon like you before. The wind about you is all fuzzy like storm clouds," said the red-haired demon with his head cocked to one side, curiously.

"My name's Toji."

"Hah! I remember you now!" exclaimed Chu. "You're the bloke who ran around naked in the hotel! Nearly took my eyes out, that yah did…"

Rinku nodded. "I'll say. I think I'll be having nightmares for the rest of my life." "Sorry about that," muttered Toji. He tried to move past Chu in the direction of the arena but his legs gave out from under him. It was like his whole body went to mush and Toji wasn't sure why.

"Damn…" It was getting harder and harder to breath. Toji wasn't sure how much longer he could last at this rate.

"I told you. You're in no shape to move around," said Toya. "You need a healer."

"Can't… need to… get to… the… arena…" Toji once again pushed himself up but failed to stay on his feet longer than five seconds. He ended up on his knees again, panting like he'd just sprinted twenty miles.

"Are you trying to kill yourself?" asked Toya.

"It's none of your business, Ice Demon," growled Toji.

"Oi, Rinku. Think you can give the bloke a hand?" asked Chu.

"Er, I can try." Rinku stepped behind Toji and placed his hands over Toji's back. Suddenly, he felt energy gently sizzle his skin and realized Rinku was using his energy to heal him.

"Hey, it's working!" said Rinku, smiling.

Toji shook his head in disbelief. "Why are you doing this?"

"Well, seeing as Shela's your girl and she helped Rinku and me in a pinch, thought we ought to return the favor," said Chu.

"Your saving my life because Risika treated you guys to lunch?"

Chu shrugged. "Shela did us a favor so we're just returning it. But don't yah worry about a thing. We'll be out of your hairs from now on so we won't be hanging around the room anymore. You and Shela can finally have some time to yourselves." He winked.

"What are you –?"

Chu laughed. "Come now, mate, don't act like we don't know what was going on behind those doors. What with you running out naked as a bull and all… quite obvious really."

Toji was at loss for words as his cheeks flamed with embarrassment. The hell was a demon to say to that comment?!

"Okay, all done!" chirped Rinku, removing his hands and stepping back to allow Toji room to get up.

Toji looked down at his chest. The wound had closed but there were red welts where the holes had been. Toji prodded the skin to test how thick it was and was surprised that they were fairly thick.

"Er, thank you, Rinku."

Rinku gave him a big grin and folded his hands behind his head. "No problem."

Chu patted Toji on the shoulder. "Right well, next time yah see Shela tell her our debts been paid."

Toji nodded. "I will. Thank you, Chu."

"So where are you off to?" asked Rinku.

"I need to get to Risika."

"Well, according to the monitor, she's in the arena," pointed Toya to the giant big screen TV. "Looks like they're in the middle of the second round."

"I vote we find some seats and see the show up close," said Jin, wiggling his ears. "Urameshi's team will show us a good show, no doubt about it."

"Come on, then. Let's go!" said Chu, leading the way.

The five of them hurried down the corridor just as the stadium began to rumble. Dust and rubble rained down on their heads and the ground shook so badly, Toji didn't trust his legs to keep moving.

"What the bloody hell –?!" exclaimed Chu.

"What's causing this?" asked Toya.

"There's a mighty dark wind coming from up ahead, that there is," muttered Jin warily.

The five of them looked towards the arena as an ominous shadow passed across the end of the corridor.

What was going on in there, wondered Toji, and what the hell was that?

"Toji! There you are!" shouted someone from behind. Toji turned to see Koenma running to catch up to them despite the shaking stadium.

"Koenma! What are you doing here?" exclaimed Toji in surprise.

"To find you, you idiot!" snapped the demigod as he squeezed past the other demons to stop in front of Toji. "You went after Sakyo's lab didn't you?!"

Toji shrugged. "Yeah. So? I blew it up. Nothing to worry about anymore."

"Are you sure you destroyed Sakyo's lab? Are you absolutely sure?" asked Koenma.

"You wanna to go down there and check? The lab's been engulfed in a giant inferno so I doubt you'll be able to see anything."

"Take me there," said Koema, seriously. "Take me to the lab. I need to make sure with my own eyes."

"Do you want to die young? If I take you down there you'll be burnt to ash!" exclaimed Toji.

"I can't afford to allow even a scrap of Sakyo's research to survive, Toji. Now take me to Sakyo's lab at once!" barked Koenma.

Just then a roar echoed from the other end of the corridor and the stadium began to shake even more violently. The ceiling was crumbling as chucks of stone fell at Toji's feet.

"What the hell is going on in the ring?" asked Toji.

"I think Hiei's released his Dragon of the Darkness Flame. I don't know if he's strong enough to completely control it yet, so if we don't want to be swallowed by the dragon, I suggest we leave and head to Sakyo's lab," said Koenma, turning back the way he had come.

But Toji didn't move. He could feel it – the dragon's malevolent spirit raging in the arena. It was ten times stronger than the dragon Hiei had released in the first round…

_ And Hiei didn't have control over it?!_

If Hiei had no control over the dragon, he could kill everyone in the stadium – his opponent, his teammates, the audience, and –

_Risika!_

Toji sprang forward, running as fast as he could. Even though the ground was unstable and the quakes made him stumble, he reverted to his animal instinct and scrambled forward on all fours until he was balanced enough to run upright again.

"No! Toji!" shouted Koenma but he was too far behind to stop him.

Toji had just cleared the threshold of the hallway when black and blue flames flew past him, inches from his face. For a brief second, he caught a glimpse of a giant, flamed dragon's head with its jaws open and a blue-haired man struggling to keep the beast's mouth from closing on him. He his nose was flooded with the scent of ash and singed hair, and he heard a voice calling to him right before the world turned black.

* * *

_a/n - i'm pretty sure many YYH fans have already seen/heard of this but i recently stumbled upon the best YYH treasure ever called Eizou Hakusho on youtube. So awesome, cute, and lots of fan-gasming xDDD. check it out if you haven't seen it yet!_


	27. Back Up

_author's note - my sincerest apology for not updating last week. i got side-tracked and started re-watching Code Lyoko, which spawned a weird cross over i ended up writing between YYH & Code Lyoko. Don't ask b/c i swear i have no idea why i did it but it was fun and i was compelled to write it. i posted it on FF so if you want to read something random and whacked up then be my guest (only part 1 of 3 is up rite now & it's called Under Siege). Another announcement is that i've published the first chapter to my next YYH fan fic (Pilot of the River Acheron). i know some of you said you wanted to read it so i'm just giving you a heads up. Anyhoo, Kori no Akuma is going to be ending soon (once i get the story out of me head and onto Word xD). I estimate about five chapters more... maybe? Well, i hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you to everyone who reveiwed/favorited/story-alerted!_

**Chapter 26**

"Urgh! A prince should _not_ have to do this sort of labor," growled Koenma as he dragged an unconscious Tiger Demon down the dark corridor of the stadium. Koenma had taken refuge in the lobby, waiting for the battle to be over and the coast to be clear before he decided to move. The stadium felt like it was going to collapse any second and Koenma could only imagine what horrors was going on in the arena.

Had Hiei incinerated the entire audience? Were Toji, him and the few demons in the lobby the only ones left alive?

But, luckily, that was not the case. Soon after the deadly silence that followed the end of the shaking, Koenma heard Juri's voice announce on the loudspeaker that Hiei had won and now the score was one to one. Koto then followed up with an announcement that there will be a long intermission while the tournament committee fixed up the ring.

Koenma had taken that as a sign that it was safe to move around again. Unfortunately, the lobby was quite a distance from the locker rooms, where Yusuke and the others were likely headed. So the demigod began his long, slow trek down empty and gloomy corridors, dragging Toji's useless body over one shoulder.

"This – urgh – is – RIDICULOUS!" he grunted as he finally came before the correct locker room door. "Finally!"

Koenma didn't bother knocking. He just shoved his way in using one shoulder and dragged the Tiger Demon inside. He was greeted with surprised stares from his team but Koenma barely spared them a thought. He was too busy looking for a place to lay Toji down. Unfortunately, the two benches were already occupied – one by Hiei and the other by Risika.

_Oh great, not her too._

Finally totally fed up with menial labor, Koenma just dropped Toji against the nearest wall, and flinched guiltily when he heard Toji's head collide a little too hard wtih the cement wall. However the Tiger Demon didn't wake up – he just slumped to the side, like a lifeless doll, but Koenma could see that his chest was rising slowly, meaning he was still alive.

"What the –? Who's that, Koenma?" asked Yusuke, standing up straight from leaning against the wall.

"A – er – another of my agents… sorta. Just leave him there. He'll wake up later. I just needed a safe place to put him."

"What the hell happened to him?"

"Nothing too serious. Don't let it bother you. You should focus more on your upcoming fights," said Koenma.

Yusuke nodded.

"Heh. We'll kick those Toguros' butts… no problem," said Kuwabara in a slightly weak voice.

Koenma frowned as he studied the human's face. He was pale… _frighteningly_ pale. "Hey, Kuwabara. You're complexion is starting to match your suit. Are you okay?" asked Koenma.

"Yeah, of course! Why wouldn't I be?"

"Don't tell me your still twitching over that stupid intimidation thing Toguro pulled?" goaded Yusuke.

"What? No, I'm not! Who the heck would be scared of some stupid red-eye trick? I'm just a little anxious, that's all," said Kuwabara, eyes drifting off and refusing to meet anyone's gaze. "But hey, you never know, maybe Risika will wake up by then. The committee didn't say how long they were going to take to repair the ring."

"I'm afraid we cannot count on Risika for the next match. She was too close to Hiei's flames. Her body is in a weaken state – even weaker than a human's. I suspect she will not awaken for several days," said Kurama.

"Then how about Genkai? She's had plenty of time to take some flu medicine, right?" said Kuwabara a little desperately. "I mean, come on. Risika is useless unconscious and anyways, she's just a substitute. If Genkai were here, I'd fight Sakyo. I'm getting the short end of the stick here, you guys!"

"Would you give it a break, already, Kuwabara?" growled Yusuke, irritated. "Genkai's not coming. You're the only one left now that can fight."

Kuwabara leaned back, grumbling to himself as he crossed his arms in discontent.

In the silence that followed, Koenma surveyed his team. Two of them were pretty banged up, though only Kurama was visibly injured. But Koenma could sense Hiei's weakened spirit energy, making him practically defenseless if he were conscious. Risika was out like a light and so was Toji – there goes Koenma's trump cards. His only bet was two human boys who had come a long way from when they first took on the Rando case.

Yusuke Urameshi… who would have thought that punk-ass delinquent would be capable of saving the Human World? And not just once, either, but several times now. Each case Koenma had given him had made the boy stronger. Now he was standing before the threshold of his greatest battle yet. And, unfortunately, Koenma felt like he was clinging desperately to a small ray of hope that Yusuke could win. The light was so frail Koenma often lost sight of it. Only when he reminded himself of the consequences of Yusuke losing could the demigod see the hope again.

And then there was Kuwabara… the one everyone believed to be a fool, even Koenma himself. Yet the demigod knew that there was something inside of the boy that made him an invaluable member of the team. Unparalleled spirit awareness and highly adaptive spirit energy… the boy could one day become the world's greatest psychic – that is, if he could survive his next fight. The Toguro brothers were demons neither boy has ever faced before. And Koenma didn't dare tell them that the Toguros were flies compared to what Demon World had in stored for them in its deepest pits.

S-class demons… capable of leveling cities in seconds. And two of them were lying unconscious in this very room, masquerading as equals to all who see them. But Koenma knew differently; and yet, he was going to be forced to depend on them if Yusuke could not finish the job and stop Toguro. The awesome power those two held… Koenma could only pray they kept their destructive powers confined to this island.

_No one will be left alive… not even me._

The door opened and the girls made a swift entrance with Shizuru in the lead. She marched straight for Kuwabara and confronted him with her hands on her hips. "Okay, Kazuma. What are you going to do when you fight this Toguro bastard, huh?"

"Hey, hey, not now sis," said Kuwabara, backing up with his arms in front of him. "I'm not in the mood, okay?"

The way his voice trailed off told everyone in the room that Kuwabara was struggling not to show his fear. He knew that death was a very high possibility in his immediate future – and the fact that he knew the face of his executioner added a certain level of dread to the whole thought that was slowly making the human fall to pieces.

Shizuru nodded in understanding and patted his arm gently. "You'll be fine," she whispered softly, trying to encourage her little brother.

Yukina quietly stepped forward. "Kazuma?"

"Oh, hi Yukina!" chirped Kuwabara, his dark mood lifting so suddenly, it was pretty comical.

"I bought you some drinks at the concession stands. I hope it helps you get ready for the next match," she smiled innocently.

"Aw, thanks Yukina. You're so sweet, but I don't need these drinks." He suddenly grabbed hold of her hands and held them in his. "With the power of our love, I'll beat Toguro in 0.5 seconds flat."

"Oh! Well, that's good to hear," said Yukina, smiling obliviously. She withdrew her hands and turned to the others. "Would anyone else care for a drink?"

Murmers of "no thanks" emitted from the others and Yukina shrugged before placing the package on the ground next to one of the benches. That was when the Ice Maiden noticed Hiei and Risika's still forms, lying on the benches.

"Oh, Kazuma! Are Hiei and Risika all right?" she asked in a worried tone, kneeling beside Hiei's body.

"There's nothing to be worried about, Yukina," said Kurama. "Hiei is merely hibernating to regain his strength and I suspect Risika is doing something similar as well."

"You sure, Kurama?" asked Kuwabara. "She just kinda feinted after Hiei summoned the dragon. Maybe she's injured somehow… And if she's injured, I bet Yukina's healing powers can patch her right up, right? Then she can fight Toguro. What do you say, my love? Can you please use your heavenly touch and heal Risika?"

"I can try," said Yukina, moving to Risika's side.

"Uh, Kuwabara. Risika's not – "

"Leave him," said Kurama softly as he pulled Koenma back a step. "Let him have this small comfort. He knows it's futile but he'll only be more stubborn about it if we press him."

Koenma nodded in understanding and relaxed as Yukina's hands began to glow. Her hands drifted over Risika's body as the Ice Maiden closed her eyes to concentrate. After several minutes, Yukina sighed and shook her head as her hands ceased to glow.

"I'm sorry, Kazuma. But there's nothing wrong with her physically. It's like she's in a deep sleep. My powers aren't strong enough to rouse her."

"Oh, okay. Thanks anyways, Yukina. You're the best," smile Kuwabara stiffly.

Yusuke shook his head and was about to say something when suddenly they heard thundering footsteps coming from the arena.

"What the hell – ?"

"Hey, guys, I think we should check this out," said Yusuke as he hurriedly led the way out of the locker room. Kuwabara, Kurama, and Koenma followed close behind him as they sprinted down the corridor and back into the stadium.

"Holy crap!"

"You can say that again!" exclaimed Kuwabara.

Koenma's voice was caught in his throat and he could only gape at what he was seeing. The younger Toguro brother was slowly making his way towards them, and on his back was the ring from the old stadium! Each of his footsteps made the entire ground tremble like a giant monster was slowly approaching.

_Well, technically, Toguro was about as terrifying as any giant monster… maybe even more so…_

"Does anyone mind if I start puking on myself?" asked Yusuke, his face turning a sickly shade of green.

"This… this is insane!" stammered Kuwabara, taking a step back. "This guy's unstoppable!"

Koenma hated to agree but with a show like that, it was going to be hard to top. His team was going to need a miracle to get out of this round alive, and the only miracles close at hand were fucking unconscious!

_Damn it, we are so screwed!_

* * *

"Welcome back to the living, Toji."

Toji blinked as a blur of red and blue hovered over him. His head was foggy, like it was filled with cotton. He couldn't think straight. It took him an extra few seconds to identify the voice and another ten seconds to process what the demigod had just said.

Toji finally let out a groan as he remembered what had happed before he blacked out. "Damn. How long was I out?"

"About seven hours. How are you feeling?" asked Koenma.

"Like I slept for two lifetimes." Toji yawned and sat up, stretching his arms and back. He twisted his neck to get the kinks out while asking, "So what's going on around here? Did your Spirit Detective win?"

"No – not yet at least. The third round is about to start. Everyone's already made their way to the stadium," explained Koenma.

"So why are you still here? They're your team… and it's not like you're particularly fond of us either," muttered Toji.

Koenma sighed. "I was worried about both of you… and I need you guys, incase Yusuke doesn't win."

"Ah… I see."

"Can you wake Risika up?"

Toji glanced at the unconscious Ice Demon and cocked his head to one side as he prodded her mind lightly. "Hmm…no, not in her current condition. She's too far gone. Maybe if I popped her second seal I'd have a shot at pulling her mind out of that coma."

Koenma nodded. "Do it. I'm going to need both of you by the end of this tournament. There's no telling what Sakyo will do once he finds out his lab's been destroyed. He might order the Toguros to go on a rampage. I'll need both of you on damage control."

"You really think Sakyo will do something that crazy just cause I blew up his lab?"

"I went down to the lab while you were napping. There's nothing left, not even ash. The entire room collapsed on itself and the portal has dissipated. Sakyo's not going to be a happy camper once he finds out his plans have been thwarted. He'll want revenge – bad guys always do."

Toji snorted. "No offense, Koenma, but I don't think Sakyo is that predictable. There's a few screws loose up there in that psychotic brain of his. He's smarter than you give him credit for."

"So you think Sakyo still has a plan B?" asked Koenma.

"Maybe… at least in his head. My advice, Prince Koenma, is to kill the human bastard ASAP. That way, we'll all sleep easier tonight."

"I'll take that under consideration if it comes down to it," said Koenma, turning to the locker room door. "For now, just focus on getting Risika back on her feet, okay?"

"Yeah, sure."

As soon as Koenma's cape vanished into the dark corridor, Toji moved to sit by Risika's side. Her breathing came in deep, soft breaths. She looked so peaceful sleeping there, untroubled by even dreams. He didn't want to disturb her – especially after all the stuff she'd been through these last few days.

Toji found that he couldn't resist laying a gentle hand on her cheek as she took in another breath. It was warm… humanly warm. And though it felt nice against Toji's hand, he knew it was a bad sign. She should be cold; her whole body should be as cold as ice.

His hand drifted to her forehead and he closed his eyes, probing. All he found was empty darkness. She was in a deep sleep, very close to a permanent coma. But hopefully that was about to change…

Locating the second seal on Risika's arm, Toji bit his thumb until he drew blood. In their current condition, Toji was far stronger than her as an A-class demon. But, if he released her seal and pulled her back from her unconscious state, she'll be on a level playing field with him – or possibly stronger, depending on her mood.

He smeared his blood on the seal, causing the band to glow brilliant red before slowly fading away. When nothing seemed to happen, Toji frowned, worried he had somehow messed up. But then again, he wasn't entirely sure he should be expecting anything to happen – other than Risika possibly waking up.

However, Toji soon noticed the room temperature dropping. He could see his breath in the air as he sensed Risika's demonic aura thickening around her. The temperature continued to drop at an increasing rate as ice formed on the walls and windows. The locker room was turning into a walk-in freezer as Risika's body was surrounded by yellow energy.

Toji once more reached into her mind, placing both hands on either side of her head and touching his forehead to hers. He sent his mind into hers, searching through the darkness, looking for her light. This was his chance. Her mind was closer now, he could feel it. With her suppressed demonic aura running free for the first time in five hundred years, it was pushing her spirit closer to the waking realm. If only he could reach her…

_Risika! _

* * *

Kuwabara put everything he had – all the pain and anger he was feeling – into his punch and watch with satisfaction as his fist collided with the side of Urameshi face, causing him to stumble back and nearly fell flat on his face.

"What the hell was that for?!" he snapped, rubbing his cheek.

"I thought we were a team but I guess I'm just one big joke to you all. Well this joke has feelings, you know! Genkai meant a lot to me too!" shouted Kuwabara. "Did you guys just sit around and laugh at how clueless I was? Is that how you get your kicks, Urameshi? Huh?" Kuwabara grabbed him by the collar of his yellow shirt. "Answer me!"

"Kuwabara –"

"This doesn't concern you, Kurama!" Kuwabara snapped as the fox took a step forward.

"Listen, Yusuke did not tell Hiei or me either. We detected Genkai's passing on our own," explained Kurama.

Kuwabara turned back to Yusuke. "Is that true?"

Urameshi would not look at him. "I didn't tell anyone… Genkai died in my arms…"

Kuwabara's anger slowly ebbed away in the tense silence that followed as Kuwabara began to understand what that statement meant. Man, to not only see but to also hold Genkai as she died… no wonder Urameshi was so twisted up about it.

"And then what?" asked Kuwabara in a quieter voice.

"I asked Risika to take Genkai's place… I didn't tell her either but she knew." Yusuke sighed. "I guess I thought that if I didn't say anything it wouldn't be real. I'd like to think I know better now…" muttered Yusuke.

The Spirit Detective looked up and their eyes met. "I'm sorry that you thought we punked you and I'm sorry you had to find out the way you did; but I can't apologize for dealing with this the only way I knew how."

Yusuke stepped around Kuwabara, heading towards the ring.

"Urameshi!" called Kuwabara.

His friend stopped but didn't turn around.

"Win this."

"Right," said Yusuke, cracking his knuckles as he climbed into the ring.

Toguro smirked with anticipation at the upcoming fight; however, before he could take a step forward to meet Yusuke in the ring, Sakyo tapped him on his broad shoulder.

"Allow me, Toguro," said the human and stepped casually in the ring with one hand in his pocket. Yusuke watched in confusion as the man headed for Juri and asked for her microphone. "May I?"

"Er… sure?" Juri handed the device over with some hesitation.

"Thank you." Then Sakyo turned to face the audience. "I'd like to place one last bet before the next fight. Naturally, as the owner of Team Toguro, I am betting on Toguro to win. As for the stakes, I offer up my life."

"What the –? Is he crazy?!" exclaimed Kuwabara. "Who the heck just goes and bets their life away?"

"What's he doing?" growled Hiei suspiciously, arms crossed and eyes narrowed as the human continued.

"I've always been the man of the people and I feel that the people would rather see this tournament's true contenders determine the outcome of the finals. It'd be anticlimactic if the Dark Tournament's winner was dependent on two alternates rather than its true star – Urameshi and Toguro! So, in a sense, I am proposing that the next fight be worth two points; but that can only happen if the honorable Tournament Committee and Team Urameshi's alternate can agree to my terms." Sakyo smirked as he glanced in their direction.

Kuwabara growled and turned to his teammates. "What do we do guys? Risika isn't here. She's still in the locker room."

"Don't worry, I'll handle this," said Koenma and he stepped forward to climb into the ring to face Sakyo.

Yusuke gave the demigod a questioning look. "Koenma?"

Koenma ignored his Spirit Detective and faced Sakyo. "As the owner of Team Urameshi, I will speak on behalf of Shikori. She accepts your challenge and will bet her life that Yusuke wins!" he announced, causing a wave of murmurs to erupt from the crowd.

"Whoa, I don't believe it! The legendary assassin, Shikori, will have her life determine by the outcome of this final match! And she didn't even have a say in it? Talk about anticlimactic for someone of her status!" exclaimed Koto. "But this just makes the final match even more exciting people!"

Sakyo chuckled. "Are you sure you truly have the authority to determine someone else's life? Especially Shikori's?"

"I'm her employer. Shikori works for me and will follow my orders," said Koenma confidently.

"Even to the death?" asked Sakyo with taunting eyes. "Perhaps it is unwise of you to put so much trust in your agents, Prince of Spirit World – especially one of Shikori's caliber. A dog might turn around and bite the hand that feeds it if you kick it one too many times."

"You can rest easy, Sakyo. I assure you, I have full confidence that Shikori will comply with you proposal. So I will say this one last time, I speak for Shikori and she accepts your bet –"

"LIKE THE FUCK I DO!" someone shouted so suddenly that it nearly gave Koenma a heart attack.

Everyone in the stadium turned to see Risika being carried on the back of a white-haired demon and entering the arena from the dark corridors. Risika had a major case of bed hair but her eyes were flashing with anger as she pointed at clawed finger at Koenma.

"WHO THE FUCK SAID YOU CAN BET MY LIFE ON SOME STUPID MATCH?!" she continued her rant in a furious voice. "DO YOU FUCKING EXPECT ME TO JUST LIE DOWN AND LET THAT SICK BASTARD KILL ME, HUH? AFTER EVERYTHING I'VE LIVED THROUGH DO YOU HONESTLY THINK I'LL JUST ROLL OVER AND DIE LIKE SOME STUPID MUTT?"

Koenma stammered, frightened out of his wits. "Risika! I, uh…you're not a mutt – I mean, I don't see you as one but you see, uh, Toguro and Yusuke – they, need to fight and I, uh –"

"You need to shut your stupid pacifier mouth! That's what you need to do!" snapped Risika as she finally reached the ring. "Put me down, Toji. I need to knock some sense into this idiot –"

"You're in no condition to walk, Risika, let alone beat someone up," said Toji calmly. Then the Tiger Demon looked up at Koenma and the demigod gulped. Though the boy may be calm on the outside, Koenma could see in his golden eyes a furious storm brewing. He'd just ticked off the two S-class demons … and they were supposed to be his backup plan.

"Look, I'm sorry you two. I, er… I guess I just panicked. I wasn't sure you'd be able to wake up in time if Yusuke did lose," apologized Koenma humbly – due mainly to fear. "But now that you're here, Risika, you can speak for yourself, right?" Koenma smiled to try and lessen the tension between them.

Risika scowled but relented a little. "Okay, fine," she grumbled as she slowly slid down Toji's back.

Suddenly, Koto made an announcement. "I've just been informed that the Tournament Committee will take ten minutes to consider this. If they agree to Sakyo's proposal then the next fight will be worth two points! In the mean time, please feel free to move about what's left of the stadium and, as always, you can place last minute bets at our many fine betting windows."

"What?! But I never agreed to this!" exclaimed Risika.

"But the owner of your team did," said Sakyo, lighting a cigarette. "I look forward to the outcome of this tournament, Shikori." His black eyes flashed amusingly as he turned and returned to stand beside Toguro.

"Damn you, Sakyo," growled Risika. She looked like she was ready to tear the man into pieces with her bare hands, but when she took a step in his direction her leg wobbled and gave out from under her. Luckily, Toji caught her and hoisted her onto his back again, despite her protests.

"Take it easy, Risika. You're still weak from the flames," he said gently.

Risika snorted with irritation but leaned on him as the others gathered around the three of them.

"Hey, it's good to see you're up," said Yusuke.

"Yeah… it's good to be with the living again," muttered Risika wearily. "Koenma, you're an idiot, you know that?"

Koenma sighed, unhappy that she was still going on about that. How many times did she want him to apologize for it? "Come on, Risika. I'm sorry. I was only doing what I had to because you were unconscious."

"You could've waited another minute," grumbled Risika, sounding really grouchy.

"How was I supposed to know you were going to wake up?"

"You should've used your head, Mr. Future-Ruler-of-Spirit-World. Toji blew up Sakyo's lab but he can still recreate his research if he has a demon to power his machine – and you just gave him one served up on a silver platter!" she snapped.

"Well why didn't you tell me that earlier?" exclaimed Koenma as his heart skipped at beat in fear.

"Because I never intended to surrender my life to the damn bastard, but you just went ahead and did it for me!"

"There's no need to jump to conclusion. Yusuke will beat Toguro and then we can all go home," said Koenma trying to keep things under control.

"So you're confident I can win, Koenma?" asked Yusuke.

"Of – of course!" smiled Koenma even as sweat gathered at his brow.

"Uh huh…"

"Hey, who's the guy with the white hair? Is he your brother, Risika?" asked Kuwabara, pointing at Toji.

"No. Guys, meet Toji. Toji meet … these guys…" Risika trailed off. It seemed lethargy had finally caught up to her now that her anger had subsided a bit.

"Hey, are you okay?" asked Yusuke curiously.

"Yeah…" mumbled Risika, her eyes dropping and she seemed to be unconsciously snuggling deeper into Toji shoulder like he was a pillow. "Just… a little…"

"Drunk?" supplied Kuwabara.

Risika shook her head. "Do I look… drunk… to you?"

"You sound drunk. You sure you're not –"

"Sleep… deprivation… shut up," mumbled Risika, eyes finally drifting shut.

"Hn. It's obvious she's exhausted all her energy just by shouting," said Hiei. "Idiot."

"Hey, stay focused, Risika," said Toji, shaking her. "You gotta stay awake."

"Why?" asked Risika in a slightly whining voice. "Yusuke's gonna fight Toguro… he doesn't need me…"

"Attention everyone!" called Koto from her commentary booth. "I've just received word that the Tournament Committee has no objections to Sakyo's proposal. That means this next fight between Urameshi and Toguro will be worth two points and it will determine the winner of this year's Dark Tournament! So at this time, the betting windows will be closed for the rest of the competition."

The crowd cheered, shouting random nonsense that added up into a cacophony of noise.

Yusuke took a deep breath. "Well, here goes, guys."

"You can do it, Urameshi. Wipe his face all over the ring!" said Kuwabara.

Kurama nodded. "I have faith in you."

"Hn."

"Kick … his butt… Yusukeeee," Risika yawned as Toji set her down on her feet. She slapped herself a few times and her eyes seemed to have finally regained some focus in them. "Good luck, Spirit Detective."

Yusuke gave his team a thumbs-up. "Thanks."

As Yusuke made his way to the ring floor, Risika groaned and swayed on her feet. "Damn it… so sleepy…"

"Hang on. I got a solution." Toji suddenly vanished in a ball of light and a few seconds later reappeared with a bucket of water. Before anyone could begin to wonder what he was planning to do with it, Toji dumped the water right over Risika's head, effectively drenching her, head to toe.

"Toji!!!" she shrieked. "What the hell?"

"Awake now?" asked Toji, smiling.

"Awake enough to wring your neck!" she growled as she wiped her face. "Awk! Pleh! There's soap in this water! Where did you –?"

"I stole it from the janitor," said Toji casually.

"You threw dirty mop water on me?!"

"Look on the bright side, Risika. You're awake now and not likely to fall asleep anytime soon," said Koenma as he couldn't help but crack a smile at Toji's 'solution'.

Risika grumbled curses under her breath as she started wringing dirty water out of her hair and clothes.

In the ring, Toguro faced off against Yusuke. They were locked in a stare-down as Juri finally took her place in the center of the ring.

"On my left, Toguro! And on my right, Urameshi!" she announced while the crowd continued to go wild. "Are you guys ready for the climactic battle of the Dark Tournament to begin?"

The crowd went even wilder. They were more than ready for the blood bath to ensue.

"On your marks, get set –!"

"Nyahahahahahaha!!!" came a creepy, high pitch cackle.

"Eh? Huh?" Juri glanced around, looking for the source as the disembodied laugh continued.

"That voice… it can't be," breathed Kurama as everyone searched the arena for the person laughing.

"Tell me I'm not the only one that's hearing the weird laughing," said Kuwabara, face paling.

Suddenly, the ring floor cracked and a blob of gray and blue emerged, shooting up into the air and landed between Yusuke and Toguro.

"No way! I killed you! I know I did!" exclaimed Kuwabara as he gaped in shock at the sight of the Elder Toguro brother. The demon had lost his left arm but was currently in the process of re-growing a new one as he smirked.

"Hee hee… I bet you weren't expecting to see me – at least not in this lifetime!" His voice was slightly higher due to the condition of his battered body but that was soon changing. In the matter of seconds, the Elder Toguro was completely healed and continued to cackle obnoxiously.

"How the hell did you survive! I smashed you to pieces!" exclaimed Kuwabara.

"Insolent fool! Before my wounds were fatal I liquefied myself and seeped between the tiles. I waited to hear that the betting was closed just so I can emerge triumphantly! We're going to be filthy rich once my brother and I defeat you!" he pointed at Yusuke. "You and your little gang of friends should know by now that you can't beat my brother and me unless we _want_ you to. Fortunately for Genkai, my brother wanted to beat her –and you know how that turned out. Now it's going to be the same for you, Yusuke Urameshi. The Toguro Brothers are going to slaughter you here on this stage!"

"Cheater…" growled Yusuke, balling his hands into fists.

"Heh. Finally! And here I thought I wouldn't get any action," muttered Risika as she stretched with her arms above her head and leaned to the side, cracking her back. "Well, time to take out the trash."

"Risika, what are you –?" began Koenma but Risika suddenly vanished and reappeared in the ring beside Yusuke.

"Hey, Yusuke," said Risika, tapping the Spirit Detective lightly on his shoulder.

"Risika?"

"Let me take him. I haven't had a turn yet," she smiled.

"Um, hang on, guys! The rules say that in the finals, only one-on-one fights are allowed. If you don't comply with the rules I'll have to disqualify you," said Juri.

"I suggest you shut your pretty little mouth before I decide to rip out your voice box. You have no say here, girl," sneered the Elder Toguro brother. "We will do as we please. So what will it be, brother? A dagger? A sword? A semi-automatic machine gun? Anything you want; as long as we work together we'll win."

Risika snorted with derision and turned to Juri. "One-on-one or else we're disqualified, right?"

Juri nodded, hesitantly as she kept a wary eye on Elder Toguro, afraid he would make good on his threat.

"Hmphf. Okay. I'm game. " Risika turned and pointed at Elder Toguro. "Hey you! Zombie freak-show! You and me; let's take this outside, right now! Your brother and Yusuke have some unsettled business to attend to and I'd hate to interrupt them."

"Like hell I take orders from you, bitch!" spat the sickly gray demon.

"I wasn't asking for your consent, Toguro."

Suddenly, her spirit energy shot out of her like a sonic boom, sending a huge gust of freezing air blasting through the arena. The ring was instantly covered in a layer of ice while the air soon became so cold everyone could see their breaths puffing out in front of them.

Koenma backed away from the ring as he felt his face begin to bite from the cold. Such a dramatic change in weather could only come from a powerful Ice Demon, and there stood one, in the middle of the ring with yellow energy crackling and pulsing around her. A wise man would high-tail it as far away from the demoness as possible. The air around her would soon reach below zero and anything close by could possibly be frozen solid.

Without moving a muscle, Risika made a column of ice to shoot out of the ground and wrap around the Elder Toguro brother. The demon struggled futilely as the ice then rose up like an icy tentacle above the stadium roof, and threw him out of the stadium.

The Elder Toguro's shrieks faded into the distance and the icy pillar shattered, turning into shimmering snowflakes that drifted gently down to earth. Yusuke's whole body was shivering from the cold and his teeth suddenly began to chatter when Risika stepped forward and brushed against his arm.

"When I finish with him, you better have this guy's head dismembered from those ridiculously muscular shoulders, you hear me, Yusuke?" she said, eyes flashing brilliant yellow.

"Y - yeah. I'll even g-g-give you his shades so y-you can be even more b-badass, Shikori," smirked Yusuke, trying to keep his usual sarcastic tone even though his teeth were chattering uncontrollably now. He'd lost all feeling in his body and he swore he just got frost bite from where her arm had brushed against his.

Risika chuckled lightly as ice suddenly formed under her feet, causing Yusuke to stumble back from the biting cold. She rose into the air, carried by her ice that formed from the moisture in the air, and sailed out of the stadium, in pursuit of her prey.

As soon as she was gone the ice started to melt. The ice pillar once more turned to snow and after a minute the temperature in the ring soon rose to a more tolerable level. The icy ring returned to normal – except for the large puddles of water dotting the ground.

"Man that was cold," muttered Yusuke as he swung his numb arms around and hopped on each foot to wake them up.

"Yes, a very impressive power… perhaps I should have gone after her instead," mused Toguro as he gazed up at the sky. "But Genkai chose you as her successor so I suppose I should thank Shikori for giving me what I want – a fair fight with you, Yusuke. And this time it'll for real."

Yusuke smirked. "You bet. Let's do this, Toguro."


	28. the Ocean

_Author's note - (gets down on knees and bows) i am SOOO sorry for not updating for like, almost a whole month! GAWK!!! i can't believe how long that writer's block lasted! thank god for my awesome roommate who solved everything by introducing me to some new songs she found. So the next three chapters (yes, i wrote three chapters in one sitting WHOOT!) are the product of me listening to Pyramid by Charice Pempengco (featuring IYAZ) and Airplanes by B.O.B. (featuring Hayley Williams from Paramore) for hours on end. Great songs w/ catching melodies :D love them! Anyhoo, thank you to everyone who reviewed/favorited/story-alerted! I swear i WILL finish this story. Just hang tight, okay? _

**Chapter 27**

Toya knew what he was doing was stupid but he had to see it with his own eyes. The Ice Master dashed through the forest, following Risika's potent aura as it flew over the center of the island – right between the two giant cliffs that were a prominent feature of Hanging Neck Isle. He wasn't sure where she was going but he could faintly see the ice at her feet glitter in the sunlight. She moved swiftly through the air and very soon Toya lost sight of her – but he kept running.

Toya's instincts were telling him to return to the stadium and leave Risika to her fight with the Elder Toguro, but his heart was telling him to go and see with his own eyes what a true Ice Demon was capable of. When she had stepped into the ring today, she was unbelievably stronger than when he had faced her. With that kind of demon energy, what could an Ice Demon really do – a fully trained Ice Demon?

She had told him she was from Okori's era. She had been there when the great Ice King had ruled half of Demon World. What was he like? What were his people like? All these questions raged inside him and he just had to know. His pride wouldn't allow him to continue carrying the title of Ice Master if he didn't even know where his powers had come from or his heritage.

Toya could faintly sense a powerful demon aura in the distance. He was closing in on the battleground now…

* * *

"Come out, come out where ever you are, Toguro," taunted Shikori as she flew over the island on her ice. "Weren't you the one that said you were going to teach me to beg for my life back in the locker room?"

Her eyes searched the forest for any sign of the elusive demon. His scent had disappeared from the wind, which must mean he had gone into hiding, waiting for her to land and ambush her.

**_But where did I throw him? Can't have been that far, can it?_ **

Well, then again, she hadn't had this much power at her disposal for a long time. Likely neither she nor Risika knew her own strength.

**_Maybe he landed in the ocean…_**

Shikori descended onto the sandy beach and her demon aura instantly turned the sand under her feet to ice. She waited silently with her eyes closed as she concentrated on locating Toguro's demon energy.

**_Damn there's no sign of him! Where the hell did he go?_**

He wasn't on the island – that much she could sense. The bastard's demon energy was unique – slippery and malicious. It distinguished him from all the other demons on the island and yet it was like he'd vanished into thin air!

Shikori cursed in frustration. Where was he and why was she suddenly starting to get the prickling sensation that she was being watched?

The Ice Demon opened her eyes and scanned her surroundings with narrow, trained eyes. There wasn't a soul in sight and yet the feeling of being watched never dissipated… it only seemed to get stronger.

Steady… steady… must focus, she told herself and once more concentrated with her senses. She could hear the waves crashing on the beach, smell the salty air of the ocean, and feel the cool ice under her feet. But things were too quiet… there wasn't a creature in sight.

Another wave crashed onto the beach as high tide washed in.

**_He's here… I know he is. The bastard is impulsive and wants revenge. He's hiding somewhere nearby… I can feel it._**

A third wave crashed onto the beach and this time it reached all the way to her ankle. She felt something wrap around her ankle and, at first, thought it was seaweed until she felt like someone had taken a sickle to her foot and tried to slice it off.

_Shit!_

Shikori couldn't help but cry out in agony as she fell to the ground. Her ankle felt like it was on fire! Blood dripped from the deep gash around her ankle, rendering her right foot useless. Shikori gasped for air as she slowly sat up and watched as a flesh-like liquid rose out of the water, cackling insanely. The demon solidified and was licking the blood off his red hand.

"Mmm, that was a tasty treat. I can't wait to have some more." He took another lick and actually shuddered in pleasure.

"Sick bastard…" Shikori growled angrily. "Don't expect seconds."

An anklet of ice suddenly encompassed the wound, stopping the bleeding, and Shikori flipped back onto her feet.

In a blur of white and blue, she dashed forward, creating ice claws on both hands, and slashed at him, intending to shred the demon into pieces. But to her dismay, Toguro liquefied himself once again and retreated into the ocean. Shikori could hear his slimy voice cackling in the water but it seemed to come from everywhere.

"Come out and fight, coward!" she snarled.

"Why don't you come into the ocean and find me?" he taunted. "You are an Ice Demon, after all. Why don't you just try and freeze me? Oh, wait, then you would have to freeze the entire ocean." Toguro continued his maniacal laughter. "Face it, you can't kill me! You can't even hit me!"

"If it bleeds than it can be killed. That has always been my philosophy. You are no different!" snarled Shikori and leaped forward. Every step she took, she froze the water in her wake and by the time she had taken a dozen paces, the entire shore on her side of the island was frozen solid. There was no longer a beach – just an icy edge where the ground immediately dropped into the deep end of the sea.

On her last step, she leaped into the air and once more flew on ice, skimming over the surface of the ocean and searching for her prey.

"You want me? Come and get me, you slim-ball! I've faced stronger demons than you, weakling! Come out and fight me!" she shouted.

The predictable bastard shot fleshy tentacles out of the water on her right. Shikori smirked at the fool. The ocean was as much of an advantageous terrain for her as it was for him. It took less energy to freeze water than it did to freeze the moisture in the air.

A wall of ice instantly appeared to block Toguro's tentacles and Shikori countered by vaulting over the wall and grabbing onto the flesh tentacles. While the appendages struggled to slip out of her hands, she sent her powers into her claws, freezing the flesh. The ice travelled down the tentacle, heading straight for its master. Shikori could see Toguro's watery face beneath the surface as it gaped in surprise and, out of desperation, ripped the appendages from his body and fled.

"Tsch. Damn." And she had almost got him too.

Shikori really didn't have the patience for this. She could begin to see that this method of fighting was futile. Not only would Toguro take forever to track down, he'd also regenerate instantly and she would never have a real shot at delivering a fatal blow.

**_ If Toji was here, he could fry the entire ocean –_**

Suddenly a ball of light appeared in the sky above her and Toji leaped out, smirking.

"You called?"

Shikori gaped. "Toji?! Why are you –?"

"I just figured that if he's gonna pull his cheap tricks on us then we might as well pull a couple ourselves," said Toji.

The Tiger Demon gathered lightning into the palm of his hands and a ball of crackling yellow light appeared.

"Lightning Strike!"

A beam of lightning streaked out of the ball in Toji's hands and struck the ocean, causing electricity to crackle along its surface, dancing in deadly waves. They could hear the screams of agony coming from their hidden enemy and soon a blacken form shot out of the ocean and landed on the frozen shore.

When Toji and Shikori landed on the ice, Toguro was already recovering as he crawled off the ice and attempted to retreat into the forest.

"Oh no you don't! You're not getting away from us that easily," said Shikori and leaped in front of the pathetic demon.

"Bitch…" he growled.

"Hmphf." Shikori kicked him in the face, throwing him onto his back and making him skid on the ice, stopping at Toji's feet. Immediately, ice spires shot out of the ground and wrapped around Toguro, locking him to the ice.

"It's over Toguro," said Shikori, moving to stand over him. She pointed her right hand at him and the ice claw turned into an ice sword. "Prepare for death."

Toguro smirked. "You'll never be able to kill me, bitch. I'm invincible!"

Suddenly, out of the woods, fleshy tentacles shot out and pierced through Shikori's abdomen. She gasped in pain as blood spurted out of her wounds and mouth.

"Damn, another one in the forest!" snarled Toji as he leaped forward to wrench the tentacle out of her back.

"Another… what?" grunted Shikori, clutching her stomach and turned to the forest.

"Another me," sneered Toguro as he emerged from the woods with one hand in his blue coat pocket.

"How… the hell –?"

"He can make dummies of himself by ripping off pieces of his flesh and controlling them from afar. He must have done it as soon as he climbed onto shore," explained Toji, hands balling into fists as he faced off against their new opponent.

"That's correct, boy. I transferred my heart and my brain into the tiny bit of flesh that was still unharmed and threw it into the forest so I could regenerate while you dealt with that piece of lump over there."

"A fake, huh?" muttered Shikori and stomp her foot irritably. Ice entombed the puppet Toguro lying on the ground and froze him solid so he was no longer able to move. "Damn. And I'm gonna bet he can create more than one too. So how do we know which one is the real one?" she asked Toji.

"Feh. That's a question I've been wondering since my fight with him in Sakyo's lab," growled the Tiger Demon. "You all right?"

Shikori nodded as a patch of ice appeared on her stomach. "Let's go. We'll kill him… one way or another. He can't control that many puppets with both of us fighting."

The moved at one in two streaks of white and blue. Toji, with his fist laced with electricity, charged the demon head on. One punch and he could send a hundred volts of electricity into the demon's body. Toguro stumbled back just enough for Toji's fists to miss contact, but not enough for his electricity to still affect him.

His chest was burnt black and the demon howled in pain as he scrambled backwards only to be sliced into three pieces by Shikori. Her ice claws cleaved him into thirds from behind and the pieces landed on the forest floor with a wet _plop_ as blood splattered everywhere.

Shikori wiped the blood off her face and spat. "Peh. It's bad enough he stinks but his blood tastes like acid."

"Should I even ask how you know what acid tastes like?" asked Toji as he approached the body cautiously. He frowned and kicked the pieces irritably. "Stop pretending Toguro. I know you won't die this easily," he snarled.

Just then the three pieces began squirming and loss their original shape. They became blobs of grey flesh and were pulsing as they stretched and convulsed. Suddenly, they leaped off into three different directions – right, left, and forward – and disappeared into the forest.

"Shit. This is bad."

"Yeah… tell me about. It's obviously a trap," muttered Shikori, eyes trained on the forest. "Should we spring it?"

"Three against two… we've face worse odds but when you throw in the freak's ability to regenerate and move his organs around, then I'd say jumping in is suicide," replied Toji.

"We have to find a way to identify the original body," said Shikori. "What did you learn from fighting him in Sakyo's lab?"

"That it's virtually impossible to find his heart or brain," said Toji. "I burned him to a crisp – twice – and the bastard is obviously still alive. Both of them must have been dummies, which would explain why I couldn't read their thoughts. I bet the real one was still in the stadium the whole time."

"Hmm… then it'll be his thoughts that will give him away. We're both telepaths. We should be able to sniff out the real one out of those three."

"Nice idea except what if Toguro created more dummies while we've been standing around?" asked Toji.

Shikori sighed. "It doesn't matter how many there are. Search for Toguro's thoughts and go after the original. We'll know if we're right when all the dummies converge to protect the original."

Toji nodded with a smile. "After you, my lady," he said with a mock bow.

Shikori snorted and rolled her eyes. "Quit fooling around. We've got a trap to spring." And like a breath of wind, she was gone.

* * *

Toji crouched in a tree as he searched the forest for signs of Toguro. The whole forest was uncannily quiet… the animals had fled, knowing dangerous predators were on the prowl. Toji's animal instincts were twitching with anticipation of the hunt. As soon as they had entered the forest, Toji's nose picked up Toguro's trail. Unfortunately, all three trails smelled exactly the same. The two of them decided to split up with Toji going after the one on the left and Risika taking the one on the right. If neither target was the real one than both of them would converge on the third trail.

But there was also the threat of Toguro setting a trap that was lingering in the back of Toji's mind. Separated as they were, if either one of them stumbled into an ambush, it'd be impossible to escape unscathed.

Instinctually, Toji's mind reached out to Risika's to make sure she was all right. The Ice Demon growled back irritably as she followed her target's trail.

_ "I'm fine, Toji. Concentrate on your own target."_

Toji sighed and ended the connection. He'd been on edge lately. Ever since Sakyo brought Risika to his lab, he'd had a twisted feeling in his gut and he wasn't sure what it was. Maybe it was fear… fear that he might lose her, one way or another. He might lose her if she fell into madness again or he might lose her to Spirit World if she was killed. Either one seemed to bring Toji to his knees as his stomach knotted painfully and his heart pounded in pain.

Even now Toji was clutching the tree trunk so hard that the bark began to crack as his claws dug into the wood. He couldn't let that happen, he told himself. He won't allow things to end like that. Both of them were going to walk away from this island and live – live the life they've always wanted. No more doing Spirit World's bidding. They were going to finally be left alone.

"I'll protect her," muttered Toji determinately, balling his hands into a fists.

Suddenly, a high pitch cackle rang in his ears. Toji turned, eyes wide, to see Toguro's face looming over him. His head was protruding from the tree trunk and he had a sinister smile on his face.

"I suggest you worry about yourself before you think about others." Five tentacles shot out of the tree but Toji managed to escape with just a shallow gash on his arm.

"Oh? You're fast," commented Toguro as he emerged from the trunk of the tree.

Toji landed on the forest floor and turned to glare up at the demon. He did a quick scan and cursed, realizing that this was just a dummy.

_Shit, I don't have time to waste with this guy. I need to find the original!_

"You seem disappointed, boy. Am I not the one you were looking for?" Toguro taunted.

"Tsch. Out of my way, you useless sack of meat," snarled Toji, throwing a bolt of lightning at Toguro. The demon leaped off the branch and Toji's lightning set the tree on fire.

"Better be careful, there. Wouldn't want to burn down the whole forest and your precious Shikori with it. I hear Ice Demons are quite vulnerable to fire."

Toji snorted under his breath. Like normal flames would affect either of them now that they were at A-class level.

"Obviously you must be one of the brainless puppets since you can't tell the enormous power gap between you and me. You're in way over your head, Toguro and aren't even worth my time."

"We'll just see about that! Nyaa!" Toguro's fingers shot out in an arch, trying to cage Toji in.

Toji countered with a barrier of lightning by concentrating his powers first into his finger tips and then opening his arms, creating a domed net of electricity. As soon as Toguro's tentacles touched his barrier, the electricity shot up the appendages and travelled back to the body. Toguro screamed as a thousand volts of electricity shocked him and, just like in Sakyo's lab, more appendages shot out of his body; but this time Toji was prepared for it.

The Tiger Demon poured more power into his barrier so that not only was he protected, but it gave Toguro a second wave of agony as his flesh made contact with Toji's lightning. Soon there was nothing but charred remains of the demon puppet and Toji dissipated his barrier with a crack like thunder.

He spent a minute catching his breath as the air still crackled with static. Then he approached the body cautiously. It smelled like burnt hair and flesh and the grass around him was still on fire. Toji grabbed a stick and poked the remains but the body didn't move.

Toji finally sighed with relief but only to then scratch his head as he surveyed the damage he'd done to the forest.

"Too bad Risika isn't here to put out the flames," he muttered. There was nothing he could do to put out the fire and it was likely to spread to the rest of the island. A part of himself told him to leave the flames and go after the real Toguro but another small, guilty part – a part that belonged in the past – twisted in guilt.

_ "Respect life, Toji. Everyone only gets one chance at it."_

Toji sighed as his father's ancient, rumbling voice echoed in his ears. Jeez, the old Tiger had been dead for at least a thousand years and still he could somehow find a way to lecture him one last time.

"Yeah yeah, old man, I know but do I look like a firefighter to you?" he growled irritably. "At least point me to the nearest river or something."

Suddenly, Toji's ear twitched as he caught the sound of light footsteps traveling swiftly on the grass. It was heading in his direction…

Toji instinctively crouched, claws extended, and waited for whoever was about to appear. He could pick out the person's thoughts faintly. The mind was relatively calm with few thoughts running across its surface.

"_Fire… there! They must be there…_"

Whoever he was, he was almost here. Toji stepped into the shadows and as soon as the man shot out of the trees Toji tackled him to the ground, snarling. They rolled dangerously close to the flames before Toji ended the tumbling with him on top, claws wrapped around the boy's throat and fangs bared.

It took Toji a few seconds to recognize who the intruder was and he instantly swore in disbelief.

"Toya! What the hell are you doing out here?" he snarled.

Toya coughed and sputtered, reminding Toji to remove his claws from his windpipes so the Shinobi could speak. Toji got off him and Toya sat up, rubbing his throat.

"The same goes for you, demon. What are you doing out here?" he asked in a slightly hoarse voice.

"Hunting Toguros. And you should be back in the stadium watching the finals. So I'm going to ask you again, why are you here?"

"I came to see Risika… I came to see her fight," said Toya in a defiant voice, daring Toji to call him a fool. "Never have I seen someone wield ice like she did. I came to see what a true Ice Master could do."

Toji gaped at the boy incredulously. "You've got to be kidding me. You came out here, with a dangerous, maniac demon on the loose, just to see Risika fight?"

"Yes," said Toya, eyes blazing in defiance.

Toji shook his head. "Dear Kami, kids these days…" he muttered and got to his feet.

"Kid? I am a master Shinobi. How dare you call me a child?!" exclaimed Toya. "If anyone's the child, it's you." He pointed.

"Hey, I may look young but I'll have you know I've been around even before Risika was born. And you already know how old _she_ is, so watch your mouth, kid."

Toya's eyes widened in surprise. "You're even older than Risika?"

"Yeah, so scram, kid. I don't have time to babysit you," snapped Toji, irritably. "I've got a fire to put out and a demon to hunt."

"I don't need you to protect me. I am a proud Shinobi warrior and I can protect myself. As for the fire, it's nothing an Ice Demon can't handle," said Toya. Green balls of light appeared in his hands and he blew on them gently. "Ice Bombs."

The green lights dashed forward and upon impact, they turned the tree into a giant ice sculpture, effectively putting out the fire.

"Thanks kid. Now go back to the stadium," ordered Toji.

"I don't take orders from strangers," said Toya folding his arms across his chest. "And I don't need your permission to go after Risika."

"Fine, suite yourself," snapped Toji with impatience. He then leaped into the nearest tree and dashed off into the forest as fast as he could, hoping to lose the persistent Ice Master and find Risika before she got ambushed.

_I've wasted too much time!_

Toji called out to Risika with his mind but was shocked to not hear a reply. Alarmed, Toji called out again, this time with a stronger wave but still got nothing. And what was worse, his nose couldn't pick up her scent at all… but he could pick up Toguro's.

There were two of them – one somewhere in the forest on his left and the other by the cliffs overlooking the ocean on his right. Both were too far for him to scan for the demon's thoughts.

_Damn. Which one is the right one?_

He had a sinking feeling in his gut that Risika was in deep trouble and Toji didn't think he would get a second chance if he guessed wrong. Toguro must have somehow blocked her thoughts and masked her scent. Toji needed to hurry but he knew that no matter which trail he picked, he'd have Toya hot on his tail. The kid was going to be a liability and yet Toji just had to trust it to Fate that the Ice Master could handle himself while Toji rescued Risika.

But which Toguro should he go after?

_It's a fifty-fifty shot… right or left? RIGHT OR LEFT?!_

_

* * *

_*_A/N_ ~ _wanna take a guess which one Toji chooses?__ :D  
_


	29. the Sphere

_Author's note - thank you to everyone who reviewed/favorited/story alerted! i hope you're all enjoying these last few chapters of Kori no Akuma! I'm estimating about three or four more chapters left so thanks for reading up to now! Oh, and just a warning, i think some of you might get confused in this chapter because Toji and Toya's names are so similar. my fingers got cramps typing this chapter and had to proof read this chapter like 20 times to make sure i didn't accidentally type "Toji" instead of "Toya" and vice versa XP anyhoo, enough of my ramblings! here's the next chapter. ENJOY! :D_

**Chapter 28**

Risika's eyebrow twitched in frustration as she sat crossed legged, concentrating with all her might to control her demon aura. A sphere of ice surrounded her, protecting her from Toguro's attack. She was confident she could keep him at bay for a long time, as long as she concentrated of course. But she couldn't help feeling a little angry at herself for her current predicament. Since the very beginning she had suspected the bastard would go after her. She had kept an eye out for a sneak attack and still she somehow ended up walking into his trap.

_But no time for regrets now. Must concentrate…_

Risika inhaled deeply with her nose and exhaled softly through her mouth, blowing cold, wintery air out as the ice around her thickened. She could feel Toguro's flesh assaulting her wall of ice, trying to crush it so he could get to her. From the outside, they must look like a giant flesh-colored boulder but Risika could hear millions of sharp, deadly needles stabbing and chipping away at her barrier.

_There's no way I'm letting him get in._

But there was also no way for her to get out either. She'd already exhausted a good portion of her energy trying to disentangle herself from this giant blob of flesh but her ice spires only managed to break a temporary hole in the coat of flesh before Toguro melded together again.

The only good thing about this predicament was that Risika was a hundred percent sure this was the real Toguro. She could feel his disgusting mind whispering outside her walls and Risika had to not only maintain her physical barrier of ice but also a mental one so she wouldn't be driven mad by the demon's bloodthirsty and twisted murmurings.

"You can't stay inside forever, Shikori," taunted Toguro. "Sooner or later, you have to come out. Maybe when you do I'll lay out your precious friends' bodies as a welcoming gift."

Ignore him… just ignore him, she told herself as yellow energy continued to circulate the air around her.

**_He's lying. Toji's fine and he'll come for us._**

_I know he will. I trust him._ _He's never let me down before._

But I've let him down so much already, thought Risika sadly. These last five hundred years she'd been so selfish, thinking she was the only one suffering. Toji had suffered alongside her – maybe even more so. At least she was still in her normal body; he'd been stuck as a household cat for half a millennia.

_When this is over, I'm going to make it up to him. I swear on my father's grave I'll find a way to make it up to him for all the selfish things I've done. So please, Toji. Please be okay…_

_

* * *

_

"What is that thing?" asked Toya while huddling in the underbrush.

Toji, who was crouched in the bush next to him, grimaced in disgust. "I think it's better if I didn't tell you…"

"It looks like a giant ball of skin… I've never seen something so gruesome in my life," muttered Toya as he lifted his head a little to get a better look.

"Ssshh! Get down and shut up!" hissed Toji as he shoved Toya's head into the ground. "That thing still has eyes and ears you know."

Just then a giant eye appeared across the equator of the sphere and then a mouth with rows of teeth swirled up from the bottom. The eye twitched side to side, causing both males to freeze, not daring to move a muscle. Toji watched as the grotesque lips slowly curl into the familiar smile he'd seen Toguro wear. It was when the demon was feeling confident – that he had cornered his prey – that was when he smiled like that.

"You can't stay in there forever, Shikori," said Toguro in a taunting voice. "Sooner or later you're going to have to come out. Just give up. You can't defeat me. I'm invincible!"

"Toji is that –?"

Toji covered Toya's mouth with one hand and pressed his finger to his lips.

"_Think. Do not speak, cub._"

Toya nodded and Toji removed his hand. Both of them withdrew deeper into the forest for better cover.

"_So what's the plan, Toji? He obviously doesn't know we're here,_" said Toya, speaking and projecting his thoughts for Toji to hear.

"_True but that doesn't mean we should jump in guns-a-blazing. This may be our one and only opportunity to catch Toguro off guard. We can't waste it,_" replied Toji.

"_But Risika is trapped inside. We need to act and soon._"

"_Cub, Risika was Spirit World's number one assassin. She's not going to cave in to Toguro that easily. You're a Shinobi, you of all people should know what happens if you rush into enemy territory unprepared. What we need is a plan..._"

Toji frowned as he tried his best to think of one. Toguro wasn't a very great fighter – that had been an obvious fact Toji had picked up on in Sakyo's lab – but he was resourceful and a schemer… and he was impulsive, easily angered, and easily distracted…

"_Toya._"

"_Yes?_"

"_I've got an idea. I need you to listen carefully because I'm going to put a lot of trust in you and your Shinobi skills so don't let me down, Ice Master._"

Toya nodded, determination blazing in his aqua blue eyes.

"_I'm all ears._"

"_Okay, here's what I need you to do…_"

* * *

Toji silently prowled through the bushes and rejoined Toya at the edge of the clearing.

"_Are you ready?_" he asked.

The Ice Master nodded. "_Yes._"

"_All right. Climb on_."

As soon as Toya was seated on Toji's back the Tiger Demon drew on his lightning to teleport them high into the sky.

"_Don't fall off, cub. I won't have time to pick you up when I'm teleporting._"

Toya nodded and adjusted himself to a more comfortable and stable position on the monstrous tiger's back. Over seven hundred pounds of silky black and white fur descended silently through the air, golden eyes trained on his target. The twelve foot long white tiger began to glow with white energy as he prepared to teleport again.

"_Now!_"

"Ice Bombs!" shouted Toya as both hands glowed with green light and a barrage of Ice Bombs attacked Toguro.

The instant the bombs made contact with Toguro's flesh, Toji teleported them to a different angle and Toya attacked again with another round of Ice Bombs. Toguro shrieked as his flesh was frozen over. Appendages shot out of the ice dust and tried to hit them but thanks to Toji's teleportation, Toguro's tentacles always missed.

"Ice Bomb!" "Ice Bombs!" "Ice Bombs!"

Toji had to admit, he was impressed. The Ice Master was giving it his all and not holding back for nothing. He seemed to have gotten stronger since his fight with Risika. Toji didn't think the young Ice Demon could fire so many Ice Bombs one after another in rapid succession.

_He could be a damn powerful Ice Demon someday… with more training of course._

But Toji will leave that for Risika to decide. Right now, he needed to focus on getting Toguro off her back. Luckily, due to Toya's constant attacks, Toguro grew desperate as more and more of his flesh was encased in ice. He sent out spikes of flesh in every direction possible, which forced the pair to retreat high in the sky.

_Bad move, Toguro…_

Toji smirked a tiger's smirk and opened his enormous jaws. Lightning gathered in his mouth, causing the air around them to crackle with static. Toji's fur stood up on ends and the area hummed with electricity.

"_Lightning Strike!_"

The bolt of lightning hit Toguro's tallest spike and travelled down to the main body while incinerating everything in its wake. Ear-piercing screams echoed through the woods as Toguro screamed to his dying breath in pain and outrage.

"You got him, Toji!" exclaimed Toya.

Toji scanned the immediate area carefully with his mind before relaxing. Yes, they finally got him. He was certain that was the real Toguro. He'd been able to listen in on the demon's thoughts while hiding in the underbrush earlier. And now, the forest was quiet – there wasn't any sign of the slimy bastard's thoughts so he had to be dead.

Toji landed softly on the forest floor. The crystal blue ice sphere had a layer of black charred and smoking remains marring the surface but Toji could feel Risika's demon energy circulating within the ice. He didn't know how much energy she was using but Toji suspected it was way below zero inside that enclosed sphere. Not something you'd want to crack open carelessly unless you had a death wish.

Toji sat down and let Toya slide off his back. The Ice Master stood shakily on his feet, exhausted after that endless barrage he'd delivered. The Shinobi somehow managed to stay on his feet long enough to find a tree before collapsing in the grass and leaning wearily against the trunk. Toji moved to his side to check and make sure Toya was all right but the cub just pushed Toji away.

"I'm fine. Just let me rest a bit," said Toya nonchalantly. He was putting up a strong front to prove that he was okay but Toji could sense his body's need to rest and recuperate. However, he didn't say anything, allowing the cub to keep his pride, and padded over to the sphere of ice.

Toji circled the sphere twice before placing his forehead against the surface and called with his mind to Risika's.

"_Risika._"

"_T-Toji?_"

"_Hey, you all right in there?_"

"Y_eah… I'm fine, I think._" Her mind seemed a little shaken but he didn't sense any pain from her so she must be uninjured.

Toji sighed, relieved. "_Everything's fine out here. You can come out now._"

"_What about Toguro –?_"

"_Dead. I killed him. It's over. So come out and we can go home._"

Toji opened his eyes and saw movement from within the ice. A second later a pale hand pressed against the ice and Toji could sort of make out Risika's face. She was smiling in relief and thanks as she splayed her hands on the icy wall.

Toji pressed his nose into the center of her palm as he looked her in the eyes. Finally, it was over. Finally they could go home.

Finally they could live in peace.

Toya's screams of pain was the only warning Toji got before he was pulled back by five tentacles. They bound his paws together and wrapped around his mouth and neck. Toji snarled and struggled to get free. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Toya also bound and lying on the floor as another set of appendages held him down. He struggled in his bonds, but because he'd been completely drained from his earlier attacks, he quickly tired out and laid on the ground, panting in exhaustion.

Them the all too familiar cackle of the Elder Toguro rang through the air as he emerged from the forest, both hands out and fingers elongated.

"Thought you could kill me, huh? Fools! I told you before, I'm invincible!" shouted Toguro and broke out in his maniacal laughter again.

Toji growled deep in his throat and glared up at the demon.

"Ooo, that's a scary look. I bet you're wondering how I survived your last attack,"  
said Toguro. "Well, I would have been killed if I hadn't ejected a small piece of my flesh containing my brain and heart deep into the earth. I tunneled through the dirt and returned to my other body – instant regenerating!"

Toji growled again and struggled to get up. Oh man, how he wanted to tear Toguro's stupid head from his body and feel the bastard's skull crunch into dust between Toji's jaws…

"Hah, struggle all you want but you can't break free from my bonds. Even if you could rip them apart I can instantly regenerate them," said Toguro. Then he turned to Risika, who was still inside the ice sphere.

"And don't think I've forgotten about you, Shikori," said Toguro as suddenly appendages shot out of the ground and wrapped around the sphere. They only circled the globe in six loops but it was enough to hold Risika in place. If she tried to escape her icy sphere, the appendages would skewer her in an instant.

"Damn you, Toguro!" shouted Risika in a muffled voice.

"You need to wait your turn, Shikori. Just sit back and watch as I kill your friends. Then you and I can finish what we started," said Toguro with a malicious gleam in his eyes.

"No! Don't you dare touch them you bastard!" snarled Risika. Cracks formed on the surface of the ice sphere as Toji sensed Risika staring to neglect her barrier.

"_Risika! The walls!_"

"_Screw the walls! He's going to kill you!_"

"_I can take care of myself. Don't worry about me. Concentrate on your defenses!_"

"_But –_ "

"Now, which of you should I kill first?" mused Toguro aloud as he looked between Toya and Toji.

Suddenly, Toji felt his bonds morph seconds before a spike shot through the center of his chest and out his back. Toji roared in pain as struggled to breathe while the spike remained lodged in his chest. As blood gushed from the wound, Toji could hear Toya's screams of pain a few feet away. The Tiger Demon didn't need to look to know that Toya had also been impaled by Toguro's spike. Toji could hear Toya's screams echo in his thoughts and it was making Toji's head throb from the intensity of that emotion.

_ But at least the cub was still alive –_

Yet no sooner had Toji thought that, Toguro shrugged and rounded on Toya. "Ah well, I suppose youngest first," he said. "I love it when my victims scream. Scream again for me, Toya."

"Leave him alone!" shouted Risika as she pounded on the ice. More cracks formed as the ice slowly dissolved.

"_Risika! Stop it! You need to concentrate!_" shouted Toji urgently.

"Toya!" Risika couldn't hear him. Her mind was focused solely on the boy as Toguro once more pierced him with another fleshy appendage.

"Toya!"

Toji tried to break into her mind. He needed to get her to focus or else her barrier would fall and Toguro would take advantage of her vulnerability and kill her. Toji pushed as hard as he could into her raging mind. Her outer walls were strong and he had to throw every ounce of his mental strength in order to break through. But once inside, all he found was chaos.

A part of her – Shikori, Toji sensed – was unconsciously trying to maintain the icy sphere, knowing full well what would happen if it fell. But the majority of her consciousness was drowning in the feeling of helplessness that also brought out centuries old madness.

Watching Toguro slowly kill Toya was bringing out her memories of Natsume again. For the second time in this tournament, Toji sensed her mind falling back into those dark memories. Natsume's ash streaked face as he cowered in fear of her. Natsume's blood-curling screams as he grabbed his sword and attacked Risika. Natsume, lying dead in the mud with blood spewing from his neck and a dozen arrows sticking out of his back. His head had been brutally hacked off and taken as a war trophy and his body had been left behind for the scavengers to feed on...

All those memories evoked her feelings of helplessness. She'd been helpless to save Natsume from the carnage of her madness; she'd been helpless before Natsume's fury and hatred; and she'd been helpless in saving Natsume from death. Now, Toji could sense she was projecting that same helpless feeling onto Toya. Shikori was holding her back – the only part of her that was thinking rationally – but Risika was desperately trying to break free.

Her fists pounded harder and harder on the ice. The cracks grew deeper and began to stretch to the top of the sphere. Toguro's tentacles squeezed down on the ice, helping the cracks spread. Her barrier was coming down but Risika didn't care. Natsume needed her – Toya needed her. She couldn't be helpless to save him – she just couldn't! She couldn't take any more loss!

"STOP IT!" she screamed.

* * *

Toguro purposely flung the boy's body against the ice sphere – right in Shikori's face. He withdrew his bonds, leaving the boy pinned to the ice by the single spike embedded dangerously close to his heart. Blood dripped down the side of the ice and Toguro took great delight in the look of horror in Shikori's eyes as she couldn't tear her gaze away from the broken Ice Demon. There were tears at the edge of her eyes and her fists had finally stopped their pounding.

Oh the pain that dwelled in her golden eyes was truly delicious. He wanted to see it again when he broke the Tiger right before her eyes – pilling his corpse on top of Toya's .

"Nothing to say, dear Shikori? You've gone unusually silent. Where are all those delightful screams I've been hearing up until now?"

Shikori bowed her head as tears fell from her eyes. She crumpled to her knees, fists still pressed against the ice. Toguro wished the ice wasn't there so he could clearly hear her sobs. He loved pain of all forms. A sadist to the very marrow of his bones, he wanted to hear Shikori plea for Toya's life and knowing that it would not make a difference. The feeling of utmost despair and helplessness was like the nectar to his twisted heart.

Delicious… just wonderfully delicious.

Suddenly, the tiger growled and snarled as energy gathered around his body. It flared out in an enormous wave, burning away the fleshy bonds and causing jolts of lightning to travel up Toguro's fingers. Toguro quickly detached himself and escaped the lightning with only a few severed fingers and the sense of being burned by a small fire.

Nothing a few seconds of regeneration couldn't handle, thought Toguro.

The Tiger Demon got shakily to his feet as blood dripped from multiple wounds. Toguro's flesh had reflexively created small spikes after being shocked and the Tiger Demon had endured the temporary multiple impaling before destroying the spikes.

The Tiger then gave a furious roar before charging. Lightning blasted from his mouth but Toguro dived into the ground to avoid it. He tunneled through the earth and after sensing the beast's location, he burst out of the ground, attempting to surround the tiger in a blanket of flesh.

The Tiger Demon managed to escape at the last second by disappearing in a flash of white light. Toguro reconverged into a blob of flesh and burrowed into the ground again. He sensed the Tiger Demon reappear before the ice sphere, like he was going to try and protect the dying boy and the trapped Ice Demon.

Hah, no one was leaving here alive except for him, smirked Toguro. He wound through the earth like a snake. He was going to rip out the Tiger's heart in one, stealthy strike. The beast will never see him coming.

Toguro made his way between the Tiger's four legs and sharpened his right hand into a deadly point.

A crack the size of a finger nail appeared in the ground.

_Good bye, Tiger!_

Toguro's spike shot through the earth, aimed at the beast's heart. But instead of connecting with flesh, his spike smashed into something thick and solid, causing his spike to fracture and splinter.

"What the hell?" he shrieked.

Sending his eyes into the spike, he saw the ice sphere morph and fluctuate as easily as Toguro's flesh. The ice had formed some sort of breast plate over the Tiger's body and was now lifting the giant beast up, absorbing it into the sphere. Toya's body was also slowly melting into the sphere yet Toguro's spike was repelled by the ice.

"What the hell?" he exclaimed again.

Inside the sphere, light was pulsing like a heartbeat. The ice began to thicken as the cracks from before were sealed and reinforced. Toguro remained hidden in the earth, uncertain of what was happening. What was causing this sudden shift? He could sense enormous power seeping through the ice but it couldn't be coming from Shikori. He'd broken her spirit! She was a helpless, crying, and weak girl now. There was no way she could be doing this!

Suddenly, the ice morphed again, shrinking and collapsing briefly before somehow springing into the air, like an icy comet. He gaped, stunned, and didn't realize until it was too late that the ice comet had frozen his spike to its underside. The result was Toguro being forcefully dragged from his earthy lair.

Toguro flew through the air, trailing behind the comet. The ice was slowly spreading up the spike, heading for his heart. It was a lot more difficult to detach the ice than ever before. Somehow, the ice had tunneled into his body, freezing his blood and travelling through his veins. Toguro concentrated on this deadly game of tag within his body – trying to run from the ice that chased him all around his insides. Finally he resorted to biting off his tongue – hiding his heart and brain in it – and spat the severed appendage out seconds before the ice completely consumed him.

The muscle landed on the beach as the icy comet crashed landed in the ocean, immediately freezing the water five kilometers around it. Light continued to pulse from within the sphere while Toguro's last piece of flesh stretched and shuddered on the frozen beach. Slowly but surely the demon was regenerating and no one – not even Spirit World's number one assassin – seemed to be able to kill him.


	30. the House of Ice

_Author's note - thank you to everyone who reviewed/favorited/story-alerted! I'm afraid this chapter may be a little confusing and i apologize but that was how the words came out. if i was a skilled artist/animator and could make this chapter into an anime then i think it'll make more sense. but, alas, i'm not and i am genuinely sorry if anyone gets a headache from this. otherwise enjoy!_

**Chapter 29**

Toya slowly took in a deep, shuddering breath of cold air as he gradually regained consciousness. He was shivering from the cold and it took a while for his brain to think rationally.

_Cold? How could I be cold? I'm an Ice Demon for Kami's sake!_

And yet there was no denying the shivers that raked his body. He tried to sit up but a gentle hand held him down. It was then that he realized he'd been lying with his head propped on someone's lap. One hand was nestled in his hair, gently stroking it while the other was pressed down on his chest. He could feel energy flowing from the hand and into his body, healing him.

Toya opened his eyes and found Risika's face hovering over him. He felt a lace of fear grip his heart when looked up and he noticed that her face was completely devoid of emotions – but that wasn't what had scared him. It was her eyes. The promise of brutal, icy Death reflected back from those frozen irises of gold.

Toya instinctively tensed when her eyes met his and he quickly looked away. A few seconds later, he felt her hand pull away from his chest and she helped him sit up.

"That is all I can do for now," she said in a soft, empty voice. "Sorry."

Toya nodded in thanks, not trusting himself to speak. He didn't know what it was but he was spooked and yet, at the same time, had felt comfortable lying in her lap. It was only when he saw her eyes that the feeling of uneasiness returned.

"Toji," said Risika, looking over her shoulder at the Tiger Demon.

"It's just a scratch. Save your strength," said Toji as he leaned against the wall of ice. His neck, face, arms, and legs were bleeding from multiple wounds but the tiger didn't seem to mind the pain. He created lightning in the tips of his fingers and then began cauterizing his wounds to stop the bleeding. A scowl crossed his lips as he grimaced in pain. He moved swiftly from his neck to his arms and then down to his legs. It was then that Toya noticed that the Tiger Demon was very noticeably naked.

"What happened to your clothes, Toji?" asked Toya.

Toji grunted in pain again as he finished patching himself up before answering. "Must be somewhere in the woods. I had to take them off before transforming since they don't go with me when I shift forms."

Toya fidgeted uncomfortable, trying to hint that there was a woman in their presence, but before he could find a light way to put his thoughts into words Risika stood up.

"He's here."

The two males immediately tensed, crouching down, ready to attack.

"Sit down, both of you," snapped Risika suddenly and turned to face the icy wall of the sphere.

Outside, Toya could faintly see Toguro regaining his form. Dear Kami there was just no way to kill the demon!

"Toguro is my prey. Do not interfere," said Risika. Her tone offered no room for objections and was so cold, only a fool with a death wish would disobey her.

Apparently, Toji was just that fool.

Toji snorted irritably. "So what do you want us to do? Sit in here with our thumbs up our asses?"

"I don't care," replied Risika.

"You can't seriously take him on by yourself. Everything we threw at him he's survived because he always manages to slip away. You saw him burrow into the ground! You've no chance against him."

"I'm not going to hold back, Toji," said Risika softly. "I trust you know what that means."

"Ah… hell…" Toji took a deep breath and sighed. "Fine, but you know you can't kill him. His regenerative abilities are beyond both of us."

"I know… That's why I'm leaving it to you to figure out a way around it."

"And what are you going to do in the meantime?" asked Toji.

"Kill him." Risika stepped forward and the ice parted around her form, allowing her to leave and closing up after she was gone.

There was a few seconds of silences inside the sphere before Toji sighed again and scratched his head. "Man, what a mess…" he muttered.

"Why did she go out? Didn't you say she can't kill him?" asked Toya.

"Yeah I did, but Shikori is going to try her best to do it anyways," grumbled Toji.

Suddenly, the ground rumbled and shook like a giant earthquake had struck the island. Toya felt the ice sphere buck and suddenly get thrown into the air. He didn't know how high or how far they went but he knew they were flying very fast. Outside, he could see that they were flying over the sea and began to fear that when they landed, the ice sphere would sink to the bottom of the ocean.

Strangely enough, when they did land, it wasn't with a splash but with a heavy crash as they landed on solid ground. Both males were jostled around roughly. Toya groaned with pain. His whole body was sore and he felt like his body had been bruised all over again.

Toji grunted curses under his breath as he pushed himself up. He seemed more irritated than actually hurt as he muttered under his breath. "Damn her…"

"Toji, where are we? Did we land on the mainland?" asked Toya, looking outside but he couldn't see anything outside the ice.

"No, we're not on the mainland," replied Toji. He moved to the center of the sphere and placed one hand on the icy floor. "Hmm… good move, Shikori."

"Move? What are you talking about Toji?"

"She's relocated the fight to an island in the middle of the ocean. It's an island Toguro can't escape from and is completely under her control – an island made entirely of ice."

Toya gaped at the tiger's words, not daring to believe Risika could create such a thing.

While Toya tried to comprehend this frightening concept and the power that was required to achieve such a feat, Toji folded his legs and sat calmly in the center of the sphere.

"Stop gaping like a cub. She said she wasn't holding back anymore and now you know what that means," said Toji.

"But I … I didn't think she had this much power! I didn't think it was possible…" Toya pressed his hand against the wall. He couldn't see what was going on outside. He couldn't see where Risika was.

"Where is she, Toji? I don't see her."

"Obviously. She won't fight Toguro this close to us. I suspect we're in the center of the island – the safest and most protected place. Most likely, she's engaging Toguro on the edge of the island somewhere."

"We should go and help her," said Toya. "It makes no sense for her to fight him alone. She needs more eyes in case Toguro tries one of his tricks again!"

Toya pressed against the icy wall, trying to will it to open for him like it did for Risika but the ice wouldn't obey him.

"That ice wasn't created by you. A pebble can no more move a mountain than you can move Shikori's ice," said Toji.

"Then I'll just have to break out," muttered Toya. He punched the ice repeatedly but he only succeeded in bruising his knuckles. The ice was so strong he might as well have been punching steel. "Damn!"

Toji sighed and growled irritably. "Sit down, cub. Neither of us is getting out of this sphere unless Shikori lets us." He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, emitting an aura of tranquility that came at an eerily fast pace. It was like he'd practiced this many times and was second nature to him.

"How can you be so calm?" asked Toya, standing over the Tiger Demon. "Risika is out there, facing the maniac all by herself!"

"And you're injured. Sit, Toya," growled Toji with warning. He then took another deep breath and regained his calm.

Toya reluctantly sat down gingerly, minding his recently healed wounds, and watched at Toji take another deep breath.

"What are you doing, Toji?" he eventually asked with curiosity after several more deep breaths from the tiger.

"Concentrating," grumbled Toji. "And you should be too. Focus on the ice. Pour your power into it. The ice may not be yours to command but any ice, whether it's yours or another's, will always be an Ice Demon's ally. I need you to be my eyes for what's going on outside. Merge your demon energy with the ice and you should be able to _see_ what's happening on the island."

"Okay… but what about you?" asked Toya.

"Patience, cub." Toji took another deep breath and his fingertips began to glow with lightning. "You will see very soon…" And then he proceeded to weave glowing symbols through the air while Toya looked on in wonder.

* * *

Toguro pushed himself onto his knees and felt his hands grow numb from the ice. He quickly got to his feet and looked around. Walls of ice twenty feet tall surrounded him and reflected his slightly distorted reflection back at him. He was standing in some kind of icy corridor and the temperature was unbearably cold. His skin was biting from the cold and he could slowly feel his hands getting frostbite.

Just where the hell was he? And where the hell was that bitch –

Movement to his right had Toguro whirling around but there was no one there, just his reflection gazing back at him. Had he imagined it?

Another blur zipped across the icy wall – was it a reflection or was he seeing through the ice? Toguro shook his head, feeling disorientated. He couldn't tell where things were or where he was. His eyes darted everywhere as more dark blurs streaked across the ice.

His confusion was grating on his temper and he lashed out with his hands as he attempted to catch and kill that infernal moving entity. However, his tentacles only found ice as they slashed across the wall, leaving claw marks behind in their wake.

Toguro shrieked in frustration. "Where are you, you stupid bitch? Come out so I can rip you to pieces!"

Laughter suddenly echoed through the corridor of ice. It was light and cynical, a taunting specter flittering through the hallway. The sound seemed to be coming from ahead and Toguro leaped forward, heading for the source. He rounded the corner and found himself in another hallway but this one had many more corridors that lead in different directions.

_ What the hell was this place?_

"Come on, Toguro. Come and find me," came Shikori's taunting voice as it echoed from the corridor on his left.

"Bitch, where are you?" he snarled as he glanced down the new corridor. More turns awaited him – some he could see led to a dead end. Others twisted away into more lengthy, icy corridors.

He could hear the laughter ringing in his ear and this time, it seemed to be coming from everywhere. Toguro looked left and right feverously, trying to find his opponent while the mocking voice filled his head, pushing him to the edge.

"Where are you, Shikori?" he roared to the sky in his loudest voice. He could hear his words echo down the hall, travelling through countless corridors in the icy maze.

As the echoes faded, Toguro huffed, his frustration making him breathless. He swore under his breath that the second he got his hands around the bitch's neck he was going to –

" – strangle me? Rip my head off?" finished Shikori, her voice coming from directly behind him.

Toguro whirled around and found the Ice Demon leaning casually against the icy wall with her arms folded and a smirk on her face.

"So you finally showed yourself?" sneered Toguro as he turned his hand into a giant blade. "I'm going to enjoy killing you, bitch."

"Kill me?" Shikori chuckled. "You're going to kill me?" A mischievous smile appeared on her lips as he uncrossed her arms and stood up straight. "All right, Toguro. Come – come and 'kill' me."

"Nyaa! Die bitch!" Toguro charged and raised his blade arm. His attack should have cleaved her in half from her shoulder down but instead of his blade slicing through flesh, he found it stuck in the icy wall – yet Shikori was still standing there, confidently before him.

"What the hell?" Toguro pulled his blade arm out of the ice and leaped back, confused.

"Surprised?" asked Shikori, still smiling.

Suddenly Toguro heard her chuckle in his ear. The demon quickly leaped away again and found _another_ Shikori right where he'd been standing a few seconds earlier.

"Are you comprehending what's going on, Toguro?" asked the second Shikori.

"Nah. I doubt anything is getting through to that tiny head of his," said a third Shikori from the wall on his right.

The first Shikori sighed and placed her hands on her hips. "Guess we better spell it out for him."

"You … you can create other bodies too?" exclaimed Toguro.

"Hmphf. Close but no cigar," said the third Shikori. "Do you know where you are, Toguro? Do you know what this place is?"

"Tsch. It's just some ice –" began Toguro but the first Shikori cut him off.

"It's a maze made entirely of ice –"

" – on an island of ice –" continued the second Shikori.

" – in the middle of the ocean –" followed the third Shikori

"– and there is nowhere –"

" – _nowhere _–"

" – you can run –"

" – or hide –"

" – because this maze belongs to me –"

" – _me _–"

" – it is my creation –"

" – _my creation _–"

" – and it will be the site of your grave, Toguro."

"So prepare yourself –"

" – because there is no escape –"

" – _no escape _–"

" – from the House of Ice."

Suddenly, thirty reflections of Shikori filled the hallway, lining the icy walls as all of them focused their glowing yellow eyes on him. Toguro had never felt so exposed before. He was being watched from all sides, pinned down by those eerie yellow eyes. There was nowhere to hide – nothing to hide behind. The prickling sensation of being watched was so intense it unnerved him. He had to get away – get away from this feeling that sent his mind in a desperate need to find cover.

Run… he had to run or fight. Kill the bitch – yes that was more to his liking. He'll rip her to shreds and spill her blood by the gallons on the floor.

"You're little tricks don't scare me!" he snarled. "You should know by now I'm well equipped to fighting crowds. Nyaaa!" Hundreds of thin tentacles shot out of Toguro's body, stabbing into every reflection of Shikori in the hallway but all his attacks only met with ice not flesh.

The closest reflection, which had been pierced in the head and torso, laughed in that chilly dark voice from before. It echoed down the corridor, making it seem like the laughter was coming from everywhere – which maybe it was. All the reflections seemed to be laughing tauntingly as Toguro whirled around and around.

"Stop laughing!" he shrieked. He turned his hand again into a blade and slashed across the wall on his left, shattering the ice, but it only revealed another set of corridors with more reflections laughing tauntingly back at him.

"Come, Toguro. Come and find me, if you can – before the House claims you." And the reflections of Shikori dashed off, all in the same direction – straight down the corridor.

Toguro balled his hand into a fist as he seethed in frustration and rage. "I'll kill you, bitch! If it's the last thing I do I swear I'll kill you!"

Liquefying himself, the malleable demon shot across the icy floor, quickly catching up to Shikori's light footsteps. He overtook her and shot off the floor, solidifying himself while raising his blade arm high above him.

"I've got you!" He swung his arm down on the shocked Ice Demon. The blade sliced clean through her and Toguro landed behind her, smirking triumphantly. But suddenly the sound of ice shattering rang in his ear and he turned to see Shikori crumple in a pile of ice.

"What?"

"Opps! Missed me," came Shikori's voice to his right. She was standing against the wall, eyes still glowing in that caution-tape yellow hue. "Want to try again?"

The demon screamed in fury and proceeded to barrage her with wild swings of his blade. Shikori weaved in between his attacks with fluid ease, still wearing that arrogant smile on her face. Cold, sadistic humor glittering in her eyes as she slipped closer until suddenly, her hand wrapped around his throat.

Toguro froze, stunned. He had seen her coming closer and yet he hadn't attempted to back away. He had a vague impression that he'd been entranced in those yellow eyes, causing his mind to grow numb. However, his survival instincts kicked in as soon as he felt her claws sink into his flesh, sending ice into and around his body. He quickly liquefied himself and dropped to the floor to slither away before reforming again twenty feet away. He had sacrificed some of his flesh but Toguro soon regenerated whatever he'd lost as he once more faced off against the Ice Demon.

Shikori crushed the frozen flesh in her hand and let the ice dust trickle to the floor. She did not show any sign of being disappointed in his escape – in fact, she seemed rather amused.

"Round two," she said and vanished from sight.

Toguro blinked and looked around, searching for her but she was nowhere in sight. Suddenly he felt cold hands on his cheeks. His eyes widen in surprise as he looked up to see Shikori hanging upside down in midair with her hands on his face. She smirked playfully before snapping his neck and freezing his head in a block of ice. As she descended, she ripped the frozen head clean off his shoulders. Luckily, the demon had managed to move his brain in time or else he would have been dead for sure.

Shikori landed lightly behind him, holding the block of ice that had once been Toguro's head in one hand. She tossed it up and down casually, like it was a ball, while she watched Toguro's decapitated body re-grow the limb it had lost.

"Now what other limb should I take from you?" mused Shikori.

Toguro glowered at her as soon as his eyes had grown back.

Shikori continued to smile. "How about an arm? Or a leg?" Shikori chuckled. "You know, maybe by the end of this I'll have enough pieces to make an ice man version of you. Then I can stick it in front of the stadium so the other weaklings would know who exactly their dealing with."

"Insolent, bitch. Know you're place! You can't kill me, ever!" Toguro shrieked. He lashed out with a clawed hand, fingers elongating as they tried to pierce her flesh. The appendages shot through her chest but all he had really done was shatter a reflection, turning it into a pile of ice.

"Down here," said Shikori from below him as she kicked his feet out from under him. She grabbed one of his legs and ripped it from his torso while simultaneously freezing it. Blood splattered temporarily before the ice cauterized the severed limb. Toguro thrashed around on the ground, howling in pain even as his body began regenerating the leg.

"You'll pay for that, bitch!" He cut her in half with his blade arm but it was a wasted attack. She had just been another reflection.

"I'll take that."

Toguro shrieked again as his arm was ripped from his shoulder and once more blood gushed out, splattering onto the floor. Shikori casually tossed the frozen arm over her shoulder as Toguro slowly crawled backwards to get away from her. He noticed a small pile was building up behind her of all the limbs she'd taken from him and his temper seethed in fury.

The damn bitch was mocking him!

"Now what should I take from you next?" she mused with her head cocked to one side. Her entire demeanor was so casual, it was unnerving. She looked like she was picking out vegetables at the grocery store rather than picking off limbs from an enemy. Her aura radiated confidence and it really pissed Toguro off. The bitch thought he was defeated but he still had one last trick up his sleeve… and it will really put her in her place – which is dead at his feet!

Shikori strolled forward, eyes focused on him while she debated to herself her next move. "I've got an arm and leg already so the others won't be much fun… how about the torso? Yeah, that'll be more challenging," she muttered with one hand under her chin. "Okay, the torso it is."

Toguro crawled backwards wearily but he couldn't outrun her that way and soon she was standing over him. She stomped her foot on his chest, pinning him to the floor while she leaned over him.

"Now hold still and be a good demon while I finish my collection. I can't have an ice man without a body, you know."

Toguro smirked. "Heh. Why don't you be a good bitch and die!" The demon suddenly liquefied himself and surrounded her in a ball of flesh. It was the same attack he'd used on her in the forest to trap her in that sphere – only this time, he was too close for her to summon her ice.

Toguro could feel her body in his grasp as his flesh wound around her. He really got her now. There was nowhere for her to escape. Smirking triumphantly, he shot thousands of spikes into Shikori.

"Nyahahahaha! I've done it! I've killed Shikori!" laughed Toguro, his head and neck perturbing out to one side as he observed his handiwork. A ball of flesh was swirling in the place where Shikori had stood, but now his flesh had probably put so many holes in her body she must looked like a minced carcass by now.

Toguro separated himself from the blob of flesh. He wanted front row seats when he had his flesh open up to show him the carnage he'd wrought. As he landed a few feet in front of the ball of flesh, he starting hearing a strange whistling sound… like something was flying through the air and it was getting closer.

The demon looked up and exclaimed in surprise to see a giant spiked ball and chain swinging down. Toguro dived out of the way and the spiked ball collided with Toguro's ball of flesh, splattering the flesh all over the place. And what was even more shocking was the fact that there was no sign of Shikori's body anywhere.

"What the hell?" he exclaimed.

The ice in the hallway began to glow as they crept and froze the tiny pieces of Toguro's splattered flesh. Toguro had to leap into the air to avoid the creeping ice and managed to stay air-born until the ice ceased to glow. When Toguro landed, a slab of ice shot out of the ground, revealing Shikori's reflection.

"Did you honestly think that trick would work on me again?" she asked, arms crossed.

"How did you escape? I had you! You should be dead!" exclaimed Toguro.

"Tsch. All you had was an illusion, Toguro. That's all you ever had. This power of yours is nothing but an illusion. I am nothing more than an illusion." Shikori took a step forward and emerged from the ice like she was passing through a vial of water. "The House of Ice is where nothing is real, not even death. So come, kill me – if you can."

"Nyaa!" Toguro charged and swung his sword.

Shikori did nothing and took the hit, shattering into bits of ice.

Toguro roared with fury. "Come out and fight me, bitch!"

His answer was an ominous rumbling sound that shook the floor. The entire island seemed to be shaking and he could hear something _big_ coming towards him from down the hall. Toguro turned to face it, determined to stand his ground. But he was not prepared for what came around the corner.

A huge wave of ice poured through the hallway like an avalanche and at the head was Shikori, riding it. Her arms were out as she was controlled the ice, directing it straight at him.

"Shit." Toguro thrust his foot into the floor, attempting to dive into the ground and avoid the avalanche, but to his horror, the ice was so thick he couldn't even make a dent in it.

"Impossible!" he shrieked and looked up to see the wave towering over him. He tried to outrun it but it was no use as the wave of ice swept him away. The demon struggled under the ice as he felt himself being tumbled and tossed every which way. He could feel the millions of pieces of ice tear at his flesh, trying to shred and freeze him but Toguro focused his demon energy, increasing his rate of regeneration, allowing him to survive.

He managed to claw his way to the surface just as the ice wave dumped him into a dead end. Toguro dragged himself out of the ice and lay gasping on his back as he tried to catch his breath. That last attack had shaken him more than he cared to admit. What the hell was going on? Toguro knew Shikori was stronger than him but with his abilities, he should be able to take down demons even ten times as strong as his younger brother. So why couldn't he kill one damn Ice Demon? And for that matter, why was he allowing her to mock him like he was her plaything?

_No more. I'll kill her this time. No one humiliates me, especially not some Ice Demon bitch._

Toguro flipped onto his feet, snarling only to be kicked in the face and sent skidding across the ice.

"Oh, sorry. I thought you were dead so I was going to kick some life back into you. My mistake," said Shikori.

"Damn you!" snarled Toguro and he launched himself at her. His body had only started to morph when again she managed to get in his guard and in a blink of an eye, sent him flying into the wall. Toguro landed head first and actually cracked the thick ice. Shikori didn't give him time to recover. She began pounding him with her ice-covered fists furiously. Toguro was pinned down as ice spikes formed on her knuckles and she stabbed them into him repeatedly.

Under the barrage of punches, Toguro felt the ice behind him crack and he realized that while he couldn't make a dent in her ice, she could. Toguro liquefied himself and seeped into the cracks – worming his way through the wall until he reached the other side and trickled to the ground, solidifying again.

He found himself in a circular room with no exits, and at the center of the room was a sphere of glowing ice. It was the same sphere Shikori had hidden in when he'd trapped her in the forest. He noticed two blurry silhouettes inside, unmoving and Toguro smirked in triumph.

"So that's where you're hiding them…" He stalked towards the sphere, eyes glittering sinisterly.

"Toguro!" Shikori appeared in the ice behind him. "Stop right there."

"Too late, Shikori. I've found your weakness," sneered Toguro. He threw a lump of flesh at the ball of ice and the pale grey flesh began to swirl around the ice sphere, trying to break it.

"If you don't want me to kill them then I suggest you show your true self," said Toguro. "Come out of hiding, Shikori and let me finish you."

"Tsch. Coward," spat Shikori. "Using hostages to win your battles. That only shows you're weak."

"Say what you want but at the end of the day I'm going to be the one that walks away alive," retorted Toguro. "Now show yourself!"

"… Fine." Shikori stepped out of the ice with her arms hanging passively at her side. "Here I am, Toguro."

"How do I know you're the real one?" asked Toguro as he stepped closer to her, eyes narrowed.

Shikori spread her arms wide, and said in a voice devoid of emotion. "Only one way to find out."

Toguro smiled. That's what he liked to hear. Toguro opened his hand and five tentacles shot out piercing her in her arms, legs and stomach. He was actually surprised when blood spurted out of the wounds instead of having ice shattering like before.

"Heh. Foolish girl. You're so predictable – sacrificing yourself to save your friends. Hah! They are nothing but useless luggage that weigh you down. You're going to die because you were too weak and clung to those pathetic friends of yours, Shikori. I'm going to kill you now – very slowly. And I'm going to enjoy every minute of it."

Shikori remained silent as she took in shaking breathes laced with pain. When Toguro withdrew his tentacles she stumbled and placed a hand over her wounded abdomen, obviously attempting to stop the bleeding.

"Ah uh uh," tsked Toguro. "Use a single drop of your spirit energy and I'll kill them. Toya is in no condition to hold up that barrier of ice and you know it."

Shikori growled but lowered her hand to stand passively before him.

"Much better… Now let's begin."

* * *

Closer… just a little closer…Must bear the pain… must hang on. It will soon be over. **_But until then stay back… stay back and let me take over…_ **All right. I leave it to you. **_Heh. Don't worry. This pain is nothing._ **

_ …_He's coming again. **_I know._ **It is time to act. **_I know. Let me handle this._** It won't be effective if it's only one of us. **_Then what are you suggesting?_**

… Together. We do it together. **_But to do that we'd have to –_** I know but it's the only way it'll work for sure. Toji will handle the rest. **_Feh. Fine. Together it is…_** Thank you, Shikori. **_Tsch. You're welcome. Just make sure we win, Risika._ **

Of course. We will win.

* * *

Toguro took extra care not to hit any of Shikori's vitals while he slowly tortured her. He couldn't help but laugh as rivers of blood flew through the air while he sadistically slashed at her body. But he would have enjoyed the torture more if she would fucking scream. The damn bitch wasn't making a sound. She just allowed him to slice her to ribbons while her eyes held a bored, detached look in them.

What the fuck was going on? Toguro growled in frustration. There was no point in torturing her if she wasn't going to suffer any pain. It took the fun out of a slow death.

"I see you've lost the will to fight. Very well, allow me to put you out of your misery, Shikori." Toguro grabbed her by the collar of her tunic and lifted her up. She didn't even blink as her head lulled to one side, watching him through glazed yellow eyes. Why did he feel so helpless? It was like no matter what he did, it didn't seem to faze her. She didn't feel the pain from his attacks and she didn't seem to care that he was about to kill her. He hated it.

"Die!" His right clawed hand lunged for her heart. He was going to rip it right out of her chest and watch as the last of her life blood drained from her body. His claws sunk into flesh and he pushed forward, digging deeper for the organ. Shikori gasped in pain as his hand was about to close in around her heart and yet, he couldn't touch it.

"What the fuck –?" Toguro tried to pull his hand out but it wouldn't budge. His hand was stuck inside her body!

"You're… predictable till the end… Toguro," whispered Shikori with her head hanging down but he could still hear the smile in her voice. "Thank you, for releasing my final seal. I couldn't have done it without you."

The overwhelming spirit energy that suddenly burst from her body threw Toguro back with such force that it actually ripped his right arm from his torso. Toguro was slammed into the opposite wall while his arm remained lodged in Shikori's chest – but not for long. It soon evaporated in winter blue flames. Ice filled the hole in her chest but there was still blood dripping from her other wounds.

"It's embarrassing that I'd have to resort to my full power just to defeat you, but I suppose it can't be helped. I've taken this fight too lightly and this is the price I must pay."

Shikori raised her left hand and a ball of blue light appeared in her hand. She pointed her open palm at the ball of Toguro's swirling flesh and her energy zoomed straight for it – freezing the flesh immediately on contact.

"Now you're leverage is gone. What will you do next, Toguro? Do you plan to try that again?" she asked.

Suddenly she vanished and Toguro felt sharp jabs all over his body – on his torso, neck, arms, legs, and finally, when Shikori reappeared again, she had two fingers on his forehead. She was so close Toguro could see his own reflection in those yellow, glowing pupils. Shocked, he stumbled backwards, away from her.

"What the hell did you do?"

"Can't you tell?" asked Shikori. "I've sealed your powers with my blood. Now, all your demon energy is locked inside you. You can no longer create puppets."

Toguro laughed. "You're bluffing! If you could do something like that you would have done it from the start."

"If you don't believe me then let's see you create another puppet." In a blink of an eye, she appeared beside him and sliced him in two with claws of ice. Toguro's torso flew five feet through the air while his legs crumpled to the ground, lying unmoving in a pool of blood.

"Damn, bitch!" snarled Toguro as he pushed himself up with his arms. "I'll show you…" He concentrated on his other half while his body automatically began to heal. He tried to send his spirit energy out to link with his severed legs but it was like his spirit energy had been contained in some sort of jar. No matter how hard he concentrated he couldn't get his spirit energy out.

"Now do you believe me, Toguro?" asked Shikori as she tossed another ball of blue flames at his severed half. The flames were so cold they burned, turning the flesh instantly into ash.

"Damn you…" growled Toguro as he staggered to his feet. "Even if you've sealed my powers within me, that hasn't affected my regeneration abilities nor my ability to morph my body. I still have the upper hand in this fight."

"You're right. My seal could only negate your puppeteer ability. With my fully released blood, I've made it impossible for you to remove the seal – ever. Unless you can find someone stronger than me to remove it, you will forever lose that ability to create puppets. As for the rest of your abilities…" Shikori paused and cocked her head to one side, as if she was listening to something only she could hear. "Yes… you're right. You still have the upper hand. I truly doubt it's even possible for me to kill you, Toguro."

Toguro smirked. "So you've finally acknowledged that you can't win –"

"No. I never said I couldn't win. I just said I couldn't kill you. Death, Toguro, come in _many_ forms."

"What are you going on about? It's either killed or be killed!"

Shikori smiled. "Toji, you ready?"

Toguro whirled around to see the sphere of ice suddenly shatter, revealing the tiger sitting crossed legged on the ground with his demon energy swirling and pulsing around him.

"Ready when you are, Risika!" he replied.

"Okay!" Shikori suddenly appeared in front of him and kicked his head so hard it literally did a 360. He was sent flying straight at Toji, who leaped out of the way with Toya under one arm. Toguro landed in a heap inside the sphere and before he could do anything the ice once more reformed, locking him inside.

"This won't hold me!" he shouted and sent a hundred spires of flesh out of his body, creating holes in the ice sphere.

"Toya! Hold him down for ten more seconds," ordered Toji as he clapped his hands together and as he pulled them apart, a ball of white light appeared in his hands.

Toya nodded and shoved his hands into the ice floor and made a new layer of ice freeze over the sphere.

On the opposite side of the sphere stood Shikori, who had also mimicked Toji's action and had an identical ball of energy in her hands.

"Here we go!" said Toji. "One –"

He and Shikori moved in sync around the sphere until they'd completed a perfect circle.

"Two –"

Then they proceeded to spiral inwards, carving identical runes into the ice. They were nothing but blurs as they ran.

"Three. Four. Five –"

Toguro struggled inside the sphere of ice, trying to break free. Toya's ice held him in place but he could feel the Ice Master's strength waning as Toguro sent more tentacles bursting through the walls.

"Six. Seven. Eight –"

Suddenly, Toguro saw Shikori and Toji on the other side of the ice. They were running in circles around the walls, carving strange symbols into the ice. Whatever they were doing, he knew it couldn't be good news for him. He tried to obliterate some of the runes by breaking the ice underneath the symbols but to his horror, he discovered that once his flesh made contact with the ice, it was repelled by some electric barrier. The lightning crackled maliciously and hit him like a whip – sharp enough to sting and make him stagger back.

"Nine –"

Shikori drew one final spiral at the top of the sphere and smirked down at him. "Bye bye," she waved and vanished.

"Ten."

Toguro stood gaping as Toji descended from the sky with a bolt of lightning in his hands like a giant spear.

"Tiger's Bolt!"

Toji slammed the lightning into the sphere and the energy travelled along the paths of the carved runes all around the sphere and along the icy floor. Then Shikori appeared with her arms raised in the air. She brought them down, crossing her arms and Toguro felt a thousand spears of ice impale him on all side, pinning him in the center of the sphere.

Toguro coughed up blood but smirked as his heart and brain had escaped unharmed. He had been intimidated at first by their intricate seal magic but now he knew it was nothing. They couldn't kill him. No one ca –

Toguro screamed in agony as wave after wave of lightning travelled throughout his body. He thrashed about in pain, trying to escape even as his flesh reflexively began shooting out in thousands of spikes; but he couldn't break free of the ice. He continued to scream and scream as pain blinded him. All he knew was the white fires of lightning burning his flesh away until the lightning finally stopped the demon's twisted black heart and the body was finally and truly reduced to nothing but ash.


	31. Martyr

_author's note - very VERY sorry about the long wait. Finals + moving out of my dorm + unpacking = no free time. I offer you my sincerest apology! GOMEN NASAI! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and story alerted. i know i said i was going to end this in like 2 chapters but then Risika and Toji (mostly Risika though) did something that completely threw off how i was planning to end this fic BUT the ending is still coming... just in a few extra more chapters. You'll see why after reading this chapter... anyhoo, thank you everyone for reading! I'm glad so many of you are enjoying this as much as i am writing it :)_

**Chapter 30**

Koenma's footsteps echoed loudly through the frozen hallway. No matter how lightly he stepped or how carefully he placed his foot, the sound of his shoes scrapping against ice was like a bomb exploding in the eerily silent corridor. Koenma rubbed his hand up and down his arms as he tried to suppress the shivers that plagued his body. He was pretty sure it was more from nerves than the actual cold but either way he was twitching all over. Then there was the fact that he had no idea where he was going on this frozen island of hell… Yeah, he was definitely suffering from anxiety and nerves.

Much of the hallways seemed to be intact, though the deeper Koenma travelled into the labyrinth, the more signs of battles he saw. Claw marks, piles of shattered ice… even frozen limbs – though Koenma instantly recognized that they belonged to the Elder Toguro brother. The island was quieter than the dead and it worried him. It was like there was no other living soul on this giant block of ice except for him. Where was Risika and Toguro? Had she been victorious?

Following the trail of the battle, Koenma found himself at a dead end where a giant crater was punched into the back wall. There was no sign of a body and, other than the crater, there didn't seemed to be any signs of the battle. Had the two demons moved their fight elsewhere?

Suddenly, the back wall began to glow, causing Koenma to stumble backwards in surprise. The wall began to shift and then quickly melted into a puddle of water at the demigod's feet.

Koenma hesitated before cautiously stepping over the threshold. Instantly, he felt his knees buckle as he felt a poignant demon aura pressing down on him. It was so thick, it was nearly suffocating him. Sweat began to drip from his forehead and he was forced onto his hands and knees. It was like a giant boulder had suddenly been strapped onto his back and the demigod had to struggle to get back up.

"You're late, Koenma."

Koenma could barely lift his head high enough to meet Risika's eyes. She was sitting atop of a sphere of ice in the center of the room with one knee up and the other leg hanging off to the side. Her eyes were gleaming like citrin gems in the approaching dusk. Koenma had difficulty tearing his eyes away from hers and focus on trying to get back on his feet. It had been so long since he'd been in a presence of such thick demonic aura. He'd forgotten how to negate the effects. It took Koenma several attempts to channel his own spirit energy into a strong enough barrier around himself so that the pressure from Risika's demonic aura would lessened to the point that he could stand up.

"I trust you've taken care of things with Toguro?" asked Koenma in a slightly strained voice as he wiped the sweat off his forehead.

Risika nodded. "We've contained his spirit in here too." The ball of ice made a deep, hollow _thump_ sound when she kicked it with her heel.

"Where's Toji?"

"Taking Toya back to the mainland. The Shinobi exhausted all his energy. If he stayed here any longer, our demonic auras would've overwhelmed him." Koenma noticed her voice was empty and flat. Her mind seemed to be elsewhere even while she was conversing with him. It had him worried. Was there more trouble that he had not foreseen?

"How's Yusuke?" asked Risika.

"He won. The tournament is over," replied Koenma, still watching her for some sign of what was going on in her head.

Risika nodded. "And the prize?"

"I'll take care of it… but I'm wondering, is that what you want as well, Risika?"

Risika sighed and rested her chin on her arm, eyes drifting in the direction of the mainland. "Honestly, knowing that the others want Genkai back, I know that my wish won't make a difference...but perhaps I'm just being selfish."

"Well, what is it you wish for then?" asked Koenma.

Risika remained silent for a long time as she seemed to be turning over his question in her mind. Heavy silence filled the room. Koenma could hear the wind whistling through the icy hallways outside and the waves lap against the frozen shores. It was an eerie silence – quieter than the dead.

Finally, Risika answered him. "Nothing… I wish for nothing." And yet, that wasn't what her eyes seemed to say. There was something deep down she truly wished for – the yearning was as plain as day. It was in her voice, it was in the way she gripped her knee, and most of all, it was in her heart.

"Are you sure, Risika? I will do everything in my power to grant it," said Koenma.

Risika expelled an exhausted breath. "I'm sure. What I wish for is not what I want anymore. I wish for Natsume back, but for him to stay with me means for you to change him – and I don't want that. I wish to turn back Time and stop the war that took my family, but time travelling would only hurt others and I don't want that either. So there really is nothing more I would wish for. Just bring Genkai back and keep the promise you made to me last night. Let Toji have his freedom."

Koenma nodded. "Very well. Then I'll be taking Toguro off your hands."

Risika smiled. "Be my guest."

Just as Koenma took a step forward, nine beams of light shot out of the sky and descended down on the island of ice, surrounding Risika and Koenma. As soon as the light vanished, nine individuals dressed in gray uniform with black shoulder pads and a red, circular insignia on the left side of their chest appeared. All of them had their arms out, open palms pointed at Risika.

"By order of King Enma, Okori Risika you are under arrest," said the leader of the group, Captain Otake of the Special Defense Squad.

Koenma stood there in stunned silence but Risika didn't seem to be surprised at all. She hardly blinked as Spirit World's best warriors eyed her in open hostility. In fact, if Koenma didn't know any better, he swore she had been expecting them…

"About time you guys got here," she muttered. Risika then stood up, and held her hands out, wrist up in surrender. "Take me away boys."

"What? Wait –!" exclaimed Koenma but his outburst went unheeded. White, glowing chains shot out of the palms of each SDF member and wrapped brutally around Risika's body. The Spirit Chains wound around not only her wrists, but also her arms, body, neck, and ankles. She was so tightly bound that she might as well have been a mummy – but wrapped in chains instead of bandages.

"All right, boys. Take her away!" barked Captain Otake.

"Hold on!" Koenma reached the SDF captain and yanked his shoulder back to get the man's attention. "What in the name of heaven is going on? Why are you arresting her?"

"Prince Koenma, sir." The captain bowed respectfully before continuing. "We are here because the Ice Demon has violated her contract with King Enma. As stated in the contract, both parties had agreed that should she violate even a letter of the agreement then she will willingly submit to arrest and be tried in the Spirit Court."

"And what part of the contract did Risika violate?"

"She released her seals, sir."

"But that has already been pardon!" exclaimed Koenma. "My father already issued a pardon for releasing her seal –"

"Sir, King Enma only issued the pardon pertaining to her second seal. He did not give her permission to release her third," explained Captain Otake. "Therefore, she has broken her contract and must be taken into custody."

"I'm sure Risika had a good reason for releasing all her seals. Right, Risika?" When he turned to her Koenma found that she had been brought down from the sphere and now stood nearby with the other SDF members surrounding her. He could barely see her between the spirit warriors' shoulders but he heard her reply clearly.

"It doesn't matter what my reasons were, Koenma. I violated the contract and I am bound by my words to submit to Spirit World's rulings," she said flatly. "True it required my fully released powers to seal Toguro's puppeteer abilities away and that was a necessary step in order for Toji and me to kill him, but I violated the contract none the less. I will not use my fight as an excuse to escape punishment."

"Risika! You can't just shrug this off!" exclaimed Koenma. He turned again to the SDF captain. "Look, captain, Risika is my agent. I take full responsibility for her actions. If it wasn't for her, Spirit World would have never known about Sakyo's plans to open a hole to Demon World. And if it wasn't for Risika, both the Toguro brothers and Sakyo wouldn't have been stopped. All three spirits are now in custody and will be tried for their crimes. So can't you reconsider, Captain Otake?"

"I'm sorry, Prince Koenma, sir. But I answer to King Enma and his orders are to bring the Ice Demon, Okori Risika, to Spirit World to be tried for her violations of the contract," explained Captain Otake.

Koenma opened and closed his mouth repeatedly but no words would come out. It was pointless to yell at the messenger. He needed to go to the source.

The demigod straightened with his hands at his side, balled into fists of determination. "Very well, then I will speak to my father about this," he said stiffly.

"Yes, sir." Captain Otake bowed again, respectfully, and then turned to his men. "Okay, let's go boys. Take her away."

A portal of white light appeared behind them, nearly blinding Koenma. He shielded his eyes with his arm and squinted to see the SDF members disappearing into the portal one by one.

"Risika!" Koenma called out but the light became so intense it was impossible for him to see. He thought he might have imagined seeing Risika pause at the threshold of the portal and he thought he saw her lips move, shaping into silent words – but he couldn't be certain. All he knew was that when the light had vanished, he was completely alone on the island and he had a bad feeling in his gut about what was going to happen next.

"Damn it, Risika… Please don't tell me that was you're wish," he muttered, sinking to his knees and gazing up at the stormy skies as if somehow, the Ice Demon could answer him from there. He still wasn't completely sure he'd understood her silent words but it seemed to him that Risika's wish was for Koenma to tell Toji, "I'm sorry."

Koenma punched his fist into the icy floor and instantly regretted it as his knuckles began to throb painfully. "Damn it all!" The demigod massaged his bruised hand and glared up at the skies again.

"Why do you have to shoulder everything, Risika? This was my fault too – more than yours!" he shouted. "I sent you after Yukina! And I ordered you to give it your all to defeat Toguro! If anyone is to blame it's me! Damn it, Risika! Why didn't you defend yourself? Why didn't you justify your actions?"

"Because she's a god damn martyr," said a very irritated voice from behind him. Koenma looked over his shoulder to see Toji standing with his arms crossed over his chest and one seriously pissed off facial expression on his face.

"Toji… You're back?"

"Yeah. Dropped the cub off at the hotel. His wind buddy was going berserk about Toya's condition but he'll be fine with Yukina treating him," said Toji. "Now what the hell happened here, Koenma?"

Koenma sighed and his shoulders slumped wearily. "Risika got taken away by the SDF – on my father's orders. Something about Risika violating a contract…"

"Tsch. Your dad has a lot of nerves to bring that stupid contract up after we saved Human World from Sakyo and Toguro," growled Toji. "And Risika is a bigger fool for going quietly. Let me guess, she said that it didn't matter what the circumstances were, she broke her promise and must be punished, right?"

"Er, something like that," muttered Koenma.

"Tsch. I already told her she doesn't need to carry the weight of the world on her own. Damn it, what the hell am I for? I ain't someone she's got to protect. I can protect her and myself so why the hell is she still going off and sacrificing herself for?" snarled Toji. He then planted his feet firmly on the icy floor and took a deep breath before shouting to the heavens. "I ain't your god damn sidekick, Risika! I'm your fucking guardian! And I am going to bust your stupid, martyr-ass out of Spirit World if it's the last thing I do!"

Toji panted angrily, his breath puffing in the chilly air. His eyes were burning with determination and he wasn't planning to stop until he'd rescue Risika – even if he had to fight through all of Spirit World, he'd find her and save her. Unfortunately, Koenma didn't think things were going to be that easy.

"Toji." Koenma placed a calm hand on the tiger's shoulder. "I need you to tell me everything you know about that contract Risika has with my father."

"If you're trying to look for a loophole, Koenma, than you're five centuries too late. I've already tried," said Toji and he sank wearily onto the floor. Koenma followed him and sat down next to the Tiger.

"It's a very straight-forward contract and Risika helped draw it up herself," explained Toji. "She made sure there were no loop holes to exploit. And it was written and signed in blood – her blood."

Koenma blanched at Toji's words. "You can't be serious?"

Toji sighed. "I wish it wasn't true but back then Risika was desperate and your father… well, he decided to use Risika's emotions against her. He was afraid of us, you know that. S-class demons weren't Spirit World's typical dogs. If we turned around and bite our owners, we'd not only rip their hand off, we'd go straight for the jugular and rip their throats out. This contract was your father's chance to keep an S-class demon in check and under his control."

"And the terms for violating the contract?"

"If Risika broke her promise to remained sealed up, she was bound by blood to submit to Spirit World's will – in other words, your father just found himself a loyal S-class demon who cannot, under any circumstance, turn around and betray him. She will be his to command."

"Dear Kami, and Risika agreed to this?" exclaimed Koenma.

"I told you, she was desperate. Natsume and me were all she had. My life was spared because she agreed to this contract – Feh, and there she goes again, protecting me like I'm a child…" grumbled Toji. "Damn it, I'm the one who's supposed to take care of her. Why can't she see that?"

"Maybe it's because she lost her family in the war?" suggested Koenma. "I'm not sure of the full details but I did read up on her background before approaching her about rescuing Yukina. Maybe it was from the trauma of losing everyone she loved that makes her so protective of you."

"Tsch. The only two people she really loved in that 'family' of hers were her father and mother… but you're probably right. But, you know what? The same could be said about me. I lost everyone but I still have her." Toji stood up and brushed the snowflakes off his pants.

"Toji, what are you do–?"

"What does it look like I'm gonna do? I'm going to rescue Risika," said Toji.

"But my father –"

"Can go jump off a cliff for all I care. No one's stopping me from getting Risika back, not even you!" snapped Toji.

Koenma knew a lost cause when he saw one. Talking Toji out of taking such drastic measures was futile. "I'm not going to stop you, Toji," said the demigod as he got to his feet. "I'm going with you. I have a debt to repay and maybe I can negotiate with my father before you go in guns-a-blazing."

"Heh. Fine. Do as you please, but you know that debt you owe Risika you owe the rest of your team too."

"Yeah, I know. I'm a ruler, not a fighter, Toji. That's why I have people like Yusuke and Risika to fight my battles for me. I don't know how I'll ever repay them for what they've done for me," said Koenma.

"Helping me bust out Risika is good enough in my book," said Toji. "All right! On to Spirit World!"

The tiger wrapped one clawed hand around Koenma's wrist just before a ball of white light enveloped them and Koenma felt himself being pitched forward as the wind stole his screams of alarm out of his throat. Everything was blinding white and Koenma lost all sense of sight, sound, smell, and taste. The only thing he was aware of was the rushing wind in his face and the iron-grip around his wrist. Koenma felt like he had been in that strange white vortex for ages, but eventually the wind stopped rushing in his face and he was able to breathe again. However, the white still surrounded them – though now he felt like he was lying on something white rather than immersed in it.

"Are we there yet?" asked Koenma.

"Yeah," came Toji's slightly muffled voice.

"Are you sure? This doesn't look like Spirit World…" Koenma felt Toji release his wrist and he heard shuffling of something that sounded like paper. "Toji?"

"Crap!" Suddenly, what sounded like an avalanche filled the air and the mass of white rushed down, sweeping Toji and Koenma off their feet and burying them. The demigod struggled to the surface and gasped for air as soon as he reached the top.

"What in the name of heaven is going on here?" he exclaimed. It was like he was in a sea of white. Looking down, he noticed that the white stuff was actually papers… _a lot_ of papers. Koenma gulped as he glanced up at the ceiling and his fears were confirmed. They were in Spirit World all right, in his office to be exact – he'd recognize those tiled-ceiling anywhere. And all this… all this was _paperwork_.

"Oh no no no! How could his happen?" he wailed.

"You tell me," grunted Toji as he dragged himself out of the sea of papers. "Isn't it your job to stamp papers for the departed spirits?"

"Yes, but this can't all be for me? There's so many it's like the papers had been piled up from the day I left for the Dark Tournament…"

"Well, aren't they?"

"They shouldn't be! I gave my secretary ogres my stamps so they can do it for me!" exclaimed Koenma. "They should've taken care of all the paperwork while I was gone. Why would they've stopped?"

"Maybe because they were caught?" suggested Toji. "You're dad is obviously back in town. Looks like he caught them red handed and ordered them to leave the work for you to take care of when you got back."

Koenma groaned. "No! We don't have time for this!"

"Well, I don't anyways," said Toji, hopping on top of the stacks of paper. "Judging by the condition of your office, you're not going to be any help to me in winning your dad over. I'll take care of this myself."

"No, Toji! Wait!"

But the tiger had already slid down the slope of papers to the double doors that led out of Koenma's office. It was almost completely submerged in paper and was obviously impossible to open since the button to open the sliding doors was located on Koenma's desk, which was obviously at the very bottom of the pile. So instead, Toji used his powers to send an electric command into the wall and the doors slid open. The papers suddenly spilled out into the hallway, taking Toji and Koenma with it. The two of them slid and ended up sprawled on the black marble floor.

Koenma sputtered and shook some stray papers from his hair to find Toji rolling to his feet and sprinting down the hallway, shoving blue and green ogres out of his way as he headed for King Enma's throne room.

"Toji, wait for me!" shouted Koenma but the Tiger was already gone by the time the demigod had stumbled to his feet. Koenma sighed with exhaustion and looked up to see a crowd of ogres staring at him.

"Well, what are you all waiting for? Get some brooms and clean this mess up! I've got important business to take care of and I need to look professional!" he snapped.

The ogres saluted and immediately rushed off in random directions in search of the brooms. Koenma brushed the wrinkles from his robes and then quickly followed after Toji. Koenma didn't know how long the trial will last but he feared that they might be too late. Risika might already be in his father's service and Koenma feared that if Toji found out, he'd do something rash. And after working with hotheads like Yusuke for the last year, Koenma suspected Toji would think violence could solve everything and attack King Enma. That would be another disaster that couldn't end well for either Risika or Toji.

_I hope we make it in time… Please, hang on Risika! We're coming!_

* * *

Captain Otake was reading aloud the contract she'd signed five hundred years ago but Risika wasn't really listening. She knew what that paper said. She'd written those words with her own blood, after all. How could she not know the meaning of those words? As each word rolled off the spirit warrior's tongue, she could feel them being etched into her body – figuratively or literally, she wasn't quite sure. Her senses were growing dim, her mind foggy. She could no longer find any reason to resist whatever Spirit World had planned for her. She no longer seemed to have a will. Her mind and heart was immersed in apathy and her spirit seemed to be slowly dragged into some deep corner of her mind, wrapped in the hypnotic gray fog. Even Shikori's constant shrieks of defiance couldn't reach her. Risika no lingered cared. Let whatever be, be.

"Okori Risika."

She was vaguely aware of acknowledging her name by raising her head slightly.

"This contract was written and signed by you five hundred years ago. Before I release the contract, do you have any final words? Remember, should the contract find you guilty of violation, your punishment will be eternal servitude to Spirit World. You will be bound by your own blood to serve King Enma," said Captain Otake.

"No. I have nothing more to say," she murmured.

"Very well." Captain Otake brought the contract before King Enma, who was seated on his giant throne. The spirit warrior knelt on one knee and presented the scroll to the giant, who took it and slowly unrolled it in his hand. He then took off the ring he wore on his left index finger and gripped it in his free hand. On the golden ring was the symbol of the king. He stamped the ring into the scroll and the paper immediately began to glow.

"You will now be judged, Okori Risika, by an unbiased third party – the contract, on which you swore to never break your seals. Now it is time for your judgment and punishment," said King Enma.

The parchment drifted from King Enma's hand and floated down before Risika, who stood in the middle of the room, still bound in spirit chains. The parchment hovered in front of her face for a few seconds, blinding her. She could not hold up a hand to shield her eyes so instead she flinched away. At that moment the parchment began to grow and stretch as it formed a wall around her. The letters were blazing fiery red and swam in an endless swirl before her eyes. The words kept spinning and spinning around her, making her dizzy.

She stumbled and her shoulder brushed against the parchment wall. Suddenly, there was a searing pain in her shoulder as she felt an invisible hot knife carve into her skin. The pain was so intense she screamed and tried to back away and put distance between her and the wall but she was surrounded. Every time she bumped into the wall, invisible burning knives carved her skin with what she soon realized were the words on the parchment. Risika tried to stand still in the middle of the wall of parchment but her body throbbed from the pain and she was already off balanced from the chains. It didn't take long for her to completely lose her balance and crash into the wall. The parchment fell with her as she hit the marble floor, screaming. Searing pain filled her mind – it was all she could feel as every inch of her skin was burned by the words of her contract. The pain eventually became so intense, she blacked out – hiding away the last of her spirit in the dark corner of her mind, where the fog completely swallowed her up and the flaming words sealed her away.

* * *

_A/N ~ so yeah, i had planned on ending this after Toguro's death - you know, with the same bittersweet air that the anime/manga ended with (genkai's resurrection, etc.)- __but as you can see, more shit happened that somehow i did not foresee. A big battle is coming up and i'm sure you all can guess who it's going to be between. Stay tuned! :D_


	32. Freedom

_Author's Note__ - HUGE THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed/favorited/story-alerted! Oh my god this is literally almost over! o.O my first ****__completed__ fanfiction! whoot! actually, wait. i shouldn't be celebrating yet cus i haven't finished writing the epilogue XP. okay, i'll celebrate in a few days... maybe next week since tomorrow and friday i'm going to ANIME EXPO! YEAH! for those of you who don't know, it's a convention for all things anime that's held in LA every year. i missed it last year but the year before i went all four days and man was i exhausted XP still, i'm super excited for this year's AX! time to take lots of pictures of cosplayers! heh heh i hope i see some YYH cosplayers... i saw hiei, yukina, botan, and genkai two years ago but i REALLY wanna see the four boys! X[ okay i'm rambling, sorry. Please enjoy one of the last chapters of Kori no Akume! and for those who are also going to AX... maybe i'll see you there? o.O but then again, you guys have no idea what i look like xD lol oh well. anyhoo, jah nee!_

**Chapter 31**

Toji burst into the throne room, ready to raise hell and fight off an army of spirit warriors in order to rescue Risika. He had been prepared to shed rivers of blood for her but he had not been prepared for what awaited him in the king's throne room.

The tiger skidded across the marble floor, fists raised to attack and defend himself, but was surprised to find the main floor empty of spirit warriors. There was only one man, other than the king of Spirit World, in the room and he was standing off to the side of the throne – it was the captain of the SDF, Otake.

Toji paused, confused as he tried to figure out what was going on.

"Where's Risika?" he demanded at King Enma.

The giant sat behind a bamboo screen. His silhouette was still but Toji could sense his eyes glaring down at him.

"You dare enter my palace and make demands of me, demon?" King Enma's voice was deep and shook the room with his baritone voice. Toji actually stumbled as his footing wavered.

"Yeah, I do. Now where is she?" he snapped, determined to get his way.

"She no longer has anything to do with you. Return to the hole you crawled out of and be gone."

"I'm not leaving here without her and nothing in Spirit World, Human World or Demon World is going to make me leave!" Toji retorted.

"Hmm, we shall see how strong you're resolve is." The king snapped his finger – which was more like a clap of thunder than two fingers snapping – and the bamboo curtain raised just enough to reveal a figure kneeling at King Enma's feet. The figure was dressed in grey robes with a red sash around the middle. The figure had no hair and pale skin. Toji noticed that there were strange, black markings on the back of the figure's head and as the person stood up and turned to face him, Toji got a terrible, sinking feeling in his gut.

"Okori Risika. I order you to remove this demon from my sight," said King Enma.

Toji felt the blood drain from his face as he stared at her from across the room. He could barely recognize her. Every inch of her skin was covered in black markings that vaguely resembled words. Her white hair and eyebrows were gone and the strange scent that wafted around her made him suspect she had somehow gotten them burned off. Risika's once brilliant, yellow eyes were now dull copper spheres, seeing nothing and registering nothing.

Her pale lips moved slowly as she said in a distant voice, "Yes, my lord."

Toji blinked and was barely able to dodge Risika's attack as she shot forward, attempting to bash Toji's head into the ground. He soon found out that though she was slow to answer and had no will of her own, it didn't hinder her powers one bit – which was really bad news for Toji. He became immediately aware of the power gap between them. He was still stuck at an A-class level while she was running at full power. They played a deadly game of cat and mouse as Risika chased after him across the room. Both were fast and somehow Toji was managing to stay one step ahead of her. He'd dodged every blow so far, leaving giant craters in the marble floor every time Risika missed him. erEveryBut his escapes were getting narrower and narrower. He couldn't dodge her forever.

"Damn it, Risika! It's me, Toji! Wake up! Don't let Enma control you!" shouted Toji as he dodged another punch by a fraction of an inch. "Risika!"

"It's pointless to try and sway her. Risika has surrendered to Spirit World's command," said King Enma. "She wrote the contract with her own blood and sealed the contract with her name. And bound by her own blood, she sealed herself to Spirit World's service. Nothing you say will free her from this contract."

"Shut up, Enma! I'm sick of dealing with you and your cronies. As soon as I knock some sense back into Risika, I'm going to fry your ass over the pit to Hell!" snarled Toji. He skidded along the marble and crouched low before hurling himself forward, tackling Risika to the ground. They rolled for several feet until they came to a stop with Toji on top. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them down beside her head.

"Risika, it's me, Toji! Don't you remember me? Come on!"

Risika bucked under him, trying to throw him off but he was bigger than her and heavier. Even if she was stronger than him right now, his mass was to his advantage when it came to close quarter combat.

"Risika!"

Suddenly, she bucked and kicked her legs up high enough so that her ankles could wrap around Toji's neck. Toji had to let her go or else she would choke him to death or break his neck. As soon as her hands were free, she blasted him with her spirit energy and sent him flying into the opposite wall. He felt the marble crack on impact and he gasped as the wind was knocked out of him. He managed to prevent himself from falling face-flat on the ground but it took him several deep breaths to regain his footing and stand up straight.

"Damn…"

Risika crouched, preparing to charge him again, when suddenly Enma raised his hand to stop her. "Wait."

Risika obediently stood up at attention – it made Toji's stomach clench with disgust. The lack of will in Risika's eyes was sickening. It was like she was no longer herself. Risika wasn't the demon he fell in love with seven hundred years ago. She wasn't the demon who loved her family and fought to defend them. She wasn't the demon who had loved Natsume so much, she mourned for him five hundred years after the boy had died. This figure before him was just an empty shell and it was heartbreaking to see her like this.

"This is your last chance, demon. Leave here and return to where ever you came from in peace or I will have you put down right where you stand," said King Enma.

Toji tensed, not daring to believe his ears. Was King Enma really going to order Risika to kill him? He glanced at Risika, trying to gauge her mental state and see if even a shred of her consciousness was registering what was going on. But all he saw was a glazed, dull look in her eyes as the puppet obediently waited for its master's next orders.

"Come on, Risika! Snap out of it!" shouted Toji. "There's no way you'd take Enma's orders like this. You're a god damn Ice Demon, Risika! You are the youngest child of the Ice King Okori and you're an S-class demon! How can you let these weaklings control you like this? Risika, answer me!"

"You're wasting your breath, demon. She cannot be swayed from my side. Okori Risika belongs to me now. She is loyal to Spirit World and will do as she is told. This is your last warning, Tiger Demon Toji. Leave now or I will order Risika to kill you."

"And then what?" snapped Toji. "Are you going to use Risika to expand your control over Demon World? Do you plan to bring the other S-class demons under your control with Risika as your ace?"

"That need not concern you, demon. Leave here, now," said King Enma.

Toji balled his hands into fists as lightning crackled around his knuckles. He turned his attention to the giant man sitting smugly behind his fancy bamboo screen and growled furiously. "I don't take orders from you, Enma, and neither does Risika. If she's under you're control than all I have to do is kill you and Risika will be freed from the spell."

"What? You wouldn't dare!" exclaimed Captain Otake from the sidelines.

Toji immediately teleported and reappeared behind the bamboo screen – eye level with the king of Spirit World.

"_Lightning Strike!_" Toji let off a blast of lightning but it was instantly deflected by a wall of ice as Risika appeared and protected Enma.

"Damn it, Risika. Get out of my way!" snarled Toji as he teleported again – this time behind the throne. "_Lightning Strike!_" Once again, Risika made it in time to deflect his attacks with her ice.

Toji backed off a bit only to have Risika follow him, hands gloved with icy claws. She swiped at him, forcing Toji to retreat farther and farther from his target, but Toji wasn't dismayed. Though Risika was fast and could outstrip him when it came to running, she couldn't keep up with his teleporting ability. She actually had to run while Toji could move his body across great distances. She'll never catch him as long as he could teleport.

The Tiger lured Risika as far away from Enma as the throne room allowed. Then he began drawing a large circling in the air with his lightning-tipped finger. Once the electric circle connected, he began weaving it between his fingers – similar to the human game, cat's cradle.

"Sorry about this, Risika. You can kick my ass later once this is all over," he muttered as he aimed his entangled hands at Risika. "_Tiger's Net!_"

The tangle of lightning shot forward and ensnared Risika in an electric net. It wrapped around her and rendered her immobile as she collapsed on the marble floor, paralyzed. Toji didn't waste any more time and used this opportunity to charge King Enma.

"Hold it right there!" shouted Otake. The Captain of the SDF raised his palms, preparing to fire a blast of spirit energy but Toji was too fast for him. The tiger easily got behind the spirit warrior and with a swift whack over the head, the man was out like a light.

"Tsch. Stupid minion," spat Toji and then turned to face the king of Spirit World. "You're next, Enma. Don't think I don't know what you've been scheming as soon as you and Risika drew up that contract. I knew you'd used Risika's emotions against her. If she wasn't so desperate to get back to Natsume, she'd have never agreed to this! You think controlling an S-class Demon is easy? Then you're in for a rude awakening, Enma. You can't control Risika and you certainly can't bring the other S-class demons to their knees with just her alone. You're a fool if you think all S-class demons are the same. Raizen and Mukuro are thousands of years older than Risika. She's just a child compared to them and you seriously think you can take them on with just her?"

"You're concerns are misplaced. I know the strength she possesses can outstrip even the most ancient S-class Demon. She has the blood of the two most powerful Ice Demons running through her veins."

"And they're both dead now," snapped Toji. "But not Raizen or Mukuro. I won't let you use Risika as a pawn for your plans to take over Demon World. I won't let you send her to her death because of your misinformed beliefs!"

Toji poured all his anger and determination into his palms as he created the biggest ball of lightning he could muster. He wasn't going to hold back. He was going to do whatever it took to kill Enma and end this.

"This ends now, Enma. _Lightning –_!"

"STOP TOJI!" shouted Koenma, bursting into the throne room. "STOP THIS RIGHT NOW! YOU WON'T SOLVE ANYTHING BY KILLING HIM!"

Toji paused in the middle of his attack. "What the hell are you talking about, Koenma?"

"You're an idiot if you think killing my father is going to free Risika!" exclaimed Koenma. "The contract said Risika would be loyal to Spirit World – ergo, the ruler of Spirit World. If you kill my father, the role of king falls to me. Risika will still be under the contract's spell. And even killing me doesn't end the cycle. _Someone _will always be in charge of Spirit World. You're not doing Risika any favors going around and murdering Spirit World rulers."

"Then do you have any better ideas, Koenma? Cause if not –"

Just then, Toji was suddenly slammed into the wall, face first. Blood gushed from his broken nose and bruised lips as he gasped for air. "What the fuck –?"

Risika had her arm out, controlling a stream of ice that had acted like a tentacle and wrapped around Toji's waist. She pulled back and Toji was lifted off his feet and thrown mercilessly across the room where he once more slammed into the marble walls. The tiger spat out blood as his back created a huge crater in the stone and he landed on his side on the ground.

"Toji!" Koenma rushed to his side and knelt down. "Hey, you okay?"

Toji groaned bitterly and pushed himself to his knees. "Yeah, I'm fine. But Risika sure isn't pulling any punches here." He coughed and spat out a mouth full of blood.

"Prince Koenma, why are you here?" asked Enma from his throne. "This matter does not concerning you."

Koenma rose and turned to face his father. "Please, Father, I'm here because Risika was employed by me. It was my fault she was forced into a situation where she had to release her seals. She had no other option. So I plead with you to please overlook this incident just this once," said Koenma.

"The contract does not take circumstances into consideration, my son. The contract is an unbiased judge who only sees in black and white. If even a single word of the contract is violated, it will judge the individual guilty. Circumstances are irrelevant and as such, Risika is now my agent, not yours. You no longer have any business here. You are dismissed, Prince Koenma."

"But –"

"Risika, remove my son from this throne room, immediately. And make sure he does not return until I send for him."

"Yes, my lord." In a blink of an eye, Risika was in front of Koenma. The demigod tried to run but Risika caught the man up around the middle and slung him over her shoulder.

"Hey! What are you –? Put me down, Risika! I said, put me dow–!"

The two of them suddenly vanished and two seconds later, Risika reappeared at King Enma's side, alone. She stood at attention and said flatly, "It is done, my lord."

King Enma nodded and turned his attention back on Toji. "Now that my son is out of the way, we can return to the matter at hand. Your options are thus, demon – leave Spirit World or die."

"Heh. Why not just have Risika remove me from the premises? Am I that much of a threat that you have to kill me?" taunted Toji.

"You are arrogant to think that highly of yourself. Sealed as you are, you are no threat to Spirit World now. And don't think I don't know the nature of your last seal, demon. Like Risika, your third seal can only be released in a life-threatening situation. But even released, you are no match for Risika."

"Really? Is that what you believe? That I'm just Risika's sidekick?" Toji snorted as he staggered to his feet. "Not that's just downright insulting."

"If you think you're stronger than her than stay and test your strength. No doubt you'll need every ounce of it in order to even have a chance at surviving against her," said King Enma.

"You –" pointed Toji, "– have too much confidence in one pawn. Just because you suddenly gained a powerful soldier doesn't mean you'll win the war."

"We shall see…" King Enma sat back in his regal throne and said in a clear, baritone voice. "Risika, kill him."

"Yes, my lord."

_Shit._ Toji threw up a barrier as Risika's demon energy exploded, instantly covering the room in ice. He was faintly aware that King Enma had also put up a barrier around himself so that the fight was contained to the main floor of the throne room.

"You're really serious, huh?" muttered Toji as Risika's hands were once more gloved in ice claws. "Not holding back, are you? You're really going to kill me."

Risika did not reply. She didn't even blink. Instead she crouched, signaling that she was about to attack.

He would not forgive King Enma for this. Forcing her to fight and kill him… Toji will make the bastard pay. But first…

Toji sighed. "Okay then. Let's go, Risika."

She needed no further instruction. Risika struck like lightning, aiming straight for his heart. Toji barely dodge her claws and felt them graze his shoulders as he leaped aside. He knew this battle was all about speed and accuracy. That was how both of them fought.

Back when Risika was working under King Enma as Shikori, Toji had been her backup – no, that wasn't quite right. He was her ace. He didn't always accompany her on her missions but the ones he did, he went because he knew she needed his help – even if she didn't ask for it. If she ever got in a sticky situation, he would be there, appearing out of nowhere to tip the scale back into Risika's favor. That was how they fought. Toji doubted any demon alive today knew that Shikori had a partner – that she wasn't a solo assassin.

But now they were on opposite sides. They had never fought against each other – at least, not seriously. They had spared in the past but that was when they had been younger and before the war. This fight will definitely be an eye-opener for both of them. Who was stronger? Who's powers came out on top – ice or lightning?

Risika's claws left a cut on the bridge of Toji's nose as the Tiger dodged and struck with his own set of claws – only his were charged with lightning. However, Toji knew he was at a big disadvantage in this fight even as he managed to land a solid hit on Risika's shoulder. While she was aiming to end his life, Toji could not return her attacks with the same ferocity. He was fighting to defend his life and still had to somehow find a way to save hers. Naturally, that meant she was free to go all out while he had to hold back. So instead of slashing open Risika's shoulders with his claws, Toji balled his hand into a fist at the last minute and just punched hard enough to dislocate her arm. Unfortunately, he miscalculated how much strength to hold back and ended bruising his own knuckles while her shoulder went unscathed.

_Damn, I forgot S-class demon have powerful bodies. My physical strength alone won't be enough – even if I put everything I have into my punches. But if I use my lightning…_

He could accidentally kill her.

Lightning was hard to control. If he made it too strong, he'll stop her heart; but if he made it too weak, he'll be the one that ends up dead since it won't even faze her.

Toji backed off to try and think but Risika wouldn't let him. She was a mindless killing machine whose only goal is to put an end to his life. She charged him head on and it took all of Toji's concentration to dodge her claws.

_At this rate, I'll be a dead man before I can land a single blow – and I can't die now… not when she needs me._

Toji ducked under her arm and used her momentum to throw her over his shoulder and into the wall. Risika barely blink as she shook off the rubble from the stone wall and got back onto her feet. Toji didn't wait for her to attack again. He teleported behind her in a flash of light and pinned one arm behind her back before teleporting again into the air – all the way up beneath the ceiling. Toji then swung her around and sent her crashing into the marble floor. He hoped it would knock her out so he could deal with the source of their problems – King Enma.

Unfortunately, Risika was not only conscious but quick to send a counter attack his way. She shot out of the cloud of dust and with a slash of her claws, hurled four Ice Blades at him. Toji escaped into a ball of light and reappeared on the marble floor. His foot had barely touched the ground when Risika appeared and once more began trying to slice him to pieces. Toji fell into step in what was starting to seem like a repetitive dance. He began to notice that Risika was using the same pattern of attacks with her claws and as he dodged the razor-sharp ice, Toji also began to notice slight openings that she should have taken advantage of… yet she didn't.

Why?

Could it be that Risika was somehow still trying to hold back, wondered Toji. She was barely using her powers to attack him. It seemed that as long as Toji kept the fight at close range, she would only use her physical skills to attack him. It was strange and if he wasn't mistaken, he was faintly sensing a swirling ball of emotions deep within Risika's currently blank mind.

_Maybe she's trying to fight the contract… _But she wasn't being very successful. Every attack Risika made was strong enough that if the hit landed, Toji would likely be seriously wounded or dead. Risika's suppressed consciousness seemed to be only successful in keeping the majority her demonic powers at bay.

But it just might be enough, Toji mused as he began to take note of the writing burned into Risika's pale flesh. Up close, he could faintly read out the contract's words as they snaked around her body. They reminded him of the seal the two of them had casted not too long ago on the Elder Toguro. Was it possible that this contract was similar to a seal in nature?

_ Well, it's worth a shot…_

Toji gritted his teeth and stopped one of Risika's ice claws with his barehands. The deadly ice sliced through his palm but Toji steeled himself from the pain and punched Risika in the gut with an electrically charged fist. He hoped he put enough energy in this punch to paralyze her temporarily and not stop her heart. Luckily, he didn't over do it. The few seconds he had he used to once more lock her in one of his Tiger's Net.

"_Two Ringed Tiger's Net!_" He doubled the thickness of the web, hoping it would buy him more time. All he needed was time – time to write his own set of runes on her skin and time to channel power into his blood to override the contract's seal.

But time seemed to have been irrelevant in the end. As soon as he began to write, the contract's words started to glow with a deep purple hew. The words seemed to come alive and literally ate the runes Toji had traced – absorbing his blood and power into itself. The contract also sent a backlash of power at Toji and the Tiger was thrown off his feet. Toji laid on the floor, twitching and temporarily dazed, like he'd been hit by his own lightning.

"Damn it, what the hell was that?" he grumbled as he sat up gingerly, massaging his tender chest.

"The contract cannot be erased so easily," said King Enma from his throne. "A demon like yourself should know that by now. The only way to override or erase a seal is if –"

" –another spell is cast by someone stronger," muttered Toji under his breath as he got back onto his feet. "Hmphf. I may be 700 years old but I ain't senile, Enma. I know how seal magic works."

"Then you should know that you are nowhere near strong enough to cast a spell that can erase the contract's seal. The contract was written in her blood – unsealed and unrestrained. Her blood is the source of the seals power. You cannot defeat her and you do not even come close to Risika's level in power."

"Like I'm going to listen to what you say about what I can and can't do," Toji growled. "Or did you forget I am an S-class demon too?"

"Not in you're current state, demon," said King Enma. "And I shall not give you the opportunity to release your last seal. Okori Risika –"

Just then Risika broke free of Toji's lightning net and reappeared at King Enma's side on bended knees. "Yes, my lord."

"Kill the demon, Toji now. I don't care how you do it as long as it's a death blow in one hit – just don't aim for his heart."

Toji snorted. "What kind of whacked up order is that?"

"I told you before, I understand the nature of you demons' third seals. I watched your fight with the demon, Toguro in the Living World. I know that your third seal is placed over the heart so that just before something pierces it, it will crack the seal and your full powers would be released. But I won't give you that opportunity. There is, after all, more than one way to kill a demon." King Enma raised a giant hand and pointed at Toji. "Now go, Okori Risika, and kill the demon Toji, last of the Tiger Demons."

"Yes, my lord."

"Risi–!" Toji stopped in the middle of her name with his mouth gaping open as Risika's claws suddenly sank deep into his throat. He didn't blink and he hadn't seen her move. In less than a second, she had moved from across the throne room to less than an arm's length from him.

Blood gurgled up in his mouth as she swiftly removed her hand. More blood sputtered out and Toji wrapped two hands around his throat to stop the bleeding. His hand was soaked in his warm blood. He could feel it running down his arm and dripping from his elbow onto the marble floor. Toji swayed and took a shaky step forward as he tried to breathe through the blood that threatened to suffocate him.

"This is the end of you, Tiger demon. May your spirit find peace in the Afterlife." King Enma bowed his head as if to pray and Risika seemed to followe suit. But Toji noted that one of Risika's fists was balled and shaking while the other just hung down by her side – covered in his blood.

Even now, she's still fighting the seal, he noted in the back of his mind. _I can't leave her like this… Come on, kick in already –_

Toji lips slowly twitched into a grin as he finally felt the first spark of the age-old power he'd locked inside himself five centuries ago. Two more sparks followed after the first and soon the air around Toji's hair was crackling with lightning. Toji's grin soon turned into a full on smirk as he lowered his blood soaked hands and let the lightning run its course.

Such magnificent power! It shot through him and repaired his injuries in seconds. His whole body hummed with the lightning's power and he was practically levitating as the lightning spread through his entire being.

King Enma watched with shock upon his throne. "Impossible! How did you release your seal? Your heart was never pierced!" he exclaimed.

"Just because Risika's third seal was over her heart doesn't mean mine is too," growled Toji as he massaged his freshly healed throat. "Look closely, Enma, and you shall see the remnants of my third seal."

Out of memory, Toji traced the collar-like black seal that had been hidden beneath his skin. As the seal dissipated, it would have risen to the surface, appearing as if it was a tattoo of sorts.

"Tiger's tend to receive fatal wounds to the throat more than to the heart. That is how we fight in our full demon form," said Toji softly. He could feel his other form at the edge of his mind – the wild beast well over twenty feet long and tall enough to be seen over fully grown trees. It was an enormous predator that was raging to be set free and to devour its prey. But Toji held him back, though the beast snapped at his chains furiously.

Now was not the time to rampage. Now was the time to take back what was his. Now was the time to show Spirit World who and _what_ they were truly dealing with.

"A chained and enslaved S-class demon can never defeat one that is free and has the full disposal of his powers at his fingertips," said Toji softly to King Enma. "Watch and see, Enma. For I will always be stronger than Risika while she remains your puppet."

Hands still stained with his own blood, Toji beckoned for Risika to come at him. He suspected that her suppressed consciousness helped send her possessed body forward, taking his bait and attacking him. But this time, she held nothing back.

Risika sent a huge wave of ice hurling at him like a tsunami but the tiger stood his ground. He charged his right fist with his full power and slammed his fist into the ground. The lightning fist cracked the ice, opening the floor like an earthquake and causing the ice to split in the middle. The wave passed Toji on either side of him and the tiger emerged unharmed.

"Someday, we'll see who is the stronger demon… but not today," he muttered softly to her. "Today, I set you free."

He took advantage of the fact that Risika hadn't fought an S-class demon in a long time and was able to get inside her guard before she could react. He used his blood-drenched claws to draw the two runes necessary to destroy the contract – one over her heart and the other on her forehead.

Toji held his fingers there, at the center points of his runes, as he poured his demon energy into his runes. His power entered her body, causing his runes to glow bright yellow and slowly spread over her skin. This time it was his runes that devoured the contract's words. The runes broke down the purple words and expelled them from her body. The tiny particles of the spell rose up into the air and quickly vanished into nothing. Toji did not stop until every single particle of the contract was completely and utterly gone. In the end, even his runes vanished once the last of the contract had been erased.

Risika's eyes rolled up into the back of her head and her body immediately became lifeless as she toppled over. Toji caught her in his arms before she hit the marble floor and did a quick scan of her mind to double check that she had been freed from the contract's seal. He found her mind blank with darkness and he wasn't sure if it was due to the fact that she was unconscious or something else. However, he was positive he'd negated the contract's seal.

Risika was free.

"Enma." Toji stood up and lifted Risika into his arms. He turned to face the king with eyes burning with vengeance. "Listen up good, because I won't be repeating myself again. If you ever try to pull Risika into another one of Spirit World's affairs, I will not hesitate to wreak havoc on the Human World. Unlike Risika, I have no problems killing others to prove a point and you know the damage I can do to all of Human World. So this is your one and only warning: If you or any of your servants ever darken our doorstep, I will throw the Human World into a dark age – one that no one, not even Spirit World, will ever forget. Armageddon has nothing on me, Enma. Remember that."

Toji could feel King Enma's ancient black eyes burn holes into the back of his head as the Tiger turned to leave. The king of Spirit World was seething with anger at having been not only thwarted but also threatened by a "lowly" demon.

Toji was almost at the double doors when King Enma's deep baritone voice called out. "Wait, Toji."

Toji paused and turned his head to face King Enma. "What?"

"You do realize you've declared war on us," said the king of Spirit World. "You are alienating yourselves from us and holding an entire world hostage with this threat. It is not too late to reconsider."

Toji snorted. "I don't take back my threats, Enma. I stand by what I said. If you don't want all of Human World to go to hell, you better not come near us again."

A zap of lightning blasted the doors off their hinges and Toji calmly stepped out into the hallway but only to run into Koenma. The demigod was standing off to the side clutching his pounding heart and Toji was vaguely aware that the doors had come very close to hitting him.

"Damn it, Toji! Don't scare me like that!" gasped Koenma.

"Sorry," muttered Toji, taking note of Koenma's feet, which had been frozen into the ground. Another zap of Toji's powers shattered the ice, freeing the demigod.

"Oh thank Kami… thanks Toji." Koenma began stamping his numb feet, trying to circulate his blood back into his lower limbs.

"Koenma, you were listening, right? You heard everything that was said in there?"

Koenma stopped and faced Toji seriously. "Yeah, I did… I can't say I completely agree with what you did but –"

Toji shook his head. "It has to be this way. Thanks for your help and I'm sorry but what I said earlier… it includes you too."

"M-me? But –!"

"You also made a promise to Risika, remember? The conditions for accepting the rescue mission. You promised that you and Spirit World will never bother Risika again. I'm just reinforcing her conditions."

Koenma sputtered and tried and failed to come up with a rebuttal. He knew Toji was right. The demigod sighed in defeat and rubbed the back of his neck wearily. "So I guess this is good bye then, Toji?"

The tiger nodded. "Looks like it."

Koenma sighed again and suddenly held out his right hand. "It was an honor working with you two. I wish things could have turned out differently but…"

Toji lifted Risika over his shoulder and shook Koenma's hand. "Fate had other plans, Koenma. But you should have known how this was gonna end that night you asked Risika to rescue Yukina."

"Yeah but I didn't expect the fate of the Human World to be involved when I made that promise," he muttered. "But none the less, I will honor the agreement. Good bye, Toji. Give Risika my thanks when she wakes up."

Toji nodded, letting go of Koenma's hand and readjusted Risika on his shoulder. "See yah, Koenma. I hope you become a wiser ruler than your father. Maybe then I'll change my mind about my Armageddon threat."

Koenma chuckled. "I hope so."

Toji turned with Risika still hanging over his shoulder and the two demons were suddenly enveloped in a blinding white light that filled up the entire hallway. Koenma had to cover his eyes with both arms and by the time the light had faded, both Risika and Toji were gone.


	33. Epilogue pt 1

_Author's note - whew! ALMOST over! part 2 will come out either tomorrow or some time in the next four days (depending on internet access). sorry for the LONG wait but i just couldn't get this epilogue right. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and story-alerted Kori no Akuma! This has been a wonderful story for me to write and i'm glad so many of you also enjoyed it. Thank you again for all your support pplz! Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

**Epilogue: part 1**

_Ten months later…_

Kurama climbed up the steep slope and finally came to the end of the mountain trail. It was late October and winter was just around the corner. Chilly gusts of wind beat against his back, trying to snake their frozen fingers into the depths of his thick, leather jacket, but the fox was unfazed. He expected nothing less from this treacherous mountain, especially considering its inhabitants.

Thin layers of ice crunched under his boots as he moved forward. His sharp nose picked up the faint trail of a demon's scent and he followed it deeper into the icy mountain range. The invisible trail led him along perilous cliffs and unsteady ledges. But the fox was light on his feet and determined to reach his destination.

It had been nearly a year since the Dark Tournament ended and a lot had happened between when he last saw Aisu Risika disappearing in a stream of ice out of the stadium and now. She had never returned from her fight with the Elder Toguro Brother. Kurama had suspected that she might have been killed but Koenma had soon revealed that Risika was alive. However, the demigod had not gone into detail of Risika's absence as they had other pressing matters to attend to – like the Sensui case.

Many times his friends had expressed their desire to have Risika aboard to help but no one had been able to locate her. Kurama had questioned her classmates and even searched the school records. What he came up with was obviously a cover story for her disappearance. Aisu Risika had withdrawn from Meioh Private Academy and had moved overseas to live with a distant cousin in Canada. Kurama had tried everything he could think of in an attempt to locate the missing Ice Demon but he came up with nothing. It was like she had ceased to exist. Yet the fox knew Koenma had the answer but the demigod did not open up. The demigod was withholding Risika's whereabouts for a reason and Kurama suspected it was wiser to leave Risika alone.

By some stroke of luck they had been able to stop Sensui – thanks all to Yusuke. Who knew the Spirit Detective had dormant demon blood in him? An intriguing twist in this strange story of theirs…

But just as they had all thought their troubles were over, Demon World decided to enter the picture. An old acquaintance of his had requested Kurama's presence in Demon World. Soon he, Yusuke, and Hiei were dragged into an age-old stalemate that was soon to end, resulting in all-out-war in Demon World. All three were on opposing sides. The countdown to the start of the war had already begun – which was part of the reason why Kurama was now searching these treacherous mountains for the missing Ice Demon.

It had been Jin who told Kurama how to find Risika. After Kurama had recruited him into training to become Yomi's soldier and asked of Toya's location, the Wind Master explained that the Ice Master was undergoing special training of his own in the infamous mountain range – a mountain range that was plotted on only the oldest of maps. Kurama had shaken his head at how obvious Risika's hiding place had been. After all, the area had been named after her…

The Shikori Mountains.

Kurama sidled along a narrow ledge and rounded the corner to find himself in a sort of frozen, open glade. There stood an enormous wooden manor. The building seemed a bit unreal – appearing to have sprung out of a history book with its traditional architecture and the desolate location. The house and the clearing were covered in a thick layer of snow but there was a thin trail of smoke emitting from the chimney.

Someone must be home, thought Kurama as he took a deep breath and approached the house cautiously. He anticipated traps or some sort of barrier to prevent intruders to enter the premises but was shocked to find his journey to the porch unhindered. Kurama hesitated on the steps of the house. Should he walk up and knock on the door or just call out from here? He had no idea what circumstances drove Risika to hide out in this mountain range. Perhaps they were expecting an attack? But then why would they allow Toya to stay?

Kurama was too busy debating with himself that he didn't sense someone behind him until the man spoke.

"So are you gonna to come in or not, fox?"

Kurama instantly wheeled around, crouched and ready to defend himself, but gave pause as he identified the man.

"You're Toji, correct?"

Toji nodded, arms crossed over his chest. "Long time no see, Kurama."

"Yes… it has been a while… Is Risika here?"

"Nope. She and the cub are out but they'll be back by nightfall. Come in." Toji led the way up the porch and slid open the front door. Kurama followed suit and as he took off his boots, he realized Toji had been standing outside in the snow barefooted. Come to think of it, the tiger seemed to be wearing barely any clothing. As the tiger shook snowflakes out of his wild, white hair Kurama noticed he had on a thin sweater and loose, waterproof sweats. How was the man not cold let alone frozen?

"You can warm up by the fire," said Toji as he motioned for him to enter a room off to their left. "I'll make tea."

"Thank you." Kurama took a seat on the plush sofa and glanced around the room while Toji exited the room through a glass door in the far back corner– right next to the fireplace that almost took up the entire wall. There was a roaring fire crackling and snapping, heating up the room but the mahogany wooden floor was still chilly. Luckily, there was a pale peach carpet that Kurama could place his feet on to keep them warm.

Toji soon returned with a two mugs full of tea. He casually handed one to the fox before then flopping lazily onto the opposite couch – miraculously not spilling a drop of his own tea.

"That tea should warm you right up but if you've still got the shivers, feel free to sit closer to the fire," said Toji.

"Thank you." Kurama took a sip and blinked in surprise. It was bitter but somehow just that tiny sip of liquid spread warmth throughout his body, making it seem unnecessary to keep his scarf and heavy winter coat on. Before he knew what he was doing, he had stripped down until he was only wearing one layer of clothing like Toji.

So that was how the Tiger did it, mused Kurama.

"Actually, I'm just used to the cold," interrupted Toji. "We tigers have always lived alongside the Ice Demons so naturally we adapted to their environment ages ago."

"I see…"

There was a long silence between them as each demon sipped their tea and seemed to be lost in their own thoughts. The silence was slightly awkward but eventually, after several long minutes, Kurama spoke again asking, "When did you say Risika was returning again?"

"Nightfall… you've still got a good handful of hours left until then." Toji sipped his tea again and then set his mug down on the glass coffee table that separated them. "So, why are you here, Kurama?" he asked bluntly.

Kurama mimicked Toji's actions and also set his mug down before answering. "My main purpose is to speak with Toya. I have an offer to make him."

"An offer from who?" asked Toji suspiciously – eyes narrowed into slits and golden eyes suddenly flashing dangerously.

"From Demon World," replied Kurama in a steady voice – though he was a bit surprised at the tiger's sudden hostility. "I wish to offer him a position in one of the Three Kings' army."

"Hmm… sounds serious – though last I checked there were only two Kings after Lord Okori died," mused Toji as some of the hostility in his aura was replaced with curiosity. "Who's the new guy?"

"His name is Yomi. You probably have never heard of him but –"

"No, I've heard of him… met him, in fact, when he was still a squirt," said Toji.

Kurama blinked in surprise. "Really? I wasn't aware he had travelled to the Ice Kingdom."

Toji shrugged. "I was part of the patrol who found him lying half dead on the edge of our lands. My oldest brother was the one who suggested we take him back for questioning. He'd been severely injured but the worst of his wounds had been the slashes on his eyes. There was no chance of use restoring his eyesight."

Kurama gave the tiger his undivided attention as he listened intently to Toji as the tiger recounted the missing chapter in Yomi's past.

"Most of us wanted to just kill the guy and be done with it but Lord Okori spared the demon. Guess the old man took pity on the guy. I'm not sure of the full details but from the times I've visited Risika at the Ice Palace, I figured out that Okori had trained Yomi to survive using his other senses. I never saw him again after the war ended. I thought he'd been killed since he disappeared after Okori's death. Who'd have thought he'd turn up again… and as the new king?"

"So you both were present during the war?"

Toji nodded bitterly. "Worst thing I've ever lived through… I'd rather kill myself before going through that again," muttered Toji darkly.

Kurama sighed inwardly at having to break the bad news to the tiger. "You might want to reconsider that statement because you'll soon have to eat your words."

"Why?"

"For the past three hundred years, Raizen, Mukuro and Yomi have had an all-out stalemate between them. However, in less than six months Raizen will die and –"

" – all-out war will ensue," finished Toji, instantly catching on. He then snorted with derision and disgust. "Great… just great. Those bastards never learn."

Toji sighed and then slowly began to frown as a disturbing thought crossed his mind. "Wait, you said you were here to offer Toya a spot in Yomi's army… You intend to fight in the war?"

Kurama remained silent watching Toji's yellow eyes begin to glare at him with anger.

"No! I won't allow it!" snarled Toji, jumping to his feet. "I won't let you drag the cub into that war, Kurama, and that's final! I suggest you get out now before I _really_ lose my temper and rip your head off!"

"Toji, please hear me out," said Kurama calmly. "I wish to fully explain the situation to you. I have also been dragged into this war and though I can't confidently say the same for the others, Yusuke and Hiei are also going to take part in this war."

"Oh really? The Spirit Detective is gonna participate in a demon war?" Toji snorted. "He's gonna get slaughtered the second he steps into Demon World."

"Actually Yusuke is already in Demon World. He's been there for over six months now."

"What?"

"And another thing – Raizen is Yusuke's ancestor."

Toji gaped in shock. "Holy hell… What, did the kid just wake up one day and sprouted horns or something?"

"It's a long story… but the thing to note is that once Raizen dies, Yusuke will inherit the Mountain Kingdom and all that goes with it."

Toji let out a low whistle. "That's one hell of an inheritance… And that makes you on opposite sides with him."

"Yes, and Hiei is collaborating with Mukuro. He has likely become Mukuro's right hand man by now."

Toji expelled a breath of amazement as he took this all in. "Wow, the two of us don't see you guys for ten months and you're all suddenly ready to tear each other's throats out... It's a good thing we didn't stick around then."

"It's not what you think, Toji but I have been wondering – what happened to you and Risika after the Dark Tournament?"

Toji shrugged indifferently and leaned back on the couch. "We had some business to take care of with our employers... I guess you could say they weren't willing to pay us what they owed so I took things into my own hands – but all in all, we have a mutual agreement with Spirit World for them to never bother us again."

Kurama frowned at Toji's vagueness. The tiger was trying to tone down the truth but Kurama suspected that Toji and Risika had struggled to win their freedom from Spirit World. They must have barely got out of that encounter alive. Toji seemed perfectly fine but it was obvious the Tiger was now more suspicious and on edge towards visitors – evidence being the hostile glare the fox had received earlier. Was Risika like Toji too? Was she more suspicious of visitors and anything that had to do with Spirit World?

_Well, there's only one way to find out…_

"I can hear your mind twirling its gears from all the way over here, fox," said Toji with a bit of bite in his tone. "And the answer is no, Risika hasn't really changed. She knows only what she needs to know – that we are free of Spirit World's control. Give her more details than that and I'll rip out your tongue and feed it to you."

Kurama felt his neck hair prickle as he was swept with a sense of unease but he managed to hide his physical signs of discomfort. Instead he responded in a diplomatic and polite voice. "You're telepathic powers amaze me, Toji. I did not think you could shift through my mind and access my deeper thoughts."

"I'm well aware of your ability to think in many layers, fox – to plan, to make back-up plans and to make back-up plans for back-up plans. It's to be expected from a notorious thief like yourself."

"Then you should be well aware that if you do not allow me to speak with Toya now I will use other means to contact him – ones you may not agree with." This time Kurama kept his mind perfectly blank. He could sense the tiger shifting through his thoughts – like a tiny tickling sensation on the edge of his scalp – and Kurama couldn't help but smile a little as Toji pulled back looking slightly disgruntled.

He crossed his arms and scowled. "Cunning, fox… very cunning… you'd make a hell of a telepath if you were born with that power."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

Toji eyed him critically as the tiger tried to decide on how to proceed. Toji was still against Toya participating in the war but Kurama felt that it wasn't in Toji's place to say what the Ice Master can and can't do. It wasn't like Kurama was asking Toji's parents for permission. What claim does Toji have over Toya that makes the tiger feel he has the authority to restrain Toya?

"None," replied Toji. "You're right. I don't have the right to stop him. I am not his father nor am I his guardian. I'm just his landlord and he is free to come and go as he pleases. However, he is still a cub and to me he is someone that I do not want to lose to another war again. And I know Risika would not want that either."

"I understand where you're coming from, Toji, but this is not your decision to make. Toya is his own man. He is a Shinobi and an Ice Master. He is not a child that you have to protect."

"I know that, fox… I know which is why I'm going to take you to him." Toji suddenly got to his feet. "Put your coat and boots on. It's gonna be a tough hike."

Kurama followed Toji out the front door of the house and they circled around to the backyard. All the fox saw was an open field of snow but Toji somehow followed an invisible trail towards the dark, thick woods on their right. Kurama stayed close since Toji blended a little too well with the landscape. If Kurama wasn't careful, he could lose sight of the Tiger and find himself lost on this desolate mountain.

The trail winded through the woods, always uphill. Kurama estimated they had travelled several miles in the hour they spent walking in silence. The scenery remained the same – dark, bare trees surrounding them on all sides making everything look exactly alike. Most people would be lost in minutes – even Kurama had to admit he'd have a hard time navigating this maze-like forest. But Toji moved with confidence. The tiger knew this forest like the back of his hand. Following this trail was second nature to him.

But no sooner had that remark crossed Kurama's mind, the tiger stopped and stood still, like he was listening for something. He turned his head side to side and then cocked his head to his right – eyes closed as he concentrated on listening for something. Kurama also listened, trying to detect a sound out of place but the forest was quiet – but not in the eerily way. It was just peacefully quiet.

"We went the wrong way," said Toji and promptly turned around and began retracing his steps. "They're by the waterfall today."

"Waterfall?" Somehow it was kind of unexpected to hear that there was a waterfall up on this mountain. Perhaps it was because the mountain seemed so bleak and lifeless that he wasn't expecting something as powerful and energetic as a waterfall.

"It's a little further down so the hike shouldn't be too hard. You all right back there?" asked Toji, glancing over his shoulder.

Kurama nodded. "I'm fine."

True to tiger's words, the new trail Toji was following led them downhill and soon Kurama could smell the scent of rushing water. After another ten minutes Kurama's sharp ears picked up the sound of gallons upon gallons of water roaring in the distance as the water crashed on stone.

Kurama became curious as to what kind of training Toya was undergoing. He'd like very much to see how Ice Demons train and develop their powers. Ice Demons were a rare sight – almost as elusive as the secluded Ice Maidens. Little knowledge remains of the once powerful Ice Kingdom that dominated half of Demon World, and the fox suspected that the teachings of the Ice Demons have become scattered and full of holes since the last war. But Toya was in luck – Risika was a master Ice Demon who'd undergone the full training of her people. If Toya completes her training he could become the most powerful Ice Master Demon World has ever seen.

_And he carries the blood of Okori… Perhaps Yomi will be surprised upon hearing the previous King's name._

Toji suddenly motioned for Kurama to stop. They were close enough that Kurama could make out the shoreline of the pool the waterfall poured into. However they were still too far away to see anyone.

"Why are we stopping?" he asked.

"Just a precaution… don't want to have random icicles thrown in my face," answered Toji in a low tone.

"I'm assuming you are speaking from experience?"

Toji nodded. "Back then the cub's aim wasn't too great so I learned to just stay at home and wait patiently for them to come back. I don't know what they're doing today but I'd rather not walk in on another 'snowball fight' – as Risika likes to call it – if I can help it."

Kurama and Toji waited several minutes to make sure nothing offensive was taking place up ahead. Once Toji was sure the coast was clear the two demons approached the clearing cautiously. They reached the edge of the forest and Kurama was surprised that there was no one there. The fox scanned the clearing, looking for Toya or Risika but there was no sign of them.

The waterfall was nearly thirty feet high with rocks jutting out in random places, but mostly towards the bottom. There were a few tall boulders sticking out of the pool where the waterfall constantly beat down on it and they were veiled in a thin layer of mist. There didn't seem to be any fish in the pool but the water was dark, making Kurama suspect it was very deep and obviously very cold.

"Did we make a wrong turn again?" asked Kurama.

Toji shook his head. "No they're here. See?" He pointed at one of the larger boulders that were slightly covered by the mist.

At first, Kurama saw nothing but as he waited, he soon saw a circle of blue light appear from behind the waterfall, just above the boulder. Ice began to form until there was a solid block sitting on the boulder. Then the ice began to shift – an arch appeared allowing someone dressed in a blue robe to step out.

It was Risika.

She stepped aside to allow Toya to crawl out just enough so that he was at the threshold. Risika seemed to be instructing him on something but their conversation only lasted a minute at most. Then Risika leaped away just as the ice arch cracked and shattered, allowing the waterfall to once more beat down on the boulder – and Toya. Kurama saw the Ice Master's back bend forward as the weight of the water overwelmed him, but after a while Toya managed to compose himself and sit up straight again. He sat cross-legged on the boulder with his arms folded in his lap and eyes closed in concentration. Kurama noted that Toya looked like one of those human priests meditating under a waterfall – only there seemed to be a strange, silver mist gathering at the top of Toya's head.

"Hello Toji. What are you doing out here?" Risika approached them and she smiled warmly when she spotted Kurama. "Oh, hi Kurama! Long time no see!"

Kurama noted immediately that Risika had undergone a drastic change. Besides the obvious fact that her hair was much shorter than the last time he saw her, Kurama also noticed that Risika seemed to be malnourished. The blue robes seemed to hang off her boney shoulders like rags and the hollow of her cheeks were showing. Her eyes were shrunken and her skin was nearly transparent. It was frightening how poor her health had become and made Kurama wonder what in the world happened to her.

"Yes it has been a while… How are you, Risika?" he asked courteously.

"I'm fine, thanks."

If that was her definition of being "fine" then Kurama would hate to see her when she felt "under the weather".

"So, what brings you here? I doubt it's just to visit since you went to all the trouble of tracking down a map with this mountain still plotted on it."

"He came to speak with Toya," said Toji simply.

Risika blinked, slightly surprised. "Oh. Well he's a bit busy right now so…" She glanced back at the waterfall. Toya had not moved from his spot. The Ice Master remained still as the water crashed over his head and the thin mist continued to encircle his head… and was Kurama imagining it or was the mist undulating and circling Toya like it was alive?

"What exactly are you having him do, Risika?" he asked, curious.

"I'm training him so that he can better understand his powers, but this is just a step above the basics," answered Risika.

"I'm not sure I understand exactly what you want him to do. Is he supposed to meditate under the waterfall?" asked Kurama.

"Yes and no… he's supposed to concentrate on his aura – which does require some level of meditation – but he's also supposed to be practicing manipulating his demon energy into freezing his environment."

Kurama's eyes widened. "You can't possibly mean you want Toya to attempt to freeze the entire waterfall?"

"Of course I do. How else is he going to get stronger?" asked Risika.

"Er, I don't want to butt in since it's obviously your business with Toya's training and all, but don't you think you're over doing it just a little bit, Risika?" asked Toji who was also bewildered at her drastic training method.

Risika gave him a pointed look that held a certain degree of annoyance. But then she looked back at Toya, watching her pupil carefully for many long seconds. Her eyes were hard and her mouth thinned as she silently debated with herself. Finally, Risika let out a heavy sigh and all the tension in her body was released.

"Honestly I don't know… Mother was the one who trained me and she made me do this every day. I eventually got good enough to the point that I could build a small ice-house directly under the waterfall and she and I would have tea together during the afternoons. I don't remember how long it took me to reach that point but I know that it was useful in helping me develop my powers. So I can only go by my gut instincts and my childhood memories when it comes to training Toya."

"That's understandable," commented Kurama. "I'm sure he will succeed in his training. If it worked once with you then it's possible it can work again with Toya."

"Thanks, Kurama. It's nice to know there's someone that's confident in my training methods. Even I'm not 100% sure I'm teaching him the right way," muttered Risika insecurely.

"Hey, anything you teach him is better than him not learning at all," said Toji. "And what the hell am I? Doesn't me allowing you to wander around this mountain with the cub count as having confidence in your teaching methods?"

"That's called self-preservation. Would you rather me train Toya right behind the house?" Risika raised a knowing brow that made Toji stiffen in dread.

"No, the forest is fine," said Toji hastily. "Er, keep doing your thing Risika."

"How long do you intend to leave him there?" asked Kurama. He tried not to sound impatient because he wasn't in much of a hurry anyways but he'd still like to complete his objective as soon as possible. There was still much to do back home and he didn't want to waste time.

"Umm… maybe till nightfall," answered Risika, glancing up at the sky. "That won't be for another four hours. Are you in a hurry, Kurama?"

"I don't want to interrupt his training –"

" – but you'd like to speak to him asap," finished Risika and she nodded in understanding. "Okay I guess I can let this interruption slide once…"

Despite her weak appearance, Risika still managed to maneuver nimbly around the boulders and in a matter of seconds she had climbed onto the boulder closest to Toya. Kurama watched as she held a hand over her pupil and an archway of ice formed over the two of them, causing Toya to open his eyes in surprise and look up. Risika leaned down and spoke quickly and soon both Ice Demons were making their way back to shore.

Somehow Toji produced a brown towel and handed it to Toya who took it graciously. The Ice Master quickly toweled down his wet hair and let the cloth hang around his shoulder before greeting Kurama.

"Hello Kurama."

"Hello Toya. I'm sorry but I must skip the formalities for I have more pressing matters to speak to you about," said the fox.

Toya nodded. "Sure. What is it?"

Kurama glanced over Toya shoulders at Toji who then cleared his throat.

"We'll leave you two to chat in private. Let's end today's training here, okay Risika? The cub is gonna have a lot on his mind and won't be able to concentrate anyways."

Risika sighed and shrugged. "I guess it can't be helped," she said casually but Kurama could see the curiosity burning in her amber eyes. She really wanted to know what this was all about but she was being courteous and trying not to pry.

"We'll head back first," said Toji with his hands on Risika's shoulders, pushing her gently in the direction of the house. "Toya can show you the way back, right cub?"

Toya nodded. "You two go on ahead."

Toji waved and then wrapped an arm around Risika's shoulders to steer the still curious Ice Demon away from the clearing.

Alone at last, Kurama turned to Toya and took a deep breath. He hoped Toya would accept his offer. They could really use another ally, especially when the war breaks out. Kurama did not know how things were going to play out once Raizen died but he knew that Yusuke would have to make the first move – and based on his decision, Kurama needed to plan accordingly. He'd rather not have all-out war ensue in Demon World if it can be avoided.

"I want you to listen carefully and once I finish, I want you to put much thought in your decision Toya. This is a very important offer I'm about to make to you that could not only affect your future but also all of Demon World, Human World, and Spirit World's as well."

Toya's eyes sharpened into focus as the Ice Demon nodded, showing he was serious. "I'm listening, Kurama."

* * *

"Welcome back you two!" Risika smiled as she paused in the middle of setting the table. The dining area and the living room shared the same space and were located at the back of the house. So when Kurama and Toya slid open the back screen door, they immediately stepped into the living room.

"Sorry for intruding," said Kurama as he took off his coat and boots.

"It's no big deal, Kurama. You should stay the night. It's dangerous to hike in the dark," said Risika.

"I don't want to trouble you –" began Kurama but Risika just waved him off.

"It's fine. We don't ever get visitors so this'll be a nice change in pace."

"Dinner will be ready in a bit. Why don't you guys sit down and wait," suggested Toji from the other room, which was probably the kitchen. Kurama could smell the scent of meat cooking in the oven and vegetables being fried. Everything smelled delicious and he was surprised at how hungry he was suddenly feeling.

Kurama and Toya followed Toji's suggestion and they sat down on the tan leather couches set in front of a large big-screen TV.

Risika moved towards the marble island and leaned around the corner in the direction of the kitchen. "Hey, you need any help in there?"

Toji's stripped hand appeared close to her face and it was making a shoo-ing motion. "I'm fine. Just go sit down and play hostess."

Risika huffed and turned away, looking very annoyed with the Tiger as she moved to sit in the leather armchair.

"He is really starting to tick me off," she muttered, crossing her arms and glaring back in the direction of the kitchen. "He hardly lets me do anything around here and his stupid excuse is that I've been training all day so I need my rest; but honestly, the training is more grueling for Toya than me. I just sit around and watch him most of the time! And then I come home and that idiot won't give me any peace! He's always breathing down my neck, making sure I'm comfortable and stuff. I'm not a fragile doll! I'm a god damn demon and can take care of myself!"

Kurama wisely remained silent as he listened to Risika rant. He could understand where Toji was coming from. Risika's physical condition even had him worried. The tiger was most likely anxious all the time, especially since her health didn't seem to be improving very much. But of course only a fool would tell that to Risika's face.

The fox quickly decided to draw her attention away from Toji. After all, the tiger was obviously being overprotective because he cared about her.

"This is a lovely home you have, Risika. Did you and Toji build it or was it already here?"

Risika blinked at the sudden shift in topic and then her eyebrows furrowed as she dug through her memory. "I'm not sure exactly how this house came to be. You see I was in a coma up until four months ago and when I woke up I was lying in my room in this house."

"Didn't Toji explain anything to you?" asked Kurama.

Risika cast an annoyed glare over her shoulder again before answering, "No. Toji didn't tell me jack squat about what happened after we killed Toguro. He said that I didn't need to know the specifics – just that Spirit World will no longer bother us again. I know my coma is somehow tied into that agreement but, again, Toji is being an asshole and keeping me out of the loop."

"Hey! I didn't tell Toya either so quit complaining!" snapped Toji from the kitchen.

Risika stuck her tongue out at him as a retort but obviously the tiger couldn't see it.

"That reminds me, Toya, how did you find them here?" asked Kurama.

Toya shrugged but his brows were furrowed in slight confusion. "I'm not sure really... I was just searching for a place to train in Human World and I guess my feet just carried me here. Toji was as surprised as I was when I ran into him. He said it should have been close to impossible for anyone to find them and yet here I was. Neither of us could explain it."

"You came here because your body knew where you needed to be, Toya," explained Risika, looking directly at her pupil. "It's called fate. Blood sings to blood, Okori Toya. Like me, you are a descendent of the Ice King. But blood does not rule your destiny. Once you leave my care, it is up to you to decide what to do with your power."

"Do you really believe that, Risika?" asked Toya with a slight hesitant look in his eyes. "Do you really believe that I should make my own decisions?"

"Of course I do. I'm not your mother. I can't tell you what to do and what not to do. I mean, sure we're distantly related through one of my siblings – I think – but it's your life. You should do with it as you see fit."

Toya took a deep, foreboding breath and the room seemed to grow tense with suspense. He was going to tell her, thought Kurama, and who knows how well Risika was going to take it. She might have to eat her words if her reaction is anything like Toji's…

"I have to tell you something, Risika," said Toya solemnly.

"What is it, Toya?"

Kurama was almost as anxious as the Ice Master about the approaching news. Toya took another deep breath and exhaled, trying let the tension out of his body.

"I'm going to fight in the upcoming war in Demon World," he said in his calmest voice.

Risika did not react as wildly as Toji did – though she did seem to have paled a little. Her eyes just widened in disbelief and horror.

"War? What war?"

Kurama jumped in with a quick explanation in hopes of lightening the situation and trying to make her understand. "There is a war coming soon and I came on behalf of one of the Kings to recruit Toya. This invitation does not include you or Toji. You needn't fear of being discovered on this mountain. This is only involving Toya, and he has agreed to come with me back to Demon World to fight in the war. Our goal is to make sure the war's effects aren't too serious on all three worlds."

"A war…" She didn't seem to really have heard everything Kurama said. Risika just folded her hands in her lap and remained still but the fox noticed her hands slightly trembling. "Not another war…" she whispered, almost pleadingly.

Toya did not waver, even upon seeing Risika's distress. "I've made up my mind, Risika. I wish to join because I believe in this cause… and I want to join in order to see and fight the others again," said Toya seriously.

"Others…?"

"Jin, Chuu, Rinku – also Urameshi too."

"I see…" Risika suddenly chuckled darkly under her breath, her eyes still haunted by the news of war. "You're still a young demon, Toya… full of energy and hot blood. I should have known you'd seek out more battles to improve your skills but a war…?" She seemed to be silently begging with him to not go with her amber eyes. She truly feared this war as much, or even more, than the last one and really did not want Toya to go.

"I'm sorry, Risika. I was hesitant to speak in front of you because I knew you were involved in the last war," said Kurama with sincerity. "I did not wish to cause you trouble but like you said earlier, Risika, it is up to Toya to determine how he lives his life."

Risika sighed reluctantly and nodded. "I know, Kurama. And if that is what you truly want, Toya, you should not look to me for permission to go. Just know that you are always welcomed here." This came as a surprise to Kurama since he did not expect the Ice Demon to be so reasonable despite her firm stance against the war.

Toya nodded looking a bit relieved at his master's acceptance in his decision. "Thank you, Risika. And this is what I want... I want to fight for Lord Yomi."

Immediately Risika stiffened and her eyes widen in surprise, which put Kurama on edge. What was wrong now?

"Who –? Who are you fighting for again?" asked Risika, voice slightly trembling.

"Lord Yomi –"

" – he's the new demon king who took over after Okori fell," explained Kurama, quickly.

"Is he now… Yomi…"

"Toji told me your father took him in and trained him and that he disappeared during the war," said Kurama. "Did you know him?"

"Yes, I knew him… How could I not?" She dropped her head and laughed bitterly as she balled her hands into fists, which began to shake uncontrollably. "That bastard… so that was what he was after…"

"Risika?" Toji suddenly appeared behind her armchair. The tiger knelt down beside her and touched her arm gently. "Risika, are you all right?"

"Yes… I'm fine… I'm fine," she bit out from under her thin curtain of white hair.

Toji glanced up at Kurama and their eyes met. But the tiger quickly shook his head indicating even he couldn't figure out what was wrong with her. Toji grew tense with worry, and Toya and Kurama sat helplessly in the background as Risika continued to shake in her armchair.

Finally, her head snapped up and her eyes were swirling with the determination to carry out whatever decision she seemed to have arrived at.

"Where is Yomi now?" Her voice was hard as she directed the question to Kurama – almost like an order.

"Obviously in Demon World," butt in Toji before Kurama could reply.

Risika glared at him, silently telling him to shut up.

"He is currently residing in the heart of the city he built called Gandara. It is said to be located on the same land where the Ice Kingdom's capital once stood," said Kurama. He then hesitated before continuing. "If you want to go and see him I can escort you –"

"Perfect. Let's go. Right now," snapped Risika, rising promptly to her feet.

"Whoa whoa WHOA! Time out! What the hell has gotten into you?" asked Toji. "Sure Yomi is someone we thought died seven hundred years ago but that doesn't mean we need to drop everything and go see him."

"I never thought he was dead, Toji. I knew he was alive," said Risika in a low voice. "I knew he was alive but I could never get to him. But now… you said you can take me to him, right Kurama?"

The fox hesitated for a second before nodding cautiously. "Yes, I can."

"Then I want you to take me to him… take me to him so I can rip his heart out and feed it to him! It's what the bastard deserves!" she snarled.

"What the hell are you saying Risika?" exclaimed Toji. "Why do you suddenly want to kill him?"

"Because…" Risika swallowed, nails digging into her palm as she tried to control herself. Kurama waited curiously for her to explain. He too wished ot know exactly what was Risika's connection to Yomi.

"Because… Because he was the one that murdered my father," said Risika, her anger barely contained.

"What?" Kurama wasn't expecting something like this… Yomi _killed_ the legendary Ice King? How?

Toya gaped. "That's impossible!"

"Y-you can't be serious! _He _did it? That annoying squirt killed your father?" exclaimed Toji in disbelief.

Risika nodded. "I was there, in the same room, when Yomi snuck up behind Okori and killed him. He'd used demon flames to immobilize my father and then stabbed him in the chest. I was too weak to stop him. The flames knocked me out and when I woke up, my father's body was already cold and lifeless. I'm surprised the bastard didn't kill me too; but then again I was only a child…"

Risika shook her head. "Well, I've changed. I've gotten much stronger and it's time to exact my revenge. He'll pay for everything he's taken from me. I swear I'll kill that bastard if it's the last thing I do!"

Her anger and need for revenge was understandable. After all, if it wasn't for Yomi, she could still have her family and her people might not have lost the war. But all this sudden anger was making her rash and that will only get her killed in the end. If you lose your cool, you lose your head – that was one of Kurama's own personal philosophies.

"Risika you must calm down," he said, placing a firm hand on her shoulder just as she was about to march towards the front door.

"Why should I? I've been waiting seven hundred years for this. I won't wait any longer," she snapped over her shoulder.

"You should take a moment to consider the situation in Demon World," said Kurama, trying to reason with her. "War is brewing. If you rush in now, you could set off the war prematurely or be killed."

"Feh. I'm not as weak as I look, Kurama. Six months in a coma hasn't put a dent in my demon power."

"Yes, I can see that, Risika, but Yomi isn't the demon you remember him to be. He's not someone you should underestimate," cautioned Kurama seriously. "He is one of Demon World's three Kings. That means he's on a level playing field with Raizen and Mukuro. The three of them have been in a stalemate for over three hundred years. The only reason the war is about to resume is because Raizen is dying. Attack Yomi now and you can be sure that if you're the victor, Mukuro won't hesitate to swoop in and finish you off to win the war."

"Hah. Like I'd be stupid enough to charge in guns-a-blazing. I'll kill him the same way he killed my father. I'll assassinate him," she said. "It'll be Shikori's last and most famous assassination…" Risika smiled darkly, eyes growing wild with anticipation of the kill, but Kurama just shook his head, exasperated.

"Is revenge really worth it? After seven hundred years, would killing Yomi really change anything?" he asked her.

Risika turned to face him, eyes narrowed hostilely. "Why are you protecting him, Kurama? Is it because you're on his side now? Are you that loyal to your King that you'd protect him openly from me?"

"For now, yes – but only because Demon World is in such a precarious position that anything can tip the scale into an all-out war," answered Kurama honestly. "But I am not trying to sway you because I am just trying to protect Yomi's life. I'm doing this because I also wish to give voice to Toji's opinion in this matter."

His words threw her off a little. Risika blinked in confusion. "Wha–?"

"Shut up, fox. I don't need you to speak for me," growled Toji as he got to his feet. He then moved in front of Risika, blocking her way to the front door. He made sure he had her undivided attention by keeping direct eye contact with her.

"Tell me, honestly, is he really worth it, Risika?" asked Toji in a low voice. "Is Yomi and revenge really worth going back there to Demon World?"

"What are you saying, Toji? He killed my father! King Okori! If it wasn't for him everyone would still be alive and –!"

"How do you know? How do you know that? We were already losing the war when Okori was assassinated. It was two against one, Risika. We would have lost in the end anyways."

"How can you say that, Toji?" exclaimed Risika. "How can you just say that with a straight face? Everyone we knew and loved was killed in that war! The last battle took everyone from us!"

Toji faced Risika's outrage with a level head. He placed his hands on her shoulder and stared her hard in the eye. "Not everyone, Risika... I still have you – and for that I am grateful," he said meaningfully. "That's why I can let this go – that's why I don't see any point in killing Yomi. It won't bring the dead back to life; and the dead don't mourn the living so –"

" – the living shouldn't mourn for the dead," finished Risika, eyes looking away, pained. She gave a heavy sigh and her shoulders sagged in slow defeat as the desire for vengeance trickled away. "Damn it… that human was right again," she muttered to herself in such a soft low tone that Kurama barely caught the words, even with his acute hearing.

"Yeah… Genkai really nailed you on the spot," commented Toji as he wrapped an arm around her and gently leaned her head against his chest.

Risika sighed wearily into him. "Sorry for that outburst you guys," she said to all of them.

Kurama shook his head with sympathy. "It was understandable, Risika. I am just glad you've finally come to your senses."

Toya nodded in agreement and the room was notably more relaxed. Toji settled Risika on his lap as he took the armchair while Kurama and Toya took their seats on the couch.

Kurama glanced at Toya as he noticed the Ice Master's hands fidgeting in his lap. And he wasn't the only one to notice either.

"Cub, relax. You're decision is still your decision. You said you made up your mind to serve Yomi. If that's your true intentions than stick to it," said Toji bluntly.

Toya looked up, surprised. "But Yomi killed my ancestor! I'll be betraying you and Risika if I go and fight for him!"

"You aren't betraying anyone, cub. The Ice Kingdom fell a long time ago. You don't owe us your allegiance. You're your own man. Neither of us have any say in what you do, right Risika?"

Risika nodded slowly and with a hint of reluctance. "I won't shun you for choosing to fight for Yomi. I may have a hard time at first but I think once I finally accept this, I will be able to train you properly," said Risika honestly. She then gave Toya a small, reassuring smile. "I'll make you into the finest Ice Demon Yomi will ever lay eyes on – I promise."

Toya bowed gratefully. "Thank you, Risika. I promise I will work hard to succeed you."

Suddenly Kurama's nose twitched uncomfortably and it only took him another second to figure out why. Then he surveyed the others, gauging their emotional state and was satisfied that everything had finally cooled down – especially since they now had a more pressing matter on their hand.

"I'm glad we could overcome this unforeseen issue and that everything worked out," he said calmly, "but I believed there is another emergency to attend to."

"And what would that be?" asked Risika, golden eyes shimmering with apprehension.

"The chicken in the oven is about to burn in exactly 15 seconds – 14… 13 –"

"Shit! Why didn't you say so sooner fox!" exclaimed Toji and promptly disappeared in a ball of light, leaving Risika to drop unceremoniously onto the armchair.

"Oof! Toji you jerk!" she snarled in the direction of the kitchen.

A string of curses drifted into the living room along with the scent of burnt meat. Kurama's nose twitched again in irritation and he scratched it absently.

Risika sighed and adjusted herself on the armchair before turning to Toya. "Do you mind giving him a hand in there? I'd help but you know him – he'll just kick me out before I can say a word."

Toya nodded and quickly disappeared into the kitchen, leaving Kurama alone with Risika. They sat in a steady silence. Risika had one arm lying on the armrest while the other was propped under her chin in a fist. She seemed to be deep in her own thoughts as she gazed out the window. By then dusk had fallen and it had begun to snow. The last of the sun's rays were reflected in the snowflakes like twinkling stars before the clouds obscured the sun and it became overcast.

Kurama wondered if Risika was still troubled by the situation in Demon World. Toji had miraculously cool down her drive for revenge but now that she had time to reflect, was she forming a more sophisticated and well thought-out plan of attack? He needed to know. He needed to prepare in case she made a move while Raizen was still alive.

"When are you leaving for Demon World, Kurama?" asked Risika suddenly. Her eyes drifted from the window back to him. He could faintly see the part of Risika he'd met at the Dark Tournament reflected in those eyes – Shikori was asking him for information… to help her make her kill. Well, when dealing with her type, it was sometimes best to give them what they want… in small bits.

"In two months," he said honestly. "I promised Yomi I will bring him six powerful demons in two months. Toya can either continue his training with you or he can join the others."

"By others you mean…?"

"Jin, Chuu, Rinku, Shishiwakamaru, and Suzuka."

"And where are they training?"

"That I cannot reveal to you, I'm sorry." Kurama paused as he watched her closely. She still seemed indecisive. He suspected she was on the fence between making her own plans to enter Demon World or to remain here and let her past go. Kurama honestly would prefer her to remain in Human World instead of acting on her own. Too much was at stake for there to be anomalies in his plans.

"If it's any consultation, Risika, I'm really not here because I am loyal to Yomi. He and I were once partners when I was still Yoko, but that was the past. And unfortunately it is because of that past that I was dragged into this war."

"Then why are you here, Kurama?" asked Shikori in a distant voice – like a phantom arctic breeze biting his skin with its chilling cold. "Why have you come here under the guise of helping my enemy?"

"Though I was forced into this war my purpose is to make sure the outcome does not have damaging effects on Human World," admitted Kurama. "This war can and will affect all three worlds, and the change will likely last for centuries."

"But you're doing this mainly to protect Human World… to protect your family, Shikori paused, cocking her head to one side. "No… there's something more that you're fighting for… I can only faintly sense it in the darkest recess of your mind. You hide it well and I can only feel its nature. It is something personal that only you can solve…"

Kurama didn't move a muscle, unnerved at how close she was getting to the truth… About how lately, he'd been so confused with himself. Who was he exactly? He'd be juggling two identities for the last seventeen years but now his past has reemerged – Yoko was back and truth be told, there was only so much room in his head. One of his identities must go. But which?

Suddenly, there was a blur of movements and Kurama realized it was Shikori rising out of the armchair to stand in front of the screen door. She slid it open halfway, letting in a gust of freezing wind and a cloud of snowflakes. Night had fallen… it had come unexpectedly very fast.

"Decisions, decisions, decisions," she muttered faintly. "Ain't it a bitch?" And with that she disappeared into the night. The screen door slammed shut behind her and Kurama sat dumbstruck on the couch, unsure of what to make of her.

Had she been talking about herself or him?

"Hey Kurama, Toji said dinner is ready," said Toya as he emerged from the kitchen. He glanced around with confusion as he searched for his mentor. "Hey, where's Risika?"

"She just left. Out the door," Kurama pointed at the screen door.

"Don't worry about her," said Toji as he brought out the food from the kitchen. "Just have a seat and eat."

"Are you sure?" asked Kurama. "She just suddenly wandered outside and –"

"You have your own things to worry about, fox. I was listening too. You worry about training the others. I'll handle things here… unless of course the cub wants to go with you." Toji's attention then shifted to Toya. "Which will it be, cub?"

Toya glanced at the screen door. They all knew Risika wasn't behind it. She had disappeared somewhere into the woods minutes ago and was likely miles away – out of earshot. Toya seemed to see it as a sign and the Ice Master sighed.

"I believe I've overstayed my welcome here, Toji. I'm grateful for the four months the both of you have put up with me as your apprentice, but I can see that my presence here will only bring trouble, especially for Risika. I will go with Kurama and train with the others."

"You know your training is far from being complete, right cub?" asked Toji.

Toya nodded. "Yes I do. But I think it is for the best that I get stronger on my own first. I've gotten this far without Risika's guidance. I'm sure I can go a little farther."

Toji sighed and scratched his head. "Look, cub, it's not like you're not welcomed here – I think Risika is just having a hard time taking in all the news that's been dumped on her. Give her a week. She'll come around."

Toya shook his head. "I don't want to waste any time and I don't want to rush Risika. Perhaps if I need more training I will return. I will certainly remember everything she's taught me and apply it to my training with the others, but I think it's time for me to leave."

"Cub –"

"I'm going to go gather my things," said Toya and promptly exited the room, going down the wooden hallway and disappearing around the corner.

Toji sighed wearily and ran his hand through his hair. "Damn these two. Stubborn as a mule… I swear Ice Demons are going to be the death of me." Toji sighed again and turned to Kurama. "I suppose you're happy you got what you wanted, fox?"

"I assure you, Toji, that when I came here I did not plan to ruin the bond the three of you shared. I had wished to meet you as diplomatically and as painless as possible. This was an unforeseen and unfortunate outcome… I'm sorry," said Kurama sincerely.

Toji sighed again and groaned before shaking his head. "No I'm sorry. I kind of lashed out at you cause I'm frustrated with this whole thing. But I think Toya is right. It's better if you guys leave. I'll handle Risika and help cool her down."

"I hope she can see that the life she has here is not worth giving up for the past and revenge. She should not live in the past, but strive to live for the future," said Kurama.

"Being a bit hypocritical aren't we, fox?" asked Toji, eyes flashing knowingly. "You should learn to take your own advice."

"My situation is … different," said Kurama stiffly. He did not like being so easy to read. He needed to get out of this house of telepaths as soon as possible.

Toji shrugged casually. "All right, if that's how you feel, fine. I'll pack you some tea for your journey. The cub should be able to guide you safely off the mountain but keep your eyes open just in case. And before you start getting the idea that you and Toya are always welcomed here, you should know one thing – if whatever you're here for has anything - and I mean _anything_ - to do with Spirit World, I'll throw you off the mountain myself. I'm letting this time slide, even though it _slightly_ concerns Spirit World, because it's already painful enough for Risika as it is. But next time…"

Kurama nodded. "I understand and I will keep that in mind should I even consider returning here."

"Good."

Suffice to say, Toji ushered them out of the house as politely as an impatient and frustrated Tiger Demon could be. He gave them a few pointers on what paths to take that'll be the safest in the dark and waved them farewell. Soon the tiger and the house were lost in the brewing snowstorm. Toya led the way along the obscure path down the mountain. Even with an Ice Demon guiding their journey, Kurama found he still had to stay on his toes as twice he nearly took a fatal step that would have resulted in him plunging to his death.

At this rate we'll never make it off this mountain alive, he thought grimly to himself. He began rummaging through his clothes, checking to see if any of his seeds were still unfrozen. Unfortunately, only three of them survived and they were useless in this kind of terrain.

_Damn…_

Just then the wind that had been trying to rip them off the frozen cliff side died down and an eerie silence filled the air. The fox could feel it in his bones – there was something out there, in the dark, and on the prowl. Whether it was friendly or hostile was only a whisper of a thought in the back his mind. What completely took up his mind was the thought that this foreboding presence was unbelievably overwhelming. It seemed to cover the entire mountain – land and air. It was like he was literally feeling the spirit of the mountain as this enormous wave nearly drowned him in its power.

Suddenly, Kurama and Toya were lifted off their feet by a column of ice. The column then bended and shifted into the form of an icy serpent with the two demons riding just behind its scaly head. Kurama knew it was just ice but the way the thing moved almost made him forget the beast wasn't alive. The ice serpent twisted and snaked through the air, making its way quickly down the mountain and carrying them over miles and miles of perilous mountain terrain. In twenty minutes, the serpent had taken them from the top of the Shikori Mountains to the bottom where the icy path began to change back to dirt. Surprisingly they were set down gently and in once piece.

Kurama looked up at the serpent and he wasn't sure if he was imagining things because he could've sworn he saw yellow, caution-tape eyes reflected in the crystal pupils of the serpent. The beast gave a simple nod and then shattered into thousands of tiny crystals of ice, which, upon landing on the dirt path, began to melt

A strange farewell and yet, somehow, a friendly reminder that they still had allies to an extent hiding in these mountains of ice and snow. Kurama tightened his backpack over his shoulder and glanced once more up at the highest peak.

"Let's go, Toya."

The Ice Master nodded, also taking one last look at the infamous mountain range. "All right." Toya promptly turned and began following the dirt path that would lead them back to civilization.

Kurama waited a heartbeat longer. Was this the last chapter of Shikori's legacy? To live in isolation on top of a perilous mountain? Or would she one day return and write a new chapter, carving out her name deeper into Demon history? Kurama hoped so. He'd like to meet her again – and Toji too. Demons who've survived for so long could have great influence on the three worlds and their future. But for now…

_Good bye, Okori Risika. Should we one day meet again I hope that by then we have both overcome our past and found our path to our future._


	34. Epilogue pt 2

**Chapter 33: Epilogue part 2**

_Four months later…_

Risika struck a match and lit the incense, shielding the tiny flame with her cupped hand from the deadly winter gale. She kept her hand close to the tip of the incense as she bowed respectfully in front of the gravestone. She then stuck the incense into the small pot and took a step back.

The grave site was located at the center of the clearing, which was surrounded by the dark, barren forest. The winter on top of this mountain had been harsh – deadlier than any winters before it for many centuries now. Perhaps that was because she was here. Perhaps it was because she was still restless…

_No, I can't think about that. I promised Toji… I promised him I would let go._

But it was so hard. Yes, she loved Toji. It was the only reason she didn't just up and leave for Demon World after Toya left. She promised Toji she would stay here, with him, because what they had wasn't worth opening old wounds for… It wasn't worth getting involved in another war...

_I hope Toya is all right…_

Risika sighed and shook out the fresh layer of snow out of her hair before pulling on the hood of her black cloak. Though it was February, winter tended to last another month and a half up in the Shikori Mountains. Risika knew that they would likely not see the sun until the end of April when the snow finally began to melt. Everywhere around her were signs and reminders of what was going on below their mountain. How long would this new war last? Had it even started? Had Raizen died yet? Will Yusuke be strong enough to succeed Raizen? Will Hiei, Kurama, and Yusuke be forced to fight one another in this war? Who will come out alive and who won't come out at all?

_I have too much time to myself… I need to stop thinking about this!_

But she couldn't. Her thoughts and worries and fears about this new war kept resurfacing, especially when she doesn't expect it. If she joined the war, whose side would she be on? Definitely not Yomi's and she still felt anger whenever she thought of Mukuro and Raizen since they were the ones that ganged up on her people seven hundred years ago; but if Raizen was dead, that just left Yusuke. Somehow Risika felt like she could stomach fighting for the Mountain Kingdom because it was Yusuke as the leader instead of Raizen.

And yet… was that what she wanted? She'd be on the opposite side of her old allies and she'd be fighting Toya too...

Risika shook her head. No matter how she looked at it, participating in this war was a lose-lose situation… for all of them.

_Raizen, Mukuro, and Yomi are fools… they should've learned from the past. Now it's too late…_

Suddenly, something heavy landed in the snow right next to Risika. It made a thick _crunch_ sound as the snow cushioned the object's fall. Risika blinked in surprise at how unexpected that was and curiously dug around for whatever that thing was. It turned out to be a shimmering orb. She held it up under the feeble sunlight and noted that the orb was very strange… almost like someone had found a way to solidify a bubble full of water.

Risika examined the orb closely but all she could make out was that the contents was some sort of sparkling clear liquid and the orb was made of glass. She had no idea what the thing did or where the hell it came from. Looking up she noted a small, glowing oval rapidly shrinking. Right before the light vanished, a breeze carried an all too familiar scent to Risika's nose.

The nostalgic scent of Demon World.

"So… you're from Demon World, huh?" she muttered, her attention returning to the sphere. "Probably some sort of message then… either that or a bomb."

She paused and waited a few minutes but the orb did not explode – thankfully.

"Message it is then."

Risika looked around but realized that the only thing she could break the glass orb on was Natsume's gravestone. The glass wouldn't allow her to break it with her fist. It seemed the message could only be transmitted on a flat surface.

"Forgive me, Natsume," whispered Risika before she gently lobbed the orb at Natsume's gravestone. The orb shattered immediately upon impact and the liquid pooled at the base of the slab of stone before it slowly trickling upwards, drawing out an outline of a man. At first, Risika didn't recognize him but as soon as she heard his voice she smiled in recognition. He had grown much over the year she hadn't seen him and she could tell he'd gotten a lot stronger too. Risika felt a wave of nostalgia hit her as she gazed fondly at Yusuke's fidgeting form.

"Hey is this thing on, Hokushin?" asked the Spirit Detective to some invisible person on his left. After a pause, Yusuke scratched his head looking doubtful. "Are you sure? Doesn't look like this thing is on to me… Er, testing! Testing! One. Two. Three. Hello? HELLO?"

Risika chuckled at Yusuke's outline as it tapped the stone gravestone and waved.

"Okay, well this thing better be working or I'm going to feel really stupid talking to myself…" Yusuke muttered and then took a deep breath. "Oi! Hey Risika! Long time no see – seriously. I hear you're holed up on some mountain no one knows about since it's not on any stupid maps these days. All I've gotta say is why the fuck do you and everybody else have to be in love with freakin Nature? Geez, you couldn't get a condo in the city or something? Man, what's the point? Seriously! Ever heard of indoor plumbing? I hear it's all the rage back in my hometown.

"Anyways, back to business. So from what fox-boy's told me, you know about the war and shit and how after my ancestor, Raizen, kicks the bucket we're all gonna jump into an all-out smackdown that might bring about the end of the world… or something like that – but here's the good news! Armageddon has been avoided!"

Yusuke gave her a thumbs-up and grinned confidently, which seemed so boyish and carefree. Risika laughed.

"You can thank me later. Actually, I wasn't sure what the hell I was doing. Dumb luck, I guess. But here's the deal, instead of us fighting some stupid war, we've decided to take the diplomatic route – you know, democracy and voting and shit. But here, we're gonna cast our votes with our fists instead. You follow me?"

Risika frowned as her mind tried to wrap around what Yusuke was hinting at. How exactly was he going to get all the demons to agree to a democracy? She tried to picture some bulky demon attempting to cram himself in some dinky cardboard booth to put a check on his ballet and choked on her laughter.

"You see there's gonna be a world-wide tournament and it'll decide the king of Demon World. I'd like to hope that whoever wins will let us do this again in like three or four years – kinda like what's that country's name back home…? Eh, whatever. Social Studies was never my thing –"

Risika snorted and rolled her eyes.

_School in general was never your thing, Yusuke._

" – but fuck it. What I'm trying to say is you and cat-boy – what's his name again, Toji? Yeah, him! Well you're both invited to come down and have a brawl with us. There's no strings attached, Risika. I swear. You fight for yourself and yourself only. Mukuro and Yomi are in on this too. They've both renounced their rule over their kingdoms. It's a winner take all gig. Oh, and Kurama tells me you've got an old score to settle with Yomi. None of my business, but I bet you can settle this with him if you come and fight. Also, I hear cat-boy has attachment issues. If you want to come and he's being a nag, tell him to stick it and come anyways. The more the merrier, you know?

"So… er, yeah. Hope to see you around, Risika. Just think of this as a reunion – no mission and no orders. It's all about who can take the biggest beating and still come out on top. So I hope to see you here. If not see yah!"

Yusuke's watery outline gave one final wave and the image dried up, disappearing into Natsume's gravestone.

Risika sat back on her hunches, unmoving. But while her body remained motionless , her mind was whirling with excitement and disbelief at the news. Was Demon World really having a world-wide tournament? And to decide the ruler of all of Demon World? That was crazy! It was insane! It was ridiculous!

But it seemed to be the one solution she had never considered and, strangely enough, it was perfect.

Would it really be no strings attached, she wondered. Could she go to Demon World, fight, then leave? Yusuke swore that it was and she'd like to believe him.

_I had trusted him once before…I think – no, I know I can trust him again._

Risika smiled and stood up to once more light another stick of incense. She offered Natsume a good-bye prayer and also an apology for abusing his gravestone. She promised him she'd visit him again – as soon as she got back, vengeance fulfilled and all. Then she promptly turned around and headed back to the house.

Toji won't like it. He won't like it at all. But Risika knew how to get to him. A scratch behind the ear here, a cuddle there, and a single kiss will be just enough for him to reluctantly say yes.

Risika kicked up a huge cloud of snow in excitement and anticipation. Her blood was pounding with adrenaline – but for once it wasn't for the high of killing. This time it was for the pure enjoyment of fighting. Of fighting people she'd once fought before –like Toya. He must have gotten stronger – no way would the proud Shinobi skive on his training. How much had he improved? He was a smart kid. She bet he came up with a bunch of new ice techniques. She couldn't wait to see him again!

And then there was also the thrill of fighting those who'd once been stronger than her – like Mukuro and Yomi – to look forward to. She had been a child when they became her enemies. Now where did she stand in relations to them? Who was stronger? Could she really fight toe-to-toe against both of them? Well, like they say, only one way to find out…

**_Hey, before you go cantering off to Demon World, you should ask yourself – is this what you really want? What happened to living a quiet life away from all this trouble?_**

Risika skidded to a stop as she was suddenly swamped with a sense of loss and momentary emptiness. She'd forgotten about that part of her – the part that wanted nothing more than to withdraw from the world. It was something she'd wished for during the Dark Tournament – no, even before that. She had wanted to be left alone because she'd been lost and in mourning. The past had been like a giant boulder on her back, dragging her down into a numb state. It was only thanks to Genkai that Risika had finally come to realize she hadn't really been living these last five hundred years. She'd just been surviving.

But after the tournament, Risika had felt like she had a huge weight lifted off her shoulder. That sense of weightlessness and relief seemed to have revitalized her, bringing her back to who she'd once been. She felt like she was young again – naïve and full of energy to face the world. And because of that now she couldn't seem to sit still.

_I'm restless… I'm restless. Why?_

For the first time, Shikori did not answer her. She who knew Risika best was silent. Instead, it was Toji's voice who spoke loud and clear right beside her ear.

"Because you have not fully found your place in life," he said, appearing out of nowhere.

"Toji…!"

"You belong beside me, I know you've accepted that, but where do you belong in respect to this world? Do you belong in Human World? Spirit World? Demon World? You haven't figured that out yet nor have you found the role you are destined for in that world."

"But then… does that mean you're okay with me going? With us going?" asked Risika tentatively.

Toji nodded, an accepting smile creeping across his lips. "Though your first method of persuasion was a nice thought…"

Risika scowled even as her cheeks turned pink. "Don't expect a second chance, Toji. I was desperate but now that you've agreed, I'm not giving you shit. And if we end up facing each other in the tournament, I'm not gonna hold back, you got it?"

Toji chuckled. "All right, fine. It's a deal." He sneakily leaned down and stole a quick kiss from her and flashed away in a ball of light a millisecond before Risika attempted to strangle him.

"Toji!" she shouted. "Get back here!"

Toji's disembodied laughter filled the clearing. "Hurry up and pack, slowpoke, or else we'll miss the tournament."

"Grr… I'm starting to really hope we do get paired up so I can finally pound your annoying ass into the ground," growled Risika.

"Annoying? If I wasn't mistaken, you thought it was 'very nice'," teased Toji.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD TOJI!" roared Risika as she ran as fast as she could towards the house. He was in there for sure. She could sense it. He was waiting for her.

_Demon World can wait one day. First I'm going to bash that idiots brains in and then roast his corpse over a spit, and if the others ask where Toji is, I'll just say I dumped him._

"Aw, Risika, you hurt my feelings," came Toji's pouting voice.

"I'll hurt more than your feelings if you don't cut it out!" snapped Risika, slamming open the back door. She didn't have any time to react as she was suddenly swept up in Toji's arms and held in a tight hug.

Risika struggled futile. "Toji -! Let go you idio–"

"Do you really want to go, Risika?" asked Toji, his voice suddenly all serious with no hint of their earlier play. "Tell me, is this what you truly wish for? To go back to Demon World?"

Risika stopped and remained still in his arms. "Yes. It is, Toji," she said firmly.

"Why?" Toji searched her eyes for the answer. She wasn't sure he found it but whether he did or didn't, he deserved to hear everything from her directly.

"Because I want to fight," said Risika, wholeheartedly. "I feel this deep restlessness in me, Toji. It was there since Toya left but now, after receiving Yusuke's invitation, it's gotten ten times stronger. I don't know what it is exactly but I'll be honest with you, I want to listen to it. I want to sate its desire. I want to fight the others with everything I have."

Toji exhaled softly and smiled bitterly. "Blood calls to blood… It seems the Spirit Detective has awakened something no one has ever been able to do before now," he muttered. "I'm glad and at the same time I'm envious…"

"What is it, Toji? What is it that's awakened?" she asked, unconsciously grabbing his shoulder anxiously.

Toji's arms tightened around her as he held her as close to him as he could. He was hesitant to answer and this embrace felt desperate – like he was trying to keep the part of her that didn't know what he was about to tell her.

"It's your fighting spirit, Risika... Every demon worth his salt has it. It's just been sleeping inside you, buried under all your pain and grief."

Risika let this idea sink in as she leaned her head into Toji's chest. It was a bit confusing… she'd never heard of this before.

"My fighting spirit… I thought that was what Shikori was."

Toji shook his head. "No. Shikori was the one who kept you alive using whatever means necessary. The fighting spirit of a demon is very different. It's not about survival. It's about fighting for yourself and yourself only – your own goals and your own enjoyment."

"Oh, I see…" This was something she'd never had. Never had she fought for enjoyment. She'd fought to protect and she'd fought because she'd been ordered to. But for enjoyment? She'd never had that luxury or desire… not till now.

"Have you always had this fighting spirit, Toji?"

Toji sighed. "That was a long time ago… before I knew the pain fighting meaninglessly could bring."

"Right… the war…"

Toji nodded. "Even knowing this, do you still want to listen to your fighting spirit?" he asked, his voice surrounding her with his question. It hovered in the air around them, a heavy weighted question that was pressing down on her.

"This is your decision Risika. I will follow you down whatever path you choose but that doesn't mean I won't raise objections to your choice. I just want you to know what you're getting yourself into and to make your decisions wisely… and I don't want you to get hurt – especially when I know I could have prevented it."

"Thank you Toji, for caring about me," whispered Risika, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. "But I'd like to believe in Yusuke – that there really is no strings attached. And even with your warnings about this fighting spirit of mine, I won't truly comprehend it until I experience it for myself, right? So I'm going to stick with my decision from earlier. I want to go to Demon World."

Toji sighed in acceptance. He rested his cheek against her hair and kissed the top of her head affectionately.

"You're not alone, Risika. Remember that."

And with that a light so bright that anyone who gazed upon it would surely be blinded consumed them. Risika felt the hairs on her arms, neck, and head crackle with electricity and she felt an enormous wave of energy surround them. She barely had enough time to take one last, winter-crisp breath before they vanished – flying across dimensions towards another sphere of swirling light.

They were flung through the portal and instantly found themselves falling through the red and black sky. The air was thick with the scent of blood, death, and decay and hundreds of bolts of lightning laced the sky. Toji manipulated the lightning to form under his feet, breaking their fall just above the dark, heavily wooded forest.

Demon World was just as she remembered it and yet, completely different. It was entering a new age – an age of democracy, though the thought was still laughable. Demon and democracy do not mix and yet, somehow Yusuke had done it.

"Where are we?" asked Toji with a frown.

Risika shrugged at first – just as lost as he was – but then the long buried memories surfaced from the darkest recesses of her mind. This forest had once been covered in ice. She had learned to manipulate and ride on spires of ice in these woods with her mother and siblings. The mountain to their right had marked the southern borders of the Ice Kingdom seven hundred years ago, and that meant that the Ice Palace lay to the north…

"That way," pointed Risika. "Due North-East."

Toji did not argue or ask how she knew. He flew them in the direction she had been pointing and they streaked across the sky at a blinding speed. Toji's arms were solid braces around her body, shielding her from the wind as much as possible and never loosening once. It was his way of showing her she was safe with him. She could trust him – for there was only a handful in this world either of them could really trust. Demon World was as perilous as they remembered – or possibly even more so. Now that they were here, they couldn't let their guard drop, not once.

The flight wasn't long enough for Risika to have doubts about where they were going. On the horizon she could soon see a massive blob of metal rising in the distance. As they drew closer, the city's buildings became more distinct and Risika immediately knew this was the place.

Gandara.

The city built upon the crater that once had been her home. Now this was Yomi's domain…

Risika didn't need to say another word. Toji immediately descended to the ground and they stood in front of the great metal doors of the city. Risika hugged Toji as a silent thank you and the tiger set her down on her feet.

She looked up at the city – with its thousands of shinning windows in the various buildings of this metropolis. Who knew how many demons resided in this place, but only one concerned her.

Risika stepped forward and approached the solid steel doors. There was a red button on the side – an intercom. Without a second thought Risika pushed the button.

"Tadaima."

Risika smiled darkly.

_I'm home._

**_~The End~_**

**_

* * *

_**_**Author's Note **- Thank you everyone who read and supported this fan fict! Thank you for all your reviews, favoritings, and story-alertings! They were much appreciated and helped inspire me to finish this story. That's it for Risika and Toji. I had originally wanted to do a sequel about the Demon World Tournament but i can't seem to find a real point in it so i decided to end it here. Who know's if the story would have changed if Risika and Toji participated. I'd like to leave that fun nonsense to itself as i've only got vague scenes in my head and can't plan out a coherent storyline. Oh well, thank you again everyone for all your support! I love you guys! If you're interested in more YYH ficts i have another one going called Pilot of the River Acheron. it's been updating irregulary since i've been trying to finish this story but now that Kori no Akuma is done, i can focus more on the other fic. Anyhoo, i hoped you all enjoyed this story as much as i did. Thank you all, again (i can't seem to stop saying 'thankyou' xD Must be b/c this is my first completed fan fic...) I wish you all a great day and i hope that if you do decide to read my other works, you enjoy them too! _

_Jah Nee! __~ 0nfateswings_

_p.s. _

_If you've got the time, i'd love to hear your thoughts on this story as a whole. i'd like to learn from each story i finish so i can become a better author. Your help and support is greatly appreciated! Thank you! :3_


End file.
